La métamorphose : the joke syndrom
by leelax
Summary: Le Docteur Harleen Quinzel est une jeune femme brillante à qui l'on promet un grande carrière de psychiatre, jusqu'au jour où une rencontre boulverse sa vie. Dès lors, sa vie bascule et peu à peu la psychiatre s'immerge dans la folie pour devenir Harley Quinn. C'est une version, plus dérangée d'Harley, moins enfantine crédits: univers et personnages appartenant à DC Comics
1. Etre la solution, pas le problème

Quand j'étais petite, ma maman me répétait souvent que les monstres n'existaient pas. Mais il y en a…

Mes parents se sont rencontrés sur les bancs de l'université d'Harvard. Mon père, Charles Quinzel, était un brillant étudiant en médecine qui se destinait à la carrière militaire comme son père et son grand-père avant lui. Ma mère, Eleonore Peters, étudiait la psychologie. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Lui avec sa haute silhouette athlétique et bronzée, un sourire brillant de santé, des yeux bleus turquoise, elle petite, fragile avec de beaux cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs rieurs et espiègles. Le parfait couple d'étudiants modèle. Ils se sont mariés après l'obtention de leur diplôme et ont commencé une vie rythmée par les mutations et les affectations de mon père sur les différentes bases de l'armée américaine. Hawaï, San Diego, Northfolk, mon père servait son pays en tant qu'officier de marine. Selon les dires des soldats, le Lieutenant Quinzel, médecin militaire en charge des officines de l'armée était très apprécié. Quand je suis arrivée, ma mère a abandonné son travail de psychologue pour se consacrer à mon éducation. Je suis née à Quantico dans l'Etat de Virginie. Mon père décida de m'appeler Harleen Elisabeth Quinzel, du nom de mon arrière-grand-mère paternel, ce à quoi ma mère n'eût rien à redire. Mon père décidait de tout, tout le temps, elle, elle ne pouvait que s'effacer, abonder dans son sens c'était la seule option qui lui appartenait. Elle l'avait toujours suivit aveuglément, persuadée qu'il prenait toujours les bonnes décisions. Quand mon père lui avait parlé de Quantico, elle n'avait même pas réfléchi, elle l'avait suivi, comme toujours. Mes parents s'étaient installés dans la petite ville entourée d'une base de la Marine, l'an précédent. La parfaite famille américaine, dans la plus pure tradition luthérienne.

Si mon père fut déçu de ne pas avoir de fils, il se consola bien vite en s'apercevant très tôt de mon « potentiel ». Ma mère avait remarqué que j'étais plus vive, plus réactive que les autres enfants en bas-âge. Bien avant les autres, je savais me tenir droite, marcher, parler, élaborer des jeux plus complexes, faire preuve d'une imagination plus riche. J'étais plus curieuse, plus attentive, plus observatrice que les autres enfants. Je n'avais pas cette manie exaspérante, selon mon père, de crier ou de sauter partout à tout instant. Non la petite Harleen était sage comme une image, extrêmement sérieuse et facile à vivre. Une adulte en miniature en somme. Il m'apprit tout avant l'âge. J'écrivais, comptais calculais, lisais, bien avant les autres enfants de la base. Ma mère aménagea un petit bureau dans la maison, juste à côté de celui de mon père. J'y restais enfermé du matin au soir, à apprendre les leçons qu'ils avaient élaborées pour moi, résolvant les problèmes de plus en plus complexes et les énigmes. Je ne me rebellais jamais, pourquoi donc ? Quand mon père rentrait le soir, ma mère s'asseyait à côté de lui dans le petit salon, et moi face à eux je leur récitais mes leçons, ravie de voir la fierté briller dans les yeux bleus aciers de mon père. Il était si difficile d'arracher un sourire à ce visage froid et distant. Mes parents désapprouvaient le modèle traditionnel portée aux nues par la plupart des thérapeutes, pour eux, l'affection n'était pas un dû, si je voulais recevoir des marques d'affection, je devais les mériter. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été materné par mes parents, ces manies qu'avaient les autres enfants de réclamer ou d'exiger la tendresse de leurs parents me révulsaient d'une certaine manière. Si j'avais osé me comporter de cette manière avec mon père, il m'aurait certainement punie, ou pire, il se serait mis en colère…

Les colères de mon père pouvaient être terribles et dévastatrices. Il ne criait jamais, non bien sûr les voisins pourraient entendre, mais sa rage n'en était pas moins palpable. Une rage froide, sourde, qui pouvait s'abattre sur vous avec une précision chirurgicale et la violence de la foudre. Il pouvait vous pétrifier par son seul regard, se délectant de la terreur muette qu'il venait de déclencher. Il pouvait alors vous broyer entre ses doigts fins et délicats, des mains de médecins à n'en pas douter, et une fois la crise passée, vous n'étiez que porcelaine brisée.

Je déclenchais une fois son ire. Je devais avoir sept ou huit ans. Un jour, la ville accueillit un cirque itinérant, ce qui constituait un véritable évènement pour les familles, car à Quantico l'animation était plutôt rare. Curieuse, je tentais de persuader mon père d'y aller, mais je fis face à un refus catégorique. Ces distractions étaient malsaines, une petite fille aussi intelligente devait comprendre toute l'inutilité d'un tel spectacle. Ma mère, voyant le désir farouche qui m'animait, plaida ma cause avec douceur auprès de mon père. Après maintes négociations et maintes promesses, elle finit par lui arracher une autorisation réticente. C'est surexcitée que je me précipitais dans la voiture sous le regard amusé de ma mère.

Ce que je vis une fois là-bas m'émerveilla. La musique, les rires, les costumes, les acrobates, tout était si beau, si coloré. Je n'avais jamais assisté à un tel spectacle auparavant. Les artistes évoluaient avec tant de grâce, les numéros étaient si splendides que j'en avais le tournis.

Lorsque deux clowns entrèrent en scène, je fus d'abord effrayée par leur maquillage outrancier en particulier, ces sourires factices tracés de part et d'autres de leurs visages, rampant jusque sur leurs joues. Leur pâleur blafarde, où la lumière miroitait me mit mal-à-l'aise, elle donnait l'impression que leurs visages dégoulinaient de leur cheveux verts et rouges, et semblait accentuer l'aspect carnassier de ces sourires figés. Je me tassais sur moi-même au moment où l'un d'eux me sourit, et je me tournais vers ma mère qui les regardait fascinée :

« - Maman est-ce que ce sont des montres ? »

Elle leva un sourcil étonné puis parti dans un doux rire cristallin face à ma mine inquiète :

« - Des montres ? Mais non pas du tout, ils sont très gentils au contraire ! »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, l'un des clowns se précipita sur un tricycle et fit un tour de piste, tâche assez ardu quand on faisait une pointure taille cinquante, à la poursuite de bulles multicolores venues de nulle part, tandis que l'autre clown, celui avec les cheveux verts, peinait à gonfler des ballons pour en faire des girafes, des chiens et même un chat qu'il laissait ensuite s'envoler dans le chapiteau vers les enfants.

« - Tu vois, reprit ma mère en se penchant vers moi, les clowns ne sont pas méchants, ils passent leur temps à faire des blagues. »

Les clowns déclenchaient l'hilarité partout aux quatre coins du chapiteau, s'empêtrant dans leurs chaussures trop grandes, se saluant avec des poignées de mains électriques. Tout cela était fascinant. Rassurée par les propos de ma mère, je commençais à me détendre et à profiter du spectacle. C'est alors que surgit devant moi un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs très ébouriffés. Il était plus âgé que moi et incroyablement habile. Il se figea devant moi dans l'ombre et après un temps de surprise je le détaillais, quand la lumière des projecteurs me le permit. Le costume du garçon était différent de celui des deux autres clowns au centre de la piste. Des carreaux noirs et rouges étaient brodés sur le justaucorps, tandis que sur son col blanc aux pointes dentelés pendaient des grelots. A ses mains et ses chevilles, des monceaux de tissus d'un blanc éclatant, étaient plissés à l'extrémité des manches et tombaient gracieusement sur ses mains fines. Il portait des chausses, l'une rouge, l'autre noir, avec lesquelles il glissait plus qu'il ne marchait, se faufilant en silence à travers le public. Son visage était incroyable. Il avait la même pâleur que celui des deux clowns, mais semblait pourtant briller d'un éclat particulier. Encerclant ses yeux sombres, un masque d'un noir d'encre encerclait ses yeux et gommait ses sourcils. Sur sa bouche peinte en noire, deux longs traits fins dessinaient le même sourire que celui de ses comparses. Mais le sien était différent. Plus rusé, plus beau à regarder. Il pencha légèrement la tête en me regardant fixement, et sur ses cheveux en bataille, je vis le gracieux bonnet dodeliner légèrement. C'était un bonnet composé de deux longues manches, qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, l'une rouge l'autre noir, et aux extrémités desquelles avaient été également fixés deux grelots qui tintinnabulaient joyeusement à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il se détourna soudainement après m'avoir étudiée, et enchaîna les acrobaties pour aller retrouver ses deux camarades. Fascinée je le regardais exécuté ses mouvements avec une agilité peu commune. Les clowns tentaient de l'attraper mais ses cabrioles et ses pirouettes étaient si rapides qu'ils échouaient toujours. Lui s'amusait de la maladresse de ses deux balourds, et continuait à les houspiller, volant le chapeau de l'un, baissant le pantalon de l'autre. Je ris aux éclats et demandai à ma mère qui était ce clown particulier :

« - Ce n'est pas un clown ordinaire Harleen, murmura-t-elle amusée, c'est le plaisant Arlequin. »

Ma mine perplexe la fit sourire et elle me serra davantage contre elle avant de me raconter sur le ton de la confidence :

« -on raconte qu'un jour, le Diable s'ennuyait tellement qu'il quitta les Enfers pour errer sur la terre. Les Enfers étaient alors déserts, il y avait bien peu d'âmes damnées et personne n'avait rien à faire. Quand l'un des Anges dit au Diable qu'il était devenu inutile et incapable de terrifier qui que ce soit, celui-ci se vexa. Ils firent alors tous deux un pari. Avant que sept jours ne soit révolus, il devait réussir à terroriser sept âmes humaines, sans quoi il ne pourrait retourner en enfer. Le pari fut tenu et le Diable parti. Il cherchait des âmes crédules et faibles qu'il pourrait terrifier à sa guise, mais les hommes, que l'Ange avait prévenu, le fuirent et se calfeutrèrent dans leurs maisons. Le Diable était furieux, il ne savait pas comment gagner son pari, il continua à errer parmi les hommes, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour il tomba sur un cirque itinérant. Il se faufila à l'intérieur et tenta de terroriser la foule, mais personne ne lui accorda la moindre attention, trop occupée à contempler le spectacle. Furieux et vexé, le Diable parti dans la coulisse, c'est là, en voyant les clowns se maquiller qu'il eût une idée. Le Diable prit l'apparence d'un magnifique garçon et se grima de telle sorte que personne ne le reconnut. Il devînt Arlequin et entra sur la piste, où il ridiculisa les clowns. Sentant que toute l'attention était sur lui, il voulut terrifier la foule en lui montrant son vrai visage, mais les rires et les hourras le retinrent. Il décida plus tôt d'aller trouver l'Ange qui l'attendait non loin de là. Celui-ci ne le reconnut pas et fut enchanté d'être ainsi invité par Arlequin au cirque. L'Ange arriva sur la piste et fut charmé par les talents d'acrobates du jeune garçon. Il était si gracieux, si agile et si beau, que l'Ange oublia tout. Mais quand les pirouettes et les cabrioles s'arrêtèrent, les rires de la foule le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. Arlequin lui avait volé son auréole, sa toge et ses ailes et il était à présent nu devant la foule qui riait de lui. Arlequin montra alors finalement son vrai visage et tous ceux qui furent présents éprouvèrent la peur de leur vie. On ne se moque pas impunément du Diable »

Je reportais mon attention sur le garçon, il s'était immobilisé au centre de la piste et regardait les clowns avec mépris. Le Diable vraiment ? Le garçon tourna alors lentement la tête vers moi. En pleine lumière son visage semblait terrifiant, sa bouche barrée d'un pli cruel ses yeux noirs perçant me tétanisèrent. Il resta de longues secondes ainsi, puis soudain, il pencha légèrement la tête de côté et son visage se fit beaucoup plus doux avant de se fendre d'un sourire charmeur et rusé. Oui, il y avait peut-être quelque chose de diabolique chez lui.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison bien plus tard, la voiture à peine garée je me précipitais dans la maison où mon père nous attendait. Je lui racontais tout, les acrobates, les rires, la musique et surtout Arlequin, le divin Arlequin qui était si beau, si agile…je voulais être comme lui, faire ce qu'il faisait, être ce qu'il était. Je lui parlais de mes rêves, de toute cette magie à laquelle je voulais appartenir et je me mis même à danser devant lui, espérant qu'il trouva cela charmant. Ma mère venait juste de refermer la porte quand elle vit mon père m'asséner une gifle monumentale.

« - Tu feras ce que je te dirais, dit-il d'une voix calme parfaitement maîtrisée, il n'y aura pas de monstres, de clowns ni de bohémiens dans ma maison. Les Quinzel sont une famille respectable, il est hors de question que ma fille unique joue les acrobates avec des bons-à-rien. Tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire, répéta-t-il d'une voix dure avant de se tourner vers ma mère, tant qu'à toi, je te faisais confiance et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour notre famille ? A partir de maintenant c'est moi qui m'occuperais d'Harleen. »

Sa voix était si dure, si cassante que ma mère ne dit pas un mot et se recroquevilla dans un coin. C'est à partir de ce jour-là que ma vie à changer. Mon père se montra plus exigeant que jamais avec moi. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il prit le temps de déconstruire un par un tous les rêves que cette soirée avaient fait naître en moi. Il décortiqua mes chimères avec une précision mortelle, semant le doute dans mes ambitions, blâmant la vanité et la futilité d'un tel projet. Avec les capacités qui étaient les miennes, je devais avoir honte d'ambitionner si peu. Seules les pauvres filles ont se genre de rêves, et il n'y avait de pauvre fille chez les Quinzel. Je serais ce qu'il voudrait que je sois, point final.

On me scolarisa dans l'école de Quantico, mais il s'avéra bien vite que ma progression serait problématique. A sept ans, j'avais le niveau d'un enfant de douze. Là où mes camarades découvraient la construction de la phrase, j'élaborais déjà des textes construits. On essaya plusieurs autres classes, mais dans chacune d'elles je ne trouvais pas ma place. Je m'ennuyais. Les enseignants, aussi compétents fussent-ils, n'avaient rien à m'apprendre que je ne savais déjà. Durant les deux années suivantes, mes parents me changèrent deux fois d'école, avec le même résultat. A la maison, j'étudiais le programme du lycée sans éprouver de difficultés, là-bas je m'ennuyais ferme. De plus, mes relations avec mes camarades s'envenimaient assez rapidement. J'avais déjà sauté deux classes, et le fait d'être encore la plus brillante au milieu d'enfants plus âgés était un véritable fardeau. Seule, malheureuse, je devenais inévitablement la cible des autres et leur souffre-douleur. Peu de temps après, le psychologue scolaire appela mes parents pour un entretien durant lequel il s'émerveilla de la croissance de mon intelligence :

« - Mr et Mrs Quinzel vous ne vous rendez pas compte, les enfants grandissent par pallier progressivement, mais il semble que l'intelligence de votre fille se développe à une vitesse déconcertante. Les tests de QI effectués en début d'année ne sont plus valables, les capacités d'Harleen se sont démultipliées entre temps. C'est tout bonnement incroyable ! Comme si son intelligence se développait à vitesse accélérée. Il existe une école à Denver, pour les enfants comme Harleen, je sais , dit-il d'un ton rassurant face à la mine horrifiée de ma mère, je sais c'est assez loin, mais elle sera dans une école sur-mesure pour elle, en l'état actuelle des choses, il fit une pause le temps pour mes parents de digérer la nouvelle avant de reprendre, écoutez le système conventionnel ne convient pas à Harleen, elle ne se sent pas à sa place, elle a déjà sauté deux classes, mais nous savons qu'en réalité elle a plusieurs années d'avance. Si nous la laissons dans le système actuel, elle risque de décrocher, en dépit de ses incroyables capacités, et même de sombrer dans l'échec scolaire, faute de stimulations adaptées. »

Cette nouvelle fut très difficile a accepté pour ma mère. Elle refusait catégoriquement de voir sa fille de neuf ans quitter le foyer si tôt. Mais une fois de plus, ce fut mon père qui décida, un mois après l'entretien avec le psychologue scolaire et une fois mon dossier d'admission complet, je fis mes valises et parti en internat à Denver. Depuis l'épisode du cirque, mon père ne me voyait plus de la même façon. Il était plus distant, plus froid, cette idée de scolarité à Denver le réjouit, non pas pour moi, mais pour lui. Ma mère ne fut sollicitée à aucun moment, mais c'est en larmes qu'elle me dit au revoir à l'aéroport. Une scène qui allait se reproduire, durant les dix années suivantes.

Elle m'écrivait et m'appelait régulièrement, de temps à autre elle et mon père venaient me voir, et je retournais à la maison pour les vacances. Au fil du temps nous avions élaborée une relation distanciée, courtoise certes, mais sans fondements solides. Mon père souhaita que je fasse médecine, une vieille tradition familiale, ma mère voulait elle que je sois heureuse, mais n'osait jamais l'affirmer trop fort. De peur de contrarier mon père, sans doute.

A quatorze ans, j'entamais un cursus universitaire adaptée à Denver, la moitié du temps à l'école, l'autre à l'université. C'est à peu près à cette époque que mon goût pour aider les autres émergea. Ecouter, trouver des solutions, rassurer, soutenir, me semblait plus gratifiant que de gagner beaucoup d'argent. Le contact humain était différent, la vision du patient était différente. Je repensais au psychologue scolaire de Quantico, à la manière dont il s'impliquait auprès de chaque enfant, de chaque parent, ne baissant jamais les bras, se démenant toujours pour trouver la solution la plus adaptée possible. Cette idée trouva un écho en moi. J'avais toujours grandit seule : fille unique, ayant pour ainsi dire aucun ami, je voulais savoir quelle sensation procurait le fait d'être utile à quelqu'un. Je voulais aider les gens, pas opérant ou en posant des points de sutures, mais en les accompagnants dans leur résolutions. J'étais faite pour ça. Il me fallut tout mon courage pour oser soumettre l'idée de la psychiatrie à mon père qui s'en étonna. Pourquoi une telle spécialité quand je pouvais être neurochirurgien ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je voulais être la solution, pas le problème.


	2. Une mutation inattendue

Dix années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Charles Quinzel avait envoyé sa fille étudier à l'autre bout du pays. Harleen avait réussi contre toute attente à imposer son choix professionnel à l'officier de marine et était devenue la plus jeune étudiante à décrocher un doctorat en psychiatrie. A vingt-deux ans, elle était membre de l'équipe du Professeur Pierce aux urgences psychiatriques du Winston General de Denver. Sa vie était parfaitement réglée et minutée, elle évoluait selon un rythme précis, loin des chimères exubérantes de son enfance. Tous les matins au réveil, elle s'astreignait au même rituel. Elle vérifiait tout, en permanence, jusqu'au moment du départ pour l'hôpital. Elle fermait chaque porte de son appartement puis se lavait les mains. Elle vérifiait sa tenue, dont la seule touche de couleur consistait en un ruban rouge qui retenait les longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Une fois satisfaite, elle détournait rapidement son regard de son unique miroir puis le recouvrait. Harleen ne se regardait jamais que contrainte dans un miroir. Elle haïssait son reflet. Depuis quand ? Elle n'aurait su le dire avec précision. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit quand elle devait contempler son reflet, était que sa tenue soit correcte. Par correcte comprenez banale comme ce matin-là : un pull à col roulé beige, enserrant sa gorge fine à la peau laiteuse et moulant un buste maigre. Un pantalon noir suffisamment ample pour dissimuler ses jambes fines. Une paire de lunettes larges et carrées qu'elle chaussait son sur nez, en espérant que cela la vieillisse un peu face à des patients qui s'estomaquaient toujours d'avoir une adolescente albinos aux yeux noirs, en face d'eux alors qu'ils attendaient un thérapeute « un vrai » comme le lui avait dit un jour l'un d'eux.

Harleen avait horreur de se faire remarquer, le problème quand les autres s'apercevaient de votre existence, c'est qu'ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de la décortiquer pour lui donner un sens. En tant que psychiatre elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Son métier consistait précisément à analyser tous les détails qui pouvaient trahir un patient. Voilà pourquoi elle passait autant de temps, et consacrait autant de soins à se faire oublier. Mais chaque jour était une source d'angoisse pour elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'adonnait à tous ses rituels. Tous les matins, dès le réveil, elle décapait et récurait son appartement à grand renfort d'eau bouillante et prenait ensuite une douche brûlante où elle se frottait la peau avec du crin, la seule chose sur Terre à apaiser ses crises de panique. Elle adorait la sensation de la brûlure sur sa peau, au moment où lui dégringolait dessus, la vapeur dense lui comprimant la poitrine lui donnait des vertiges mais la réconfortait d'une certaine manière. En se frottant énergiquement le corps avec ce gant abrasif, elle sentait toutes ses peurs de détacher de sa personne. Néanmoins, depuis quelque temps, elle devait se montrer plus raisonnable. Le personnel de l'hôpital s'était étonné un jour de voir sa peau rougit et gonflée. Harleen s'en était sortie par une pirouette, honteuse et paniquée à l'idée qu'ils puissent la percer à jour. Le soir même, elle avait revu l'intégralité de son emploi du temps pour établir de nouveaux rituels.

Harleen ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons. D'une part parce que les Quinzel étaient de farouches chrétiens pratiquants et que son père aurait sans doute été capable du pire si elle s'était adonnée au flirt d'autres part parce que la vision qu'elle avait de la sexualité et des relations amoureuses se basait sur ce dont elle avait été témoin à la fac, au milieu des étudiants bien plus âgés qu'elle, qui n'avaient pas comme souci premier d'épargner la jeune fille. Il lui était tout bonnement impossible de s'imaginer en couple, d'envisager un homme de cette manière-là. Elle avait choisi de s'immerger dans la connaissance. Elle avait conscience que tous ses rituels palliaient un manque, un vide qu'elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'expliquer. Ce besoin de tout contrôler, de nettoyer, de ranger, de classer ne s'étaient pas développer par hasard. Mais aussi brillante fût-elle, Harleen n'arrivait pas à s'aider elle-même, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle préféra aider les autres. Elle gardait pourtant une distance avec les autres, les observant vivre de loin, comme on regarde un film au cinéma. Mieux que personne elle savait décortiquer, analyser une manie ou une attitude anodine et était capable de l'interpréter. Son talent d'observatrice hors pair, ses excellentes notes et son quotient intellectuel largement supérieur au commun des mortels, avait attiré l'attention du Doyen de la Faculté qui l'avait orientée vers le professeur Marshall Pierce. Celui-ci fût ravi d'accueillir le plus jeune psychiatre de tout l'Etat du Colorado dans son service et prit immédiatement Harleen sous son aile. Cet homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec des cheveux blancs coupés court, une légère tendance à l'embonpoint et de grands yeux bleus pétillants lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait. Il lui confia la charge des jeunes enfants et des adolescents auprès desquels la jeune femme s'investissait totalement.

La jeune fille travaillait avec lui depuis une année déjà, et en dépit de ses éternelles angoisses qui la taraudait depuis l'adolescence, elle avait réussi à s'épanouir dans son travail. Tous ceux qui la côtoyaient, s'ils regrettaient sa timidité, lui prédisaient un grand avenir. Bien sûr Harleen était « distante », mais après tout elle était jeune, cela lui passerait avec l'âge, quand elle aurait davantage d'expérience. De l'expérience ! C'était si vague et si lointain « l'expérience » ! C'était surtout difficile à cumuler dans un hôpital général, pour avoir de l'expérience il fallait intégrer une année d'internat dans une structure spécialisée. Elle avait adressé un nombre incalculable de courriers, à tous les hôpitaux du pays, mais partout on lui répondait la même chose : pas de place, pas assez expérimentée, trop jeune, voire BEAUCOUP trop jeune. Harleen voulait croire à l'avenir radieux qu'on lui prédisait, mais elle ne l'imaginait pas à Denver. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait quelque de plus…sensationnel, plus exaltant. Le problème était que cet avenir semblait s'éloigner d'elle au fil du temps.

Tandis qu'elle ressassait encore ses angoisses sur la direction à donner à sa carrière, le téléphone sonna. La surprise la fit sursauter et elle regarda rapidement l'horloge fixée au mur de sa cuisine. Six heures, ça ne pouvait être que l'hôpital à une heure aussi matinale :

« - Allô ? dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix

- Harleen ? Elle reconnut la voix du Professeur Pierce dont l'enthousiasme l'intrigua, Harleen je suis désolé de vous appeler si tôt, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh non, non rassurez-vous ! C'est juste que…sa voix marqua un temps d'hésitation, ma chère je ne pouvais plus attendre, je sais qu'il est très tôt mais j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous !

- Vraiment ? répondit Harleen à la fois surprise et curieuse.

- Oui ! Je viens de recevoir un appel du Docteur Bartholomew de Gotham, je lui avais parlé de vous il y a quelques temps déjà et de votre envie d'évoluer dans une structure spécialisée et il se trouve qu'il recherche un thérapeute en pédopsychiatrie.

- Oh ! Souffla Harleen en maîtrisant son amertume naissante, j'imagine qu'il s'agit du Gotham General, ou du Mercy ?

- Non Harleen vous n'y êtes pas du tout, s'esclaffa le professeur réjoui, Hector Bartholomew est le directeur général d'Arkham ! »

Sous le coup de la surprise la jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Arkham ? Elle ne leur avait même pas envoyé de candidature, il était de notoriété publique que le centre psychiatrique le plus célèbre du monde, n'engageait que des médecins renommés. Estomaquée par la nouvelle, Harleen resta muette tandis que son interlocuteur amusé continuait sa diatribe passionnée :

« - Je lui ai parlé de vos recherches et des protocoles de soins auxquels vous avez participé. J'ai pris la liberté de lui faire parvenir il y a quelques jours votre candidature ainsi que les deux articles que vous aviez rédigés dans la presse spécialisée sur la nécessité d'intégrer la représentation de l'enfance dans l'axe d'analyse. Je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin, il m'a confirmé son intention de vous offrir un poste très rapidement

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Articula Harleen d'une voix éberluée.

- Absolument oui…Harleen n'était-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, la voix du professeur était teintée de doute, je pensais…enfin je croyais que c'était votre désir le plus cher…alors je me suis permis…si j'ai mal agit je m'en excuse mais je voulais vous aider…

- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas, je veux dire…je vous suis très reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais je croyais qu'Arkham…enfin il est de notoriété publique qu'ils ne recrutent que des pointures.

- Vous les avez impressionnés ma chère ! s'exclama le professeur Pierce d'une voix plus légère, votre analyse de la schizophrénie, votre sérieux et surtout le fait que vous soyez si jeune et déjà si compétente a incité le conseil d'administration de l'hôpital à réviser ses positions. Le plus jeune psychiatre du pays, ils vous veulent dans leur équipe, avec l'avenir qui sera le vôtre à n'en pas douter, Arkham souhaite miser sur votre avenir et peser dans votre renommée future.

- En échange de celle que je lui apporterai ?

- Oui évidemment, rien n'est gratuit en ce monde Harleen, reprit-il d'un ton docte, mais au final vous êtes gagnante.

Elle aurait dû se réjouir bien sûr. Et quelque part elle était heureuse. Mais curieusement, ce n'est pas la satisfaction qui submergea Harleen. Elle sentit la bile lui brûler la gorge à mesure que les paroles de son mentor faisaient sens pour elle. Et si elle échouait ? Et si elle ne comblait pas les attentes du Docteur Bartholomew, le cœur battant elle lança d'une traite :

« - Mais Professeur…je n'ai pas l'envergure du Docteur Thompson ni la vôtre et je n'ai pas la renommée du Professeur Crane, il faut que je fasse mes preuves d'abord ! S'exclama-t-elle paniquée.

- Vous les obtiendrez tôt ou tard Harleen, mais si vous allez à Arkham, cela viendra bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. Quelques mois là-bas et votre vie ne sera plus la même. C'est un formidable coup de pouce pour votre carrière, une opportunité à saisir. Pensez-y Harleen, si vous intégrez un internat là-bas, plus rien ne vous arrêtera. Vous pourriez avoir une très grande carrière et qui sait ? Un jour vous auriez votre propre établissement !

- Mais… »

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? La répartie mourut avant même d'avoir franchi ses lèvres, tandis que les paroles du professeur Pierce s'immisçaient dans son esprit. Elle pourrait devenir une sommité dans son domaine, un expert reconnu, pourtant quelque chose la retenait :

« - Mais professeur, je n'ai qu'un an de pratique…et si mes méthodes ne fonctionnaient pas ?

- Harleen, commença le vieil homme d'une voix sérieuse où l'affirmation ne tolérait aucune contradiction, vous êtes brillante et plus avisée que la plupart des psychiatres qui ont une vie entière de mauvais traitements à leurs actifs. Je n'aurai pas appuyé la candidature d'une personne en qui je n'aurai pas eu une totale confiance. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut faire évoluer les choses à Arkham, c'est vous ! »

Longtemps après avoir raccroché, Harleen avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle avait entendu. Le professeur Pierce lui avait appris que sa mutation serait effective à la fin du mois. Tout semblait donc réglé, elle allait travailler à Arkham. « Arkham » souffla-t-elle ahurie, l'asile le plus célèbre du monde était une référence en psychiatrie. Un lieu secret où tous les étudiants de première année rêvent de pénétrer et où tous les plus grands psychiatres avaient un jour opéré. Et elle, elle allait y travailler. A l'origine un vieux dispensaire aménagé dans un manoir de l'époque victorienne, Arkham s'était étoffé au fil des années jusqu'à devenir le plus édifice psychiatrique de toute la côte Est des Etats-Unis. Mais Arkham était aussi une prison.

Dans les méandres du gigantesque bâtiment, se cachait une section réservée aux plus grands criminels parmi les plus dangereux du pays, ceux dont mêmes les malfrats avaient une peur bleue. « Quelques mois là-bas et votre vie ne sera plus la même » avait dit le professeur. Avait-il raison ? Harleen Quinzel ne le savait pas, mais elle se dit qu'elle avait la vie devant elle et qu'après tout à vingt-deux ans à peine, il fallait parfois, même si elle était secrètement terrifiée par le changement, oser prendre des risques pour aller de l'avant.


	3. les élucubrations d'un fou

« - Espèce de sale taré ! »

Le coup de matraque assené avec violence lui fit voir trente-six chandelles. Il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol de la cellule aux pieds du colossale gardien qui le toisait d'un regard meurtrier.

« - T'es fier de toi j'imagine ? Pourriture ! Meyer était un homme bien et toi avec tes saloperies de monstre de foire tu l'as tué ! »

Le coup de pied lui bloqua la respiration et vibra douloureusement contre ses côtes. Malgré son crâne cabossé et sa lèvre fendue, il ne pût se contenir plus longtemps et un éclat de rire aigu, insidieux éclata dans la pièce. Bolton, le gardien de l'Aile Nord d'Arkham, rugit de colère et l'interpréta comme une invitation. Dès lors les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur sa tête.

Ainsi donc ce bon vieux Charlie avait passé l'arme à gauche ? Ce n'était guère surprenant après tout…un homme qui avait si peu d'humour ! Quand Bolton eût finit de se défouler sur lui, après de longues minutes, il quitta la pièce bouillonnant encore de rage et le menaçant de mort. Une journée habituelle en somme.

Ce n'était pas tant la violence usuelle de Lyle Bolton qui chiffonnait J, Non ! Ca il y s'était habitué depuis longtemps, ce qui le turlupinait c'était de savoir en quoi lui, qui était enfermé « h vingt-quatre » dans une cellule capitonnée avait à voir avec le geste du médecin. Il était singulièrement difficile de tuer quelqu'un quand on était saucissonner à l'intérieure d'une camisole. En particulier d'une camisole attachée par Bolton.

Il eût une vision de lui-même essayant de s'extirper de son « costume de vacances » et ne pût s'empêcher de rire derechef. Un Joker sait reconnaître une bonne blague. Indubitablement. Et voir Lyle Bolton débouler dans sa cellule en l'accusant de meurtre en était une sacrément bonne. Pauvre petit Charlie ! Il l'avait pourtant été terriblement amusant au début ! Il voulait savoir, il voulait…comprendre. C'était le cinquième psychiatre à se pencher sur son cas. Le cinquième qui arrivait à une conclusion différente de ses prédécesseurs : les pulsions morbides du Joker s'expliquait par sadisme né dans ses troubles du comportement liés à l'enfance et développé à la suite d'abus sexuels. Bigre ! Le diagnostic l'avait fait pleurer de rire pendant trois jours. Quel comique ce Charlie ! Mais à force de se « pencher » sur le cas de J, il avait sans doute finit par se laisser entraîner par son poids. La gravité avait fait le reste. Alors J avait fait pencher le bon docteur vers l'incertitude totale, voilà tout. C'est le problème avec les gens qui veulent toujours tout comprendre…il y a fatalement un moment où ils ne comprennent que ce qu'ils veulent.

Les médecins étaient follement divertissants. La plupart du temps J riait tout le temps pendant les séances. Certes le Joker avait une fois tué l'un de ses thérapeutes à la fin d'une séance, mais il n'avait aucun humour ! J n'y pouvait rien après tout. Lui, les trouvait fascinants avec tous leurs petits tests. En fonction des réponses, ils détectaient de nouveaux maux. Et chez les bons docteurs, chaque symptôme a une couleur : bleu pour le sommeil, rose pour le tonus, blanc pour l'agressivité, vert pour les angoisses (quelles angoisses ? J n'avait pas peur, il était incapable de se projeter aussi loin dans l'avenir. Pour avoir peur il faut planifier et catégoriser : mettre d'un côté ce qui nous rassure et de l'autre le reste, c'était foutrement compliqué… J ne vivait que dans l'instant, s'il s'abaissait à faire une chose pareille, il ne serait plus lui-même) mais le mélange des couleurs l'indisposait. La pâte boueuse de toutes ses pilules dans son estomac contrariait sa définition de l'esthétisme. Alors J avait décrété que non merci ça ira comme ça, la vie en chimie technicolor ne l'intéressait pas !

Il était toujours étendu sur le sol, coincé dans sa camisole quand son hilarité se calma, sans qu'il se rappela ce qu'il l'avait déclenché. Il tenta de se relever mais la douleur le fit grimacer. Mauvaise idée, contemplons le plafond en attendant que ça passe… J sentit un liquide chaud couler lentement le long de sa tempe et glisser dans son cou. Hum ! Est-il bien recommandable de taper sur la tête d'un fou pour le soigner ? La question méritait d'être posée.

Cinq ans ! Cinq ans que Baty-Mad-Bad l'avait fait boucler ici ! Et c'est qu'il avait laissé des consignes le bougre ! Il n'avait le droit de parler qu'à ses psychiatres auxquels ils n'avaient rien de particulier à dire et qui étaient incroyablement mal élevés avec leurs questions insistantes. Le reste du temps, il restait bouclé dans sa cellule. Quand Bolton n'était pas posté devant la porte. J était isolé des autres pensionnaires de l'asile, cloué au sous-sol de l'aile la plus ancienne et la plus délabrée d'Arkham. Il n'aimait pas être enfermé dans le noir, il était gentil maintenant, pourquoi on ne le laissait pas aller faire un petit tour dehors ? Il commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer ferme. Surtout que Bolton n'était pas vraiment du genre causant.

Il était son gardien personnel, chargé par Elliott et Bartholomew, les patrons de ce grand cirque, de le rendre inoffensif au cas où J perdrait les pédales et tenterait d'égorger un autre docteur compréhensif. En fait le gardien avait réinterprété les consignes des médecins et du juge Vaughan, de manière somme toute, très personnelle. J était devenu son putching-ball, mais ce n'était pas bien grave dans la mesure où il avait une bonne résistance à la douleur, merci Baty.

Non le gros problème relationnel entre les deux hommes venait surtout du fait que Bolton n'avait absolument aucun sens de l'humour, ce qui avait tendance à rendre le clown morose. Une petite blague ? Il ramassait une beigne. Un jeu de mots ? Boum ! Une autre beigne. Bolton était désespérément insensible au comique de situation. Non vraiment, plus il y réfléchissait et plus J s'inquiétait de la santé mentale de ce bon vieux Lyle. Un homme qui n'a pas d'humour a forcément un problème.

**Indubitablement.**


	4. Arkham

Elle était en avance sur l'heure prévue par le Docteur Bartholomew, le directeur général de l'hôpital. Assise au volant de sa voiture, elle regardait le vieux bâtiment avec crainte. « Mon Dieu ! Comment peut-on soigner des gens dans un endroit pareil ? ».

Arkham était une vieille bâtisse victorienne à en juger par l'imposante façade à colonnade du bâtiment administratif, juchée sur une colline. Gris et immense, l'hôpital lui fit l'effet d'une menace tacite, un asile venu d'un autre temps, davantage conçu pour cacher que pour soigner. Harleen frissonna dans l'habitacle, tandis qu'une pluie drue s'abattait à n'en plus finir. Elle regarda sa montre : plus que vingt minutes avant son rendez-vous. Elle soupira d'impatience et parcourut rapidement le parking des yeux. Il était rare que le personnel vienne autrement qu'en bus à Arkham, d'après ce que la secrétaire lui avait appris au téléphone. Une ligne spéciale avait été mise en place depuis une trentaine d'années, après qu'un prisonnier de l'aile nord, la partie réservée à la prison, se fut échappé pour tenter de faire exploser la ville.

Il s'était évadé en prenant un médecin en otage et s'était servi de son véhicule pour s'enfuir. Après avoir été stoppé in extremis par la police, la ville avait pris la décision de sécuriser Arkham au maximum. L'hôpital, déjà isolé à une dizaine de kilomètres en dehors de Gotham, avait été doté d'impressionnants dispositifs de sécurité. De gigantesques murs d'enceinte enfermaient l'austère édifice. L'ancien parc avait été rasé et recouvert d'une couche de béton et de terre battue. Le parking, où Harleen était garé, était surveillé en permanence par trois gardiens et clôturé. Partout tout était gris et lugubre. A l'image de la ville, pensa la jeune femme. Gotham n'avait rien à voir avec Denver. Ici toutes les couleurs semblaient se fondre entre le gris et le noir et donnaient l'impression d'une saleté tenace. Cette opacité rendait l'atmosphère pesante, lourde et terne. Toute la chaleur et les rayons du soleil s'évaporaient avant d'atteindre le sol, tant et si bien qu'on avait l'impression d'évoluer dans une nuit perpétuelle même en plein jour. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'elle avait emménagé ici.

En dépit de l'allure maussade de la ville, Harleen n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser sa chance. Elle allait travailler à Arkham. Elle allait intégrer l'unité de pédopsychiatrie du Docteur Elliott Mathews, l'un des plus éminents pédopsychiatres du pays. Totalement absorbée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand elle entendit subitement des coups frappés à sa vitre :

« -Madame…bonjour…je suis le docteur Harleen Quinzel, dit-elle précipitamment d'une voix érayée en moulinant frénétiquement la manivelle pour abaisser la vitre de la voiture, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Docteur Bartholomew. »

La petite femme en face d'elle afficha une expression de surprise qui lui donna l'air ridicule. Petite, boulotte, la cinquantaine, elle avait un visage rond à la bienveillance douteuse et portait un imperméable rouge au-dessus de sa tenue.

« - Ah oui bien sûr, pépia-telle, Miss Quinzel, nous vous attendions, je suis Barbara McFord, Le chef du service infirmier responsable des soins, venez, je vais vous conduire à l'intérieur. Le Docteur Bartholomew m'a chargé de vous faire visiter l'hôpital. Il a malheureusement eu un empêchement et regrette ne pas pouvoir vous accueillir lui-même. »

Un peu déçue de ne pas rencontrer immédiatement le directeur général, la jeune femme suivit l'infirmière en arborant une mine impassible. Arrivée dans le hall grisâtre du bâtiment administratif, Harleen ne prêta aucune attention aux ronchonnements de l'infirmière, qui se dépêtrait tant bien que mal de son manteau trempé. Elle retira sa veste et prit le temps d'observer le mobilier sommaire d'un vert terne, hérité d'une autre époque, dans l'espace d'accueil réservé au public. Le hoquet de surprise de sa guide arrêta son examen. Tournant la tête vers elle, Harleen tiqua quant à la manière dont l'infirmière la détailla :

« - Vous êtes jeune ! S'étonna-t-elle ahurie.

- Oui, concéda Harleen, j'ai quelques années d'avance.

- Hum ! Ahana l'infirmière avant de se racler la gorge, oui…bon…commençons la visite, voulez-vous ? »

Barbara lui montra l'ensemble des bureaux des responsables ainsi que les espaces dédiés aux personnels. Elle lui confia son badge et les clés de son casier, non sans lui énoncer d'une voix morne la liste des objets interdits dans l'établissement. « Et elle s'imagine quoi ? Que je vais débarquer lundi matin avec une scie à métaux ? » Pesta Harleen mentalement. La jeune femme garda néanmoins une expression affable, hochant la tête pour donner l'illusion que l'énonciation du règlement l'intéressait. Elles se dirigèrent, une fois qu'Harleen eût revêtu sa blouse et son badge, vers l'ascenseur.

« - Les différentes ailes de l'hôpital d'Arkham sont dévolues à des secteurs particuliers, continuait Barbara sur un ton monocorde, l'aile Sud, dans laquelle vous travaillerez est réservée à nos patients les plus jeunes. L'aile Est, est dévolue à la recherche pharmaceutique, sous la conduite du Professeur Crane, l'aile Ouest est réservée à nos patients « ordinaires ».

- Ordinaires ? reprit Harleen perplexe, en se demandant quel type de patient pouvait être qualifié d' « ordinaire » dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Qu'entendez-vous par « ordinaire » ?

- Ceux que l'on n'enferme pas dans l'aile Nord, rétorqua abruptement l'infirmière avant de reprendre son monologue. Chaque secteur obéit à des règles précises en matière d'emplois du temps et de sécurité. Tous les secteurs sont verrouillés le soir à vingt heures après le repas. Si vous vous déplacez d'une aile à l'autre vous devrez entrer un code pour faire fonctionner les ascenseurs et les portes automatiques. Chaque secteur a le sien. Pour l'aile Sud, vous devrez vous servir de votre badge magnétique pour accéder aux matériels et aux salles de soins, dit-elle en montrant du doigt la petite carte qu'Harleen avait épinglée à sa blouse, sachez que chaque cellule est verrouillée à l'aide d'un code qu'il vous faudra demander aux agents de sécurité si vous voulez entrer dans la chambre d'un prisonnier. »

Harleen s'attendait à être confrontée à des mesures drastiques, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de les trouver excessives. Son visage trahit-il ses pensées ? Sans doute car, Barbara se tût un instant pour l'observer avant de lancer sèchement :

« - Votre bureau se trouve dans l'aile Nord, qui est notre quartier de haute-sécurité. Dans ce secteur, bon nombre des patients sont des criminels, parmi les plus dangereux du pays. Ne vous imaginer pas que parce que vous travaillerez dans l'aile Sud vous serez à l'abri. La plupart des patients qui entrent à Arkham n'en ressortent jamais. En grandissant, les enfants de l'aile Sud finissent immanquablement dans l'aile Nord. Ne commettez pas l'erreur de croire que les enfants sont les moins dangereux : si vous leur en donnez l'occasion, ils n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde à vous faire du mal. »

Harleen ne sut comment elle parvînt à garder contenance. Le regard aigu que lui adressait l'infirmière, lui fit l'effet d'une menace tacite. Elle déglutit péniblement, et s'absorba dans la contemplation de ses pieds. Cette bonne femme lui déplaisait.

« - Bien qu'affectée en pédopsychiatrique auprès du Docteur Matthews, le docteur Bartholomew a insisté pour que vous l'assistiez dans son travail d'organisation. Sachez donc que l'aile Nord est composée de cinq étages. Au cinquième se trouve les bureaux des médecins et le matériel. Les prisonniers sont répartis sur les quatre étages restants. Les plus dangereux sont au rez-de-chaussée et au premier étage. Si vous devez vous y rendre, n'y allez jamais seule. Nous avons un nombre conséquent d'agents de sécurité à Arkham qui sont ici pour assurer notre protection à tous. Le responsable de la sécurité est le sergent Lyle Bolton. Il vous expliquera précisément les consignes à respecter, en voyant la mine inquiète d'Harleen l'infirmière se radoucit, Miss Quinzel, je comprends que tout ceci vous paraisse impressionnant, mais vous devez comprendre que ses règles doivent absolument être respectées, il peut en aller de votre vie.

- Je comprends, chuchota Harleen

- En êtes-vous sûre Miss ? Votre prédécesseur a cru pouvoir s'affranchir du règlement et l'issue a été tragique.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? S'enquit Harleen.

- Il s'est suicidé, » lança froidement Barbara.

Il y eût une secousse, puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un couloir désolé où tout sens de l'hygiène avait été oublié. Barbara s'engagea avec indifférence dans un couloir interminable et Harleen la suivit déboussolée. De part et d'autre de l'allée, elle vit des portes blindées qui ne parvenaient pas à retenir les cris et les rires déments des pensionnaires. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur épouvantable. Il était difficile de croire qu'on était dans un hôpital, tant la saleté était omniprésente.

Horrifiée que des êtres humains puissent vivre dans de telles conditions, ébahie par la mine blasée de l'infirmière, la jeune femme, avança prudemment sous les sifflets appréciateurs et les propos grivois des rares patients qui la suivaient des yeux. Mortifiée par leur propos, Harleen baissa la tête et accéléra le pas. Au sol, deux bandes jaunes couraient à environ cinquante centimètres des portes et longeaient tout le couloir. Surprenant le regard de la jeune fille, Barbara éclaira sa lanterne :

« - Suite à la mort du Professeur Meyer, de nouvelles prédispositions de sécurité ont été prises. Ces lignes que vous voyez, délimitent l'espace à ne pas franchir à moins d'être accompagné.

- Je vois, répondit Harleen, mais comment suis-je censée faire mon travail si je ne peux pas m'approcher du patient ?

- Précisez, lança Barbara en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien, il est particulièrement difficile d'entamer une thérapie avec un patient si on ne peut pas l'approcher. »

Arrivée au bout du couloir, l'infirmière s'arrêta net. Harleen était-elle allée trop loin ? Elle resta interdite quand Barbara se tourna vers elle et la jaugea :

« - Miss Quinzel, soyons honnêtes, votre job consiste à faire les ordonnances dont mes équipes et celles du sergent Bolton ont besoin pour que les fous furieux qui sont enfermés ici, y restent. Vous êtes là, pour faire en sorte qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles. Vos travaux de recherche bénéficieront de la renommée d'Arkham, mais vous ferez comme tous ceux qui sont passés ici avant vous et qui ont signé un best-seller : vous observerez vos monstres de loin et extrapolerez au besoin ».

Si Harleen ne se savait pas bien réveillée, elle aurait sans doute pensé qu'elle était en plein cauchemar.

« - Ah voici Lyle ! S'exclama Barbara visiblement soulagée, et bien Miss Quinzel, je vous souhaite bonne chance et bon courage à Arkham ! »

Puis bien vite, Harleen la vit disparaître au détour d'un couloir tandis qu'un homme d'une stature impressionnante s'avançait lentement vers elle. Il n'eût aucun geste, aucun signe qui aurait dénoté une quelconque envie de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il la regarda furtivement avant de se mettre en route, un air profondément ennuyé se lisant sur sa figure morne. La jeune psychiatre remarqua soudain, le silence pesant qui envahit l'espace à mesure qu'ils avançaient. A croire que les prisonniers étaient terrifiés, là où dix minutes plus tôt, ils avaient fait un raffut épouvantable.

Ils passèrent devant un ascenseur et s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers. Harleen suivait aveuglément le sergent n'ayant aucun plus aucun repère. Elle savait qu'elle était dans l'aile Nord mais où précisément, mystère.

Barbara lui avait mentionné qu'un plan lui serait fourni par Lyle, mais vu le peu d'enthousiasme de ce-dernier, elle n'osa pas émettre le moindre son. Arkham avait été conçu comme un labyrinthe, il lui faudrait pas mal de temps avant qu'elle ne s'y repère.

Lyle continuait son parcours tranquillement devant elle. Elle le suivait, un bon mètre derrière ses pas de géants. Partout où il passait, le silence l'accompagnait. Il était certainement impoli de rester aussi longtemps muette, après un long moment d'hésitation, Harleen inspira profondément et lança d'une voix qu'elle espérait enjouée :

« - Je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis la nouvelle psychiatre, Harleen Quinzel.

- Bolton. » Répondit-il sans lui accorder un regard

La conversation s'arrêta là. Le mot « menaçant » s'imprima dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Le sergent avait une carrure impressionnante et tout en lui dénotait le goût de se battre. Arrivé devant un énième ascenseur, il se tourna soudain vers elle et étudia sans vergogne la jeune psychiatre. Ses yeux noirs s'attardèrent sur le visage fin aux traits délicats et harmonieux, sur la peau laiteuse et les yeux noirs en amande cerclés de longs cils. Des yeux où l'on devinait la douceur, la patience et quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de familier mais qu'il ne sut définir. Son regard quitta à regret les lèvres roses et pleines pour s'attarder sur la silhouette menue. Elle lui fit irrésistiblement penser à un oiseau tombé du nid.

« - Vous tiendrez pas deux mois Miss Quinzel, Arkham n'est pas fait pour les petites poupées fragiles dans votre genre. »

Offusquée par cette grosse brute, Harleen se sentit rougir de colère et eût soudain envie de le gifler. Mais les larges épaules du maton eurent un merveilleux effet dissuasif.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors sur les bureaux dont Barbara lui avaient parlé, sans qu'elle sache comment Diable elle était arrivée là. Bolton la conduisit jusqu'au sien, le seul disponible dans l'aile Nord. Il lui donna son trousseau de clés, la liste des codes et le fameux plan, avant de repartir, non sans provoquer un soupir de soulagement de la jeune femme. Harleen batailla quelques temps avec son trousseau avant de trouver la clé du bureau et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était petite, mais aménager avec soin. Elle entra et pivota sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter net, choquée. Là, sur le mur, on pouvait voir écrit dans un rouge vif :

**« MouRIRE est bon pour la santé ! »**


	5. mauvaise blague

Harleen était exténuée. Chaque porte d'Arkham s'ouvrait sur un diable qui bondissait sur elle à tout moment. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle le ne savait plus vraiment. Harleen était lasse. Face à elle, l'épitaphe du docteur Meyer la narguait. Mais où avait-elle mis les pieds au juste ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle ne le savait plus. Elle se précipita sur le petit lavabo présent dans son bureau et fit couler l'eau jusqu'à obtenir la température souhaitée. La morsure du liquide brûlant sur sa peau l'apaisa. Elle resta un moment appuyée sur le petit meuble en porcelaine blanche, inspirant profondément les vapeurs qui remontaient vers son visage. Si seulement le professeur Pierce était là.

Il lui avait dit que tout se passerait bien, en dépit du caractère « vieillissant » de la structure. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? L'Arkham qu'il lui avait décrit ne correspondait en rien à la réalité. Elle pouvait toujours se désister. Elle pouvait se présenter demain matin au Gotham General ou au Mercy. Non c'était impossible. Si elle faisait ça, le docteur Bartholomew ne manquerait pas de rédiger un rapport carabiné sur elle, sans parler de la crédibilité du professeur Pierce qui serait réduite à néant. Il avait clairement soutenu sa candidature et avait fait jouer ses relations pour qu'elle soit admise ici. Les conséquences pour sa propre carrière seraient tout aussi terribles. Elle pourrait dire adieu à toutes les structures spécialisées si elle abandonnait maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Avec un soupir résigné elle coupa l'eau et se sentit subitement piégée.

C'est là qu'elle la remarqua.

Plus petite qu'une tête d'épingle, la goutte de sang perlait sous l'ongle noirci de son annulaire gauche. La veille, Harleen s'était coincée le doigt dans l'armoire à pharmacie de son appartement, l'hématome n'était certes pas douloureux, mais la petite écorchure la brûlait un peu. La chaleur avait certainement rouvert la petite plaie. Elle regarda fascinée, la bille pourpre glisser langoureusement sur l'ongle noir. Les deux couleurs dansaient un bien curieux ballet, s'attirant et se repoussant mutuellement. Déconnectée, elle fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité par le hoquet épouvantée d'une voix, par trop familière. Harleen se retourna avec une lenteur calculée.

« - Toi ! Cracha une jeune femme en blouse blanche tétanisée de fureur dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Candice. » articula Harleen stupéfaite.

Candice Grows semblait s'étouffer de rage à l'entrée du bureau. Harleen regarda son ancienne « camarade » d'université d'un air absent. Sur la liste des pires choses qui existaient dans la vie d'Harleen, Candice arrivait en deuxième position, juste après Charles Quinzel. Harleen connaissait Candice depuis l'université, les deux jeunes femmes se détestaient depuis leur première rencontre. Elles avaient suivi leurs cours ensemble, en dépit de leur six années d'écart. Candice était le major de la promotion jusqu'à ce que la petite Harleen fasse son entrée en médecine. Dès lors, elle fut reléguée au rang d'étudiante brillante, certes, mais pas hors norme. Cet état de fait accru une animosité qui aurait de toute façon prit ses racines dans n'importe quel terreau, tant les divergences entre les deux étudiantes étaient fortes. Candice avait poursuivi sans relâche, le petit prodige de sa hargne durant leurs sept années d'études. Egocentrique, cruelle, fourbe et potentiellement violente, Candice ne reculait de rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être adulée.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Glapit-elle de sa voix nasillarde.

- Je travaille ici figure-toi, répondit Harleen d'un ton calme.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix horrifiée, c'est impossible, ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent sous le coup de la colère et ses mains se mirent à trembler, tu penses que tu peux venir ici et me voler mon travail ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire un « coup » en me prenant mes patients, c'est ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Harleen éberluée.

Elle la regardait interloquée. Candice était la même que dans son souvenir. Une épaisse chevelure auburn tombait lourdement ses les épaules de la jeune psychiatre de vingt-huit ans. Ses yeux bleus délavés la fusillaient d'une haine à peine dissimulée. Elle était toujours cette grande fille banale, avec une tendance à l'embonpoint et animée d'une ambition démesurée. Candice était la même, et en même temps elle était différente. Ses yeux papillonnaient dans toutes les directions, à croire qu'ils étaient incapables de se focaliser sur un point fixe. A moins que ce ne fut simplement sur elle ? Son visage s'était creusé de fatigue et était incroyablement pâle. Elle triturait ses mains et les bougeait sans cesse, pour en cacher le tremblement.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Si tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu, lança-t-elle, tu viens là tout sourire en pensant que tu peux prendre ce qui est à moi, tu t'imagines peut-être que ça se passera comme à la fac ? Dit-elle dans un éclat de rire froid et aigu avant d'éructer sa rage avec plus de force. Ça fait deux ans que je suis là à me tuer à la tâche, je ne te laisserai pas me passer devant par un monstre de foire, un singe savant pourri gâté.

- Venant de toi je prends ça presque comme un compliment, rétorqua Harleen d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu es pitoyable, cracha-t-elle, tu aurais dû rester dans les jupons de Pierce, bien à l'abri. Tu vois, reprit-elle après un moment de silence avec un regard flamboyant, à la fac tu pouvais impressionner ton monde en avalant tous ses livres, mais ici, tu sais…on fonctionne aux résultats.

- Bien dit Miss Grows ! Lança une voix depuis le couloir.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'adossa alors au montant de la porte. Grand, blond, les yeux verts il adressa aux deux jeunes femmes un sourire éclatant. Candice changea alors totalement d'attitude et gloussa de plaisir quand l'homme lui adressa une œillade amicale.

- Je me présente, Elliott Matthews, lui sourit-il charmeur, en lui tendant une main amicale, vous devez être Miss Quinzel ?

- Je vous en prie appelez-moi Harleen, dit-elle en s'emparant vigoureusement de la main tendue.

- D'accord Harleen. J'espère que Candice n'était pas en train de vous effrayer, demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement inquiet.

- Du tout, répondit Harleen d'une voix neutre.

- Harleen et moi étions à l'université ensemble, minauda Candice, nous étions en train d'évoquer nos souvenirs d'étudiantes.

- Oh vraiment ? S'exclama-t-il d'un ton de surprise exagéré.

Candice gloussa de plus belle. Ils entamèrent alors un échange poli, qui apprit à Harleen que son chef de service ne devait pas avoir entendu le moindre mot de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Candice.

Celle-ci était à présent enjouée et gaie, souriante à souhait, alors qu'elle fulminait de rage à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Ils parlèrent de l'université, de leurs parcours respectifs, et Harleen s'étonna d'entendre le récit de « sa grande amitié » avec Candice. Dans le discours de la jeune femme, Harleen était devenue la petite sœur que Candice aurait toujours voulu avoir. Un rictus désabusé se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune psychiatre. Le docteur Matthews lui, n'y vit que du feu. Candice continua de minauder devant le médecin en lui lançant des œillades sans équivoques, puis repartit non sans manquer de lancer un écœurant « à bientôt Leelee ! » Qui finit d'exaspérer Harleen.

- Vous savez que le professeur Pierce dit le plus grand bien de vous ? lui lança Elliott amusé après que Candice eût quitté la pièce, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi dithyrambique !

- Merci rougit Harleen, je tiens moi-même le professeur en très grande estime.

- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! S'exclama-t-il soudain, je suis un bien piètre chef de service je ne vous ai même pas parlé de vos futurs patients ! Tenez, lui dit-il en lui tendant les dossiers, voici les cas sur lesquels j'aimerais que vous nous apportiez vos lumières.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire à leur sujet ? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant derrière le bureau avant de plonger le nez dans les dossiers.

- Eh bien… »

Harleen attendit une suite qui ne vînt pas. Levant le nez de ses dossiers, elle s'aperçut qu'Elliott était devenu soudainement blême et fixait le jeu de mot morbide tracé sur le mur. Il ne semblait plus rien voir d'autre et c'est d'une voix atone qu'il énonça :

« - Je pensais que l'équipe d'entretien avait nettoyé votre bureau. »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Elliott baissa la tête les sourcils froncés, totalement absorbé par ses pensées. Harleen n'osait faire le moindre geste, attendant qu'il reprenne son exposé sur ses futurs patients. Mais rien ne vînt. Et quand il brisa le silence pesant, le docteur Matthews parlait d'une voix lointaine :

« - Personne n'avait imaginé que Charles se suiciderait. C'était un homme si bon, si fort psychologiquement ! L'idée même qu'il ait pu se laisser influencer par qui que ce soit, nous semblait à tous impossible. Et pourtant ! Nous l'avons trouvé un matin, dit-il la tête toujours baissée les yeux dans le vague, pendu dans ce bureau. Le visage peinturluré de manière grotesque. Il s'était incisé les joues, de telle sorte qu'il avait en permanence un sourire sinistre et sanglant, pauvre Charles ! Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il finirait ainsi. »

Harleen sentit son estomac se contracter tandis qu'une nausée lui vrillait la gorge. Elle dû faire un effort pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« - Qui était son patient ?

- Notre pensionnaire du sous-sol : Le Joker. »


	6. les hallucinations d'un fou

Il était là depuis trop longtemps.

La quinte de toux qui le secoua, lui brûla la gorge et les poumons, lui laissant un désagréable goût de fer et de sel dans la bouche. « Du sang » pensa-t-il avec lassitude. Ça ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout. J n'avait pas peur bien sûr, mais il avait parfaitement conscience que son état n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Le Joker était fou, pas stupide. Pendant un instant, il envisagea de mentionner les douleurs lancinantes qui lui barraient la poitrine à sa « nouvelle », pas si nouvelle que ça, psychiatre. Assise en face de lui dans la cellule, elle le regardait avidement, comme une hyène. Détournant les yeux de cette créature écœurante, J couché au sol, s'absorba dans la contemplation du plafond. Et dire que c'était lui qui portait une camisole ! La lucidité de sa remarque le fit rire aux éclats, sans qu'aucune réaction n'apparaisse sur le visage de Candice Grows. Lyle, exaspéré lui décocha un uppercut. Sonné, J vit la créature en blouse blanche se pencher vers lui avec une lenteur calculée :

« - On a été un méchant garçon, émis la voix aigüe avec une douceur inquiétante, regarde dans quel état tu es maintenant ? »

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya le sang qui suintait de ses lèvres. Un sourire flottait sur le visage disgracieux de la jeune femme, un sourire absent et béat qui s'harmonisait avec son regard brillant et lui donna l'impression de ne rien voir de précis. Candice aimait un peu trop la vue du sang pour être honnête selon lui. L'ironie, voulait qu'elle fût au bon endroit, mais pas du bon côté de la porte de la cellule. Elle prit la tête de J et l'aplatit avec autorité sur son buste. Elle se mit à le bercer frénétiquement, le serrant jusqu'à l'étouffer :

« - Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux savoir ? Chuchota-t-elle à toute vitesse, Si tu es gentil avec moi, je te donnerais ce que tu veux. Sois un bon garçon avec maman, puis elle souffla à l'oreille, raconte-moi ce dont j'ai besoin. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux, je dirais à Lyle de te frapper, encore, et je le regarderai te briser les os un par un, dit-elle en riant visiblement amusée à l'idée, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'éloigna brusquement pour planter son regard dans le sien et s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris, tu vas me parler maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas enfin dire quelque chose.

Elle attendit tous les sens en éveil, les yeux braqués sur lui, une réponse qui ne vînt pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et alla murmurer quelque chose à Lyle que J n'entendit pas. Le molosse sortit un instant, en face de lui le docteur Grows se mit à fredonner d'un air joyeux qui lui intima la prudence. J savait par instinct reconnaître un fou dangereux quand il en voyait un. Et Candice Grows était une folle furieuse. Une folle particulièrement dangereuse. Bolton revînt en poussant un fauteuil roulant devant lui, et J déglutit péniblement. Le gardien le chargea avec brutalité sur le fauteuil et Candice lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. Non décidément ça ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

* * *

« -Tim ? Est-ce que tu veux une histoire ? »

Harleen regardait le petit garçon avec douceur. Tous les deux installés dans la salle de jeu que la jeune psychiatre avait aménagé après sa prise de fonction, il y avait de cela trois mois déjà, elle lui tendait un livre de contes que le petit garçon regarda avec envie.

Tim était l'un des patients qu'Harleen s'était vu attribuer par le docteur Matthews dès son arrivée. A première vue, rien ne le distinguait d'un enfant ordinaire. Tim était un adorable garçon de sept ans, avec de belles boucles blondes et de grands yeux noirs rêveurs. Mais Tim n'était pas à Arkham par hasard. Psychotique, il avait une fascination morbide pour le feu. Une fascination qui coûta la vie à ses parents. La culpabilité l'avait enfermé dans un profond mutisme un mutisme qu'Harleen essayait tant bien que mal de briser.

Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se précipiter dans le giron de la psychiatre, le pouce fermement enfoncé dans la bouche, pour écouter le petit chaperon rouge.

Cette marque d'affection, venant d'un enfant avec un passé aussi tourmenté, remplie le cœur d'Harleen de fierté. Elle le sentait si souvent près à éclater ici dans l'Aile Sud. La plupart des enfants et des adolescents d'Arkham ne recevaient aucune visite de leurs familles, on les abandonnait là, on les enfermait à l'hôpital puis on les oubliait. Cela la révoltait. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait ce qu'ils éprouvaient.

Secondée par Amelia Bones, la puéricultrice en charge de la direction du service infirmier de l'aile Sud et par les aides-soignantes, Harleen avait aménagé des temps d'accueil collectifs et individuels pour ses patients. Les journées étaient réparties entre les apprentissages reçus par un professeur engagé sur l'insistance du docteur Matthews, et des temps de soins. Harleen et Elliott s'étaient répartis les enfants. Pendant les séances de thérapie, les aides-soignantes établissaient des jeux collectifs dans les différentes salles de jeux.

Les progrès étaient sensibles, mais minimes. Certains enfants étaient là depuis trop longtemps, souffraient de pathologies trop graves pour qu'une simple réorganisation du temps et de l'espace suffisent à les réinsérer. C'était le cas de Tim. En dépit de l'assurance d'Amelia sur ses progrès, Harleen sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tim gardait en lui des souffrances qu'il n'arrivait, ou ne pouvait exprimer. Elle avait vu les marques de brûlures sur son dos, des marques rondes, plutôt petites, qui vu l'endroit n'aurait jamais pu être faites par l'enfant. Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de l'interroger à ce sujet, mais dès lors, Tim se mettait à trembler et restait tétanisé, les yeux agrandit de frayeur. Le plus inquiétant était que ces marques étaient récentes. Or Tim était à l'hôpital depuis un an déjà et il n'en sortait jamais. Quand elle en avait parlé à Amelia et Elliott, ceux-ci en avait immédiatement parlé au docteur Bartholomew qui avait dépêché Steven Davies, un agent de sécurité, pour enquêter.

Harleen raccompagna le petit garçon dans sa chambre puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle franchit l'impressionnant dispositif de sécurité et quitta l'étage des enfants. Elle s'était accoutumée aux bips sonores des codes, aux bruits des portes automatiques et à la vision des gardes. Depuis trois mois qu'elle était là, le plus souvent elle n'y faisait plus attention. Elle avait même réussi à se repérer dans le dédale de couloirs. Elle plongea la main droite dans sa blouse à la recherche de ses clés quand elle sentit un papier plié avec soin. Un dessin ! Tim avait dû le lui glisser dans la poche pendant qu'elle lui racontait une histoire. Elle déplia la feuille et contempla son portrait amusée. N'empêche, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné la confiance du garçon, alors pourquoi n'osait-il lui confier ses craintes ?

* * *

La douleur foudroie dans un premier temps. Ensuite et seulement ensuite elle devient lancinante.

J était essoufflé. La décharge que lui avait envoyée la gentille docteur Grows lui avait coupé la respiration. La douleur avait été si forte, qu'il avait cru mourir. Fini de rire. Candice le traîna dans la douche et lui frappa la tête contre le mur carrelé.

« - Tu sais se serait plus simple si tu me racontais tout, susurra-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille, tu ne veux pas ? Ajouta-t-elle en grimpant dans les aigus sa tête mimant un signe de dénégation.

Elle s'écarta de lui et actionna le jet d'eau glacé. J laissa échapper une plainte. Dans sa tête Joker lui intima la patience. Facile à dire, ce n'était pas lui qui subissait les sévices de cette cinglée depuis trois mois. Quoique ? J ne savait plus. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parlementer avec son moi intérieur, le moment était mal choisi. Indubitablement lui répondit un lointain écho de voix quelque part dans les méandres de son cerveau.

« - Je comprends tu sais, je peux tout comprendre, c'est mon métier de comprendre, reprit Candice les yeux dans le vague, je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas, je pourrais t'apprendre. Mais avant il faut que tu apprennes à m'obéir. »

« Compte là-dessus » lui hurla le Joker. J secoua la tête frénétiquement. C'était déjà suffisamment compliqué de suivre une conversation, alors si en plus tout le monde se mettait à parler en même temps ! N'y tenant plus, Joker se mit à rire. Il riait de se voir ainsi nu et menotté, sanglant sous la douche face à la « si » délicate et « si » compréhensive Candice. Quelle douceur elle avait cette Candice avec cet homme à sa merci. Son rire sonore se répercuta partout dans la douche, rebondissant sur chaque carreau. Il le suivit des yeux en pleurant de joie, jusqu'à ce que la harpie pousse un énième hurlement de rage et se jette sur lui pour lui lancer une décharge.

Alors il planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Il ne riait plus du tout. Il n'avait pas mal du tout. Il la regardait, il la regardait avec ses yeux à lui. Ceux qu'elle voulait voir depuis si longtemps. Il se délecta de ce qu'il vit dans les iris bleus. Il savoura les multiples fissures qu'il voyait apparaître dans l'esprit déjà dément de ce délice de Candice. Elle voulait savoir, avait-elle dit…Il fut ravi de la voir s'étioler, tanguer et chavirer. Elle oscillait lentement. Le moment était venu de lui donner le coup de grâce. Il la fixa avec plus d'intensité. Plus de noirceur. Adieu Candice, on ne se moque pas impunément du Joker…

* * *

Harleen arpentait les couloirs interminables de l'Aile Nord quand elle l'entendit. Le cri vînt interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Elle s'arrêta net et leva la tête. Cette voix, elle la connaissait. Elle avait passé les trois derniers mois à s'en tenir éloigner le plus possible. Candice. Depuis trois mois, Harleen l'avait vue changer de manière imperceptible. Elle était la seule à le voir cependant. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter pour Candice. En présence des autres membres du personnel elle se montrait toujours aimable ou odieuse, selon à qui elle avait à faire. Cela, Harleen en avait l'habitude. Mais au fil des jours, la jeune psychiatre nota chez son ancienne camarade une âpreté, une distance et une angoisse qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue. Candice s'isolait des autres, même de Lyle, le terrifiant maton qui la suivait comme une ombre. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait surprise en train de tenir des propos incohérents sur la manière de « dresser ces monstres » pour s'en faire « obéir ». Candice perdait les pédales petit à petit, elle en avait parlé à Amelia et à Eliott ainsi qu'à Steven mais personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux. Avec eux Candice était charmante, Harleen devrait avoir honte d'évoquer ainsi l'une de ses collègues. D'autant plus que Candice l'aimait tellement…

Mais ce cri, ce cri avait quelque chose d'effrayant. « _Pas effrayant, dément »_ lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Alors Harleen se précipita, elle se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible à la poursuite d'un cri. _« C'est fou tu ne trouves pas ? Courir après un cri ? »_ Elle fit taire la remarque caustique en elle et accéléra le pas.

* * *

Candice était partie en fumée. Sur lui se démenait une tornade de violence hurlante totalement incontrôlable. Tout compte fait, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort avec Candy. J sourit faiblement. Elle le malmenait tellement, qu'il n'eût même pas la force de rire à sa propre blague. Dans sa tête un bourdonnement sourd couvrait d'un voile épais sa perception du monde extérieur. J était à deux doigts de sombrer. Autour de lui, l'eau avait pris une vilaine teinte rouge, sans qu''il soit capable de se l'expliquer. Arrivait-il à changer l'eau en vin maintenant ? J n'était pas sûr.

Au-dessus de lui la harpie ouvrait une gueule béante, prête à l'avaler. Agenouillée à ses côtés elle frappait, cognait, mordait et griffait tant qu'elle pouvait. Les yeux mi-clos, il attendait que cette touchante démonstration d'affection, parfaite illustration de la proximité dans la relation « médecin/patient », prenne fin. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta un instant interdite, les yeux écarquillés d'épouvante. De beaux yeux noirs en amande, plein d'innocence. Ses lèvres roses se tordirent en un hoquet d'horreur. Elle détourna les yeux choquée, et appela à l'aide. J essaya d'entendre sa voix, mais elle était trop loin, et le voile était trop lourd. Dans la lumière blafarde des néons, Joker aurait dit que ses cheveux formaient comme un halo lumineux autour de ce visage terrifié. Elle entra rapidement dans la pièce, des agents sur les talons, et cria sur Hard Candy qui ne l'entendait pas.

Elle fit alors une chose surprenante. Une chose à laquelle J ne s'attendait pas. Une chose insensée. Elle se jeta sur lui. Elle glissa entre la harpie et J et posa son petit bras frêle sur lui, tout en tentant de repousser Candy de l'autre. Les agents se précipitèrent à la rescousse. Elle se tourna alors vers Joker et le coucha avec beaucoup de douceur sur le dos. Elle enleva d'un geste gracieux et précis sa blouse blanche pour recouvrir sa nudité. Il la regarda baisser les yeux, les joues légèrement rosies. Son visage de poupée était barré d'un pli soucieux, inquiet. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. J s'étonna de voir Joker regretter son soudain accès de surdité. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre sentimental. Dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, ses yeux noirs s'attardèrent sur le joli ruban rouge. Le visage soucieux s'était rapproché du sien. J plissa les yeux, c'était impossible de dégager autant de lumière. La jeune psychiatre semblait littéralement irradiée.

Ses yeux parcourent à nouveau le visage de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux noirs, sa peau blanche…il y avait quelque chose en elle…il n'aurait su dire quoi…penchant légèrement la tête, J ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la fragile créature agenouillée à ses côtés. Et soudain il comprit : oui bien sûr, c'était Elle, il l'avait reconnue… C'est avec un sourire satisfait que le Joker sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Elle était assise dans le bureau du Docteur Bartholomew. A Ses côtés Steven était silencieux, atterré. Candice était devenue une véritable furie. Il avait fallu trois gardes pour la maîtriser. Et encore, son état de rage était tel, que sa force en était décuplée. Elle avait assommé Steven au moment où Elliott avait tenté de lui administrer un calmant. Le pauvre docteur Matthews avait été mordu jusqu'au sang par Candice qui ne se contrôlait plus. Elle s'époumonait encore au sol, malgré les quatre agents robustes aplatit sur son dos quand Harleen sortit des douches avec le patient à demi-mort couché sur un brancard. Tant bien que mal, ils avaient réussi à la maîtriser suffisamment longtemps pour l'enfermer dans une cellule. Quand le docteur Bartholomew entra dans la pièce, il semblait avoir vieillit de dix ans. Son front dégarni était barré d'un pli soucieux, tandis que ses épaules voûtées trahissaient le fait qu'il marquait le coup. Il soupira et laissa tomber, plus qu'il ne s'assit, dans son fauteuil. Il parla d'une voix étouffée avec Steven, qui lui assura la remise d'un rapport dès le lendemain. Il salua le jeune agent de sécurité qui prit rapidement congé.

« - Quelle histoire, soupira-t-il une fois la porte du bureau refermée, le conseil d'administration a renvoyé immédiatement Candice pour faute grave, d'ici quelques jours sa licence sera révoquée. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je continue à diriger ce service. Et moi qui pensais avoir tout vu, dit-il en se massant les tempes.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota Harleen.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le docteur Bartholomew surpris, vous n'avez pas à l'être, nous avons découvert que Candice dérobait des médicaments pour les revendre aux dealers de Gotham, qu'elle falsifiait les carnets de commandes et les ordonnances, sans parler des sévices qu'elle faisait subir aux patients. Vous n'avez pas être désolé Harleen, répéta-t-il d'une voix ferme, la déchéance de Miss Grows n'est absolument pas de votre fait.

- Je suis désolée pour vous, précisa-t-elle d'une voix éteinte encore sous le choc.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le vieillard que je suis, lui sourit-il doucement, soyez désolée pour Joan qui doit réorganiser tous les emplois du temps, en attendant que je trouve quelqu'un qui accepte de travailler ici.

- Réorganiser ? souligna Harleen interdite.

- Oui ma chère, soupira le vieux directeur, les patients du Docteur Grows doivent être suivis, tous les psychiatres de l'hôpital sont mis à contribution, y compris vous Harleen

- Moi ? demanda-t-elle surprise

- Oui vous.

Il écarta alors son fauteuil du bureau pour ouvrir le tiroir. Il en sortit le dossier le plus épais qu'Harleen ait jamais vu de sa vie et le posa devant lui sur son sous-main en cuir noir.

- Et qui sera mon patient ? Interrogea Harleen, pressentant le pire.

- L'homme que vous avez sauvé aujourd'hui : Le Joker » lança le docteur Bartholomew après un long moment d'hésitation.


	7. JX00713

Si Harleen s'était accoutumée à la saleté des étages supérieurs, elle eut un choc en découvrant celui du sous-sol. L'obscurité humide et poisseuse la prit littéralement à la gorge dès que les portes du monte-charge s'ouvrirent. En face d'elle, à une dizaine de mètres à peine se dressait une seule porte souillée de crasse et de rouille. Entre elles, des monceaux de débris jonchaient le couloir entre les cellules inhabitées. « Un véritable dépotoir » pensa Harleen en s'engageant avec difficulté vers la cellule du plus célèbre patient de tout le continent américain.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, Harleen sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement sous le coup de l'angoisse, le cœur serré dans un étau, comme si une enclume venait soudainement de s'abattre sur sa cage thoracique. Elle respirait avec difficulté, préférant ne pas imaginer qui se trouvait derrière cette porte, d'où la visière laissait s'échapper une lueur blafarde. Pourtant son cœur ne battait pas plus vite. Non, il battait juste plus fort, comme si chaque coup lourd porté contre ses côtés lui demandait un effort surhumain. A ses côtés, Lyle avançait comme à l'accoutumée sans dire un traître mot. Son regard blasé, trahit un profond ennui. La thérapie du Joker devait sans doute représenter une perte de temps pour un homme tel que lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Docteur Bartholomew ne l'avait renvoyé en même temps que Candice, après tout, il était présent à ses côtés durant ses multiples séances de torture durant lesquelles elle tabassait le Joker et ses autres patients. Au souvenir de l'expression enragée et cruelle sur le visage de Candice, un frisson la parcourut. Comment pouvait-on sombrer dans le sadisme et se délecter de la souffrance d'un autre ? Mystère…

Lyle s'arrêta devant un boîtier électronique où il lui indiqua d'une voix brusque ce qu'elle devait faire. Harleen obéit docilement, retirant son badge d'une main tremblante, le cœur battant jusque dans sa gorge. Elle passa la carte magnétique dans le boîtier et tapait le code indiqué par Lyle : « JX-007-13 ». Les gonds de la porte grincèrent tandis que le verrouillage automatique se désactivait. Comment avait-on pu adapter un système de sécurité aussi moderne sur une relique de porte prison comme celle-ci ? Elle l'ignorait. Posant sa main sur la poignée glacée, Harleen poussa de toutes mes forces.

La jeune psychiatre resta interloquée face à la disposition de la cellule. La « chambre » ordinaire, commune à tous les patients, était ici bien plus vaste et comme coupée en deux. La porte d'entrée de la cellule donnait sur un parloir semblable à celui d'une prison avec une chaise fixée au sol et une table en béton. Barrant toute la pièce, une large baie vitrée empêchait le « pensionnaire » d'interagir physiquement avec le thérapeute. Face à sa mine ahurie Lyle crut bon d'expliquer :

« - on a installé ça après que Monsieur J a perdu les pédales. C'était il y a deux ou trois ans. Un jour le psy qui s'occupait de lui s'est pointé, au mauvais moment visiblement et quand je suis arrivé à la fin de la séance, ce pauvre docteur était raide mort par terre et le dégénéré qui se cache là, son tête lança un coup sec de l'autre côté du miroir, riait à n'en plus pouvoir. Alors on a installé ça. »

Son petit-déjeuner lui remonta dans la gorge tandis que Lyle racontait le meurtre de l'un de ses prédécesseurs avec un détachement qui l'effraya. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Tandis qu'elle s'installait d'un côté du parloir, Lyle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et alluma la lumière dans la chambre du Joker. Elle retînt à grand-peine un sursaut effrayé quand la lumière lui révéla qu'il était déjà installé en face d'elle, assis le dos bien droit sur la chaise de l'autre côté du miroir, le visage figé dans une expression dure, ses yeux noirs brillant d'une lueur malsaine la fixant intensément. Elle resta interdite, comme pétrifiée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait et pourtant elle eût le sentiment de le voir vraiment. Il ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Il était bien plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait cru, et devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux longs et épais, tombaient en désordre sur son visage et descendaient sur ses larges épaules. Les reflets blonds et verdâtres continuaient de perdurer au milieu d'un noir dense. Ironiquement, Harleen pensa que tout monstre qu'il était, il était objectivement un très bel homme. Sans son maquillage, on pouvait pleinement apprécier les traits séduisants. Il possédait une beauté, un magnétisme, qu'il devait certainement être difficile d'ignorer. Le genre d'homme à faire tourner les têtes des plus jolies femmes. Enfin si on faisait abstraction de sa bouche.

Sans le maquillage criard, l'ampleur de la blessure sautait aux yeux. Les lèvres scarifiées et déchiquetées la mirent mal-à-l'aise. Elles sonnaient faux dans cet ovale parfait. Les cicatrices boursoufflées étaient inégales d'une joue à l'autre, et d'un rose inquiétant. A l'origine, il devait avoir eu des lèvres fines, bien dessinées, qui devaient s'écarter sur un sourire éblouissant et séducteur. Mais plus maintenant. Son regard de médecin s'attarda sur cette mâchoire carrée ainsi tailladée, étant donnée la nature des cicatrices Harleen pensa sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'il s'était probablement blessé lui-même.

« - Votre inventaire vous convient-il ? » S'amusa le Joker d'une voix grave et séduisante.

Harleen le regarda confuse. Les yeux noirs, vifs et brillants, la transperçaient avec une intensité peu commune. Il était difficile de soutenir un tel regard trop longtemps, la jeune femme baissa la tête et tenta de rassembler ses esprits, avant de lancer du bout des lèvres :

« - Pardonnez-moi, c'était impoli de ma part…je suis le docteur Harleen Quinzel. »

Les yeux du Joker s'écarquillèrent alors d'une surprise non feinte. Il lui parut totalement émerveillé, comme si elle lui avait annoncé sa libération. Durant un instant, il arbora l'expression d'un petit garçon face à la découverte de ses cadeaux de noël. Il sourit, une expression de bonheur extatique sur le visage séduisant et la regarda avec une joie palpable. Harleen fronça les sourcils perplexes :

« - J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- J'aime votre nom, murmura-t-il, il me fait penser à une bonne blague. En le retravaillant un peu ça pourrait donner Harley Quinn.

- Comme Arlequin ? Soupira Harleen, vous savez on me l'a déjà faite celle-là, dit-elle d'un ton las.

- Je peux vous appeler Harley ?

- Je préférerai Docteur Quinzel.

- Comme vous voudrez…Harley. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Harleen passa les quarante-cinq minutes restantes à tenter de le faire réagir en lui parlant des bilans de ses prédécesseurs, mais il ne semblait même pas l'écouter, trop absorber à la détailler, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les yeux réduit à deux fentes perplexes et un sourire amusé accroché à ses cicatrices. Agacée autant par son mutisme que par son examen minutieux, Harleen plongea la main dans l'une des poches de sa blouse et s'empara du jeu de cartes de Tim. Elle fit coulisser la petite trappe du parloir, où on déposait habituellement les médicaments. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas parler, autant passer le temps de façon plus agréable ! Elle battit les cartes et les distribua rapidement, plaçant la pioche du côté de son patient. Il haussa les sourcils et rit de l'entreprise de sa nouvelle psychiatre. Harleen n'en eut cure, elle se cala sur sa chaise et s'absorba dans la contemplation de son jeu, sans un mot.

« - Est-ce que vous êtes fâchée Harley ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix hachée en se penchant vers la vitre.

- Pas du tout, répondit-elle affectant un détachement qu'elle était loin d'éprouver, je suis là pour remplacer le docteur Grows, pour vous soigner, voire, vous réinsérer dans la société. Or à aucun moment on ne vous a demandé votre avis sur la question. On vous a imposé une nouvelle psychiatre à qui vous n'avez rien à dire. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette façon de faire et on ne peut pas forcer un patient à se soigner. Donc…

- Donc vous sortez un jeu de cartes ? Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien docteur ? La coupa le Joker secoué de rire.

- Eh bien, dans la mesure où nous allons nous côtoyer souvent, si vous vous dérobez durant la thérapie, tout ce travail sera au final, ni plus ni moins que du temps perdu. Alors quitte à perdre notre temps ensemble, autant que ce soit ludique, elle leva les mains vers la vitre et lui montra son jeu de cartes, si un jour vous voulez me parler et commencer l'analyse, on s'y mettra, dit-elle d'une voix douce. En attendant…les cartes, vous les prenez ou pas ? Elle désigna d'un mouvement de tête, le jeu qu'elle venait de lui distribuer.

Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, muet comme une carpe. Harleen était contente de lui avoir coupée la chique. Vu sa tête, ça ne devait pas arriver souvent. Concentrer sur son jeu, elle se forçait à ne pas lever les yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il se décide. Il n'y avait que deux solutions. Soit il entrait dans le jeu, soit ils se retrouvaient tous deux dans une impasse. En lui donnant le sentiment de faire un choix, d'agir, elle espérait gagner sa confiance. Le joker resta un long moment silencieux, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Elle ne cilla pas. Harleen comprit qu'il la testait, il cherchait à savoir si elle était sérieuse. Lentement, après une attente interminable, il s'empara du jeu et sans un mot ils commencèrent une partie.

Quand Lyle revînt à la fin de la séance, Harleen rangea rapidement ses affaires et salua son patient qui la regardait, hébété. Elle se levait quand il l'interpella :

« - Harley, vous avez oublié vos cartes.

- Gardez-les, lui sourit-elle, je vous les laisse.

- Oh ! Vous me faîtes le coup de la gentille psychiatre ?

- Non pas du tout, dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire, je vous fais le coup de la fille qui vous laisse un jeu de cartes.

- Ça ressemble à une blague, dit-il méfiant.

- C'est pourtant très sérieux. »

Lyle s'approcha sans un bruit de l'interrupteur de la chambre et la dernière chose que vit Harleen fût l'expression incrédule du jeune homme qui la regardait avec, elle n'aurait su le dire avec certitude, une pointe de regret peut-être au fond des yeux. A moins que ce ne fussent les siens qui rendaient son pas subitement traînant. En soupirant elle se tourna vers la porte rouillée et c'est là qu'elle l'entendit marmonner dans le noir :

« - Reviens me voir bientôt ma petite Harley Quinn. »


	8. thérapie en soussol

Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois qu'Harleen s'occupait des soins du Joker. Trois fois par semaine elle se rendait au sous-sol où son patient l'attendait pour une nouvelle partie de cartes. C'était devenu un rituel entre eux. Dès qu'Harleen entrait dans « sa » cage, le Joker sortait des ténèbres de la sienne, comme un diable jaillit de sa boîte, et commençait alors un bien curieux entretien, fait de regards lancés à la dérobée et de remarques sibyllines. Ils semblaient danser tous les deux à contre temps, dans un ballet étrange et silencieux. A première vue, la thérapie du Joker était semblable à celle de n'importe quel autre patient, ce qui suffisait en soi à la rendre surréaliste, cependant il y avait une telle intensité dans leurs échanges ou dans la manière dont ils s'évitaient, une telle électricité dans l'air quand ils se réunissaient, une telle force dans leurs regards d'un noir identique, qui laissait Harleen pantelante dès que la porte se refermait.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur première séance, et pourtant, elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était. Tantôt cynique et mesquin, voire terrifiant, tantôt enjoué et séducteur, le Joker semblait se réinventer à chaque séance. C'était probablement ce qui le rendait si…fascinant. Harleen n'avait jamais été confronté à une personnalité aussi complexe. Elle avait lu et relu son dossier si souvent, qu'elle le connaissait par cœur, et pourtant, parmi ses six prédécesseurs, aucun ne lui apportait de réponse tangible. Le Joker restait une énigme. Des six exposés différents des experts, aucun ne correspondait à l'homme qu'elle soignait.

« - Est-ce que je suis votre unique patient Harley ? Demanda soudain le Joker avec un sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Non, répondit-elle après un moment, je m'occupe aussi des enfants.

- Humm…ça ne me plaît pas vraiment de vous partager, confessa-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle avec une moue contrariée.

- C'est qu'on est possessif ! » Le gourmanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

Il fronça les sourcils, et lui lança un regard noir. Harleen se cala davantage sur sa chaise, et l'ignora. Elle avait vite découvert, en dépit des multiples interrogations qu'elle pouvait avoir à son sujet, que Le Joker avait un besoin constant d'attention. Comme les enfants, il était animé par un désir de reconnaissance extrêmement fort. La question du pourquoi était encore un mystère insondable, mais cela lui donnait une piste. Ce besoin expliquait-il l'origine des troubles de son patient ? Non pas complètement, mais elle n'avait que cela, et se disait que c'était déjà pas mal.

- « Ils doivent s'amuser comme des petits fous avec vous. » Musa-t-il, caustique.

Harleen haussa des sourcils perplexes, mais ne releva pas. S'il y avait bien une chose qui était immuable chez le Joker, c'était son sens de l'humour…assez particulier. Visiblement déçu, de ne pas avoir déclenché l'hilarité souhaitée, le jeune homme se renfrogna derrière son jeu de cartes. Ils échangèrent quelques passes en silence. A chaque séance, Harleen lui apportait une nouvelle carte représentant un joker, la seule carte du jeu avec laquelle il jouait et qu'il gardait ensuite précieusement sur lui.

« - Vous voulez savoir comment j'ai eu mes cicatrices ? Lança-t-il de sa voix chevrotante.

- si c'est important pour vous, alors oui.

- Mon père…commença-t-il en relevant la tête et en abandonnant ses cartes, était un ivrogne…et un sadique. Un jour, souffla-t-il avec difficulté, qu'il est plus…toc toc que d'habitude, il empoigne violemment ma mère qui se débat comme elle peut. Il n'apprécie pas, sa voix devînt sèche et dure, il n'apprécie pas du tout. Alors, moi regardant, il lui adressa un hochement de tête entendu, il s'empare d'un couteau et dit : « Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? », gronda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse et terrifiante, « il faut mettre un petit sourire sur ce visage » et là…

- Monsieur J, le coupa Harleen d'une voix ennuyée, vous auriez au moins pu faire l'effort d'inventer une histoire originale pour justifier votre œuvre.

- Mon œuvre ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Oui, confirma Harleen d'une voix claire, votre œuvre. Et je peux même vous dire comment ça s'est passé.

- J'aimerais beaucoup entendre ça Harley, hoqueta-t-il entre deux rires émerveillés.

- Ces mutilations sur vos lèvres ont été faites probablement avec un couteau à pain. Ça c'est ce que m'apprennent les incisions crantées. Elles sont irrégulières : certaines ont été faites à l'extérieur des joues en descendant vers la bouche, d'où l'inclinaison vers le bas des marques du couteau, pour les autres, dont les deux plus importantes qui partent des commissures des lèvres jusque sous les pommettes, vous avez certainement utilisé un rasoir, placé dans votre bouche Elles ne font pas la même longueur et le tracé est chaotique. Je pense que la douleur devait être insupportable. Voilà pourquoi vous avez bâclé le travail, sur les deux derniers centimètres de votre joue droite. Car la blessure ne finit pas en un tracé mais par une déchirure, un trou si vous préférez. Et ça, ça me permet de dire que vous étiez parfaitement conscient de ce que vous étiez en train de faire, annonça-t-elle d'une traite d'un ton péremptoire.

- J'aurai pu être en crise, avança-t-il en plissant les yeux, toute trace de rire ayant disparue.

- Si tel avait été le cas, vous auriez continué votre œuvre sans vous précipiter, prenant même du plaisir à endurer votre propre douleur.

- Vous parlez en experte, lança-t-il sibyllin.

- Figurez-vous que je suis psychiatre et que par une curieuse coïncidence, les psychiatres étudient la médecine, lui dit-elle dans un sourire éblouissant.

- D'où votre petit exposé, murmura-t-il amusé en se penchant vers la vitre qui les séparait.

- D'où mon agacement quant à votre manque flagrant d'imagination, riposta Harleen agacée, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'avais pas lu votre dossier ? Souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers cet homme, tenu hors de sa portée.

- Ah ah ! S'exclama-t-il, vous y avez appris des choses intéressantes ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

- Pas vraiment, concéda-t-elle, en dehors de votre admiration pour Batman.

- Vous croyez que je l'admire ? La surprise se lisait sur son visage.

- Le mot était peut-être mal choisi, argua Harleen conciliante, disons…votre obsession.

- Ah ! Oui, mon…obsession. »

Il prononça chaque mot avec une délectation perverse en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Pendant un instant ils redevinrent silencieux, se jaugeant mutuellement du regard. Le Joker la toisait, une lueur indéfinissable dansant dans ses prunelles sombres. Harleen se laissa bercer vers le vacillement de cette flamme, plongeant ses iris d'encre dans celles de cet homme qui la fascinait. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotique dans la ruse de cet homme. Il possédait un magnétisme dont il usait à merveille pour maintenir tous ceux qui l'approchaient sous son emprise. Il était exaltant. Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique chez lui. Non. Sentant son cœur battre une cadence anormale, la jeune femme rompit promptement le contact en baissant les yeux. Non, elle ne devait le laisser gagner. Elle ne devait pas être sous son emprise. Il ne la fascinait pas.

Arborant une expression impassible, du moins elle l'espérait, elle contempla un instant, ses fines mains blanches, le temps que sa « taticardie momentanée » s'apaise. Elle était fatiguée en ce moment, voilà tout. Avec tous ses patients de l'Aile Sud dont elle avait hérité après le renvoi de Candice quand Elliott avait été muté dans l'Aile Nord, elle était débordée. Dès que le docteur Bartholomew aurait trouvé un remplaçant, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais elle ne devait pas laisser sa fébrilité l'emporter. Cet état de stress pouvait être dangereux. Autant pour le patient que pour elle-même, même si, en l'occurrence, Harleen redoutait davantage les conséquences pour elle-même que pour le Joker. Elle tergiversait encore quand il reprit la parole. Au son de sa voix, la jeune psychiatre faillit sauter de sa chaise de frayeur :

- « Vous me faites penser à lui, un peu, confessa-t-il avec douceur.

- Moi ? Articula-t-elle non sans mal, toujours sous le coup de la surprise. Moi, je vous fais penser à un justicier ?

- Vous avez quelques points communs intéressants, sourit-il amusé par l'expression ahurie de la jeune femme, vous portez un masque vous aussi…Harley. Vous tentez de cacher quelque chose…quelque chose de profondément ancré en vous, quelque chose dont vous avez peur, parce que vous savez…vous savez que si vous le laissez sortir, ce quelque chose pourrait vous détruire, conclut-il en un claquement de langue en plongeant de nouveau ses yeux fous dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Et j'aurai ça en commun avec Batman ? L'interrogea Harleen sceptique.

- Oui, poursuivit-il sur le ton de la jubilation, ça doublé du fait que vous pensez sauver le monde…pourquoi vous seriez-vous jetez sur un désaxé fou dangereux pour le protéger d'une vos collègues si ce n'est par pur altruisme ? Comme lui, vous pensez que vous êtes destinée à accomplir une mission pour le salut universel du commun des mortels. Ce qui est FOLLEment égocentrique. » Sa boutade le fit exploser de rire.

Harleen se cala sur sa chaise et l'observa amusée. Le Joker était certes difficile à suivre, mais il ne manquait pas d'une certaine logique. Une logique qui venait contredire sa démence, où elle apparaissait comme une fausse note. La psychiatre soupira et croisa les bras. Aussi brillante fut-elle, Harleen devait bien admettre, que tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir, s'effritait lentement au contact de cet homme hors du commun. Il demeurait, impénétrable. Elle le regarda rire un long moment et releva la tête, attentive quand il articula entre deux hoquets :

« - Au fait Docteur je ne vous ai jamais demandé, que pensez-vous de Batman ?

- Vous me demandez ce que je pense d'un homme qui saute de toits en toits déguisé en chauve-souris pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ?

- Oui, sourit-il les yeux écarquillés avide.

- Et bien…hésita Harleen, elle laissa traîner sa phrase pour se jouer de l'impatience du Joker qui s'était figé la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fixés sur elle dans une expression grotesque, si je le croise à l'avenir, je ne manquerai pas de lui proposer un créneau pour prendre rendez-vous, acheva-t-elle un rictus mutin accroché aux lèvres.

- Oh jolie petite ! s'exclama-t-il en pleurant de rire, faites-moi penser à vous inviter au restaurant dès que nous nous serons évadés de nos cages respectives.

- Parce que vous comptez vous évader ? Lança Harleen ironique.

- Incessamment sous peu, annonça-t-il d'une voix détachée, je vous amènerais dans le plus chic restaurant de la ville.

- Aurai-je le temps de finir mon dessert où vous projetez de m'empoisonner dès l'entrée ? Répliqua-t-elle mordante.

- Apprenez jolie petite, s'offusqua le Joker redevenu soudain très sérieux, que je n'adhère pas à ce genre de procédés.

- Oh vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle ironique.

- Oui, il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête, vous voyez ce qu'il y a de bien avec la poudre et les bidons d'essence, c'est qu'ils sont faciles à trouver, expliqua-t-il, il n'y a rien de plus plaisant que de détourner un objet parfaitement logique et familier pour lui donner une dimension létale.

- Cela accentue le côté dramatique, dit-elle, comme un dernier rebondissement avant le bouquet final.

- Tout à fait ma douce, concéda le Joker, c'est ma touche personnelle. Je soigne toujours la mise en scène !

- On peut être un sociopathe et rester un artiste jusqu'au bout des ongles ?» Lança Harleen sur un ton léger.

Le détachement avec lequel il détailla le soin qu'il apportait à ses différents couteaux, dont il parla amoureusement, le plaisir perverse qu'il afficha en énonçant la liste de ses multiples crimes, auraient dû donner la chair de poule à n'importe qui. Mais pas à Harleen. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, son seuil de tolérance à la cruauté avait considérablement augmenté.

- Vous et Batman vous pensez que l'univers est régi par un plan, argua le jeune homme d'un air méprisant, c'est ça votre principal point commun. Ça vous rassure, ça vous réconforte. Vous pensez que tout a une raison d'être. Donc que vous avez une raison d'être. Mais laissez-moi vous poser la question autrement, et si j'ai raison, vous me devrez quelque chose, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, son souffle embuant la vitre du parloir, ça vous dis ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Accepta Harleen, et quel serait votre prix ?» Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Le regard du Joker devînt alors brûlant tandis qu'il détaillait avec une avidité à peine dissimulé la jeune femme hors d'atteinte. Il s'agita sur sa chaise, sans la quitter des yeux, puis reprit en chuchotant, le plus sérieusement du monde :

« - Je veux…je veux…ce ruban rouge qui orne vos cheveux depuis que je vous connais. Je le veux…je le veux…je le veux. Répéta le jeune homme la voix enfiévrée

- Mon…ruban ?

- Oh Harley Quinn ne sois pas mesquine ! Soupira-t-il avec ravissement, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour briller à mes yeux, ajouta-t-il rêveur en la couvant des yeux.

Surprise par sa demande, la jeune femme accéda néanmoins à la demande farfelue de son patient. Si elle arrivait à le soigner en échange d'un ruban, cela en valait la peine. Ce n'était pas un prix cher à payer. « _Pour l'instant »_ lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle ne pût s'empêcher d'éprouver un léger pincement au cœur. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru, à la manière dont il l'avait regardé, mais non elle avait dû rêvée. Elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte penser à lui de cette manière. De toute façon, elle n'y pensait pas du tout. _« Pour l'instant »_ la nargua la petite voix avant qu'elle ne la chasse.

Harleen détacha l'objet de convoitise et une cascade de cheveux blonds retomba avec grâce de part et d'autre de son visage d'opale. Tout cela sous le regard émerveillé du Joker, muet de ravissement. Elle ouvrit la petite trappe du parloir et glissa sa main de l'autre côté pour donner au jeune homme le prix qu'il avait exigé.

« - Impressionnez-moi, le défia-t-elle.

- Vous pensez que tout a un sens, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, mais voilà ma question : et si le seul sens de la vie était de ne n'en avoir aucun ? Que feriez-vous Harleen ? Vous vivez selon le plan, pensez selon le plan, respectez les règles selon le plan. Mais si le seul plan est de ne pas en avoir, vous seriez forcée d'admettre toute la vanité de vos actions, tout comme Batman. Vous ne seriez plus les « heureux élus » qui viennent sauver tous les gentils. Vous ne seriez plus rien. Vous plus que tout autre. Parce que toute votre vie, vous vous êtes persuadé que vous n'étiez pas cette belle jeune femme surdouée, sans raison. Or, sans raison que devenez-vous ?

- Alors selon vous…nous sommes tous guidés par le hasard ? Rétorqua Harleen hésitante.

- Le hasard ? Le hasard c'est la tenue de soirée de la folie, affirma le Joker. Vous et Batman avez un besoin maladif de plan. Un besoin dément. Parce que sans le plan, vous pourriez vous perdre. Vous faites partis de ceux qui changent les choses. Pour toujours. Les autres, cracha-t-il méprisant, les autres ne comprennent pas, pour eux, tu es un monstre de foire Harley…comme moi. Ils n'hésiteront pas à se débarrasser de toi à la première petite emmerde. Regarde où nous sommes Harley. Je suis le fou furieux enfermé dans une boîte et toi la thérapeute la plus brillante de ces dix dernières années, enfermée dans une cage. Ne vois-tu pas Harley, à quel point le plan est fragile, sanglota-t-il. Le monde n'a pas de sens Harley, la vie n'a pas de sens et l'univers n'a pas de plan. Ton père était une pourriture sans raison particulière, il sourit en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Comment vous avez su… ? Dit-elle d'une voix atone

- J'ai dit ça…au hasard ma jolie petite, répondit-il cynique.

- La folie est une question de conformité au plan. Mais Harley, pourquoi es-tu prisonnière ici, si tu n'es pas folle ? Mais peut-être que si finalement, ajouta-t-il les yeux réduits à deux fentes noires éclatantes, Harley, n'importe qui peut basculer de ce côté-ci du parloir après une mauvaise journée.

Harleen n'en pouvait plus. Elle se leva sans dire un mot et quitta la cellule de son patient brusquement. Fou, retors, machiavélique, les qualificatifs pour décrire la personnalité du Joker étaient légions. Mais…avait-il tort?


	9. sombre nouvelle

Harleen errait dans le couloir qui la ramenait à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague. Son entretien avec le Joker avait mal tourné. Dérapé. Comment cet homme, qui était totalement irrationnel la plupart du temps, pouvait subitement, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, faire preuve d'une lucidité aigüe et terrifiante ? Comment avait-il deviné pour son père ? Harleen ne savait pas. Parler avec le Joker revenait à jouer une partie d'échecs avec la moitié des pions. Le fou, c'est là la pièce maîtresse, lui avait un jour dit Charles Quinzel.

A l'évocation de son père, la jeune femme grimaça. Elle n'avait pratiquement plus de nouvelles de lui. C'était sa mère qui l'appelait, souvent en cachette, et alors elles faisaient toutes les deux « comme si ». Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu ses parents ? Sa mère était venue la voir à Denver, quand Harleen avait emménagé dans son appartement, son père lui était resté à Quantico, prétextant une réunion amicale des officiers de marine retraités.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, la démence du Joker lui avait permis de flairer la détresse de la petite fille qui vivait encore dans le cœur d'Harleen. Un frisson la parcourut. Etait-elle si transparente ? Etait-elle si facile à déchiffrer ? L'angoisse lui vrilla le cœur, tandis qu'elle se demandait, ce que son patient avait pu deviner d'autres.

La jeune femme s'engouffra dans son bureau et se précipita vers le petit lavabo blanc. Elle en avait besoin. Tout de suite. La morsure de l'eau bouillante sur ses mains et son visage l'apaisa. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, sans parvenir à se reconnaître. Ses yeux brillaient d'une clarté qu'elle ne sut identifier, mais ils avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant étonnement fixes, étonnement grands, ils donnaient une impression de bien-être, comme s'ils passaient en ce moment même d'un émerveillement à l'autre. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, avait-elle entendu une fois, mais ce miroir dans le miroir ne reflétait pas sa détresse. La lueur qui les animait semblait venir de nulle part et tournoyait dans les orbites noires. Sur son visage gracile, une expression de béatitude candide s'accommodait du rictus joyeux accroché à ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas son visage, réalisa Harleen effrayée. Ce n'était pas elle. _« C'est fou non ? Tu ne trouves pas Harleen ? »_ Caqueta la petite voix mesquine et nasillarde qui l'insupportait depuis toujours.

A grands renforts d'eau bouillante, elle effaça ce visage joyeux, aux antipodes de son mal-être, et reprit une mine impassible. Alors qu'elle achevait sa toilette, des coups secs et rapides frappés à sa porte se firent entendre.

« - Harleen ? Interpella le docteur Bartholomew, Harleen vous êtes là ? »

- Oui, oui entrez, héla la jeune femme d'une voix précipitée.

Elle s'asseyait rapidement derrière son bureau, quand le Docteur Bartholomew entra dans la pièce, accompagné d'un homme qu'Harleen ne connaissait que par l'intermédiaire des journaux et de la télévision. Le Commissaire Gordon, lui adressa un bref signe de tête en guise de salut, auquel la jeune femme répondit par un sourire aimable, toute trace de sa détresse enfermée à double-tour dans son subconscient. Le policier semblait plus vieux, plus tassé, qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Les tempes brunes grisonnantes, le front barré d'un pli soucieux, les yeux gris-bleus du commissaire étaient cachées sous d'imposantes lunettes carrées. Moins grand qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, il portait un costume sombre et à sa ceinture, l'éclat de sa plaque, frappa l'œil opaque de la psychiatre qui fronça les sourcils.

Le dialogue s'installa entre eux assez rapidement. Durant un échange informel, ils évoquèrent tous les sujets que la politesse leur permettait de passer en revue. Harleen cependant n'était pas dupe. Si le directeur d'Arkham s'était déplacé en personne dans ce bureau où il ne venait jamais, accompagné d'un « invité » de marque comme le commissaire, ce ne devait certainement pas être pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Assis en face d'elle, les deux hommes arboraient des mines soucieuses qui s'accordaient mal avec la légèreté de la conversation qui finit par s'étouffer dans un silence pesant. Après un long moment, le Docteur Bartholomew, qui triturait ses mains avec nervosité, finit par reprendre la parole, d'une voix hésitante :

« - Harleen, si le commissaire Gordon et moi-même sommes dans votre bureau aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour vous parler de votre carrière, vous vous en doutez bien, annonça-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il alors docteur ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce où l'inquiétude était palpable.

- Harleen…le commissaire vient de m'apporter une nouvelle des plus inquiétantes », dit-il avec difficulté.

Harleen ne dit rien. Les yeux braqués sur le docteur Bartholomew, les mains posées à plat sur le sous-main de cuir. Tout son être était tendu comme un arc. Elle n'avait jamais vu son supérieur dans une telle détresse. Il tenta de poursuivre, de lui expliquer mais la bouche du vieil homme ne s'ouvrait que sur du vide. Appelant des sons qui ne venaient pas. Ce devait être grave, très grave, songea la psychiatre. Son cœur commença à battre un rythme soutenu. Harleen se tourna vers le Commissaire qui jusque-là était resté assis sur sa chaise, étonnement silencieux, le regard fuyant. Avec un soupir de résignation, il prit la parole en douceur :

« - Miss Quinzel, commença-t-il, nous avons appris que votre ancienne collègue, le docteur Candice Grows s'est évadée du centre médical fermé où elle a été interné après son renvoi d'Arkham.

- Oui et alors ? Rétorqua Harleen, les sourcils froncés ne comprenant pas où le commissaire voulait en venir.

- Miss Quinzel, poursuivit-il avec lenteur, Candice a déjoué tous les systèmes de contrôles qui avaient été mis en place pour la retrouver. Il marqua une pause en la regardant avec tristesse. Elle…elle a trouvé le moyen de se rendre à Quantico.

Les yeux d'Harleen s'agrandirent de stupeur quand elle réalisa ce que le commissaire tentait de lui dire. Elle respira avec difficulté ses mains secouée par un tremblement nerveux. Candice…l'insupportable Candice, la détestable Candice, elle était allée à Quantico. Candice venait du Montana. Elles se détestaient depuis la fac. Candice ne connaissait personne en Virginie. Elle l'avait vu passer à tabac un patient et témoigner contre elle devant l'ordre des médecins. Candice avait toujours été cruelle avec elle. Harleen avait juré sous serment que sa collègue avait perdu les pédales. Candice n'était venu qu'une fois en Virginie, pour boucler leur thèse. Candice n'était venu qu'une fois à Quantico.

Baissant la tête vers ses mains, Harleen laissa ses yeux papillonner sur la surface lisse du bureau. Si on les bougeait à toute vitesse, les larmes ne coulaient pas. Elles restaient bloquées dans l'ascenseur. C'est une technique qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance. Dans sa tête, très loin, elle entendit la voix nasillarde hurler de toutes ses forces. Son cœur battant une cadence folle, totalement absorbée par sa contemplation, la jeune femme ne leva pas les yeux vers son supérieur, dont la voix ressemblait à un lointain écho :

« - Je suis navré Harleen, dit le docteur Bartholomew avec douceur, je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances. Je vous ai préparé un congé d'une semaine pour que vous puissiez vous reposer et prendre soin de vous. Pour ce qui est des…obsèques, il prononça le mot honni d'une voix feutrée et hésitante, ne vous inquiétez de rien. J'ai contacté la base, qui prendra tout en charge.

La jeune femme hocha la tête muette. Si elle fixait son regard trop longtemps, elle était fichue. Si elle parlait, se serait pire. Elle écouta d'un air absent la sympathie et la bienveillance de son supérieur lui assurant du soutien de toute l'équipe. Elle s'en fichait de l'équipe, elle s'en fichait de leur sympathie. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait mal.

- Harleen ? reprit la voix douce et grave du commissaire Gordon qui s'était penché vers elle, Harleen, compte tenu de la situation, vous ne devez pas rester seule, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rassurante. Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que votre vie est menacée et je veux que vous sachiez que tout est mis en œuvre pour arrêter Candice Grows. Mais je dois aussi penser à votre sécurité. Harleen, son regard calme et confiant rencontra celui éperdu de la jeune femme, je veux que vous passiez au commissariat après votre travail, est-ce que vous comprenez ? Interrogea Gordon avec un hochement de tête entendu.

- Oui, cahota la toute petite voix de la psychiatre, que les sanglots contenus rendaient enfantine.

- Bien, bien murmura le commissaire avec un demi-sourire compatissant.

Ils se retirèrent après un énième témoignage de sympathie. Harleen ne bougea pas. Elle ne broncha pas. Le hurlement dans sa tête était devenu un long sanglot plaintif, et pourtant, curieuse ironie, aucune larme tangible ne courait sur ses joues. Elle restait là, assise à son bureau, les mains à plats sur le sous-main. Foudroyée par la nouvelle, incapable de pleurer, incapable de penser. Comme une automate, elle accueillit les témoignages de soutien et d'amitiés d'Amélia, d'Eliott, du docteur Joan Leland, de Steven Davies et de beaucoup d'autres encore, hochant la tête en guise de remerciement. Même l'abominable maton de l'aile Nord, Lyle Bolton, lui adressa un vif signe de tête en pinçant les lèvres, quand il lui amena les nouveaux codes des cellules. Cela devait sans doute être le signe d'une immense affection chez lui. Mécaniquement elle les glissa dans sa poche, le remerciant du bout des lèvres. Il s'inclina légèrement avant de sortir.

Après un long moment, elle quitta son bureau et traversa l'aile Nord. Dans les couloirs, les regards compatissants et l'effusion des condoléances lui donnaient la nausée. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Sans réfléchir, elle laissa ses pas la guider d'escaliers en ascenseur, traversant les couloirs désertés par le personnel médical à cette heure tardive. Sourde aux ricanements des pensionnaires et à leurs remarques grivoises, Harleen marchait d'un pas leste, les yeux fixés dans le vague, le visage impassible. Comme désensibilisée, elle avançait, son pas résonnant dans le couloir.

Elle se glissa dans le monte-charge familier qui descendait au sous-sol. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle ne le savait plus vraiment. Tout devenait bizarrement confus. Le bruit du monde autour d'elle l'écœurait, elle avait compris, elle avait besoin d'être auprès de la seule personne qui ne feindrait pas. Elle ne faisait que son travail après tout. Elle avait quitté la séance avant l'heure fixée, elle la rattrapait voilà tout. C'est le cerveau totalement déconnecté qu'elle pénétra dans « sa cage ». Elle alluma la lumière avec une brusquerie qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« - On ne vous a pas dit que les visites ne sont plus autorisées après vingt heures ? » Lança-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Elle resta debout dans le parloir. Il lui tournait le dos, enfermé dans sa camisole. Lyle était certainement passé par là après son départ précipité. Assis par terre, les jambes tendues et écartées, il ne se retourna qu'après un long moment. Il se releva tant bien que mal et s'apprêtait sans doute à lui lancer l'une de ses boutades dont il avait le secret, tant ses yeux brillaient d'une ironie féroce. Mais quand il la vit sa réplique resta bloquée dans sa gorge. La stupeur s'imprima lentement sur le visage du Joker tandis qu'il la regardait. Il avait compris. Ils restèrent immobiles un temps infini. Le silence n'était entrecoupé que par les claquements de langues réguliers du jeune homme qui lançait à la jeune femme un regard intense, les yeux écarquillés par l'attente d'un évènement dont l'imminence l'inquiétait.

Harleen fit alors quelque chose dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Sans réfléchir le moins du monde aux conséquences, elle s'orienta vers la porte grisâtre qui communiquait entre les deux parties de la cellule. Elle sortit la clé que Lyle portait habituellement sur lui. Comment l'avait-elle obtenue déjà ? Elle avait vu son bras subtiliser le petit morceau d'argent, pendant que Lyle, le dos tourné, recherchait dans ses papiers les codes dont elle avait besoin. Harleen avait tenté d'arrêter son geste, mais le cri dans sa tête était si fort, si puissant, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. La fermeture cliqueta bruyamment quand elle tourna la clé dans la serrure. Avec un grincement sinistre, la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le regard vague. Le Joker retînt sa respiration. Il se tendit en sentant la jeune femme si proche de lui. Elle était à sa portée. Harleen ne dit rien, elle glissa jusqu'à se retrouver à quelque centimètres de lui. Elle était minuscule en face de lui. En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle n'arriverait qu'à grand peine, à nicher sa tête dans son cou. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Un flot intarissable se déversa sur son visage, tandis qu'en face d'elle, le Joker restait pétrifié et n'avait aucune réaction. Elle hoqueta, à mesure que ses sanglots se répandaient, cherchant un souffle qu'elle ne trouvait plus. Elle pleurait en silence et ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, en prenant des précautions. Il semblait soupeser le moindre mouvement, avant de le faire. Lentement, très lentement, il posa son menton sur la forêt de longs cheveux blonds, que la lumière du néon rendait blanc. La tête appuyée contre le torse de son patient, coincée sous son cou, Harleen continuait de verser ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse enfin à se calmer.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, elle ne se l'expliqua pas. Comme dans un rêve, elle détacha les liens de la camisole et donna ses codes à son patient avant de repartir en fermant la porte à clé. Quelque part, sa raison hurla, lui ordonnant de se ressaisir, de ne surtout pas faire ça. Elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Mais celui-ci ne lui obéissait plus. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Harleen n'était plus là. Ebloui par un tel retournement de situation, le Joker lui lança avant qu'elle ne quitte le parloir :

« - Ma douce Harley, souviens-toi que si la vie à l'extérieur devient trop dure, tu auras toujours une place qui t'attends ici ! »

Quand Harleen, totalement absente quitta la pièce, le rire du clown la poursuivait encore.

Le ruban le fascinait.

Harley le fascinait.

Lentement, J sut que les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'emboîter. La chrysalide, se formait petit à petit autour de sa douce. J pouvait le sentir. Couché à même le sol dans le noir, le Joker s'empara du ruban rouge et le porta doucement à son nez. Les manches défaites de sa camisole le gênait dans ses mouvements, mais cela n'entama pas sa bonne humeur. Le petit morceau de tissu avait une odeur merveilleuse. Une odeur enivrante. Une odeur à vous rendre…fou. Il rit froidement dans le noir. Oh Harley, douce Harley gémit-il dans sa tête, si tu savais tous les projets que j'ai pour toi. Nous allons nous amuser comme des fous toi et moi. Il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse, le ruban rouge collé contre lui dans la nuit noire.

Le ruban glissa sur les lèvres boursouflées qui le palpèrent avec délectation. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus doux qu'il ne l'avait cru. Ils avaient la même odeur, mais plus forte, plus dense…une odeur en rouge. Bientôt, très bientôt, Harley basculerait dans son univers. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Harley était son double, son autre lui-même, depuis si longtemps. Il allait la saisir et la ramener vers lui. Elle serait à lui.

Un pas lourd s'approcha, que J identifia, sans aucune peine. Lyle allait entrer d'un moment à l'autre. Bien vite, le Joker se releva et cacha prestement l'objet de sa tendresse. Il arrangea sa camisole et s'assit silencieux, le regard fixe, attentif, tandis que Lyle ouvrait la porte. Le gardien lui lança son habituel regard torve, qui avait le don de déprimer J au plus haut point. Il plaça dans la trappe la dose de médicaments et s'orienta vers la porte communicante. J crispa un instant son visage, le temps de faire craquer ses cervicales.

« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à la jolie psychiatre ? Le nargua Lyle, elle est partie furieuse toute à l'heure. Tu dois être content, une si jolie poupée pour toi tout seul ! C'est qu'elle est plutôt bien roulée la demoiselle non ? »

Le maton le frappa à l'épaule, mais J ne réagit pas. Les histoires sentimentales l'ennuyaient à mourir d'habitude. L'amour n'était qu'une folie passagère. Or, J savait, par expérience, que la folie ne passe pas. Donc l'amour n'existait pas, pour lui, c'était un non-sens. Dans sa tête le Joker pleura de rire, en imaginant ce gros balourd de Lyle faire la cour à Harley. J sourit. Un sourire jaune, aigre cependant. Harley était sa propriété, il l'avait vu en premier. Le Joker n'est pas prêteur, c'est là son moindre défaut. Indubitablement. Lyle s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui murmura grivois :

« - Elle te plaît pas la petite ? Moi j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures, continua-t-il en souriant d'un air mauvais, faut dire que des pépés comme ça t'as pas dû en croiser souvent…avec ta gueule de monstre ! »

Le coup parti à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le gardien s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. Le Joker hurla de rire en voyant J se précipiter vers la sortie après avoir balancé sa camisole sur ce bon vieux Lyle. Il aurait été regrettable qu'il prenne froid alors qu'il était dans les bras de Morphée.


	10. sombre rencontre

La pluie tombait sans discontinuée depuis près d'une heure. Il faisait nuit noire à présent. Etait-il donc si tard ? Harleen sentait la pluie dégringoler sur son visage mais n'en avait cure. Dans le centre-ville de Gotham, l'agitation fiévreuse de la fin de journée, s'était apaisée. La jeune femme fixait le lieu de son rendez-vous sans le voir. Harleen regardait le commissariat de Gotham, d'un air morne. Elle venait de vivre une mauvaise journée. Une très mauvaise journée. Amalia arriva enfin à ses côtés après avoir garé la voiture sur le parking dévolu aux visiteurs. Elle prit place aux côtés de la jeune femme silencieuse, tenant fermement un parapluie, en claquant des dents. Elle était passée la prendre à l'hôpital et avait tenu à l'accompagner. La bonté même cette Amalia !

La puéricultrice de l'aile Sud avait une cinquantaine d'années. Sa peau d'ébène était froissée par les soucis et la fatigue. Lui tenant gentiment le bras, comme elle le faisait toujours avec les enfants, elle conduisit Harleen à l'intérieur du poste de police. La vieille femme maternait tout le monde. En permanence. Harleen avait été touchée par cette affection, elle appréciait sincèrement l'infirmière avec laquelle elle travaillait depuis ses débuts à l'hôpital. Mais là, du diable si elle savait pourquoi, elle ne la supportait plus. Derrière son visage neutre, elle avait envie de frapper et de hurler contre la pauvre vieille qui ne demandait qu'à l'aider. Harleen en avait assez. Elle était fatiguée.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le commissariat bondé qui donna l'impression à la jeune femme, de visiter une fourmilière. Partout, les agents de police s'activaient. Ici, un inspecteur recueillait une déposition de vol, là un agent écoutait attentivement la plainte d'une pauvre femme qui s'était fait dérober son sac à main. Partout du monde. Partout des plaintes, des éclats de voix, du tumulte portée par une odeur de café et de cigarette qui firent froncer le nez de la jeune femme. Elle aurait pu hurler, personne ne l'aurait entendu.

Amalia alla se présenter à l'accueil du commissariat, au jeune agent en tenue. Celui-ci sauta immédiatement de sa chaise pour les guider vers le bureau du commissaire Gordon. Guidées par le jeune agent dans les méandres du poste de police, les deux femmes déambulèrent parmi les bureaux des différents inspecteurs, qui vaquaient débordés, dans un bruit agaçant de sonnerie de téléphone et de clapotis sur les claviers.

Jim Gordon ouvrit la porte avant même que le jeune homme n'ait pu y toquer. Le commissaire le congédia rapidement et invita Amalia à patienter. Lançant un regard de détresse surprise à l'infirmière, qui l'encouragea par un sourire calme, Harleen pénétra dans le bureau.

« - Installez-vous Miss Quinzel, dit Jim Gordon en lui présentant un siège, tandis que lui-même s'installait derrière son bureau, ce ne sera pas très long, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire, je tiens juste à vous poser quelques questions.

- D'accord, marmotta Harleen.

- Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi vous représenter une cible pour Candice Grows ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton conciliant.

- Je…son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du plancher, je…j'ai été la première à informer mon supérieur que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Candice, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Vous avez diagnostiqué la maladie mentale de Miss Grows ?

- Non ! S'écria Harleen qui avait du mal à rassembler ses esprits, je…j'ai vu qu'elle perdait pieds petit à petit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

- Elle devenait plus distante au fil du temps, elle se repliait sur elle-même, devenait plus agressive… »

A l'évocation de ses souvenirs, Harleen frissonna. Le seul nom de Candice lui donnait la nausée, comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-elle pu sombrer à ce point ? Harleen ne savait pas. Elle ne cherchait pas non plus à le savoir. Elle souhaitait seulement qu'un jour quelqu'un lui fasse subir ce qu'elle lui avait infligé. Candice avait tué ses parents. La colère grondait dans le ventre de la jeune psychiatre, à mesure que l'horrible réalité s'imposait à elle. Harleen voulait la voir brûler, elle voulait craquer elle-même l'allumette de son bûcher.

« - Et peu de temps après, vous l'avez vu passer à tabac un patient c'est bien cela ? Interrogea Gordon qui tentait de remettre les pièces du puzzle à l'endroit.

- Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme dans un murmure.

- Qui était le patient ? Interrogea Gordon d'un ton détaché en feuilletant ses notes.

- Le Joker, » répondit Harleen d'une voix sourde.

Pendant un instant le commissaire se figea. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Il n'était pas rare que la simple évocation du nom de son patient provoque ce genre de réaction. Elle-même avait été terrifiée quand le docteur Bartholomew lui avait annoncé qu'elle en aurait la charge. Mais voir ce policier, plusieurs fois décorés, être saisi de peur en entendant le nom de « Joker » avait quelque chose d'incongru, qui lui donna presque envie de rire. Un rire désespéré cependant.

« - Je vois, articula lentement Jim Gordon d'une voix froide, vous…pouvez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Candice, dit-elle dans une grimace de dégoût en réprimant à grand peine un haut-le-cœur, a été placé dans une cellule d'Arkham. Le conseil d'administration présidé par le docteur Bartholomew et le docteur Elliott ont donné une audience où elle a comparu. J'ai…j'ai témoigné contre elle à l'audience, j'ai raconté ce que j'avais vu, ce que je soupçonnais depuis des mois…Candice torturait ses patients plus qu'elle ne les soignait.

- Vous a-t-elle menacé alors ?

- Non, répondit Harleen, elle n'a rien dit durant tout l'audience. Juste…

- Oui ? L'encouragea le commissaire.

- Elle me regardait en souriant, frissonna Harleen, elle sifflotait en me fixant intensément.

- Ca explique tout, soupira Gordon en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Ecoutez Miss Quinzel, dit-il en redressant la tête et en prenant une longue inspiration, je souhaite mettre en place une surveillance policière pour vous protéger. Je sais, je sais, concéda-t-il en tentant d'apaiser la jeune femme qui le regardait d'un air effrayé, c'est une mesure qui peut être impressionnante. Mais, tant que cette femme n'aura pas été arrêtée, je préfère savoir que deux de mes meilleurs hommes veillent sur vous. »

Harleen allait répliquer quand le téléphone du commissaire sonna. S'excusant, il décrocha et entama un échange bref. Soudainement, son regard se porta sur la jeune femme assise en face de lui et il confirma la présence d'Harleen dans son bureau à son interlocuteur. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air à la fois surpris et curieux. Désarçonné, Jim Gordon raccrocha et invita la psychiatre à le suivre sur le toit, il avait apparemment quelqu'un à lui présenter. Eberluée, elle le suivit néanmoins, en se demandant de quoi il s'agissait. Ils empruntèrent un dédale de corridors et d'escaliers exigus avant d'atteindre une porte qui semblait avoir vu passée trop d'hiver. Gordon pesta en forçant sur la poignée, tandis que la clé crocheta le loquet d'une serrure hors d'âge.

La porte du toit du commissariat grinça sur ses gonds tandis qu'Harleen pénétrait sur une terrasse inondée par la pluie poisseuse. A ses côtés Jim Gordon avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle. Le commissaire alla s'appuyer contre une imposante masse sombre, qu'elle identifia comme étant le fameux projecteur qui servait à attirer le chevalier noir. Il était de notoriété publique que le commissaire Gordon travaillait avec Batman depuis déjà quelques années. Elle ne devait pas être aussi surprise. Soudain, Harleen réalisa que si elle avait été amené jusqu'ici c'était peut-être parce que…

« - Docteur Quinzel », dit une voix caverneuse dans son dos, qui la fit pousser un cri épouvanté.

Se retournant lentement, afin de préserver son cœur qui menaçait déjà de jaillir hors de ses côtes, Harleen tenta de garder son calme. Peine perdue. En face de Batman, il était particulièrement difficile de ne pas être saisi de terreur. Tout de noir vêtu, l'homme chauve-souris était si grand et si imposant qu'on ne pouvait se sentir que ridicule à côté de lui. Ridicule et terrifié. Harleen le regarda tétanisée. Il ressemblait à ses monstres légendaires, à ses chimères de l'Antiquité qui inspiraient la terreur aux pauvres mortels. Il y avait-il véritablement un homme sous ce masque sombre ? C'était difficile à croire, tant il semblait froid et distant.

- Docteur Quinzel, reprit la voix gutturale, j'ai demandé au commissaire Gordon de vous amener ici car j'ai besoin de vous parler.

- A moi ? Articula Harleen avec difficulté.

- Docteur Quinzel, poursuivit le chevalier noir en ignorant la surprise de la jeune femme, quand avez-vous le Joker pour la dernière fois ? Sa voix avait des accents métalliques qui liquéfièrent l'estomac Harleen.

- Euh…aujourd'hui, durant la thérapie, souffla-t-elle éberluée, pourquoi ?

- Le Joker s'est échappé, dit-il en se détournant d'elle.

- Qu…quoi ? Bégaya Jim Gordon, vous pouvez me répétez ça ?

- Il s'est évadé dans la soirée de l'asile d'Arkham en assommant un garde, débita la voix glacée sur un ton laconique.

Le commissaire se précipita sur le toit en s'excusant auprès de la jeune femme. Harleen aurait voulu lui hurler de ne pas la laisser seule avec cette « créature » de cauchemar, mais le policier s'enfuit sans lui laisser le temps de la répartie. En aurait-elle été seulement capable ? Probablement pas. Si Batman n'était pas connu pour être un assassin, le justicier n'en était pas moins extrêmement violent. Mieux valait ne pas lui fournir l'occasion, de lui montrer l'étendue de son talent. Harleen regarda longtemps la porte rouillée, par où s'était évadé le commissaire. L'immense silhouette sombre dans son dos s'approcha du bord du toit, sans éprouver la moindre crainte. Elle le regarda un instant. Et soudain elle prit pleinement conscience de sa présence ici : Le Joker s'était évadé. La dernière fois qu'il s'était baladé tranquillement dans les rues de Gotham, la ville était devenue quasiment un no man's land. C'était décidément la pire journée de sa vie, maugréa-t-elle.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur le Joker ? Lança la voix de la créature en sortant à regret de sa contemplation.

- Rien qui ne pourrait trahir le secret professionnel, marmotta Harleen, je suis sa thérapeute, j'ai un devoir de réserve qui m'est imposé par mon travail. Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous parler de lui, je pourrais être radiée pour ça.

- Je vous promets de ne rien dire à personne, rit la voix agacée

Harleen songea que son rire était peut-être plus terrifiant encore que sa seule vision. Il se tourna vers elle et pencha sa haute silhouette vers la jeune femme. Ses larges bras noirs se posèrent de part et d'autres de ses épaules. De si près, Harleen remarqua les détails de la tenue du justicier. Sa combinaison n'était pas de cuir mais d'un tissu qui accentuait l'analogie avec la peau des créatures de la nuit. La ressemblance était si troublante qu'Harleen se demanda même si il ne s'agissait que d'une imitation de la peau noirâtre des animaux. La sensation sur la peau était glacée, inconfortable, écœurante. Elle eût toutes les peines du monde à réprimer un frisson de dégoût quand il la toucha. Ses mains, également dissimulées dans cette matière répugnante, étaient si longues qu'elles lui firent irrésistiblement penser à des griffes. La cape noire vola derrière lui, charriée par le vent glacé, accentuant encore la terreur qu'il inspirait. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner du contraste inquiétant qui s'en dégageait.

Sa bouche était fine et les lèvres bien tracées. Il avait une fossette au creux de la joue gauche qui devait certainement lui donner un air espiègle et le rendre irrésistible. Sa mâchoire carrée et bronzée, ressortait de toute cette noirceur écœurante. Mais au-dessus de sa bouche, le masque recouvrait ses traits, les grimant en une ombre inquiétante. Le masque d'un noir d'encre avait été sculpté pour que la colère et la menace soient exprimées par le pli bas du front. Deux autres courbures, partaient du nez pour remonter vers les deux appendices, qui ressemblaient davantage à des cornes de diable qu'à des oreilles de chauve-souris selon Harleen. Il se pencha davantage vers la jeune femme qui se crispa :

« - Mais…qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Piaula Harleen le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Harleen, ne me craignez pas, dit-il d'une voix calme et froide.

- C'est facile à dire, bougonna-t-elle en détournant les yeux, gênée par leur proximité soudaine.

- Je ne suis pas le mauvais dans l'histoire, affirma-t-il en effectuant une légère pression sur les fragiles épaules blanches qui fit grimacer Harleen de douleur.

- Ne vous vexez pas…mais ça ne saute pas aux yeux immédiatement, répliqua-t-elle caustique.

- Je fais ce qui est juste, argua le justicier sûr de lui.

- Question de point de vue, riposta Harleen avec détachement, vous êtes le monstre qui chasse les monstres, dit-elle pensive en l'observant intensément.

- C'est un peu ça, approuva-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte de la gravité de la situation, s'agaça-t-il en se détournant d'elle. Le Joker est un homme imprévisible, incroyablement dangereux qui n'a absolument aucun respect pour la vie humaine. C'est un monstre enragé, cracha-t-il, la seule chose qu'il souhaite c'est voir le monde brûler. Le fait qu'il soit en liberté représente une menace sérieuse, il est tout à fait capable d'anéantir Gotham.

- Vous le craignez, affirma Harleen d'une voix lente, en plissant les yeux.

- Je crains pour les citoyens de cette ville, explosa le chevalier noir. Ceci n'est pas un jeu Harleen, si le Joker se balade dans la nature, des cadavres pleuvront tous les jours. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ce monstre est capable, il n'a absolument rien d'humain.

- Parce que vous oui ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec une ironie féroce.

Pour un peu, elle aurait presque cru entendre Lyle. Toute trace de frayeur l'avait quittée, Harleen ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la rendait aussi téméraire. L'injustice dont était victime son patient, doublée de la capacité de cet homme, caché derrière un masque, à coller des étiquettes sur le front des gens. Le fait aussi qu'une sociopathe rêvait de l'expédier _ad patres_. Drôle de justicier, songea la jeune femme.

« - Je ne sais rien du tout, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait conciliant, Le Joker ne m'a rien dit de ses projets, il n'envisageait même pas qu'il puisse sortir un jour, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus ferme face à la réserve dubitative du justicier.

- Il vous a manipulé, lâcha soudain B-man, vous êtes sous son emprise, gronda-t-il de rage.

- Je ne suis sous l'emprise de personne, cria-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

- Si vous savez quoique ce soit il faut me le dire, insista-t-il avec plus de douceur.

- Je vous l'ai dit je ne sais rien, cracha-t-elle exaspérée, il peut faire exploser la ville si ça lui chante, ça m'est égal !

- Je vous demande pardon ? Menaça le chevalier noir.

- Que tout brûle, que m'importe ? Hurla-t-elle, aujourd'hui j'ai appris que mes parents se sont fait tués par une folle furieuse qui cherche à se venger de moi depuis que mon témoignage a servi à la faire radier de l'ordre des médecins. Alors je suis désolée, monsieur le justicier, explosa-t-elle de rage et de désespoir mêlé, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à adhérer à votre discours héroïque. Un autre jour peut-être, pour l'instant je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

Essoufflée par sa tirade, épuisée par les terribles nouvelles de la journée, Harleen s'affaissa contre l'imposant projecteur du Bat-signal. Elle se laissa glisser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assit sur ses genoux. Là elle commença à pleurer doucement. Le chevalier noir recula loin d'elle, confus et impuissant face à la détresse de la jeune femme. Le Joker s'était échappé. La phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Une partie de sa raison lui renvoyait l'écho de la voix gutturale de Batman comme si elle cherchait à lui rappeler quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. « _Oh tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'est regrettable…oh Harleen si tu savais, si tu savais …mais tu n'as pas encore compris n'est-ce pas ? »_ La petite voix minauda ainsi sa ritournelle, mais Harleen était trop épuisée pour y prêter attention. Elle releva péniblement la tête quand Batman s'adressa à nouveau à elle :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous Miss Quinzel, nous passons tous un jour où l'autre, par une mauvaise journée.


	11. le bal des masques

Elle avait passé une éternité à tourner en rond. Après le dur choc de la mort de ses parents et l'éprouvante rencontre avec Batman, Harleen s'était plongée dans une torpeur muette qui avait affolé ses proches. Quand Amalia et Steven lui avait parlé de cette soirée de charité, elle n'avait pas répondu, pensant que son expression vide, était en soi suffisamment éloquente. Mais ils avaient insisté, soutenu par ses supérieurs. Cela ne pouvait lui faire que du bien, après un si terrible drame, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Quoi de mieux qu'une soirée de bienfaisance pour ça ? Oui effectivement on se le demande… Harleen n'avait eu aucune envie de s'y rendre. C'était trop tôt, trop brusque, trop précipité. Elle avait passé ses deux dernières semaines à dériver, en réalisant qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais sa mère. Le visage gracieux d'Eléonore Peters-Quinzel lui sourit dans sa mémoire et son cœur se serra. Harleen n'avait que vingt-deux ans, il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'elle aurait aimé apprendre d'elle. Sa vie semblait lui échapper ces derniers temps. Les évènements s'enchaînaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Elle avait le sentiment de tenter de retenir l'eau entre ses mains, l'eau de ses larmes. _« Ne sois pas si effrayée, cède ! Il n'y a que cela que tu puisses faire ! » _Lui chantonnait une partie d'elle-même.

Bien sûr Steven Amalia et Elliott lui avaient répété qu'elle n'était pas responsable, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais, si elle n'avait pas témoigné contre Candice, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, lui répétait inlassablement la petite voix familière _« tu vois ? Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on obéit aux règles ? Quand on suit le plan ? »_ Insistait-elle avec véhémence. Harleen se sentait à l'étroit dans cet appartement à tourner en rond. Elle passait ses journées à ressasser ses souvenirs. Ceux de Candice, ceux de ses parents, ceux du Joker lui affirmant qu'il allait s'échapper. Quand elle regardait par la fenêtre de son appartement, la voiture banalisée des officiers Witkin et Montoya était la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à voir. Ils la surveillaient. Ils étaient là pour « la protéger » selon les ordres de Gordon. Quel cauchemar ! Où qu'elle aille, elle avait la sensation d'être suivi, d'être épiée et cela l'épuisait. Même la brûlure de l'eau n'apaisait pas ses angoisses. La petite voix sifflotait joyeusement à longueur de journée, et Harleen avait la sensation qu'elle devenait de plus en plus nette, de plus en plus proche. Sa vie lui échappait.

C'est surtout pour la faire taire, qu'Harleen céda de mauvaise grâce à l'invitation de Bruce Wayne. Amalia et Steven se réjouirent de la voir reprendre le dessus. Harleen allait s'amuser, il fallait qu'elle se donne la chance de passer une bonne soirée. Après tout elle le méritait.

La tour Wayne était probablement l'édifice le plus imposant de tout le centre-ville de Gotham. Un magnifique reflet de la puissance financière de cette entreprise protéiforme, investissant dans tous les secteurs les plus divers, de l'alimentaire à la recherche paramilitaire. Une excellente stratégie économique puisque l'entreprise de la famille Wayne, comptait des chiffres d'affaires à donner le tournis au premier quidam, et surtout à assurer le train de vie rocambolesque de l'héritier de la famille, Bruce Wayne. Les journaux à sensation se plaisaient à raconter toutes les semaines les détails des dernières folies du jeune milliardaire, s'offusquant de ces caprices et s'émerveillant l'instant suivant de ses dizaines d'œuvres de charité. Le bal masqué de ce soir, en faveur de l'hôpital d'Arkham, avait été présenté comme l'évènement le plus important de l'année à Gotham. Le grand, le beau et généreux Bruce Wayne avait décidé de venir en aide, à travers la fondation Wayne, à l'antique asile, pour financer sa réhabilitation et son agrandissement. La soirée promettait d'être grandiose, tout ce que Gotham comptait de riches et de bien nés serait présent pour venir en aide aux équipes d'Arkham.

« Formidable ! » pensa Harleen en apercevant la foule de journalistes mondains amassée devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Toute la semaine, depuis qu'elle avait accéder à la requête de ses collègues, elle n'avait eu de cesse de regretter son choix. Elle avait vainement tenté de persuader le Docteur Bartholomew et Elliott Matthews de l'inutilité de sa présence à cette fichue soirée, mais rien n'y avait fait. Etant donné son poste, elle devait représenter l'hôpital. Et puis, elle devait s'autoriser à laisser son chagrin de côté. Elle était encore jeune. La jeunesse n'est pas faite pour les larmes.

Le chauffeur de la berline, affrété par le conseil d'administration de Wayne Enterprise, la détailla avec un regard amusé, dans le rétroviseur. Certes, Harleen ne devait pas correspondre à sa clientèle habituelle, mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête honteuse. Qu'est-ce que elle allait faire dans une soirée mondaine ? Elle allait se rendre ridicule, à côté de toutes ces femmes sublimes dont la seule tenue coûtait une année de salaire.

Elle contempla sa robe rose pâle cintrée à la taille. C'était une robe bon marché, achetée dans une boutique deux jours auparavant. Elle ne portait pas de bijoux. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient simplement ramenés, lâches, sur son épaule gauche. Harleen ferait bien pâle figure à côté des femmes de la haute société de Gotham. « Ressaisis-toi Harleen ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! » Elle soupira, tandis que la voiture s'arrêtait devant le tapis rouge, et que les photographes pointaient les objectifs de leurs appareils vers sa portière.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, La jeune femme se jeta dans l'arène.

Se pressant pour éviter les photographes, Elle atteint l'entrée du bâtiment et s'engouffrais dans un ascenseur. Durant la montée Harleen se força au calme, à grands renforts d'inspirations lentes se répétant inlassablement que tout irait bien. Elle se tourna, vers le miroir au fond de la cabine et fit un examen rapide de sa tenue. Ses cheveux, ses lèvres rouges, sa robe, tout était en place. Elle souffla à peine soulagée et enfila son masque noir, qui dissimulait ses yeux. A peine eût-elle le temps de se retourner qu'un soubresaut agita l'ascenseur et que les portes s'ouvrirent sur une gigantesque terrasse d'intérieure circulaire, entourée de majestueuses colonnes blanches et nues. Harleen sortit timidement et avança hésitante au milieu de la foule élégante et de la musique.

La pièce avait été décorée avec soin dans les tons or et blanc. Au fond, perché sur une estrade, les meilleurs musiciens de l'orchestre philarmonique jouait un air de la Traviata, tout autour de la piste de danse circulaire s'étalait des tables rondes aux nappes ivoire, brodées de motifs dorées, où les invités masqués discutaient des affaires de ce monde avec légèreté. Un serveur passa devant la jeune femme, lui proposant un verre de champagne qu'elle refusa.

Déambulant parmi les convives, elle laissa son regard parcourir l'espace à la recherche, au mieux d'un collègue, au pire, d'un endroit discret où elle passerait inaperçue. Elle surprit les regards intrigués de certains invités, certains polis d'autres désobligeants. A leur décharge, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle dénotait désagréablement dans ce luxe feutré, au milieu de toutes ces créatures de rêves. C'était comme si Cendrillon était arrivée au bal avec sa robe de souillon. Personne ne lui adressa la parole et Harleen s'isola assez rapidement dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre qui offrait une vue magnifique sur la ville.

« - La vue vous convient-elle ? »

La question la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna brusquement pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un très bel homme. Grand, la silhouette athlétique, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, il avait un visage bronzé aux traits réguliers et harmonieux. Contrairement aux autres invités il n'arborait pas de masque. Ses yeux bruns détaillèrent Harleen avec une hardiesse qui fit rougir la jeune femme, qui bénit le morceau de taffetas noirs qui cachait ses traits. Bruce Wayne, vint prendre place à ses côtés, il était particulièrement élégant dans son costume noir de grande facture. Ses yeux bruns scintillaient d'un éclat espiègle tandis qu'il lui adressait un sourire charmeur :

« - Bruce Wayne, dit-il d'une voix grave et agréable, ravi de vous rencontrer

- Harleen Quinzel, souffla-t-elle éblouie par son élégance et son charme.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Harleen, sourit-il, vous travaillez à l'hôpital ?

- Ou…oui, bafouilla-t-elle les joues brûlantes, je suis psychiatre.

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-il surpris, une jolie femme comme vous ? »

Harleen se tut. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Etait-elle trop ravissante pour être intelligente ? Elle sentit la colère montée en elle.

« - Dois-je comprendre que pour vous une belle femme est nécessairement idiote ?

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-il ravi, vous avez du caractère c'est adorable !

- Adorable ? reprit Harleen furieuse en s'éloignant de lui, arrêtez de penser que je suis une petite chose fragile et délicate. Je travaille à Arkham M. Wayne, vous l'ignorez probablement mais c'est tout sauf une colonie de vacances !

- Je vous ai offensé, pardonnez-moi, dit-il en déposant un baiser du bout des lèvres sur sa main. J'ai l'habitude de voir des gens qui usent et abusent des ronds de jambes et des politesses en espérant obtenir mes faveurs, confessa-t-il soudain plus sombre, je me suis habitué à me comporter comme un enfant gâté », murmura-t-il avec amertume, un rictus écœuré sur ses lèvres.

Dès lors la conversation devînt plus agréable. Bruce lui offrit une coupe de champagne qu'elle accepta bon gré mal gré, et ensemble ils trinquèrent à l'honnêteté. _« Quelle bonne blague »_ grinça cette partie d'elle qui la tourmentait depuis des semaines. Cependant le charme et la conversation de Bruce chassaient sans difficulté les sarcasmes de la tête d'Harleen. Ils évoquèrent les aménagements que la fondation Wayne espérait financer à Arkham. Harleen lui parla du manque d'hygiène et de personnel, elle se lança dans une diatribe enflammée sur la vétusté dans laquelle les prisonniers évoluaient. Elle parlait, parlait, parlait face à un Bruce Wayne médusé qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle s'arrêta alors, confuse :

« - Je suis désolée, je monopolise la conversation et je vous ennuie avec des détails, marmotta la jeune femme

- Non ! S'écria le milliardaire, au contraire, vous parlez de ce que vous vivez au quotidien avec les patients, c'est passionnant !

- Merci, sourit-elle gênée, Monsieur Wayne…

- Bruce, la coupa-t-il avec douceur.

- Bruce, s'exécuta Harleen, vous devez comprendre que c'est très important. Comment sommes-nous censé réinsérer des gens dans la société quand le seul message que celle-ci leur envoie, est celui de la menace qu'ils représentent pour les citoyens. Comment pouvons-nous leur donner l'envie de réapprendre à vivre parmi nous, quand nous les traitons moins bien que des bêtes ?

- Il y a du vrai dans ce que vous dîtes Harley, réfléchit le jeune homme, mais, certains patients ne pourront jamais être réinséré, prenez celui qui s'est échappé récemment, Le Joker, je doute que cet homme puisse reprendre sa place dans le monde, avança Bruce Wayne hésitant.

- Vous n'en savez rien ni moi non plus, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Face à la mine éberluée du milliardaire elle s'expliqua, Chaque patient est différent, c'est par la recherche permanente, sur nos méthodes, sur les médicaments, le suivi pendant et après l'internement que nous trouverons des solutions pour chaque cas. N'oubliez jamais ceci Bruce dit-elle : tout être est éducable. La psychiatrie revient à définir le comment de l'éducation.

- Passionnant, souffla-t-il admiratif

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux à contempler la ville. Derrière eux les invités étaient presque tous arrivés à présent.

« - C'est moi qui suis désolée, dit soudainement Harleen en baissant la tête, je me suis emportée contre vous toute à l'heure pour une boutade, je n'aurai pas dû…

- Ce n'est rien Harleen, lui sourit-il en lui relevant le menton, une demoiselle n'a pas à s'excuser.

Un groupe de convives interpella alors l'hôte de la soirée qui s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme avant de les rejoindre. Entouré de ses invités, il retrouva bien vite son sourire charmeur et Harleen se dit qu'il devait déjà avoir oublié le sujet de leur conversation. Elle soupira et s'adossa à sa fenêtre, l'air maussade. Quelques collègues la reconnurent sous son masque et vinrent la saluer. Amalia passa la complimenter et Elliott resta un moment à converser avec elle, avant d'accompagner sa compagne au buffet. Harleen regarda Bruce Wayne étourdirent la tête des jolies femmes, entouré d'une cour d'admirateurs.

« - Ne soyez pas si triste lui souffla alors une voix grave et amusée, charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même, Bruce en a simplement fait une règle de vie. »

Harleen leva les yeux, ahurie vers l'inconnu qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Grand et très élégant avec son costume noir et son nœud papillon, il portait un masque vénitien, qui couvrait intégralement son visage. Il s'adossa à la fenêtre et entama la conversation avec Harleen. Il était bien plus amusant que Bruce Wayne qu'il semblait connaître intimement. Ils se lancèrent dans une joute oratoire qui dérida Harleen pour de bon. Tour à tour charmant et irrévérencieux, il divertit la jeune femme comme jamais. Pendant un instant, Harleen bénit ses amis de lui avoir forcé la main. Jamais elle n'avait autant rit de sa vie. Cela faisait tellement de bien !

Après l'horreur de son deuil et la menace que représentait Candice, Harleen avait l'impression de redevenir une jeune femme sans histoires, profitant de sa jeunesse insouciante. Elle dansa avec ce bel inconnu et virevolta une bonne partie de la soirée.

« - Vous êtes ravissante ainsi, lui dit-il sur un ton séducteur tandis qu'ils virevoltaient.

- Vous plaisantez ? Rougit-elle

- A moitié…confessa-t-il, votre robe est affreuse entendons-nous bien, mais ses rougeurs sur vos joues sont exquises…et ces lèvres pourpres ! Ah une tentation indicible ! dit-il rêveur

- Vous…vous…Harleen était à la fois offusquée et charmée.

- Aurai-je, par le plus grand des…hasards coupé la chique à une psychiatre émérite ? Interrogea-t-il faussement inquiet. Pour l'amour du ciel, si vous devenez incapable de pratiquer la médecine, ne me demander pas des dommages et intérêts, je n'ai plus un sou à la banque !

- Vous êtes toujours aussi impudent ? Demanda Harleen dans un sourire charmé.

- Humm…et bien pour être honnête avec vous, il la serra davantage contre lui, la plupart du temps on me qualifie de tyrannique, d'égocentrique, de sentimental, de charmant à l'occasion, mais jamais d'impudent, énonça-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

- Peut-être ne vous a-t-on jamais vu dans votre ensemble ? Le taquina Harleen.

- En prendriez-vous le temps ? Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il arrêta alors brusquement leur danse en tenant fermement Harleen dans ses bras. La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre une cadence folle tandis que ses yeux fixaient intensément ceux de l'inconnu. Il se pencha en douceur vers elle, et durant un instant, Harleen crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Hypnotisée elle attendit patiemment, sourde au décompte des invités qui attendaient fébrilement minuit tapantes. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé cela avant. Cet homme la grisait. Avec un geste calculé, il passa son doigt fin et blanc sur les lèvres rouges, tandis que son autre main caressait avidement le tendre visage.

« - Quelle merveille ! Souffla-t-il.

Les douze coups de minuit les interrompirent. Harleen regarda son cavalier s'éloigner d'elle avec un soupir de frustration. Imitant la foule, elle ôta son masque en fermant ses yeux d'obsidienne, avide de découvrir enfin le visage son cavalier. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son cœur s'arrêta net et se gela. Le Joker la regarda d'un air satisfait et hurla « TADAAA ! »


	12. bouquet final

Elle se pétrifia, horrifiée par l'homme devant elle.

Le Joker plissa les yeux, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres, tandis que la peur s'emparait lentement du corps de sa cavalière, qui ne put réprimer ses tremblements. Avec une lenteur calculée, il laissa choir son masque vénitien sur le marbre blanc, finement ouvragé de la piste de danse. Harleen le regarda tomber et se briser. Volant en éclat, le masque se répandit aux pieds du jeune homme qui éclata d'un rire glacé. Le bruit du choc plongea l'assistance dans une torpeur terrifiée. Tous reculèrent d'un pas, et contemplèrent avec horreur, le criminel le plus dangereux de Gotham. Harleen resta inerte

Ce visage elle ne le connaissait pas. Cette expression dure et cruelle, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Pourtant c'était lui. Pas de doute, c'était bien le Joker qui la regardait avec une férocité hors du commun. La satisfaction d'avoir joué un mauvais tour avait accroché un rictus cruel sur son visage inhumain. Cette figure familière fit frissonner la psychiatre, elle l'avait contemplé si souvent. Mais il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le patient du parloir. Son visage enduit d'un maquillage criard accentuait la terreur qui émanait de ses yeux fous. Des yeux cerclés de noir sur un visage blafard. Ses lèvres boursoufflées enduites d'un rouge criard avaient quelque chose d'écœurant. Ses cheveux longs et hirsutes avaient été domptés pour la soirée et attachés. Il les libéra rapidement et se recoiffa en riant.

Autour d'eux les invités se figèrent dans un silence de mort. Chacun retenait son souffle, à l'affût du moindre mouvement qui aurait donné le signal de la fuite et de la panique. Tous avaient les yeux rivés, tétanisés, sur le couple au centre de la piste de danse. Harleen n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, trop choquée pour réagir, la jeune femme restait là, à un mètre du clown dément le visage figé dans une expression de surprise horrifiée. Il s'était moqué d'elle, elle aurait dû le savoir, elle aurait dû le deviner sous le masque blanc. Mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Il avait été si prévenant, si attentif à ses besoins, si _« _normal ». _« C'est pour mieux te duper mon enfant »_ la tança la petite voix sarcastique. Pourquoi ? Fut la seule pensée cohérente qui s'imprima avec violence dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Pourquoi jouait-il ainsi avec ses sentiments ? Il avait tout fait pour la charmer, la séduire pour ensuite la terroriser. Les larmes se mirent à couler, sans qu'elle cherchât le moins du monde à les dissimuler. Il eût un moment d'hésitation surprise quand il l'a vit ainsi, aussi fragile et s'arrêta un instant. Puis, riant aux éclats, il lui tourna le dos et commença à graviter autour d'elle en s'adressant à la foule :

« - Mesdames et Monsieur, lança-t-il à la cantonade, bienvenue à la soirée de charité organisée par Bruce Wayne en faveur de l'hôpital d'Arkham. Je suis…il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre, je suis le clou de la soirée. Mon but est de vous faire mourir de rire. »

Dès lors tout se passa très vite. Il sortit de son costume deux revolvers et commença à tirer sur la foule, avec la rapidité de l'éclair. Quand le premier fut vide, il le balança et son bras libre attrapa sa cavalière d'un mouvement leste. Il plaqua le dos d'Harleen contre son torse, et ses complices sortirent des ascenseurs plus lourdement armés. Harleen pétrifiée suffoquait de terreur, sans pouvoir se défaire de la poigne d'acier du Joker qui continuait de vider ses chargeurs au hasard dans la foule. La panique s'empara de l'assistance, qui courait à présent dans tous les sens, piétinant les morts en poussant de grands cris, et poussant les vivants sur la trajectoire des balles. La panique tordait les visages et broyait dans un bruit écœurant les corps des malheureux tombés avant d'avoir pu atteindre les ascenseurs. Le sang se répandait sur le marbre blanc et rampait dans toutes les directions. Beaucoup étouffèrent coincé dans la masse compact des corps, tandis que d'autres finissaient écrasés contre les portes closes, par la poussée violente des individus. Certains ascenseurs partaient pratiquement vide tandis qu'un autre, trop plein dégringola, les câbles rompu. Le cri de terreur des occupants résonna dans toute la cage et atteint Harleen en plein cœur. Il y avait cinq enfants dans cet ascenseur. Hurlant de rire, le joker attrapa le menton de la jeune femme qui pleurait devant cette horreur et lui souffla à l'oreille, le nez dans son cou, d'une voix chevrotante :

« - Tu vois Harley ? Tu vois ce qu'il se passe quand on sort du plan ? Regarde, il raffermit sa prise sur sa mâchoire, Regarde ! Hurla-t-il tout contre elle d'une voix inhumaine, entrouvre la porte à l'anarchie et tout ce petit monde soi-disant civilisé redevient ce qu'il essaye d'oublier. La cruauté à l'état pur, le chaos…

- Pitié arrêtez, pleura Harleen, ça suffit, ça suffit arrêtez.

- Que j'arrête ? S'étonna-t-il, mais Harley je fais ça pour que tu saches…pour que tu comprennes. N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais Harley ? Susurra-t-il contre sa gorge palpitante, d'une voix douce et caressante. Ne voulais-tu pas savoir ? Ne cherchais-tu pas à comprendre ?

- Non, sanglota-t-elle les yeux baissés en secouant la tête, je vous en prie, non, je n'ai jamais voulu ça !

- Menteuse ! Cracha-t-il d'une voix que la férocité déformait.

- Lâche-là, hurla la voix gutturale de Batman.

Harleen fut soulagée d'entendre la voix caverneuse du justicier. Il apparut en face d'eux comme par magie, et foudroya le Joker du regard.

- Oh Baty tu étais là, s'amusa le clown d'un ton badin en serrant plus étroitement Harleen terrifiée entre ses bras, tu as bien fais de venir, ici on s'amuse comme des petits fous, pas vrai Harley ? Lança-t-il en empoignant violemment les cheveux de sa victime pour lui relever la tête, humm…il faut l'excuser, poursuivit-il conciliant, elle est très timide.

- Lâche-là tout de suite ! Eructa Batman

- Soit !

Il la projeta avec une violence incroyable sur le chevalier noir et décampa à toute vitesse en direction de la foule. Harleen tomba aux pieds du justicier, qui ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard et se précipita à la poursuite du Joker. Seule, couchée sur le marbre blanc, Harleen suffoqua de peine et de terreur. Autour d'elle, les invités la regardaient épouvantés, ou avec horreur. Elle se releva rapidement et se précipita hors de la salle en larmes. Cendrillon était redevenue citrouille. Caché dans un bureau, elle n'en ressortit que beaucoup plus tard, dans un état second, sous l'insistance de l'officier Montoya, qui veillait sur elle depuis deux semaines. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi chaque fois qu'elle éprouvait un tant soit peu de bonheur, une chose horrible lui arrivait ? Harleen ne savait pas. Elle sortit du bâtiment derrière la policière qui l'escorta jusqu'à la voiture. Harleen garda les yeux baissés, sourde aux murmures qu'elle entendait sur son passage. « Pour eux tu es juste un monstre…comme moi » lui avait un jour dit le Joker. Elle se rendit compte, amère, à quel point il avait raison.

Au pied de la tour Wayne, ce n'était qu'un immense désordre d'ambulance, de voitures de police et de caméras. Les curieux, les journalistes, les policiers et les survivants s'emmêlaient tant et si bien qu'on avait le sentiment d'une anarchie totale. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'Harleen ne la remarqua. Elle monta, inerte, dans la voiture de police de l'officier Montoya qui démarra. Mais la silhouette, elle, elle la vit. Elle suivit avec une avidité féroce, la voiture de police des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin d'une rue. Une silhouette grande et banale. Une femme assez jeune, avec des cheveux auburn et des yeux bleus. Des yeux bleus, incroyablement grands, incroyablement lumineux, incroyablement dément…


	13. altruisme:bonne conscience de la folie

Sa tête était lourde de fatigue quand l'officier Montoya la laissa devant la porte de son immeuble. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu répondre aux policiers quant aux motivations du Joker. Si du moins il en avait, ce qui restait à prouver.

Elle soupira sur le perron du bâtiment en cherchant ses clés dans son sac, entreprise rendue difficile par la faible clarté émise par le lampadaire ; la tête encore emplie des questions et de la compassion des policiers : non elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait jugé bon de venir interrompre la fête, non elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tiré sur les convives, ni pour quelles raisons précises il l'avait pris en otage, avant de l'envoyer valdinguer comme une poupée sur Batman. Non Harleen ne savait pas. Mettant enfin la main sur son jeu de clé, Harleen s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand les échos lointains d'une voiture arrêtèrent son geste.

Où était-il maintenant ? En train de se battre contre le chevalier noir ? A moins qu'il n'est trouvé le moyen de prendre la fuite ? Batman l'avait-il arrêté ? Curieusement, son cœur se pinça à l'idée que le Joker eût pu être blessé par le justicier. Elle éprouvait de la peine pour lui, pour ce qu'il était devenu, pour ce qu'il aurait pu devenir, un esprit aussi brillant…

La porte grinça quand Harleen l'ouvrit. Elle s'approcha de l'interrupteur dans le hall, mais il semblait que ce-dernier avait définitivement rendu l'âme. N'étant pas rentrée de la journée, La jeune femme chercha à tâtons sa boîte aux lettres. Les évènements de la soirée se bousculant dans sa tête pour la énième fois.

Elle avait dansé avec le Joker. Il s'était montré doux, prévenant, attentif, un parfait gentleman. Elle ne connaissait pas cet aspect de lui. Harleen n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être si…charmant. Elle se souvenait trop nettement de la caresse de sa main sur sa joue, de son doigt muselant ses lèvres, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. A la seule évocation de ce souvenir ses joues brûlèrent tandis que son cœur se mit à suivre un rythme frénétique. Et puis il y avait eu l'autre Joker. Celui qui se délectait de la souffrance, qui se plaisait à semer terreur et destruction. Elle avait eu peur de lui. Mais son cœur gagnait la partie…

Arrivée devant la porte vitrée donnant sur les escaliers, Harleen contempla l'ombre de sa silhouette que la lumière de la lune peinait à refléter. Que lui arrivait-il ? Est-ce que tout cela avait bien eu lieu, ou peut-être qu'elle devenait folle elle aussi ?

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'abattit violemment dans un fracas monstrueux sur la haute et large silhouette d'un homme qui s'affala dans le hall. Retenant un cri de terreur en se mordant le poing, La jeune femme se taira dans un coin en espérant que l'intrus ne remarque pas sa présence. L'homme respirait visiblement avec difficulté et poussa un gémissement de douleur, se tortillant ventre à terre. Il tenta de se relever mais une autre plainte apprit à Harleen qu'il en était incapable. Retombant lourdement sur le sol, il se coucha sur le dos et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le souffle court.

Avec crainte elle s'approcha de lui en priant pour qu'il ne lui fasse aucun mal. C'est alors que la lumière revînt subitement dans le hall et que Harleen ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hoquet de surprise épouvanté. Devant elle, le Joker gisait sur le sol de l'entrée, à ses pieds dans un état pitoyable. Surpris par la soudaine clarté, il leva son regard noir vers la silhouette féminine et le cœur de la jeune psychiatre rata un battement avant de s'affoler. Pendant un instant il sembla sur la défensive, levant ses bras péniblement vers son visage. Elle aurait dû appeler la police, hurler, faire Dieu sait quoi…quelque chose de censé en tout cas.

Mais au lieu de ça, Harleen se pencha lentement vers lui et lui soutînt la tête. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent pas durant un temps infini. Il lui adressa une supplique silencieuse, ses yeux noirs plantés dans ceux incrédules de la jeune femme, avec une telle force et une telle violence qu'elle en oublia tout le reste. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez cet homme. Sa détresse semblait tellement…peu crédible, et en même elle était bien réelle. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin d'être soigner, Harleen ne pouvait pas le laisser ici et partir comme si de rien n'était, c'était son devoir de le protéger. « Ce n'est pas uniquement par sens du devoir que tu prends soin de lui » chantonna une petite voix mesquine dans sa tête. Elle se gifla mentalement et reporta son attention sur le blessé. Ses yeux opaques cillèrent après qu'un hochement de tête lui apprit que sa psychiatre acceptait de l'aider. Epuisé, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Harleen le traîna comme elle put jusqu'au troisième étage. Arrivée dans son appartement, elle l'installa dans son lit et commença à le dévêtir pour évaluer les dégâts. Avec d'infinies précautions, elle lui retira un à un les différents éléments de son costume. Une fois sa tâche achevée, elle resta interdite face à la quantité de cicatrices présentes sur le torse, les bras et les jambes de son patient. Blessures aux couteaux, par balles, le Joker avait survécu à un nombre impressionnant d'agressions. Elle rougit légèrement en le voyant ainsi dévêtu et ne put s'empêcher d'être troubler par la vision, à la fois terrifiante et magnifique, de cet homme. Elle chasse bien vite les images qui s'étaient mis à danser d'elles-mêmes dans sa tête, et se précipita dans sa pharmacie où elle rassembla le plus vite possible, tout le matériel médical qu'elle possédait. Le butin était maigre, Elle soupira et retourna dans sa chambre où elle examina le jeune homme, aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait.

A grands renfort de désaffectant, d'onguents, de compresses, après de multiples points de sutures, et de bandages, Harleen parvînt à raccommoder l'homme toujours inconscient dans son lit. Elle s'installa dans son petit sofa, dans le salon pour passer la nuit. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? C'était de la folie ! Si la police le trouvait, si la police la soupçonnait. Harleen déglutit avec difficulté. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, elle ne faisait rien de mal…elle le soignait c'est tout. _« C'est tout ? »_ elle ignora la remarque sarcastique de sa conscience. Si elle avait cru pouvoir fermer l'œil, elle se détrompa bien vite. Le Joker se réveilla deux après qu'elle eût achevé son œuvre, dans un grand fracas qui la fit sursauter. Elle se précipita à son chevet et resta interdite en le voyant assis sur son lit.

Lui la regardait émerveillé, ravi de se retrouver là et éclata de rire en voyant sa psychiatre en pyjama. Harleen maugréa, et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il la supplia de rester.

« - allons venez Harley, dit-il tout sourire en tapotant la place à côté de lui, nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire ! »

De mauvaise grâce, la psychiatre s'exécuta et s'assit en face de lui. Vexé, Il s'allongea alors en s'appuyant sur son coude, non sans qu'une grimace de douleur fugace vienne tordre sa mine satisfaite.

« - Oh Harley ne boude pas, ce fût une merveilleuse soirée ! lui dit-il au paroxysme du bonheur.

- C'est un point de vu, dit-elle d'un ton aigre.

- Ne sois pas fâchée, ma douce.

- C'est au-dessus de mes forces, désolé.

- Ah ces lèvres pourpres ! S'extasia-t-il en admirant d'un regard fou le visage de la jeune femme, elles sont d'une couleur…d'une douceur…à vous rendre fou ! Il rit de son jeu de mots autant que de la fureur qui se peignait lentement sur le visage de son hôte.

- C'est vrai que vous vous y connaissez aussi bien en rouge à lèvres, la voix d'Harleen avait des accents métalliques.

- Oh à peu près autant qu'en camisole, la tacla le Joker d'une voix détachée, Oh Harley ne sois pas en colère, j'ai passé des moments merveilleux ce soir !

- Ah oui ? lança-t-elle amère, et lequel avez-vous préféré ? Le moment où vous vous êtes moqué de moi ou celui où vous avez tué tous ses pauvres innocents sans défense ?

- Les deux ont leur charme propre, riposta-t-il indécis.

- Vous êtes un monstre, cracha-t-elle.

- Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà », musa-t-il mesquin, en croisant les bras sous sa nuque.

Harleen le regarda perplexe. Il était là, couché dans son lit, son regard espiègle se délectait de la situation, il lui faisait la conversation, prenant plaisir à se lancer dans une joute oratoire à trois heures du matin. C'était le même homme qui avait tué vingt personnes de sa main, et provoqué la mort d'une trentaine d'autres trois heures auparavant. Le même qui l'avait terrorisé et qui maintenant tentait de la charmer. A nouveau. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était l'épaisse couche de maquillage qu'il arborait fièrement. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Là tout de suite, elle n'avait absolument pas peur de lui, il était redevenu le patient farfelu qui la fascinait. Mais à présent Harleen savait. Elle avait vu cette autre partie de lui-même, qu'elle n'avait qu'imaginée jusqu'à ce soir.

« - Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

- Parce que je suis un agent du chaos ma douce, répondit-il d'un ton doux, j'annonce l'anarchie.

- Le massacre est la définition que vous vous faites de l'anarchie ? Riposta-t-elle durement

- Tout dépend du modus operandi, concéda-t-il, tirer au hasard dans la foule est en soi une forme d'anarchie. Mais ne sois pas si triste Harley ! Soupira-t-il face à la mine atterrée de la jeune femme, c'est toi qui voulais savoir, je n'ai fait que te montrer ce qui se produisait quand le plan cesse de fonctionner.

- Vous avez tué des gens innocents !

- Bien moins que la plupart des citoyens tous beaux et tous gentils que tout le monde cite en exemple, glissa-t-il.

- Non c'est…faux, dit-elle d'une voix faible les yeux baissés sur ses mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement.

- Te souviens-tu Harley, poursuivit-il ignorant sa faible répartie en la dardant d'un regard noir et inquisiteur, la manière dont les mères de familles si aimantes et si douces, brandissaient leurs enfants pour s'en servir de bouclier ? Te rappelles-tu comment les hommes et les femmes piétinaient sans remords ceux qui étaient tombés ? Rappelle-toi ma douce, les maris en train de jeter leurs femmes sur la trajectoire des balles rappelle-toi des coups et des hurlements contre ces « foutus » cadavres qui bloquent le passage. Rappelle-toi maintenant comment ils se comportaient avant le bouquet final, avec leurs manières onctueuses et leur parlote civilisée, énonça-t-il calmement en se redressant.

- Non…c'est…c'est vous…c'est vous qui avez fait ça, protesta-t-elle d'une voix mourante, frappée par la logique du Joker.

- Non ma jolie petite, moi je suis le chaos. Prive tous ces braves gens de leur petit cadre rassurant et ils redeviennent vite des créatures ignobles, prêtes à toutes les bassesses pour assurer leur propre survie, chuchota le jeune homme en se penchant vers elle. Je ne fais que révéler au monde sa propre absurdité. »

La lucidité du jeune homme s'imposa à elle avec violence. Oui il avait commis un acte monstrueux, mais la foule paniquée avait fait bien plus de dégâts que lui. Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant dans ce constat. Quelque chose de vrai. Harleen le regarda d'un air triste tandis qu'il s'adossait aux oreillers en grimaçant de douleur.

- C'est ce que tu voulais que je vois ? Dit-elle d'un air triste désabusé, tu voulais que je sois aux premières loges quand tu pousserais les gens à la panique.

- Ma douce, reprit-il dans un souffle en s'emparant de ses mains qu'il caressa maladroitement, tu perds ton temps et tu t'épuises à t'imposer des règles de vie si…rudes, sourit-il, je voudrais tant que tu t'en libères. Affranchis-toi du système ! Dit-il d'une voix sourde, deviens ce que tu as toujours eu peur d'être, cesse de croire que ces règles sont faites pour te protéger. Sors du cadre établi ! Réinvente-toi, arrête d'avoir peur et change les choses !

- Ca a l'air si facile dit comme ça, répliqua Harleen.

- Tu es intelligente, tu dois bien te rendre compte à quel point tous ses interdits que tu t'imposes sont vains ! A quels points tous tes efforts sont voués à l'échec !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas faite pour vivre dans le monde merveilleux des gentils citoyens insignifiants, dit-il de sa voix grave, toi…toi tu es faite pour quelque chose de plus grand, tu es faite pour changer les choses.

- Comme Batman ? Avança-t-elle, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation il me semble.

- Tu es partie avant que j'ai pu t'expliquer, regretta-t-il.

- Alors vas-y dans ce cas, explique-moi, se résigna-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas comme Batman, lui…lui il me complète, expliqua le Joker d'une voix hachée, toi…, sa voix se suspendit un long moment durant lequel il contempla la jeune femme avec une expression qui devait se rapprocher de ce qu'il considérait être la tendresse, toi tu es mon double Harley. Tu es mon autre moi-même. Harley tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être pleinement moi-même. Ose me dire que c'est faux ! Eructa-t-il les dents serrés en braquant ses yeux noirs sur elle, ose me dire que j'ai tort ! Ose me dire que tu ne te sens pas pleinement toi-même quand je suis là, que tu ne sens pas plus heureuse, que tu n'éprouves pas le besoin de savoir où je suis, si je vais bien, si je suis en vie. Enlève ton masque Harleen ! Gronda-t-il avec violence en parlant à toute vitesse. Tu sais que j'ai raison, c'est pour ça que tu m'as recueilli ! Parce que nous nous connaissons Harley. Toi et moi nous nous connaissons depuis une éternité. Nous nous attendions l'un l'autre depuis toujours. Depuis le jour où tes parents t'ont abandonné et où tu n'as trouvé que la douleur comme seul sentiment honnête, depuis ce jour-là Harley, je t'attends.

Harleen le regardait estomaquée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela de sa part. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Son cœur battait un rythme fou, à mesure que les paroles du Joker la bouleversaient. Pourquoi arrivait-il si bien et si facilement à lire en elle ? Il avait toujours les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes, et Harleen trouva un étrange réconfort dans le contact chaud et puissant de ces mains meurtrières. Elles étaient fines et élégantes, comme l'étaient celles de Charles Quinzel. Mais elles n'étaient pas glacées, ni révulsées. Elles tenaient les siennes, simplement. Et la jeune femme sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Le Joker ne feignait jamais la considération, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cacher sa propre bassesse. Il était entier, et Harleen le trouva parfait ainsi. Mais non, non, cria sa conscience, c'est une folie arrête ça ! Reprenant ses esprits, Harleen planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux du jeune et avec lança d'une voix, qu'elle espérait ferme et autoritaire, avec un air buté :

- Ce que vous dîtes n'a aucun sens, vous êtes fou ! Pépia-t-elle

- De la part d'une femme qui recueille le plus dangereux criminel de la ville pour l'installer dans son lit et le border de ses draps roses, je prends ça pour un compliment, sourit le jeune homme.

- Je…je vous soigne c'est tout, c'est…de l'assistance à personne en danger…c'est… de l'altruisme ! Cria-t-elle offusquée

- Blablabla, la nargua-t-il, apprends ma jolie petite, que l'altruisme est une tentative de la folie de se donner bonne conscience.

- Allez au diable ! Cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Quand elle se coucha sur son petit sofa, elle entendit encore son sourire se répercuter partout dans l'appartement. Epuisée et à bout de nerfs, Harleen finit par s'endormir.


	14. oscillation

Elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Couchée dans son sofa, le corps endolori de courbatures, Harleen regardait le plafond.

Sa tête semblait peser une tonne et menaçait de tomber de ses épaules au moindre mouvement. Elle avait fait un mauvais rêve. Elle était à Arkham et descendait voir le Joker pour sa thérapie. Arrivée dans la cage du parloir, « la cage dans la cage » comme elle l'appelait souvent, elle alluma la lumière dans la cellule de son patient. Tout était flou et confus, mais elle se rappelait être entré dans la chambre du Joker, solidement sanglé dans sa camisole, et d'être restée près de lui. Elle était si triste alors, si…confuse. Il avait posé la tête sur ses cheveux et elle s'était laissée allée contre lui. Puis elle l'avait détaché et lui avait donné tous les éléments dont il avait besoin pour sortir ni vu ni connu de l'hôpital.

Elle se redressa rapidement sur le sofa. Le cœur battant une chamade désordonnée, Harleen se demandait s'il s'agissait bien d'un rêve _« Ah AH Ah ! Ca y'est tu commences à comprendre ! Oh Harleen il était temps ! Je commençais à me faire du souci pour toi ? Mais n'aie pas si peur Harleen, c'était merveilleux tu sais ? Oui vraiment merveilleux…monsieur J est si tendre quand il veut…si doux ! »_ Caqueta la désagréable voix familière.

« - Harley ! Interpella le Joker d'un air ennuyé, laisse Harleen tranquille tu veux bien ? »

Elle se retourna et regarda le jeune homme debout dans son salon, les yeux agrandis de stupéfaction. Avait-elle parlé à voix haute ? Non c'était impossible, Harleen ne faisait rien de ce genre. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Secouant la tête, la respiration saccadée, la jeune femme essaya de garder son calme. Le Joker ne bougea pas. Il avait revêtu son costume violet sombre et cherchait sa veste, sans prêter une quelconque attention à la détresse de la jeune femme. Il était difficile de croire que sous le tissu, le corps était parcouru par une multitude de pansements et de bandage, tant le visage du jeune homme ne trahissait aucune faiblesse. Debout dans le salon minuscule de la jeune femme il l'observait. Il faudrait du temps. Encore un peu. Mais plus beaucoup maintenant, bientôt, Harley serait là.

« - Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous demander si vous avez bien dormi ? Ironisa le Joker.

- Je…je vous ai libéré, dit-elle d'une voix sourde et terrifiée

- Entre autre oui, avoua-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Demanda-t-elle avec une once d'espoir.

- Non ma douce, vous ne rêviez pas cette fois-là.

- Comment…comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Se désespéra-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

- Pour des raisons qui ne me concernent en rien, m'intéressent fort peu et dont je me contente d'apprécier les effets », énuméra le jeune homme en faisant la moue.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, désespérée. Si on la découvrait, elle perdrait son emploi et finirait en prison. Elle sentit le sang battre à ses tempes tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine et s'appuya sur le bord de l'évier après avoir actionner le levier de l'eau chaude. Dans le salon le Joker poussa un cri de joie quand il trouva son long manteau mauve aussi sombre son costume. Harleen n'en eut cure et plongea ses mains tremblantes dans l'eau brûlante. Ses yeux papillonnèrent tandis qu'elle réfléchissait aux conséquences de son acte.

Elle allait tout perdre. Elle allait être radiée. Elle allait finir en prison. C'était de sa faute si toutes ses personnes étaient mortes l'autre soir. C'était elle la responsable. Pas lui. Il avait essayé de le lui faire comprendre cette nuit. Elle s'aspergea le visage et le buste d'eau brûlante. Mais rien n'y fit. L'horreur de ce qu'elle avait fait lui donna la nausée. Un rire cristallin résonna dans sa tête tandis que les visages tordus de terreur des victimes de la tuerie du Wayne Tower défilaient dans son esprit. C'était de sa faute. Ses parents, Candice, tous gens innocents, c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils étaient morts. Elle pleura sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tandis que des cloques commençaient à apparaître sur les deux petites mains fines.

Le Joker arriva alors et s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte. Il observa la scène interdit. Il dardait sur elle un regard énigmatique, les bras croisés. Le jeune homme commença à siffloter un air joyeux et s'approcha lentement de la pauvre créature tremblante. Avec des gestes d'une douceur infinie il retira les mains de l'eau brûlante et les porta avec lenteur jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le Joker contempla un instant le carnage rouge-violacée et, après avoir observé la jeune femme qui fixait obstinément le carrelage, il les porta l'une après l'autre à ses lèvres.

Ce contact électrisa Harleen qui leva les yeux vers son patient, éperdue. Il la regardait avec un air indéchiffrable. Posant délicatement les mains sur ses épaules, il la ramena lentement contre lui et déposa un léger baiser du bout des lèvres sur le front brûlant. Harleen soupira. Elle se calma instantanément. Blottie contre lui, elle oublia tout et ferma les yeux en s'agrippant à ses épaules.

Il sentait la poudre et l'essence mais elle s'en ficha. Elle était bien. Ses pleurs s'espacèrent et sa peur se tût. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Oui…elle était son double, son cœur jumeau. Avec douceur les larges mains glissèrent des épaules jusqu'au cou, écartant la jeune femme pour pouvoir s'y nicher et s'y réchauffer. Du pouce il caressa sa mâchoire un long moment les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour obtenir davantage, Harleen fut stoppée nette dans son élan. Les mains du Joker avaient attrapé brutalement la longue chevelure blonde et tiraient violemment dessus. Poussant un cri de douleur, la jeune femme tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, mais c'était peine perdue. Il la traina jusqu'à l'évier, et après avoir contemplé un instant le visage apeurée de la jeune femme, il lui plongea la tête dans l'eau brûlante.

« - Tu veux souffrir Harley ? Hurla le jeune homme d'une voix rauque alors qu'il lui sortait la tête de l'eau, tu veux savoir ce que ça fait ? Tu veux comprendre ce que c'est ? Il vociférait en la secouant comme une poupée de chiffon et lui replongea la tête dans l'eau, je t'interdis de faire ça Harley, je t'interdis d'abîmer ce qui est à moi ! »

Il s'arrêta et l'abandonna toussant et crachant sur le carrelage, sans aucune force, le visage rougie. Il partit en claquant la porte et elle en éprouva un intense soulagement. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant que son cœur ne se remette à battre à un rythme normal. Curieusement, elle n'éprouva rien. Elle avait eu peur sur le moment, elle avait craint même qu'il ne la tue, mais à présent elle ne ressentait rien. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et se rendit au travail.

C'est là qu'elle eut peur. L'enquête du commissaire Gordon piétinait, du coup un nombre assez impressionnant d'agent de police déambulait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. On en croisait partout, à chaque détour de couloir. A chaque fois qu'elle passait à côté de l'un d'eux, Harleen avait l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait sur l'estomac. Et plus elle se forçait à agir normalement, plus les regards et les gestes, qu'elle avait si bien su interpréter dans une autre vie lui sembla-t-il, la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la gratifiait d'un regard circonspect. Même ses plus proches collègues lui parurent se comporter avec méfiance avec elle.

« - C'est comme ça depuis deux semaines, l'informa Amalia avec un soupir agacée, ils tournent en rond toute la journée mais ne trouvent rien du tout ! A croire qu'il s'est évaporé ! »

Puis réalisant sans doute ce qu'elle venait de dire, l'infirmière se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Oui bien sûr, tout le monde savait que le Joker avait pris Harleen en otage à la soirée de bienfaisance. Elle eût le droit à la compassion d'Elliott et de Steven ainsi que d'autres membres du personnel. Harleen eut la sensation d'un déjà-vu qui lui donna la nausée. Personne ne s'attardait cependant sur son visage rougi et gonflé. A croire que personne ne le voyait, ou que personne ne voulait le voir, _« t'as tout compris chérie !_ » persifla cette partie sombre de son esprit. Les gens ne la voyaient pas vraiment, ils ne voyaient que l'image qu'elle leur donnait, et s'en contentaient. L'hypocrisie du monde la frappa de plein fouet. Elle aurait pu en rire, si elle n'en avait pas eu une vision si nette, si lucide.

Mais pas le Joker. Lui n'avait pas fait semblant, il ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là. Les convenances, le conformisme social, très peu pour lui. Il ne se contentait jamais des choses telles qu'elles étaient. A la pensée du jeune homme, elle sentit alors son cœur battre douloureusement contre ses côtes. Lui avait vu, il ne l'avait pas ignoré, il l'avait grondé pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais c'était incroyablement stupide de se blesser comme elle le faisait ! Il avait eu raison de la « secouer », elle comprenait maintenant. Elle avait eu besoin d'un électrochoc. Il fallait qu'il soit dur, pour qu'elle réalise à quel point ses rituels étaient dangereux. Une bouffée d'adoration envahit ses iris sombres et se répandit dans ses veines par volutes pour atteindre son cœur. Depuis quand l'aimait-elle ? Elle était incapable de le dire, _« depuis toujours… »_ Souffla la voix rêveuse.

Cette révélation la coupa du monde. Elle eut le sentiment de flotter dans le monde. La journée défila sans qu'elle ne redescende sur terre. Elle vit défiler les patients sans vraiment les écouter, assise bien sagement alors qu'elle avait envie de hurler. Le petit Tim se rendit compte qu'elle était absente et bouda pendant pratiquement toute la séance. Harleen n'en eut cure. Elle se sentait légère, légère, légère ! Il ne lui tardait qu'une chose, que la journée s'achève pour qu'elle tente de le retrouver.

C'est le cœur joyeux et le pas allègre qu'elle se pressa sur le parking pour rejoindre sa voiture alors que le soleil se couchait. Mais avant qu'elle n'eût mis la main sur ses clés un violent coup porté à la tête la fit basculer dans l'ombre.


	15. le crépuscule d'Harleen

Elle faisait un drôle de rêve.

Assise sous un chapiteau, Harleen regarda la piste d'un cirque entièrement vide. La foule autour d'elle s'était immobilisée, comme pétrifiée. Elle essaya de bouger, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas, il était devenu incroyablement lourd. Elle avait beau se concentrer et forcer tant qu'elle pouvait, aucun de ses membres ne bougea d'un pouce. Elle reporta alors son attention sur le public et tenta d'appeler à l'aide. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle voulut crier, mais les sons restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Les mots fondaient en un gargouillis inaudible qui l'écœura. Impuissante, elle regarda la piste durant une éternité. Soudain, sa vision s'obscurcit et devant elle apparut un adorable petit garçon, sans qu'elle sache dire d'où il était venu. Habillé d'un costume d'Arlequin, il tendit vers elle, avec une lenteur infinie, un minuscule miroir, en la regardant d'un air malicieux.

Harleen contempla un instant la surface lisse et brillante. Elle resta coite d'étonnement. Au-dessus de ses traits apparaissait le visage du Joker qui lui souriait. Les deux reflets semblait se fondre l'un dans l'autre et se superposait parfaitement. Peu à peu, ses traits de jeune femme s'estompaient, à mesure que le maquillage criard du clown l'éclaboussait. Le spectacle était aussi fascinant que dérangeant. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, pour tenter de chasser cette vision insensée qui l'horrifiait. Quand elle les ouvrit, son cœur rata un battement. Dans le petit miroir de l'Arlequin, Harleen avait disparu. A sa place, se trouvait un double d'elle-même, dont le visage était peinturluré de noir et de blanc aux yeux torves, un rictus inquiétant accroché aux lèvres. Le reflet était revêtu d'un costume d'Arlequin fait de bric et de broc, en soie, résilles, dentelle et lycra très ajusté, pourpre et noir, cousus anarchiquement, se croisant, s'emmêlant, se chevauchant. Deux rubans de la même couleur, torsadaient ses longs cheveux devenus d'un blanc éclatant, en deux hautes couettes longues et emmêlées, d'où maintes mèches folles s'évadaient. A leurs extrémités était fixés deux grelots argentés qui caquetaient joyeusement.

La vision lui donna la nausée, mais elle n'eut pas la force d'en détourner les yeux pour autant. Son double inclina légèrement la tête et plissa ses yeux grimés de noir. Elle éclata alors de rire. Un rire qu'Harleen connaissait pour l'avoir entendu souvent. Un rire aigu, insidieux, euphorique. Un rire dément…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Harleen sentit une douleur fulgurante lui vriller les tempes qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Où était-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle tenta de bouger mais ses bras et ses jambes étaient solidement attachés. Couchée au sol dans un endroit sombre et glacé, elle commença à paniquer. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle tenta vainement de rassembler des bribes de souvenirs qui n'avaient aucun sens. La seule chose dont elle se rappelait était d'avoir reçu un violent coup sur la nuque et d'avoir fait cet épouvantable cauchemar.

Secouant la tête, pour chasser le souvenir de son terrible reflet, la jeune femme respira bruyamment et essaya de se repérer. Elle se tortilla autant qu'elle le pût, non sans pousser des gémissements agacés, mais ses efforts demeurèrent vains. Elle était fermement ligotée. Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à l'obscurité et elle tenta d'étudier le lieu où elle se trouvait. Abandonnée au milieu d'un épouvantable désordre de machines rouillées, la jeune femme tentait de percer l'obscurité en quête du moindre indice, du moindre bruit, qui aurait pu trahir la présence de son agresseur. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, à guetter le silence des ombres, quand soudain, un sifflotement joyeux se fit entendre. Relevant la tête, Harleen en chercha la source mais l'opacité du bâtiment était telle, qu'elle renonça et laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur le sol. Elle entendit alors distinctement un éclat de rire qui la fit frissonner.

« - Oh ! Voyez-vous ça ! Un petit oiseau tombé du nid ! »S'exclama une voix aigüe et mesquine d'un air mauvais avant d'éclater d'un rire froid.

Lentement, Harleen vit la silhouette familière de Candice se détacher des Ténèbres. Pétrifiée de terreur, la jeune femme regarda son ancienne collègue qu'elle eût du mal à reconnaître. Ce n'était plus la Candice qu'elle avait connu. La femme qui se tenait debout en face d'elle était d'une maigreur épouvantable. Les cheveux hirsutes, la démarche féline, Candice approchait, ses yeux brillant de démence. Sa tenue de prisonnières en piteux état, laissait voir de multiples blessures sur les jambes, les bras et même sur son visage. Le cœur d'Harleen rata un battement. Candice approchait lentement, comme un prédateur. Ses yeux bleus papillonnaient sur la silhouette couchée au sol, un rictus cruel soudé à ses lèvres.

Elle s'accroupit devant la jeune psychiatre et lui offrit un sourire fugace :

« - Tu sais que tu n'es pas sage n'est-ce pas ? Susurra-t-elle en sanglotant d'une voix de petite fille, tu as été si méchante LeeLee, si méchante…il faut que je t'apprenne…que tu comprennes…ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait… » Chevrota la voix sur un rythme saccadée.

- Candice…ne fais pas ça ! implora Harleen d'une voix tremblante, je t'en prie, on…on va trouver une solution !

- Une solution ? reprit la créature d'une voix suraigüe, Oh Leelee tu ne peux pas te sauver cette fois-ci !

- Candice, hoqueta-t-elle, je t'en prie.

- NON ! Hurla la jeune femme d'une voix effrayante, TAIS-TOI ! Elle se boucha les oreilles les yeux agrandis par la fureur.

- Tu as déjà tué mes parents ! s'écria Harleen en colère et terrifiée, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- TAIS-TOI ! Tu crois toujours tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, cracha-t-elle d'une voix que la folie faisait osciller entre le cri et le murmure, tu as toujours cru être mieux que les autres. Tu m'as volé ma vie ! Tu m'as volé tout ce qui me revenait de droit ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un monstre hideux et avide, je t'ai amené ici pour que tu réalises ce que tu es ! Je vais te soigner…je vais montrer au monde ton vrai visage…

A mesure qu'elle parlait, elle laissa courir sa main sur la silhouette d' Harleen, avec une douceur et une audace qui donna des sueurs froides à la jeune femme. Elle cueillit son visage dans ses mains scarifiées et le caressa doucement. Les yeux bleus déments de Candice brûlèrent ceux d'Harleen, et la jeune psychiatre commença à pleurer. Le visage impassible dodelina légèrement avant de reprendre :

« - C'est trop tard pour pleurer Leelee, Candy va devoir te punir pour ce que tu as fait. Regarde, elle colla son visage sous le nez d'Harleen, regarde ce que je suis devenue par ta faute ! »

Ses doigts décharnés s'enfoncèrent alors violemment dans le visage de poupée gracile. Le visage de Candice se tordit de rage. Elle déchira la peau, broya le corps en arrachant les vêtements et sa violence se déchaîna. Harleen hurla. Mais sa voix ne faisait que déclencher les rires de Candice qui continuait de plus belle ses jeux sadiques. Elle la berçait pour la violenter ensuite, elle la caressait et la blessait. Sa cruauté semblait insatiable. Harleen subissait tous les sévices, possibles et imaginables, tant la haine de Candice la poursuivait jusque dans son inconscience. Harleen était tailladée, tranchée, brûlée, cassée. Enchaînée dans l'obscurité, elle eut un éclair de lucidité durant lequel elle réalisa que Candice ne voulait pas la tuer. Non ! Candice voulait jouer.

Combien de temps cela dura ? Harleen ne le savait pas. La douleur fait perdre ce genre de notion. Son corps était une déchirure, une plaie sanguinolente qui n'éprouvait plus rien hormis la douleur. Harleen n'était plus que douleur et souffrance. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait hurlé longtemps. Très longtemps. Elle s'était époumonée jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne devienne qu'un râle sourd. Elle savait qu'elle avait pleuré, implorée, priée pour que tout s'arrête. Elle avait pleuré jusqu'à ce ses yeux deviennent secs et vides. Elle savait que ça avait duré assez longtemps pour qu'elle supplie la mort de venir la chercher. Mais, ni Dieu, ni la Mort n'étaient venus. Elle était restée la proie de la folie. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'avoir peur. Elle qui avait eu peur toute sa vie, de tout, de tout le monde, tout le temps, ne savait même plus ce que ce mot voulait dire désormais.

Elle n'avait plus de force pour rien. Sa tortionnaire jouait avec elle continuellement, lui tenait des propos incohérents, sa folie se repaissant du corps de poupée qu'elle tenait à sa merci. Candice finit même par lui ôter ses chaînes, tant elle était sûre que son joujou ne prendrait pas la fuite. Harleen sentit sa raison se fissurer petit à petit. Elle pouvait percevoir son esprit se détacher d'elle, s'évaporer dans ce hangar. Tout ce qui faisait Harleen Quinzel s'éparpillait, se délitait, à mesure que les sévices s'intensifiaient. Elle s'était enfermée quelque part, très loin dans une pièce noire au fonds d'elle-même, d'où elle pouvait voir les lambeaux de sa raison s'effilocher. Elle regardait impassible son corps ployer sous la violence et la perversion. A quel moment au juste Harleen avait-elle atterri ici ? Elle ne savait plus. Le seul repère qu'elle avait était la voix de Candice, quand elle se coulait sur son corps en fredonnant :

« - Leelee, Leelee, jolie Leelee, chantonnait-elle en faisant danser la lame de son couteau dans sa chair meurtrie, je vais te rendre plus attirante encore jolie Leelee !

Dès lors les coupures et déchirures se succédaient jusqu'à ce que la bête fût repue. Si Harleen ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait subie, elle se rappela très bien le jour où elle s'arrêta. Harleen Quinzel venait d'agoniser dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle en avait trop vu, trop vite. Le corps brûlant de douleur avait enfermé l'âme de la psychiatre définitivement dans un coin isolé de son cerveau. Le crépuscule était tombé sur Harleen. Quelque chose d'autre occupait son corps désormais. Candice rampait vers elle une nouvelle fois dans la pénombre et s'allongeait sur son corps en plantant ses griffes et ses crocs dans la chair tendre. Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et recula soudain, en poussant un cri d'horreur épouvantée :

« - Tu…tu…hoqueta-t-elle aussi furieuse que dégoûté, tu l'as laissé s'emparé de toi ! Beugla-t-elle la mine écrasée contre le visage inerte, je peux le sentir, elle palpa son visage avec frénésie, il est entré là-dedans, elle pinça les paupières et tira dessus, il est en train de me regarder, tu l'as amené toi, tu l'as amené ici ! Je peux sentir l'odeur du Joker dans ta chair, je peux le goûter dans ton sang, hurla-t-elle soudain effrayé, pourquoi ? Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

Elle essaya de se relever dans le noir et de s'éloigner de sa victime le plus possible mais une poigne d'acier l'arrêta en attrapant ses jambes pour la faire basculer. Avec une rapidité surprenante, compte tenu de ses multiples blessures, la créature glissa sur Candice et l'étrangla. L'ancien bourreau se débattit et repoussa la jeune femme. Se pressant pour fuir, elle ne fût néanmoins pas assez rapide et bien vite la créature silencieuse revînt à la charge. Méthodiquement elle s'attaqua à ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre lui fit lâcher prise. Candice poussa un hurlement de douleur teintée de surprise et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. La contournant, elle lui brisa ensuite les bras.

Candice lançait des regards épouvantés autour d'elle, ne distinguant que la silhouette gracile sans visage qui l'attaquait. Morte de peur, elle la voyait s'approcher pour la blesser, le plus douloureusement possible, pour ensuite s'éloigner afin de contempler son œuvre. Ce fut à son tour de supplier. Mais à chaque mot, un nouvel os se brisait. Elle contempla horrifiée son tibia ensanglanté. Ce n'était plus Harleen qui agissait. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. La silhouette s'accroupit soudain sur elle et rapprocha son visage du sien.

Candice put voir les yeux noirs briller de cet éclat si particulier que seuls les fous savent reconnaître. Ce qu'il restait d'Harleen la terrifia. La jeune femme la regardait intensément, un rictus cruel froissant sa bouche pleine et bien dessinée. Elle sortit la lame du cran d'arrêt de Candice juste sous ses yeux, et avec une infinie lenteur lui taillada le visage. Les hurlements de douleurs de Candice lui donnèrent un air rêveur, comme si elle était bercée par une douce mélodie. Elle empoigna violemment la chevelure hirsute de la tortionnaire devenue victime et remonta son visage mutilé jusqu'à le coller tout près du sien. Elle embrassa alors Candice sur le front, avant de lui frapper la tête avec toute la violence dont elle était capable contre le sol. Suivant un rythme effréné, elle marquait une pulsation morbide et sanglante. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand le crâne de Candice ne devînt qu'une bouillie rougeâtre et qu'au loin elle se mit à attendre les sirènes de la police.

Alors, elle se releva et lissa machinalement ses lambeaux de vêtements. Puis, elle s'assit le long du mur, les jambes étendues, écartées devant elle et contempla son œuvre en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Dès lors elle plongea dans une inertie totale.


	16. dans le coeur d'un fou

Baty avait finalement réussi à mettre la main sur J. Avec une sacrée poigne. Le Joker n'était pas particulièrement délicat, mais il fallait bien admettre que sa chauve-souris préférée lui semblait légèrement à cran ses derniers temps. J pensait bien faire en le lui disant, et quoi ? Ils étaient suffisamment intimes pour que J reconnaisse les signes du surmenage, Baty devait lever le pied. En particulier celui qu'il avait posé sur sa figure.

Tout ça à cause de la défenestration d'un malheureux maire ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui, après tout ? Ils en changeaient tout le temps ! Mais le chevalier noir ne l'avait entendu de cette oreille pointue. Il avait été particulièrement désagréable. Comme toujours. Baty avait le sens de l'humour d'une chèvre neurasthénique. Pourquoi diable personne ne se donnait la peine de comprendre ses blagues ! C'était d'un frustrant ! Il avait été particulièrement casse-pieds en braillant de sa voix trafiquée, s'il savait où était Harley. Non il ne savait pas. Il avait projeté de faire exploser la mairie, pas de rechercher son ancienne thérapeute, qui avait un goût un peu trop prononcé pour l'automutilation pour être honnête. Les jolies filles ont toujours un truc à cacher, soupira le Joker dans sa tête. J sourit froidement en comptabilisant le nombre de psychiatres dérangés qui l'avaient examiné. Bartholomew devrait peut-être lui confié la gestion des tests psychotechniques avant de recruter quelqu'un… L'idée le fit rire aux larmes. Baty n'avait pas apprécié la blague. Il ne l'avait pas apprécié du tout. Et, J était maintenant de retour dans sa cabine crasseuse à Arkham. Couché au sol, il avait retrouvé la compagnie des poings de ce bon vieux Lyle à qui il semblait avoir beaucoup manqué. Se léchant la lèvre imbibée de sang, il sourit dans le noir. Lyle faisait partie de ces personnes qui n'évoluent pas d'un iota du jour de leur naissance jusqu'à celui de leur mort. Pas comme lui. Pas comme Baty. Pas comme Harley.

Le visage adorable de la petite poupée vint flotter devant ses yeux hagards. Où était-elle Harley ? Certes ils étaient fâchés, mais J savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il était parti se changer les idées, et quand il était revenu elle n'était toujours pas. Il l'avait attendu un bon moment mais point de psychiatre désemparée à l'horizon. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines. Non pas qu'il se formalisa de ce qu'elle préparait, mais un tel manque de ponctualité l'agaçait. Non il ne s'en formalisait pas. Pas lui. Impossible. Il avait juste voulu satisfaire sa curiosité en scrutant les alentours de l'hôpital et en errant dans les rues en marmonnant « Harley, Harley, Harley ». Un Joker n'est jamais inquiet. **Indubitablement. **Le Joker hurlait de rire dans sa tête, tandis que J tentait de justifier ce soudain élan d'intérêt pour la jolie thérapeute. Elle avait quelque chose d'exaltant, de fascinant. Quand il l'avait malmené dans la cuisine, il avait été bouleversé par la beauté de ce visage délicat qui peu à peu se tordait, se déchirait en un masque de terreur douloureuse. C'était grandiose à voir. Sa peur l'enivrait comme personne. Harleen rendait la peur incroyablement esthétique. Personne ne se tordait comme Harleen. Pas même Harley. Il en était certain. **Indubitablement.**

Il voulait la voir. Il voulait l'avoir. Il s'ennuyait ferme sans elle. Se tortillant dans sa camisole, il réussit à grand peine à sortir de son col, l'objet de tous les délices. Le ruban. Il l'avait dissimulé quand Lyle l'avait « habillé pour la nuit » au moment où Baty l'avait envoyé valdingué tête la première dans le bureau des admissions. Il tiqua à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Le orange ne lui sciait pas au teint, c'était d'un mauvais goût affreux, lui qui n'aimait rien tant que le sur-mesure.

A force de roulades et après maintes contorsions et gémissements d'agacements, il finit par saisir le joli ruban entre ses dents. J souffla légèrement pour qu'il retombe sur ses lèvres. Il le goûta avec passion et le huma, son esprit s'embrumant dans la torpeur de ses rêves tendres sur Harley. Son cœur se mit à battre une chamade langoureuse, à mesure que les images se précisaient dans son esprit. Fermant ses yeux noirs, il se laissa aller à ses chimères. Il avait des projets…des tas de projets pour Harley…ils allaient passer de merveilleux moments ensemble, souriant dans le noir J berça le Joker impatient en énumérant mentalement les images de ces châteaux en Espagne. Il suffisait juste d'une légère pression et l'oscillation deviendrait plus ample, plus instable. La jolie petite avait besoin d'amplitude, d'une valse au temps capricieux. Il allait trouver le moyen, il voulait la faire virevolter violemment vers le vide. Verser les cendres de sa candeur d'âme innocente et inquiète dans le sens des vents mauvais. Alors et seulement alors, Harleen vacillerait sur son axe, elle pencherait, pencherait, pencherait jusqu'à ce qu'Harley puisse l'attraper.

Mais soudain, tout s'arrêta. Il ouvrit des yeux exorbités qui contemplèrent éperdu l'obscurité totale de sa cellule capitonnée. Le ruban…le ruban rouge d'Harley…il n'avait plus aucun parfum. Sa respiration s'accéléra et le sang battit violemment contre ses tempes. Il le renifla bruyamment, l'enfonça dans sa bouche et le goûta frénétiquement. Rien. J ne sentait rien. Dans sa tête, le Joker entonna le chant de la victoire. J n'était pas inquiet cependant. Non, il n'était pas inquiet, il n'était pas inquiet, pas inquiet, pas inquiet…Il se figea dans le noir. Harleen. Elle s'estompait. Il en était sûr, il pouvait le sentir. Elle s'éparpillait. Non pas que cela le toucha, mais il ne pût réprimer un frisson de plaisir en voyant que tous ses efforts avaient fini par payer. Harleen Quinzel se disloquait, là dehors quelque part. Harley Quinn était en train de sortir des Ténèbres où la jeune psychiatre l'avait enfermée. Son cœur se mit à battre une cadence folle, tandis qu'il imaginait la créature qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent qu'entraperçu. Il ne la voyait qu'en rouge et noir cependant. L'amour et la mort. Les deux moteurs les plus forts de l'histoire de l'art. Le rouge et le noir…il passa sa langue machinalement sur ses lèvres. Rouge et noir, elle serait parfaite, elle serait son chef d'œuvre. Elle serait enfin elle-même, celle qu'elle aurait dû être depuis toujours. Elle serait…son double.

Quelque chose pourtant le taraudait. Le Joker confessa à J son incertitude quant à la possibilité qu'Harley soit incontrôlable. Mais plus l'accouchement était douloureux, plus fort était le nouveau-né. En matière de douleur, avec Hard Candy, la psychiatre qui raffolait des tortures médiévales dont J désavouait la théâtralité douteuse, elle allait être servie. Mais elle s'en sortirait. J le savait et dès lors qui qu'elle soit à ce moment- là, elle viendrait le trouver. Il la guiderait, il mènerait ses pas, il la conduirait vers l'antre de la folie. J ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise ravie. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Harleen. Bien sûr, elle était merveilleusement divertissante avec ses boutades et sa maîtrise du sarcasme, il savait apprécier sa vanité, comme on appréciait la beauté fugitive d'un bijou brisé. Mais c'était Harley qui le fascinait. Harleen n'était que douceur, écoute, patience et compréhension. Harley était différente. Il voulait cette différence. Avec l'intelligence d'Harley tout changerait. L'intelligence d'une psychiatre amoureuse, si elle est bien utilisée, peut être une arme redoutable. J était fou, pas stupide.

Figé, l'oreille aux aguets, il pouvait presque entendre craquer les pans de la raison de son ancienne thérapeute. Il connaissait ce moment. C'était celui qu'il préférait. Le moment où tout s'effondrait dans un fracas grandiose, le Joker piaffa d'impatience. L'oscillation était terminée, du ruban pourpre qu'il chérissait jalousement n'émanait le parfum acidulé de la petite poupée fragile, de la petite fille rangée qui obéissait. Ce parfum tendre et adorable s'était évaporé, et pendant un instant, un bref instant, J eut presque de la peine pour Harleen. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, il trembla d'impatience, enivré rien qu'à l'idée. Il partit soudain dans un rire nerveux incontrôlable. Ce n'était plus Harleen, mais pas encore tout à fait Harley. Elle était une chrysalide.


	17. sombre choix

James Gordon avait vu pas mal de choses terribles dans sa carrière de policier. Il avait plusieurs fois frôlé la mort, et s'était accoutumé à ce que l'être humain avait de pire en lui. Le commissaire aux tempes grisonnantes savait mieux que personne de quoi était capable un être désespéré, poussé dans ses plus extrêmes limites. Il avait été le témoin privilégié et hélas, trop souvent impuissant, de la détresse humaine. Il avait vu la réalité en face. Il savait. Etait-ce Gotham qui faisait cet effet-là ? Il s'était souvent posé la question. A croire que les fous les plus dangereux étaient attirés par la ville sombre, pour y perpétrer les crimes les plus abominables. Il avait cru qu'avec Batman les choses changeraient. Et il avait eu raison d'une certaine manière. Le justicier terrifiant qui sortait des Ténèbres avec une violence redoutable, avait pendant un temps effrayé les malfrats de la ville, et continuaient à donner des sueurs froides à tous les parrains des bas-quartiers. Si le commissaire désapprouvait la violence et l'impunité du justicier solitaire et hors-la-loi, il la tolérait parce qu'elle était d'une efficacité indiscutable. Batman effrayait les gens censés. Mais pas les autres. Avec Batman, un nouveau genre de criminels était apparu. Du genre dément. Le justicier avait d'une certaine manière donné naissance au plus redoutable d'entre eux, celui qui donnait des sueurs froides à toute la police, y compris lui : le Joker.

Le clown sociopathe à l'esprit machiavélique avait en l'espace de trois semaines, réussi à provoquer une tuerie et a assassiné le maire. Ça ne pouvait pas être juste un dingue déguisé en clown, pesta Gordon. Batman, en dépit de toute sa technologie de pointe n'avait pu empêcher Winston Burrows de connaître un sort funeste. Le chevalier noir n'était pas un surhomme. Sinon il aurait sans doute pu éviter ce qui était arrivé à Harleen Quinzel. Mais il avait fait un autre choix, il avait poursuivi le Joker, laissant le commissaire se débrouiller avec l'enlèvement de la jeune psychiatre. Elle n'était encore qu'une gamine, à peine plus âgée que sa fille Barbara. C'est l'hôpital qui avait contacté le commissariat pour signaler sa disparition. Harleen n'était pas venue au travail de toute la journée. Jim avait laissé des consignes au docteur Bartholomew si le pire devait arriver, le directeur d'Arkham les avait suivis à la lettre. Dès lors la police s'était activée, aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. Ils avaient exploré toutes les pistes possibles et imaginables, mais l'enquête traînait. Candice Grows était incroyablement rusée. Elle ne laissait aucune trace. Il contacta Batman qui ne put lui venir en aide, trop occupé à réexpédier le Joker à l'asile. Au bout de trois semaines d'enquêtes, Gordon reçut atterré la visite d'un clochard, qui lui raconta qu'il avait vu récemment la femme que la police recherchait. Candice Grows s'était trahie en troquant un cran d'arrêt contre du pain. Elle vivait sur les docks dans la zone industrielle abandonnée au Sud-Est de la ville.

Appuyé contre le mur dans le couloir désert du Gotham General, James Gordon sentit la boule dans sa gorge croître, tandis que la bile lui remontait. En face de lui, derrière une large baie vitrée, la jeune femme gisait inerte sur son lit d'hôpital. Pour ce que son enquête lui avait appris, Harleen faisait partie de cette minorité de gens à l'intelligence hors du commun. Elle était promise à un brillant avenir, elle allait devenir à n'en pas douter, l'une des plus éminentes spécialistes de sa discipline. Et aujourd'hui, elle était là, brisée, ses yeux noirs brillant de l'éclat d'un bijou mort, fixant le plafond. Catatonie avait dit le médecin, qui estimait que sa survie relevait du miracle. Un miracle…Gordon n'en était pas sûr.

Quand il avait pris d'assaut le hangar avec son escouade, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'il découvrit alors. James Gordon était dans la police depuis trente ans, il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que la pauvre psychiatre soit décédée au moment où ils prendraient possession des lieux. Il ne comptait plus les scènes de crimes qu'il avait à son actif, mais celle-là, il la garderait pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Elle était la pire. La vision du corps déchiqueté et disloqué de Candice Grows, dont la tête n'était plus qu'un amas de chair informe et sanguinolent, avait fait tourner de l'œil ses deux meilleurs agents. Même lui, ne pût soutenir la vision du corps de cette femme. Mais, si la vision du cadavre était en soi une épreuve, celle de « la victime » de Candice en était une, d'une toute autre nature. A l'évocation de ce souvenir il frissonna. Harleen Quinzel ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée assise bien droite contre le mur, les jambes tendues et écartées. Curieusement, dans sa folie Candice avait épargné le visage de la jeune femme, qui ressortait de manière dérangeante sur ce corps ensanglanté.

Mais ce qui frappa Gordon, c'était la mine radieuse de la jeune femme. Un sourire rayonnant étirait le joli ourlet de ses lèvres pleines, tandis que ses yeux étincelaient. Quand Bullock passa la main devant les deux prunelles, la jeune femme ne bougea pas. Elle regardait le cadavre de Candice avec une mine réjouie, que Gordon n'avait vu que sur une seule autre personne. Ce sourire il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle avait un sourire de clown… et James Gordon sut qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Quelque chose s'était brisée en Harleen Quinzel. Quelque chose qui l'avait fait basculer dans la folie.

« - Bonsoir commissaire, dit une voix gutturale immédiatement reconnaissable à côté de lui.

- Bonsoir, répondit Jim les yeux rivés sur le corps inerte d'Harleen.

- Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit le justicier en s'approchant de la large baie vitrée.

- Elle est stable…elle s'en est sortie de justesse apparemment, les médecins ne savent même pas comment elle a pu survivre. Ses blessures physiques guériront avec le temps, pour les autres en revanche…sa voix s'étouffa dans un murmure.

- J'ai entendu parler de ce qu'elle avait fait à sa tortionnaire…

- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer dans quel état était le corps de cette pauvre créature quand nous sommes arrivés. »

Le commissaire réprima un frisson d'horreur à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Sa seule évocation lui était pénible. Il était difficile de croire que la jeune fille désemparée et effrayée qu'il avait reçu dans son bureau quelques semaines plus tôt et celle assise, un sourire cruel cloué sur son visage de poupée, était en fait la même personne. C'était impossible, impensable et pourtant il lui fallait admettre que tout cela avait bien eu lieu.

« - Comment a-t-elle pu en arriver là ? Interrogea la voix caverneuse.

- Le désespoir, la peur, la trop grande cruauté avec laquelle elle a été traitée ces dernières semaines, énuméra Godon avec lassitude, il y a de multiples raisons, toutes plus valables les unes que les autres pour expliquer sa brutalité. »

Jim Gordon s'approcha de la baie vitrée et regarda plus attentivement la jeune fille couchée dans le lit. Jamais être humain ne lui parut autant vulnérable. Couvertes d'hématomes violacées, le corps criblés de multiples cicatrices, Harleen Quinzel n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Le cœur du commissaire se serra de pitié en la voyant ainsi. Depuis quatre jours qu'il passait à l'hôpital s'enquérir de l'état de la jeune femme, il avait vu défiler le peu de personnes qui tenaient à la psychiatre. Des relations de travail, essentiellement. James Gordon avait été frappé par le peu de personnes qui semblaient connaître la jeune femme. La première chose que les visiteurs évoquaient était sa formidable intelligence, comme si il s'agissait là de son trait de caractère principal. Il avait éprouvé une profonde pitié pour la pauvre créature, une gosse, qui avait dû grandir à un rythme accéléré.

« - C'est curieux, remarqua Batman, elle semble si calme, si paisible, comme apaisée. Est-elle toujours consciente ?

- Le Docteur Bartholomew pense que non. Elle a les yeux ouverts, elle respire, mais elle n'est pas réellement présente. Sa raison serait mise en sourdine, comme si elle s'était enfermée à l'intérieur d'elle-même expliqua Gordon.

- Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, glissa Batman d'une voix lointaine.

- Oui sans doute », concéda le commissaire.

Il valait sans doute mieux pour elle en effet. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne voit pas sa propre misère, qu'elle y reste insensible le plus longtemps possible se dit Gordon. Qui pourrait surmonter un tel choc ? Qui pourrait se relever après avoir subi de tels sévices ? Candice Grows l'avait torturé jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme perde la raison. Sa vie était brisée à jamais, à, à peine vingt-deux ans. Le cœur du commissaire se serra davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà, quand il réalisa que personne ne pourrait prendre soin d'elle. Harleen était seule, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, elle demeurait seule sans personne pour se soucier d'elle. S'appuyant sur le bord sur la large vitre, il contempla ce petit corps de poupée brisée qui lui parut minuscule dans ce grand lit d'hôpital.

« - Si elle reste dans cet état léthargique elle ne sera pas une menace pour Gotham.» dit la voix mécanique d'un ton froid

La remarque de Batman lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Jamais la voix du justicier ne lui parut si lointaine, si inhumaine. N'y avait-il donc aucune once de pitié en lui ? Même pas la moindre empathie ? Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda épouvanté. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi dur avec cette pauvre petite ? En regardant la haute silhouette tout de noir vêtue, qui semblait sortir d'un cauchemar, il comprit : il fallait un monstre pour chasser les monstres. Les sentiments ne devaient pas intervenir, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait d'accomplir son sacerdoce. Batman ne tolérait ni écart, ni faiblesse. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait d'aussi bons résultats. Mais la vision de cette petite, déclencha un élan de colère et de rancœur du commissaire vis-à-vis du chevalier noir. A la place d'Harleen, il voyait Barbara et c'est le père en lui, qui reprit la parole :

« - Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir aidé à la sauver ? Lança Gordon hargneux.

- Je devais arrêter le Joker, argua le justicier.

- Vous l'avez arrêté il y a deux semaines ! S'offusqua-t-il.

- Je devais m'assurer qu'il ne s'évade pas à nouveau d'Arkham », répondit la voix gelée.

Etait-ce là la justification de son choix ? Etait-ce ainsi qu'il assumait ses actes ? Gordon ne savait plus quoi penser de cette affaire. Le détachement du justicier l'effarait et le révoltait tout à la fois. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? A lui tout seul, Batman était plus décisif que tous les hommes qu'il avait sous ses ordres. Le nouveau maire, Hamilton Hill ne jurait que par lui. Il aurait été mal avisé de s'attaquer au justicier, Gordon le savait. Contre Batman, personne ne faisait le poids. Il était quasiment invincible, avec plus de moyens à sa disposition que lui ne pourrait jamais rêver d'avoir. Mais il n'était pas infaillible, le commissaire persifla sur un ton mesquin :

« - Vous êtes arrivé trop tard pour l'empêcher d'agir.

- D'où la nécessité que je me charge personnellement de lui, sans avoir à me soucier des autres enquêtes que vous n'arrivez pas à résoudre, répliqua Batman d'une voix cassante, le Joker est infiniment plus dangereux que cette jeune femme qui a perdu la raison. C'est lui la menace. Je ne regrette absolument pas mon choix commissaire, mettre le Joker hors d'état de nuire reste ma priorité absolue quoiqu'il arrive.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? Dit Gordon pensif.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Demanda Batman surpris.

- Ecoutez… je ne sais pas trop, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, mais quand on est entré avec les gars dans ce fichu hangar, j'ai vu, il s'arrêta un instant indécis, j'ai vu son visage. J'ai vu la manière dont Harleen regardait le corps de Candice Grows et…je l'ai vu lui à travers elle, je sais que ça paraît dingue, concéda le commissaire en secouant légèrement la tête comme pour tenter de nier ce qu'il venait de dire, mais… c'est l'impression que ça m'a fait. Comme s'il y'avait un lien entre eux », annonça-t-il d'un ton lugubre.

Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel, les deux hommes contemplèrent la jeune patiente inerte. L'un et l'autre repensaient aux évènements récents, essayant de rassembler les morceaux d'énigme disséminés par le Joker et la déchéance de sa dernière psychiatre. Le commissaire n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer ce mystère. Il avait plusieurs fois retourné cette question dans sa tête, mais pour trouver une réponse, il aurait fallu que la jeune femme soit en état de parler. Ce qui ne serait plus jamais le cas.

« - Ca expliquerait comment le Joker a pu s'échapper d'Arkham, dit le justicier d'une voix lointaine. Face à la mine perplexe de Gordon Batman s'expliqua, jusqu'à présent je ne comprenais pas comment le Joker avait pu réussir à s'évader de sa cellule de l'hôpital. Techniquement il n'aurait pas pu franchir les portes automatisées du rez-de-chaussée, chaque section de l'hôpital est sécurisée par des codes changés toutes les semaines. Or Lyle Bolton, avait toutes ses clés et tous ses codes sur lui. C'est donc que quelqu'un d'autre avait fourni au Joker les moyens de s'évader.

- Vous pensez qu'elle l'aurait aidé ? Demanda Gordon effaré, tant l'idée lui paraissait absurde.

- Qui d'autre ? Très peu de personnes avaient accès à sa cellule, fit remarquer Batman d'un ton neutre.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Demanda le commissaire d'une voix que l'étonnement amplifiait.

- Je crois qu'il l'a manipulée, quand je l'ai rencontré il m'a paru évident qu'elle n'était pas objective vis-à-vis de lui. Peut-être s'est-elle laissée bercer par l'idée qu'il n'était pas aussi dangereux qu'on le prétend.

- Je vous rappelle qu'on est en train de parler d'une jeune femme à l'intelligence hors du commun, glissa Gordon dubitatif.

- Certes, concéda le chevalier noir, mais l'intelligence aussi grande soit-elle, n'empêche en rien un individu d'être influençable. Particulièrement un individu qui n'est pas fort psychologiquement.

- Il l'aurait influencé ? Reprit Jim perplexe.

- Oui, Le Joker est fou certes mais il est incroyablement retors et son intelligence n'est pas à prouver. Il est capable de discerner les faiblesses d'une personne d'un simple regard et d'ajuster ses propos et son comportement en fonction de ce qu'il cherche à obtenir. Il est possible qu'il ait vu tout de suite en elle, ce besoin de justice, cette bonté qui la caractérise et qu'il est retourné contre elle. Il s'est servi d'elle pour s'échapper, il l'a utilisée dès leur première rencontre et l'a manipulé. »

A mesure que le chevalier noir évoquait ses certitudes, la véracité de sa logique l'imprégnait. Vu sous cet angle, il était tout à fait possible qu'Harleen Quinzel, totalement déboussolée par la mort de ses parents, ait pu faire confiance au Joker et le laisser s'échapper. Ne s'était-il d'ailleurs pas enfui le soir même où il avait annoncé à la jeune fille la disparition tragique de ses parents ? Elle était la seule, avec Lyle Bolton à avoir les codes d'accès qui aurait pu permettre au Joker de s'enfuir sans se faire repérer. Or Lyle Bolton avait été retrouvé inconscient dans la cellule du clown. La théorie d'une aide extérieure faisait donc d'elle la principale suspecte.

- Que va-t-il lui arriver si elle sort de cet état ? Demanda Gordon dans un état second.

- Elle sera radiée de l'ordre des médecins et internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique, dit Batman, c'est la meilleure chose qui soit pour elle. Que pourrait-elle faire désormais ? Elle a tué une personne, elle pourrait très bien recommencer. Même si elle n'est pas jugée responsable de son acte, elle sera incapable de reprendre une vie normale.

- Quelle tristesse ! Déplora le commissaire, elle est si jeune ! Elle a payé bien cher l'aide apporté à son patient !

Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit embrumé de fatigue du commissaire. Une idée folle, certes mais qui, si elle se réalisait, serait à coup sûr source d'un désastre sans précédent.

« - En admettant qu'elle sorte de cet état un jour, commença Gordon d'une voix lente, pensez-vous que le Joker cherchera à établir un contact avec elle ?

- Le Joker ? Non, rit froidement le justicier, que pourrait-il faire d'elle ? Elle ne lui est plus d'aucune utilité désormais » affirma Batman.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter au chevet d'Harleen. Puis le chevalier noir se retira sans faire le moindre bruit. Jim contempla encore un peu la jeune fille en se demandant comment diable une jeune femme aussi intelligente avait pu se laisser berner si rapidement par le Joker. Elle semblait si douce, si délicate. Tout l'inverse de lui. Le commissaire émit un long soupir avant d'enfiler sa veste noire. Il était tard, il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui, Sam et les enfants allaient mourir d'inquiétude. Au moment où il se détourna d'elle, il crut voir quelque chose. Un mouvement. Fugace, certes, mais bien réel. Elle venait de bouger. Il regarda plus attentivement, mais Harleen resta immobile. Il avait sans doute rêvé, se dit-il, après tout, Harleen Quinzel était devenue une coquille vide.


	18. la chrysalide

Elle flottait au-milieu de nulle part. Et pourtant elle avait parfaitement conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La jeune femme était comme dans une bulle à l'intérieur d'elle-même. D'ici, Harleen entendait distinctement le bip régulier du monitoring, elle voyait très clairement les perfusions et le lit sur lequel son corps était couché, ratatiné. Elle contemplait le plafond parfaitement depuis un temps infini, du moins c'est ce que le ballet régulier des médecins et des infirmières lui avaient appris. Toutes les heures les deux premiers jours et toutes les deux heures les jours suivants. Elle était capable d'énumérer le nom de toutes les personnes ayant franchi le seuil de sa chambre. Harleen savait distinguer les mines compatissantes de ses visiteurs comme James Gordon qui semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, de celles, blasées du personnel médical. Le bruit du monde autour, berçait ses journées par sa cadence lente et mécanique.

Elle avait vu défiler pas mal de monde. Le Docteur Bartholomew, Elliott, Steven, Amalia, Gordon, Barbara McFord, Joann Leland, quelques connaissances de l'université, ses anciens collègues de Denver… tous venaient pleurer sur le sort de la « pauvre Harleen ». Elle avait presque cru assister à ses propres funérailles. Leurs sanglots et leurs mines éplorées lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Ces mêmes gens qui avaient fait semblant de la voir durant des années, venaient se recueillir sur sa dépouille de martyre. Ils la regrettaient. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Harleen se souvenait de chaque seconde, avec une précision effrayante. Elle se rappelait les tortures, les paroles, les blessures elle se rappelait Candice dans toute son horreur. Elle se délectait encore de la manière dont elle l'avait achevée. La brutalité avec laquelle elle l'avait tuée. Harleen ne regrettait rien.

Elle s'était sauvée elle-même. La colère gronda en elle sans qu'un seul de ses mouvements ne la rende perceptible aux yeux du monde. Personne ne l'avait secourue. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de chaque seconde passée dans ce hangar crasseux. Elle avait appelé à l'aide, elle avait supplié, mais personne n'était venue la sauver. Où étaient-ils tous ces pleureurs qui défilaient en procession au pied de son lit, quand elle avait eu besoin d'aide ? Où était Batman quand elle avait eu besoin d'un sauveur ? Que faisaient-ils tous ces braves gens pendant qu'elle agonisait ? Rien. Personne n'avait rien fait. Personne n'avait le levé le petit doigt pour elle. Elle avait entendu la conversation entre le commissaire Gordon et Batman et son cœur avait failli exploser de fureur. A leurs yeux, elle était une criminelle, une détraquée, un monstre. Elle ne valait pas la peine d'être sauvée. Elle n'était que la marionnette que le Joker avait manipulée à sa guise. Elle était stupide. Oui incroyablement stupide.

La petite voix dans sa tête s'en était allée. Elle avait disparu, consumée par la folie de Candice et par sa rancœur. Harleen n'avait plus besoin d'elle désormais. Maintenant, elle savait. Couchée sur son lit de souffrance, elle avait entendu tous ces braves gens si beaux, si gentils, si normaux regretter « l'intelligence hors du commun » de la gentille petite Harleen. Un tel don de Dieu jeté aux orties. Etait-ce là tout ce qu'elle était ? Un quotient intellectuel largement supérieur à la moyenne ? Une boule de fiel avait enflé dans sa gorge, tandis qu'elle déployait un effort surhumain pour contenir ses larmes de rage et de dépit. Harleen Quinzel n'était qu'un chiffre, celui de son QI aux yeux du monde. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours été : pour ses parents, ses professeurs, ses collègues, ses supérieurs. Elle n'était qu'un singe savant. Candice avait raison. Et tandis que son septième jour d'hospitalisation déclinait, elle versa des larmes amères, seule dans le noir. Elle pleura en silence sur ce qu'elle avait été, sur cette petite fille sage et raisonnable qui avait peur de tout et qui suivait scrupuleusement les règles. Elle avait tout fait pour s'intégrer au monde, pour être normale. Et où cela l'avait-il mené ? Elle avait tout perdu.

Le Joker avait raison. Il avait eu raison dès le début, « pour eux tu es un monstre de foire Harley…comme moi » elle l'entendait encore s'obstiner à la convaincre de voir l'évidence. Il avait su, avant elle. Il avait tenté de la prévenir, de la mettre en garde. Mais elle n'avait pas su écouter, elle n'avait pas su s'écouter elle-même. Une bouffée d'adoration pour le jeune homme l'envahit et dilua sa rage. Dans l'obscurité, son cœur s'emballa. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, lui seul parvenait à combler cette sensation de vide qui semblait être au centre d'elle-même. Lui seul la comprenait. Il la comprenait depuis le début. Il l'attendait depuis toujours. Et depuis toujours, elle l'avait espéré. Elle avait tenté de le refuser, de le chasser, elle avait nié la violence de son adoration, de sa fascination et l'avait muselé. Elle était sage et raisonnable alors. Mais plus maintenant, à présent elle l'acceptait, heureuse d'être encore en mesure d'éprouver autre chose que sa fureur. Il était ce qu'il restait de son humanité, de sa bonté, il était le seul point de repère qu'elle voulait avoir. Il deviendrait le centre de son univers.

Harleen se dressa dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Prestement, elle arracha les perfusions et sauta hors de son lit. Elle se sentit vaciller sur ses jambes frêles, mais Harleen tînt bon. Elle était encore faible mais sa fureur lui donna des ailes. Elle se faufila dans les couloirs, se cachant du personnel et sortit discrètement par un escalier extérieur. Elle erra longtemps dans les rues poisseuses et humides de Gotham sous le ciel noir et lourd. A son passage, les rares passants qui traînaient encore dehors la regardèrent amusés ou effarés, mais elle n'en eut cure, sourdes à leurs apostrophes inquiètes, amusées ou graveleuses. Elle marchait sans les voir, les yeux fixés sur celui qui l'attendait et sur la pensée de celle qu'elle voulait devenir. Elle ne voulait plus être Harleen Quinzel. Ce nom sonnait faux, il lui semblait grotesque, haïssable. Personne ne remarquait Harleen. Personne ne se souciait d'Harleen. Elle voulait effacer ce nom odieux pour devenir une autre. Tout comme Batman, elle avait fait son choix.

A l'entrée du Quartier Est de Gotham, où se trouvait son appartement, elle se faufila à l'intérieur d'un parc public pour arriver plus rapidement. Là, tandis qu'elle avançait silencieusement, un ivrogne lui fit des avances et tenta de passer de l'action. Mauvaise idée ! En dépit de l'obscurité, son œil fut attiré par l'éclat d'une masse qu'un employé de la mairie avait dû oublier. L'homme dans son dos braillait à n'en plus finir, lui promettant une nuit qu'elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Se saisissant de l'objet, elle fonça sur l'inconnu et asséna autant de coups qu'elle le pouvait. En dépit de sa taille imposante, l'homme ne put rien faire pour esquiver l'attaque, son état amoindrissant considérablement ses facultés. Harleen déchargea sur lui toute sa hargne et ne s'arrêta que lorsque le silence régna de nouveau. Lissant sa robe d'hôpital maculée d'éclaboussures sanglantes, elle contempla un instant l'objet et sourit dans l'obscurité. Elle la traîna derrière elle pour le reste de sa route jusqu'à son appartement.

La masse lui servit à défoncer sa porte d'entrée. Elle resta un moment sur le seuil à contempler le minuscule intérieur. Tout y était propre et bien rangé. Tout était à sa place, chaque objet avait un emplacement précis. Son arme ensanglantée racla le parquet dans un gémissement sourd rempli de menaces. Tout avait une place, tout avait un sens et rien ne devait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Harleen eut la sensation d'étouffer dans cet univers clos, millimétré. Elle comprit la grimace de dégoût du Joker quand il s'était trouvé au beau milieu de son salon. Harleen ne put se contenir davantage. Elle hurla en brandissant sa masse et fit voler en éclat cette petite vie trop proprette, trop tranquille et trop sage. Elle détruisit tout. Tous ses efforts vains pour obéir à l'ordre établi, toutes ses angoisses qui la tenaillaient depuis longtemps, toutes ses règles, tous ses codes. A mesure que le chaos se répandait elle se sentait mieux. Plus légère. Plus elle-même. Dans l'épouvantable désordre qu'elle avait créé, elle retrouva son matériel d'arts plastiques qu'elle utilisait pour l'art thérapie avec les enfants. Perçant les pots de peintures noires et rouges elle en aspergea les murs troués, pour cacher leur abominable blancheur fade. Elle n'épargna rien de ce qui fut sa vie, elle recouvrait et déchiquetait tout ce qui pouvait rappeler qu'Harleen Quinzel avait un jour existé. Dans chaque pièce, elle donnait l'assaut contre cette fille insignifiante et pathétique qu'elle avait été.

Puis, à bout de souffle, le corps rompu, elle se laissa choir lourdement sur le sol. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation satisfaite de ce capharnaüm. Elle se sentit heureuse au milieu de ce désordre, quand soudain ses yeux accrochèrent son reflet dans le miroir. Cette vision l'écœura au plus haut point. Cette image était celle d'Harleen. Une Harleen considérablement amaigrie, couverte de cicatrices et de bleus, le corps enduit de peinture rouge et noir, d'où le sang de sa victime continuait de s'échapper. Mais elle ne voulait plus être cette personne. Dans un regain d'énergie féroce, elle s'apprêta à briser la surface lisse quand une meilleure idée lui vînt. Ce n'était pas le miroir qu'il fallait briser. C'était elle, cette image erronée, qu'elle allait changer.

Se précipitant parmi les décombres de son salon, elle retrouva sa machine à coudre minuscule offerte par sa mère lors de son premier emménagement à Denver. La posant à même le sol, elle courut dans sa chambre collecter tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Bas, lingeries, collants, rubans, tout ce qui étaient rouges et noirs, tout ce que sa terreur de la féminité lui avait toujours interdit de porter. Mais Harleen n'avait plus peur désormais. Elle revînt les bras chargés et laissa tomber son butin à côté de la petite machine. Dès lors elle s'attela à la tâche. Elle coupait, taillait cousait les tissus sans aucun ordre précis, superposant les matières de manière totalement anarchiques. Résilles, lycra, soie, satin, dentelle, tous se mêlaient dans un fatras dantesque aux coutures apparentes. Muée par sa frénésie, Harleen composait sa seconde peau avec toute la joie qu'une renaissance peut provoquer. Les premières lueurs de l'aube approchaient quand elle termina enfin son œuvre. Elle l'enfila et se contempla longuement dans le miroir. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harleen se trouva belle.

Sa silhouette de sylphide impeccablement moulée dans cette tenue ajustée, avec comme seule vision de sa peau nue, le décolleté droit, qui couvrait la naissance de sa maigre poitrine, constellée de cicatrices. Sa tenue était composée de quatre parties dont le mélange des tissus lui donnait un côté bariolé qu'elle trouva merveilleux. Il procédait par symétrie inverse. Le buste était coupé en deux parties : la partie droite en rouge, celle de gauche en noir. Elle avait conçu le bas de la même manière mais en inversant les couleurs. Le rouge se fondait dans le noir à droite, tandis qu'il le grignotait à gauche. Elle s'aima ainsi, et se dit qu'à présent elle pourrait demander au Joker s'il voulait savoir d'où lui venaient ses cicatrices. Elle sourit de tendresse à l'idée de le retrouver. Mais quelque chose clochait, il faudrait encore attendre avant de libérer le jeune homme. Harleen voulait que tout soit parfait pour leur prochaine rencontre. Elle se mira à nouveau et finit par se dire qu'il manquait quelque chose. Oui clocher c'était le mot ! Attrapant deux rubans, au bout desquels elle fixa des grelots, elle ramena ses longs cheveux blonds en deux hautes nattes qu'elle tressa l'une avec le ruban rouge, l'autre avec le noir, de manière là aussi totalement anarchique. Furetant dans sa trousse de maquillage, elle en ressorti son fonds de teint blanc, d'un nuance à peine plus pâle que sa peau laiteuse, et recouvrit son visage devenu cireux. Avec son crayon khôl, elle assombrit les orbites de ses yeux jusqu'aux sourcils, avant de noircir sa bouche. Oui, à présent elle était parfaite. Il n'y avait plus rien d'Harleen Quinzel dans le reflet. L'image de la psychiatre avait été balayée. Harleen Quinzel…songea-t-elle, Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinzel, Harleen Quinn, Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinzel, Harley Quinn.

Harley Quinn. Oui, elle était Harley Quinn. Elle n'osa pas prononcer le nom à voix haute, elle voulait que ce soit lui qui le dise pour la première fois. Elle voulait qu'il la reconnaisse. Elle sourit à son reflet, les yeux étincelants d'une impatience « folle ». Personne ne la piétinerait plus jamais. Personne ne passerait à côté d'elle sans la voir. Plus personne ne lui ferait de mal. Elle était l'arlequin dont il ne fallait pas se moquer impunément. Elle serait son Arlequin. Le Joker et l'Arlequin. Elle voulait voir le monde brûler, elle voulait le voir se consumer dans une horreur indescriptible. Harley ne vivait que de sa rage désormais. Tout comme Harleen n'avait vécu de sa compassion. Elle ne ferait plus de concessions, plus de compromis. Si les gens te prennent pour un monstre, n'essaye pas de les faire changer d'avis, tu perds ton temps ! Tu auras mieux fait de combler leurs attentes au-delà de toutes espérances. C'est bien plus simple ainsi ! Songea la jeune femme, dans un rictus mauvais. Harley avait passé trop d'années à tenter de se faire aimer et accepter sans succès. Seul un fou l'avait véritablement vu durant toutes ses années. Quelle ironie ! Elle rit silencieusement. Elle attendrait qu'il soit là pour ça faire une jolie surprise au Joker. Elle aurait besoin de poudre et de barils d'essence. Rapidement elle jeta quelques affaires dans un sac et se rua hors de ce qui fut autrefois son appartement, riant à l'idée, qu'elle venait de perdre sa caution. Pour faire sortir le Diable de sa boîte, il faudrait bien faire quelques étincelles !

Rouge, pour sa passion, cette adoration sans limites désormais qu'elle portait pleinement au Joker. Rouge, pour la seule émotion humaine qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir. Noir, comme le deuil de cette vie gâchée, broyée par l'indifférence du monde. Noir, comme la rage qui l'habitait depuis toujours et qu'elle libérait enfin.


	19. Diabolus Ex Machina

Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour peaufiner la chute de sa blague. Harley avait vérifié chaque détail, peaufiné tous les rebondissements, afin que son diable puisse sortir de sa boîte. Elle s'amusait de la minutie dont le chaos avait besoin pour émerger. C'était sans doute cela qu'on appelait la théorie du chaos pensa-t-elle. Ironiquement elle avait besoin d'établir un cadre bien précis que son double ferait exploser et éparpillerait aux quatre vents. A l'abri dans un vieux cirque abandonné depuis pas mal d'années, elle s'amusait de voir le monde s'affoler. Harley, avait entendu les journalistes relayer les SOS désespérés de la police de Gotham, depuis qu'elle s'était évadée de l'hôpital. Gordon suait à grosses gouttes durant ses multiples conférences de presse, à mesure que des nouveaux cadavres, broyés par la masse, étaient découverts çà et là. Il tentait d'expliquer, tant bien que mal, pourquoi l'enquête n'avançait pas. Les journalistes râlaient sur l'incompétence de la police et s'interrogeait sur l'absence de résultats de Batman. Le justicier, tout comme Gordon, semblait incapable de mettre la main sur elle. Harley en était plutôt fière, souriant amusée par l'idée de voir le chevalier noir aussi impuissant. Et ce n'était que le début, la presse et la télévision avait évoqué la mystérieuse jeune femme déguisée en clown et de son goût prononcé pour le vol d'explosifs. Mais qui pouvait-elle si les denrées explosives se faisaient de plus en plus rares ? Harley avait eu toutes les peines du monde à amasser son matériel. Mais à présent elle était fin prête.

Se faufilant jusqu'à sa voiture, elle emporta dans un sac tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour faire sortir le Joker des Ténèbres. Lui aussi allait renaître. Elle roula euphorique, le cœur battant une chamade désordonné jusqu'aux collines derrière l'hôpital. Là, elle dissimula sa voiture puis, de son pas dansant et gracieux, s'immisça par le système de ventilation dans la partie la moins sécurisée d'Arkham, celle que les employés appelaient « la cave aux trésors ». C'était un espace gigantesque, au sous-sol de l'Aile Est, où étaient entreposés les archives de l'hôpital ainsi que les effets personnels des patients. Alors qu'elle frappait de toutes ses forces contre la grille rouillée de la ventilation, Harley contempla le bric-à-brac croupissant sous la moisissure. La grille retomba dans un bruit sourd dont l'écho se répercuta aux quatre coins de l'immense salle. La jeune femme se figea et attendit une quelconque réaction qui ne vînt pas. Il n'y avait pas de gardien, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Pourquoi envoyé un homme surveiller toutes ses reliques quand le personnel manquait cruellement aux étages supérieurs ? La lacune la fit sourire. Elle sauta prestement au milieu du fatras indescriptible et commença sa recherche. A mesure qu'elle avançait elle aspergeait les hautes étagères remplie de documents, de bijoux, de vêtements et de tout ce que pouvait contenir les cartons numérotés. Elle déambula ainsi en sautillant, au milieu des larges allées, en fredonnant un air enfantin, ses grelots tintant joyeusement autour d'elle, accompagnant sa démarche saccadée d'une musique entraînante, comme une invitation à la danse.

Arkham était probablement l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus sécurisé du continent américain. L'Alcatraz de la psychiatrie, comme elle l'avait décrit au professeur Pierce, dans son autre vie. Mais aussi impressionnant fut le système de sécurité, il n'en restait pas moins un système. Et tout système avait une faille, cette idée lui dessina un sourire gourmand. Celui d'Arkham était la ventilation vétuste, hérité de la lointaine époque de la famille Arkham, du temps où la bâtisse leur appartenait. Harleen l'avait compris en étudiant le plan que Lyle lui avait fourni lors de son premier jour, qu'elle avait retrouvé dans son « home sweet home ». Soudain elle s'arrêta. Là sur une étagère, un carton portait la mention « JX-007-13 ». Les affaires du Joker ! Trépignant de joie, elle se jeta sur la boîte et la vida sur le sol. Il faudrait sans doute qu'elle remise le costume. La chemise vert sombre était déchirée, tout comme le veston noir ainsi que le pantalon violet. Néanmoins la veste et le manteau long, étaient toujours en bon état. Ravie de sa trouvaille, elle l'engouffra bien vite dans son imposant sac en bandoulière, déjà rempli. Heureuse, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la voie d'aération et une fois à l'intérieur elle s'assit en tailleur pour pouvoir fouiller plus confortablement dans son sac. Elle en sortit une petite poupée représentant un clown.

Le pantin portait un costume au pantalon bouffant multicolore et des pompons rouges. Il souriait dans le vide, ses grands yeux exorbités brillant de malice, savourant apparemment une blague que lui seul comprenait. Le haut de son crâne était lisse et totalement chauve, mais sur les côtés, deux touffes de cheveux verdâtres et hirsutes défiaient les lois de la gravité. Sur son visage, le maquillage agrandissait ses yeux, donnant l'impression qu'il passait en permanence d'un étonnement à un autre. Harley caressa tendrement du doigt la bouche rouge, démesurée et pinça le petit nez rond. Et dire qu'enfant, elle avait eu peur des clowns ! Quelle bonne blague ! Souriant tendrement à la poupée, pas plus grande qu'une main, elle repensa à ce que sa mère lui avait appris. Oui, songea-t-elle, les clowns n'étaient pas méchants, c'était du plaisant Arlequin qu'il fallait se méfier. Riant silencieusement, elle retourna la poupée et la dévêtit. Dans son dos, Harley avait dissimulé un engin explosif minuscule mais à l'efficacité redoutable. Elle avait eu l'opportunité de le tester en faisant en faisant exploser le hangar crasseux où sa vie avait pris un tournant…plus coloré. Elle n'avait balancé que trois charges dans l'imposante structure, mais le résultat avait dépassé toutes ses espérances. Le hangar désaffecté où Candice l'avait brisée, était littéralement parti en fumé et il avait fallu trois jours aux pompiers de Gotham pour arrêter l'incendie qui s'était déclenché et rapidement répandue à toute la zone industrielle au Sud-Est de la ville. La police n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer l'origine du sinistre, ce qui inspira à la jeune femme une immense fierté. Elle avait bien travaillé. Et l'idée de voir Gordon et Batman en train de s'arracher les cheveux sur l'enquête, lui procurait un indicible bien-être.

Vérifiant que l'explosif était bien en place, elle rhabilla la poupée et appuya sur le nez rouge du clown. Elle regarda le réveil qu'elle avait emporté : vingt-deux heures. Humm c'était encore trop tôt ! Elle régla le détonateur sur minuit. Minuit l'heure du crime, l'heure de tous les possibles. Cette idée la réjouit. Elle enclencha le détonateur et le nez du pantin se mit à clignoter sans bruit. Elle le lança alors, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, dans la cave de l'Aile Est. Afin que son petit clown ne se sente pas trop seul, Harley lui envoya deux autres figurines qu'elle programma à la même heure. Satisfaite, elle s'éloigna et longea les voies silencieusement en traînant son fardeau. Elle se déplaça ainsi dans tout l'hôpital sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. A chaque nouvelle section, elle semait les petits clowns un peu partout, comme le petit poucet avec ses cailloux. Elle régla chaque détonateur individuellement, décalant les éclats de rires de ses petits coquins de deux minutes les uns des autres. Ca laisserait suffisamment de temps aux gens pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait, sans pour autant leur donner les moyens d'agir. Elle en plaçait dans les combles, dans les canalisations, dans les débarras de chaque de étage, elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que son fardeau devienne incroyablement léger et qu'il ne lui resta plus qu'une seule poupée. Tous ces petits clowns allaient faire exploser de rire tout ce beau monde qui se consumerait ensuite dans un brasier drolatique. Un vrai son et lumières grandeur nature !

Alors Harley sorti de sa cachette. Munie de son badge elle échappa à la surveillance des gardiens et se faufila dans l'aile Nord. A cette heure, la plupart des bureaux étaient déserts, l'écrasante majorité des infirmiers et des médecins passaient leur garde nuit dans l'Aile Ouest, avec les patients « ordinaires ». Personne ne voulait être dans cette partie de l'hôpital. Même les gardiens maudissaient le moment de leur ronde. A l'exception de Lyle... Au moindre bruit suspect Harley se réfugiait dans une cachette improvisée, craignant de se faire repérer, elle se tassait dans un recoin sombre et retenait sa respiration. Elle finit néanmoins par atteindre le bureau du Docteur Bartholomew et pirata son ordinateur. Le Directeur Général d'Arkham était le seul à posséder tous les codes, et à pouvoir activer leur programmation, ainsi que celles des portes automatiques depuis son bureau. La faille du système de sécurité automatique de l'hôpital était là. En faisant imploser l'ordinateur du Docteur Bartholomew, on déverrouillait toutes les portes des cellules des patients. Une véritable anarchie en perspective ! Harleen regarda l'heure sur la pendule fixée au mur en face d'elle. Vingt-trois heures cinquante-huit. Avec un petit sourire satisfait elle valida son choix et anéantit par la même tous les efforts de la société pour enfermer loin d'eux les monstres qui les terrifiaient.

Elle partit en sautillant à cloche-pied en direction de l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes se refermaient sur elle, Harley entendit la première explosion. Toutes les alarmes des bâtiments se déclenchèrent en même temps, plongeant les couloirs dans un clignotement rouge et noir, alors que les prisonniers, médusés voyaient les portes de leur cellules s'ouvrirent. Harleen sourit dans la cabine, en entendant de loin les agents de sécurité prit de panique, hurler des ordres dans le vent. Elle rit de voir que son plan fonctionnait. Mieux il fonctionnerait, plus facilement, le Joker pourrait tout détruire sans vergogne. Elle avait hâte d'y être. La seconde explosion redoubla l'intensité de son hilarité. Que le spectacle commence !


	20. le chaos

Couché dans sa cellule, emmitouflé bien au chaud dans sa camisole, J réfléchissait. A ses côtés, délicatement posé sur l'oreiller, le ruban rouge qu'il chérissait depuis une éternité, lui-semblait-il, ne lui apportait aucune réponse. Même pas le début d'un commencement d'idée. Il y avait un parfum de chaos dans l'air. Ça sentait le débordement explosif à plein nez. Un joker sait reconnaître ce genre de fragrance, quand elle passe à sa portée.

Il jubilait. La petite avait réussi son coup. Harley était parvenue à instaurer un climat de terreur en un rien de temps, sans que Baty et toute sa clique de mines sinistres n'aient réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus. C'est qu'elle était bougrement maligne la petite Harley Quinn ! Et cela mit du baume au cœur du clown. Enfin une femme qui comprenait son humour ! Songea-t-il dans un soupir satisfait. Elle allait venir, il en était certain, c'était imminent. Elle avait besoin de lui et elle lui manquait. Elle n'allait plus tarder maintenant. Et, dès qu'ils seraient dehors, il s'en payerait une bonne tranche ! C'est Baty qui allait s'en arracher les cornes !

Il rit rien qu'à l'idée. Imaginer Baty-Mad-Bad en train de faire une dépression nerveuse, arrachant son « noir » de travail pour rendre son tablier, était en soi une idée réjouissante. J lui avait pourtant dit de lever le pied ! Il passa sa journée, un sourire béat accroché à ses cicatrices, qui donna la chair de poule à ce bon vieux Lyle qui en oublia même de lui décocher son habituel salut amical. Un tel manque de délicatesse le chiffonna. Mais J l'oublia bien vite. L'air putride sa cellule, charria jusqu'à lui un parfum acidulée que J reconnut instantanément. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle était là.

Elle était dans les arcanes d'Arkham. Semant autour d'elle un vent de folie douce. Il éclata d'un rire impatient dans sa cellule. Un rire de triomphe. Oh Harley que prépares-tu ? Se demanda-t-il surexcité comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël. Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui avec un sourire amusé. Il pouvait sentir sa présence tout autour de lui et un frisson extatique le secoua. Harley, sa douce Harley, allait donner dans le spectaculaire il en était certain. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle soit prudente, qu'elle attende le moment propice.

Il n'avait pas tort. Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que tout autour de lui était plongé dans un silence de mort, un grondement sourd se fit entendre qui le fit bondir sur ses pieds. Le spectacle venait de commencer. Le Joker déchira le silence de son rire incongru, savourant sans la voir, la panique des étages supérieurs.

« - Attention ça va faire boum ! » lança-t-il d'une voix forte les yeux fixés au plafond.

Quelques minutes à peine après la première déflagration, il entendit les cris de ses joyeux camarades, qui résonnèrent come de lointains hourras auquel il ne pouvait répondre. Il se sentit frustré de ne pouvoir y assister, après tout il était un peu responsable de tout ce cirque… Et tandis qu'il contemplait intensément le plafond de sa « chambre », de violents coups firent gémir douloureusement la porte de sa cellule. Stupéfait, il vit le métal se gondoler sous la violence du choc et n'y tenant plus il lança à la cantonade :

« - Entrez ! » Avant de partir dans un rire incontrôlable.

La porte couina sous une dernière ondulation, puis chavira sur ses gonds. Dans l'embrasure, il distingua grâce au faible rayon de lumière du couloir, la silhouette familière et pourtant toute autre de celle qui hantait ses pensées. D'une finesse irréelle, revêtue de son costume d'Arlequin, dont il ne discernait encore que les contours, Le Joker retînt son souffle et braqua ses yeux sur Harley. La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête dans la pénombre, faisant tinter ses grelots, et, glissa, avec cette grâce qui n'appartenait qu'à elle jusqu'au parloir. Elle alluma la lumière dans la cellule du Joker et se tourna vers lui.

Elle était parfaite. Harley était au-delà de toutes ses espérances. J n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, tant la créature en face de lui parut sortir d'un de ses rêves les plus fous. Il la regardait, stupéfait et émerveillé, et ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Il avait réussi au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Harley était en face de lui, si proche, si désirable dans cette tenue excentrique, elle le regardait avec une adoration, une dévotion qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Elle était à lui. A jamais. J sentit son égo atteindre des proportions homériques en contemplant le visage barbouillée de maquillage de sa jolie petite. Oui vraiment, elle était parfaite ainsi, avec ses yeux noirs brillant, son sourire torve qui n'augurait absolument rien de bon pour le reste du monde. A cet instant précis, il se sentit comblé. Dans la lumière des néons, leurs deux visages se confondaient et se superposaient. Les deux facettes d'une même pièce se dit J, béat.

C'est alors que la petite poupée brandit une masse imposante. Le Joker, surpris douta un instant de son charisme légendaire et recula vers le fond de sa cellule. Elle n'osera pas. J trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le sol, tandis que dans un rire cinglant rythmé par le tintement de ses grelots, la jolie Harley, abattait violemment son arme sur cette insupportable cloison qui les séparait, pulvérisant le verre. J se protégea comme il put du raz-de-marée de débris qui envahit sa cellule. Visiblement la subtilité n'était pas sa caractéristique première…

Sautant prestement dans la cellule, elle le regarda longuement tandis qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal. Elle laissa alors glisser de son bras son sac qui tomba sur le sol capitonné dans un bruit mat. Elle disposa ses vêtements sur la table, alors que J s'approchait avec précaution, le regard papillonnant autour de la silhouette de sa jolie petite, qui maniait aussi bien la masse que les explosifs. Ce serait de la folie d'approcher une créature aussi dangereuse…il éclata d'un rire sonore qui lui valut un coup d'œil amusé et attendri de sa complice qui lui avait alors tourné le dos. Enjambant les deux mètres qui les séparaient, le Joker se planta à ses côtés. Une fois qu'elle eût finie de disposer ses effets personnels sur la table, Harley commença lentement à le dévêtir. J la laissa faire, ravi. Lorsqu'il fut totalement nu, sans que cela lui provoque la moindre gêne, elle le contempla avec une adorable moue espiègle à laquelle il sourit. Un à un, elle lui fit enfiler, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant, chaque vêtement posé avec soin sur la table en béton du parloir.

Au fur et à mesure, J se sentait redevenir davantage lui-même. Harley l'habillait en fredonnant, le tintement léger de ses grelots ponctuant son adorable rire, comme des points d'exclamation. Une fois son costume enfilé, elle s'éloigna de lui et l'étudia en plissant les yeux. J put lire toute l'idolâtrie dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Harley se retourna alors vers son sac et saisit sa trousse à maquillage, tandis que le Joker s'asseyait sur la chaise. Avec une moue adorable, elle grimpa sur le jeune homme, s'asseyant à califourchon sur son bassin. . Elle fouilla à l'intérieur et en tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, sous l'œil inquisiteur du Joker. Se saisissant de son butin, elle colla son corps contre le sien et J su ce qui allait se produire.

N'osant faire le moindre mouvement, la regardant avec avidité, le jeune homme devînt sourd au chaos qui se déroulait aux étages supérieurs. Plus rien ne comptait plus que la jeune femme blottie contre lui qui du bout de ses petits doigts frêles, commença à retirer cette peau grotesque, pour lui redonner son visage de Joker. Avec une lenteur infinie, tandis qu'il la dévorait des yeux, Harley s'appliquait à recréer le masque tant adoré. Ondulant sur son ventre, elle effleurait avec douceur et délicatesse le visage de J, qui n'en demandait pas tant. Elle caressa son visage de blanc et il frissonna. Elle barbouilla ses yeux de noir et il retrouva la vue. Elle enduit son sourire ébréché d'un pourpre sanglant et il put à nouveau sourire. Elle caressa les longs cheveux d'un vert douteux et il put se blottir tout contre elle. La vie allait vraiment devenir amusante maintenant ! **Indubitablement.**

« - Mais qu'est-ce que… »

La voix surprise de Lyle Bolton, les arrachèrent l'un à l'autre. Harley s'assit alors le dos bien droit, tandis que le Joker quittait à regret son confort. Quel rabat-joie celui-là ! Toujours à fourrer son groin là où il ne faut pas ! Tenant fermement sa compagne par la taille, J, regarda d'un air joyeux, la jeune femme se pencher en arrière, avec une lenteur calculée. Harley vînt délicatement poser sa tête sur les genoux du Joker, la tête en bas et regarda Lyle Bolton, qui contemplait le tableau effaré, Avec une animosité à peine voilée. Positionnant ses mains sur le sol de part et d'autres du corps de son compagnon, elle souleva son corps à bout de bras, dans une roue souple et gracieuse. Pivotant sous le nez du gardien, qui semblait totalement absorbé par la scène, elle esquissa un pas de danse élégant qui hypnotisa littéralement le gardien. Le joker fut charmé par la grâce de la jeune femme et assez admiratif de la manière dont elle subjugua ce bon vieux Lyle. Se relevant prestement il alla soulever son matelas à la recherche des cartes que lui avait offert son ancienne psychiatre. Il n'eût pas le temps de se retourner qu'un craquement lui apprit qu'Harley avait « malencontreusement » cassé quelque chose. Du moins c'est ce qu'il déduit des beuglements de taureau furieux de ce modèle de bonté qu'était Lyle. S'en souciant comme d'une guigne, il mit la main sur sa petite collection avec une exclamation ravie, tandis qu'une deuxième cassure se faisait entendre.

Se retournant, il vit l'imposant gardien, les genoux broyés par sa douce Harley, braillant sa douleur à n'en plus finir et la menaçant des pires maux que l'humanité avait inventés. Lyle le regarda avec horreur quand il s'approcha de lui et rampa comme il put jusqu'au mur capitonné. Le Joker se tourna vers Harley qui s'était assise sur la table où elle se mordillait la lèvre et se triturait l'une de ses nattes qui tintinnabulait gaiment, un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir pu s'empêcher de raccourcir la stature du gardien. J s'accroupit alors entre les jambes douloureuses et parla d'un ton calme :

« - Chut ! N'aie pas peur, dit-il en attrapant les mains de Lyle, là, calme-toi !

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de foutus cinglés ! S'époumona Bolton, je vous interdis de vous approcher de moi toi et ta tarée de copine ! Cria-t-il d'une voix paniquée en se collant contre le mur quand le Joker se pencha vers lui.

- Allons, allons, du calme, souffla J d'une voix douce, tiens je sais ce qui va te détendre, dit-il d'un ton amusé en saisissant deux cartes de joker, ces cartes, expliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il forçait au calme, je vais les faire disparaître et tu ne les verras plus… »

Il les fit légèrement danser devant le visage du maton, en lui adressant un hochement de tête entendu pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. Lyle le regardait soudain pleinement terrifié. Avant ait qu'il put dire ou faire quoique ce soit, le Joker lui enfonça les deux cartes dans les orbites, lui crevant les yeux. De douleur le gardien sombra dans l'inconscience.

« - TADAAA ! Elles ont disparu. » S'exclama J très fier de lui, en se relevant pour contempler Harley qui riait aux éclats.

Elle applaudit à tout rompre avant d'entraîner le jeune homme dans le couloir, au son d'une énième détonation. Il était temps de partir, l'incendie qui avait démarré dans l'Aile Est, allait se répandre à toute vitesse. Comme elle l'avait prévu. Le prenant par la main avec autorité, elle le traîna derrière elle, entraînant J dans le dédale d'escaliers et de couloirs où les prisonniers se livraient à un véritable pugilat contre les gardiens. Ils passèrent sans les voir, indifférents au massacre qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Partout les prisonniers s'entretuaient, s'attaquaient aux gardiens et au personnel médical. Barbara McFord, l'infirmière responsable du service des soins, fut entraîné dans un concert de hurlements dans la cellule d'un homme surnommé « le découpeur ». Plusieurs gardiens furent pendus. Ceux-là étaient certainement les plus chanceux, songea le Joker, car les autres connurent un sort bien plus cruel. Il savoura l'anarchie qu'Harley avait créée pour lui, pour fêter son retour. Quelle délicate attention de sa part !

Mais soudain au détour d'un couloir, la jeune femme s'arrêta net. J ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis, suivant la direction du regard fixe de sa compagne il remarqua la présence d'un petit garçon dans le couloir. A une dizaine de mètre d'eux, le gamin les regardait effrayé. Très jeune, Blond avec de grands yeux noirs, il adressa un petit signe de la main à Harley qui semblait tout à coup désemparée. Le Joker n'apprécia pas. Il n'apprécia pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas la tête de chien battu du gamin qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de sa jolie petite. La dépassant, il fit un pas vers l'enfant avec un rictus cruel sur le visage.

« - Bonsoir, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix lente et grave, que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci petit ? »

Le gamin ouvrit de grands yeux emplis d'une terreur sourde. Il se précipita dans les jambes d'Harley -ce qui expliqua pourquoi il était dans un hôpital psychiatrique, car seul un fou pouvait croire qu'Harley était rassurante- et enfouit son visage dans les jambes de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement, Elle regardait l'enfant sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Le Joker répéta sa question mais ce petit mal-élevé ne lui répondit pas.

« - C'est Tim, souffla Harley, d'une voix éraillée, il…il est muet, il ne peut pas vous répondre. »

- Ah ! Oh ! Ah ! Hi ! Ahah ! Articula le Joker d'une voix froide, ce petit garçon devrait retourner dans son lit, il s'accroupit et attrapa le garçon qu'il planta devant sans ménagement, tu sais, reprit-il en murmurant son visage pratiquement collé à celui du gamin, il y a des tas de…monstres dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient, ils pourraient…te faire du mal, ils pourraient…te rendre fou. » Lui sourit-il d'un air terrifiant.

Fouillant dans le sac d'Harley, le Joker en ressortit une minuscule poupée et la fourra dans les bras du gamin. Elle était très amusante cette poupée, elle ressemblait à un clown. Pourquoi Harley ouvrit des yeux démesurément grands et horrifiés ? C'était pourtant normal d'offrir des poupées aux enfants non ? Harley blêmit davantage quand elle vit le gamin s'éloigner avec son nouveau jouet. Bigre, était-elle à ce point attachée au clown ? J la secoua sans ménagement et ils reprirent leur course. Mais à peine avait-ils traversé le couloir, qu'une déflagration se fit entendre et leur vrilla les tympans. Ils furent projetés sur une bonne dizaine de mètres. J avait mal partout et avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. A ses côtés Harley avait une respiration anarchique. Ses yeux papillonnaient sans pouvoir se fixer. Etait-elle blessée ? Non pourtant, elle semblait intacte. Soudain, elle éclata de rire, mais ce rire, J ne l'aima pas du tout. Un rire incontrôlable, euphorique et en même temps totalement désespérés. Surpris, il la regarda sans comprendre. Harley riait à gorge déployée d'une blague qui lui avait échappé. Et c'était une chose terriblement agaçante pour un Joker. **Indubitablement !**


	21. le Clown et l'Arlequin

L'amour ne dure que jusqu'au premier cri, le reste n'en est que la répétition incertaine. Voilà à quoi pensait Harley, recroquevillée dans le cabinet de toilettes insalubre du vieil hangar où elle avait élue domicile avec le Joker, le jour même. Leur GAGçonnière, comme il l'avait baptisé. Là où ils prépareraient la mise en scène de toutes leurs blagues. Appuyée contre la baignoire à demi-nue, Harley contemplait hébétée, les ravages de la passion du jeune homme sur son corps de poupée. Les morsures et hématomes n'étaient pas rares durant la bagatelle. Elle-même labourait allègrement de ses ongles les bras et le torse de son amant quand la passion l'emportait. Mais cette nuit avait été différente. En plein ébat, il s'était soudain figé, les yeux agrandis par une illumination, que même l'esprit embrumé par son plaisir, Harley trouva inquiétante. Se saisissant de son cran d'arrêt, il avait pesé de tout son poids sur le corps nu et lascif. Surprise par son soudain changement d'humeur, Harley fut saisie d'une terreur sourde en voyant apparaître sur ce visage qu'elle chérissait tant, une expression de cruauté qu'il réservait habituellement aux victimes de ses mauvais tours. Elle cria tandis que la lame lui perforait le sein gauche. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais contre ce mètre quatre-vingt-cinq tout en rudesse, la tentative était vaine. Tirant la langue de côté, Le Joker grava son initiale qu'il entoura d'un cœur. Très fier de lui, il se recula et admira son œuvre avec un sourire de satisfaction. Harley pleurait de douleur mais il n'en avait cure. Et, plus tendre que jamais, avec une douceur infinie, reprit leur jeu amoureux.

En face d'elle, Mistah J, la poupée à l'effigie d'un clown noir et rouge, qu'il lui avait offert peu de temps après l'explosion de l'hôpital, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois, la fixait de son sourire placide. Harley ramena ses genoux contre elle et les enserra dans ses bras frêles. Qu'avait-elle bien put faire pour déclencher la ire du Joker ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé…

Comme à leur habitude quand ils décidaient de « jouer » dans Gotham, le Joker avait envoyé Harley préparé le terrain. Leur cible était une bijouterie grand luxe du centre-ville, qui comptait parmi ses clients, les plus riches et les plus éminents citoyens de la cité. Sautillant à cloche pieds, Harley était arrivée tout sourire devant le guichet du vendeur, qui était absorbé dans ses comptes et ne daignait pas la regarder.

« - Bang Bang ! Avait-elle lancé joyeusement pour manifester sa présence.

Le vendeur leva des yeux surpris et, réalisant qui était en face de lui se décomposa. Avant même qu'il est pu donner l'alerte, elle tira deux coups de feu. Le corps retomba lourdement sur le sol, tandis que les hommes de mains que le Joker avait recruté pour l'occasion, réduisaient au silence les agents de sécurité. Elle les regarda remplir les sacs, indifférente, tandis que les clients couchés au sol, tremblaient de peur. Elle s'approcha doucement d'une femme d'un certain âge, pelotonnée dans un coin et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait approximativement le même âge que sa mère et possédait quelque chose dans la fragilité de ses traits qui rappelèrent à Harley la douceur candide d'Eleonore Quinzel. Secouée par les sanglots de l'inconnue, Harley se redressa et la regarda attentivement la mine contrite.

« - Pourquoi tu pleures ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Est-ce que tu es triste ? »

La femme braqua sur elle des yeux terrifiés. Harley colla son visage contre le sien et l'embrassa sur le front. La jeune femme fut contrariée de sentir le frisson qui secoua sa nouvelle amie. Elle la contempla un long moment avec une moue boudeuse, quand une idée vient illuminée ses traits juvéniles :

« - Si tu es triste, Mistah J te redonnera le sourire, dit-elle en lui fourrant sa poupée sous le nez.

- Vous êtes complètement folle ! Cracha la femme visiblement écœurée, les gens comme vous devraient être bouclés dans un asile ! »

Pourquoi maman réagissait-elle comme ça ? Harley voulait seulement l'aider. Lentement, sa bonne humeur la quitta. La femme suffoqua d'épouvante en voyant le visage de poupée se geler dans une expression sinistre. Le regard de la jeune femme devînt soudainement fixe, tandis qu'un rictus torve déforma le pli de sa bouche. C'est alors qu'une ambulance défonça le hall d'entrée de la bijouterie, tuant tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur d'être sur son passage. Quand la porte du côté conducteur s'ouvrit, un cadavre tomba dans les décombres de ce qui restait de la devanture de l'enseigne. Le Joker sortit de là en blouse blanche un stéthoscope enroulé autour du front. Harley sourit émerveillée et battit frénétiquement des mains. Il la remercia en s'inclinant avant de lancer :

« - Quelqu'un a appelé les urgences ? »

Eclatant de rire, il sortit un fusil de sa blouse et se mit à tirer dans tous les sens. Harley se passa la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, avide puis chuchota d'une voix douce à la vieille femme terrorisée :

« - Ca c'est mon poussin ! »

Maman pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, Le Joker la faisait rire comme personne. Harley pointa le canon de son revolver sur la vieille femme et tira. Elle se releva alors, et de sa démarche féline et gracieuse rejoignit son amant pour l'aider à charger leur butin qu'ils finiraient probablement par jeter du haut d'un toit d'ici ce soir. Avec Joker comment savoir ? Il avait une cyclothymie si…imprévisible. Et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle l'aimait tant.

Ils avaient pris la fuite à toute vitesse avec le peu d'hommes rescapés qui leur restaient. Presque immédiatement Baty et compagnie les avaient pris en chasse à grands coups de gyrophares et de sirènes hurlantes, auxquels répondaient les coups de feu précis d'Harley et ceux plus anarchiques de son terrible compagnon et de ses sbires. Une course poursuite s'engagea dans les rues de Gotham City. Leur avance cependant se réduisit rapidement. Batman gagnait du terrain tandis que Gordon, coincé dans une voiture de patrouille, braillait, rouge de fureur des ordres dans sa radio. Les voitures de police les encerclaient et ne tarderaient pas à les maîtriser. Le Joker agenouillé au fond de l'ambulance, perclus de balles, se tourna vers elle et lui donna son arme. Il hurla pour se faire entendre:

« - Harley prends le volant ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se faufila jusqu'à l'avant du véhicule, où Franck, une nouvelle recrue, suait à grosse goutte en accélérant au maximum. Il lançait des coups d'œil terrifiés dans le rétroviseur, priant pour conserver son avance sur le chevalier noir. Harley, aussi silencieuse qu'un serpent, se glissa derrière lui comme elle put et lui chantonna à l'oreille en s'emparant du volant:

« - Pardon, je vais conduire ! »

Sans hésiter, elle lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux au moment où il se retournait le visage ahuri. L'ambulance connut quelques embardées avant qu'elle ne s'installe plus confortablement. Chassant du pied le cadavre par la portière, elle regarda le corps de Franck atterrir sous les roues de la voiture de Gordon qui partit en tête à queue. Avec une joie féroce, elle défonça les deux voitures de police sur sa gauche qui tentaient de les contenir. C'était bien connu, quand on se lançait dans une course folle, autant confier le volant à un dément, les chances de s'échapper sont plus grandes. Harley n'avait peur de rien et ne connaissait visiblement pas les principes les plus élémentaires qui animaient l'instinct de survie. Elle fonçait sur les voitures de police, sous une pluie de projectiles dans un concert bruyant de tôles froissées. Mistah J, sa jolie poupée, lui sourit avec tendresse. Il était bien le seul, car à l'arrière du véhicule, le Joker s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire décoller la Batmobile à coup de lance-roquette.

« - Femme au volant… » Maugréa-t-il.

Bientôt néanmoins le chevalier noir fut leur seul poursuivant. Harley hurla le nom du Joker qui se précipita à l'avant du véhicule. Une fois installé, elle lui adressa un sourire espiègle avant de tirer brutalement le frein à main. Les quatre hommes à l'arrière de l'ambulance furent violemment projetés sur la voiture du Justicier qui alla s'empêtrer dans le décor en tentant de les éviter. Fou de joie, le Joker hurla de rire, tandis qu'ils échappaient encore une fois à Batman.

* * *

Bruce Wayne était assis derrière son vaste bureau, au sommet de la tour du centre-ville. Il avait assisté, sans vraiment s'y intéresser à la réunion du conseil d'administration qui prévoyait d'agrandir encore l'entreprise familiale et d'étendre les domaines d'investissements. Il avait lutté tout du long de cette interminable réunion, contre le sommeil. A présent seul, il repensait à la manière dont les évènements s'étaient enchaînés sans qu'il en mesure la portée. Harley Quinn…le nom seul faisait frémir la plupart des citoyens, honnêtes ou non, de Gotham. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point-là ?

Depuis six mois, le Joker et sa complice semaient la terreur partout dans la ville, sans qu'il parvienne à les arrêter. Comme s'il avait toujours une longueur d'avance, le Joker élaborait des plans à tiroirs totalement illisibles pour Batman. Quel rôle jouait la fille là-dedans ? Difficile à dire…Bruce se rappelait de la jeune femme frêle qu'il avait rencontrée lors de la soirée de bienfaisance. Harleen Quinzel était insignifiante, agréable certes, mais elle n'était pas le genre de femme que l'on remarquait. Et pourtant, le Joker l'avait remarqué.

« - Monsieur Bruce, interrompit la voix calme d'Alfred Pennyworth, excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais Lucius Fox vient d'appeler pour annuler son rendez-vous ».

Ne recevant aucune réponse, le vieux majordome à la silhouette élancée s'approcha. Le jeune maître Wayne, contemplait les images du dernier braquage commis par le Joker et sa nouvelle complice. « Fascinante créature, commenta-t-il en voyant les écrans d'ordinateurs après un long silence.

- Qui ça ? S'étonna Bruce Wayne, le Joker ?

- Non, la demoiselle qui l'accompagne.

- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien Alfred ? Vous savez, elle n'est pas vraiment du genre fréquentable. Sourit le jeune homme.

- Oh oui je vais très bien! Le rassura le majordome, je suis juste singulièrement étonné de voir l'attrait que cette jeune fille exerce sur les foules et sur ce dangereux criminel », expliqua-t-il.

Harley Quinn était devenue la nouvelle terreur de Gotham. Le visage de Bruce se durcit à l'évocation de la jeune femme. Elle avait fait sauter Arkham. A cause d'elle, les criminels les plus dangereux du pays se retrouvaient en liberté. Pour lui, tout l'intérêt que la jeune femme suscitait auprès du clown sociopathe s'arrêtait là néanmoins. Elle l'avait fait s'évader de l'hôpital le plus sécuriser au monde. Elle avait joué son rôle. Alors pourquoi s'encombrait-il de cette charge inutile, car ce devait être certainement ce qu'elle représentait pour lui à présent.

- J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi le Joker la garde auprès de lui, dit Bruce d'une voix rêveuse. Que lui apporte-t-elle ?

- Il semblerait qu'il est un goût particulier pour tous ceux qui brillent, glissa Alfred la voix lointaine.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Eh bien, cet homme semble s'être donné pour but de pervertir les esprits de tous ceux qui dans la société, parviennent à briller d'un éclat particulier. Il l'a fait il y a quelques années avec Harvey Dent, avec le sinistre succès que l'on connaît. Or d'après ce que vous m'avez appris au sujet de cette jeune femme, il semblerait que Miss Quinzel était destinée à accomplir de très grandes choses dans son domaine. Peut-être s'est-il enorgueilli de la faire basculer dans la folie pour s'évader d'Arkham. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Bruce. Harvey Dent, Double-Face comme il s'était rebaptisé, qui tirait le sort de ses victimes à pile ou face. Il avait autrefois été, lui aussi l'un des membres les plus éminents de la ville. « Le chevalier blanc » acclamé par la presse, « l'incorruptible Harvey Dent » pour la police et la population, « l'homme de la situation » pour les citoyens. Rachel, elle, l'avait seulement appelé « Harvey ». Rachel…cela faisait si longtemps que Bruce n'avait pas pensé à elle. Sa meilleure amie, la femme de sa vie. Celle qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Lui et Harvey avaient tout perdu quand on le Joker leur avait enlevé Rachel. Refoulant ses tristes souvenirs, le jeune homme se focalisa sur le parallèle que venait d'établir son majordome entre Harvey et Harley. L'idée d'Alfred fit son chemin dans son esprit.

« - Vous pensez que c'est là son but ? Interrogea Bruce d'une voix éteinte, en s'attaquant à tous les symboles de réussite que la société peut produire, il démontrerait que la folie est la seule issue ?

- Ce peut être une explication à cet étonnant couple. Miss Quinzel avec son esprit brillant, bien supérieur à la moyenne, a dû réveiller en lui cette volonté d'avilissement, de destruction.

- Mais pourquoi la garder auprès de lui dans ce cas une fois son œuvre accompli ? Harvey Dent n'est pas devenu l'un des complices du Joker en se métamorphosant en Double-Face.

- Il est vrai…alors peut-être s'agit-il d'une chose beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup plus familière

- Laquelle ?

- L'amour.

- L'amour ? Répéta Bruce ahuri, Alfred dîtes-moi que vous plaisantez !

- Pas du tout, Monsieur Wayne, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. »

Non c'était impossible, songea Bruce. S'il y avait bien une chose dont le Joker était incapable, c'était d'aimer. Il n'était qu'un fou furieux, avide de destruction. Il n'aimait rien d'autre que lui-même. L'hypothèse romanesque d'Alfred n'avait aucun sens. Harley Quinn elle-même n'était qu'une enfant démente, qui suivait aveuglément le Joker. Mais une fille remarquablement intelligente. Bruce pressentait, que tôt ou tard, le Joker l'utiliserait contre lui. C'est à cela que lui servait habituellement ses complices. Mais elle, Harley, peut-être éprouvait-elle véritablement des sentiments pour lui ? Il le fallait, pour qu'elle puisse rester avec un monstre pareil. Non, non ça ne tenait pas la route, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tournait vers Alfred qui restait impassible, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« - Vous…vous croyez qu'ils sont amoureux ? Articula le milliardaire en se forçant à ne pas rire, tant l'idée lui paraissait grotesque.

- Je crois, répliqua le majordome en se redressant, que parmi toutes les choses imprévisibles que peut faire un dément, tomber amoureux est une idée folle qui est largement à sa portée. Ce n'est pas bien sûr, concéda-t-il en voyant la mine effarée de son pupille qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, la définition que nous nous faisons de l'amour. Mais cela n'en reste pas moins une acception.

- Et comment Batman peut-il lutter contre ça ?

- Un vieux proverbe dit que l'enfer n'est rien comparé à la femme que l'on trahit. »

* * *

« - Pa…patron ? Interpella la voix hésitante.

- Quoi encore ? S'agaça le Joker sans lever les yeux vers son homme de main.

- C'est votre…copine, déglutit l'homme en écartant son col la mine épouvantée suant à grosse goutte, vous…devriez venir voir. »

Le Joker se leva avec un soupir de lassitude. Harley faisait toujours des blagues qui avaient tendance à finir dans un bain de sang, non pas cela lui déplaise, mais le recrutement d'hommes de mains commençait à être difficile. J espérait qu'elle n'avait encore décidé d'énucléer l'un de ses sbires, où de lui exposer son interprétation toute personnelle des lois de la physique, sur ce qui arrive à un corps soumis à la pression à l'aide de sa masse.

La Lune brillait au-dessus du vieux hangar où ils avaient « emménagé » après le braquage de la bijouterie le matin même. Tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs, les rares membres de sa nouvelle troupe, détournaient les yeux. Une réaction classique. J avait l'habitude de la peur et du dégoût qu'il inspirait aux bienpensants et aux autres en général. Seule Harley le vénérait. Harley…son nom sonnait comme une friandise. Harley lui appartenait. Elle était sa propriété, sa poupée. Il l'avait marqué, pour qu'elle sache qui la possédait. Lui et lui seul. Son égo se flattait des regards fixes, brillants de démence malsaine, qu'elle dardait sur lui. Il était le centre de son univers et le savait parfaitement. Cela le faisait beaucoup rire d'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, il faut vraiment être fou pour faire du chaos le centre de tout. Mais c'est du chaos que jaillissait la lumière, lui souffla le Joker dans sa tête. J était le chaos et Harley la lumière, à moins que ce ne fût l'inverse. Sa remarquable intelligence, façonnait chaque jour des mises en scène létales à l'efficacité redoutable.

Ils dansaient à contre-courant tous les deux et cela exaltait le Joker. Il la désirait et la chassait. La peur qu'il lui inspirait quand il la brutalisait l'enivrait. Harley. Sa Harley. Quand il la terrifiait trop, elle prenait la fuite et il ne la voyait plus pendant quelques jours. Mais elle revenait à chaque fois. Harley revenait parce qu'il était toute sa folie, et cela le comblait. Elle rampait sur son corps, son visage barbouillé de noir et de blanc en gémissant, comme un animal blessé. Il était tendre alors, leurs retrouvailles étaient remplies de passion violente et leurs corps n'abandonnaient la partie qu'au bord de l'agonie. Harley. Elle était imprévisible. Tout en marchant, le Joker se remémora le coup d'éclat qu'il préférait, de son cœur jumeau.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient fâchés. J était bien incapable de se rappeler pourquoi, les femmes pouvaient être si compliquées quelque fois. Pour se distraire il avait kidnappé un petit citoyen de rien du tout, ce qui avait eu le don d'agacer prodigieusement Baty-Moody. Et quoi ? Il n'avait rien fait de si grave pourtant ! Il avait juste exigé de l'autre B-man de Gotham, Bruce Wayne, un milliard de dollars pour s'approvisionner en explosifs. Il en avait également profité pour redonner le sourire à ce pauvre quidam. Baty n'avait vraiment aucun humour. Il avait expédié à l'hôpital avec plusieurs membres fracturés. Mais Baty, n'avait pas compté Harley dans l'équation. Alors que deux gardes étaient plantés devant sa porte et qu'il était enchaîné à son lit d'hôpital, J avait distinctement entendu les coups de feu dans le couloir. Harley avait défoncé sa porte, et J était parti dans un éclat de rire homérique. Par-dessus son costume d'Arlequin, elle avait revêtu une robe noire à froufrou sur laquelle deux croix rouges étaient brodées au niveau de la poitrine. « Toc Toc ! » avait-elle lancé joyeusement tandis que J la regardait avec avidité. D'un bond gracieux, Harley avait sauté sur le lit et l'avait regardé un long moment sans dire un mot. J la dévorait des yeux, éberlué. Elle lui avait présenté Mistah J qu'il avait embrassé. Debout sur le lit, elle avait pointé le canon d'un fusil entre les deux yeux du Joker, avec un sourire tendre. Osera, osera pas ? J s'amusait comme un petit fou, Harley savait jouer sur le suspens comme personne. Ils se défièrent du regard, et tandis que le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargissait, elle tira. Une petite explosion se fit entendre, et le canon cracha une fumée blanche au visage du Joker qui éclatait de rire. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la pique d'un drapeau où le mot « PAN ! » était écrit en gras s'était fichée dans son front maquillé. « SURPRISE ! » cria-t-elle avant de l'emmener.

Et pourtant, J était parfois saisit d'un profond malaise quand il la voyait.

Harley, il coulait en elle et se satisfaisait du monstre que la jolie psychiatre était devenue. Mais ce monstre le contrôlait-il ? Joker était alors saisi d'un doute terrible. Il l'avait façonné, pour qu'elle soit son double. Tel Pygmalion, il avait peaufiné les moindres détails pour qu'elle corresponde à sa folie. Harley lui était si semblable à présent qu'il en était dégoûté. Mais elle, elle avait aussi laissé des marques sur lui. Son sang s'ébouillantait quand il la voyait, une furieuse envie de la déchiqueter entre ses dents le saisissait. Harley brûlait à l'intérieur de lui, et son ventre appelait le corps de la poupée avec une férocité sanglante. Elle l'écœurait et l'attirait. Harley était ainsi. Il hésitait entre la broyer et la combler. Un jour viendrait sans doute, où ils s'entretueraient. Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre le poison et le remède, ça ne pourrait pas durer indéfiniment. Oui, J en était sûr, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harley causerait sa perte. Il lui tardait seulement de voir comment elle s'y prendrait…

J se figea à l'entrée de la pièce qui leur servait de chambre. Son homme de main le laissa là, pâle comme la mort. Le Joker comprenait pourquoi elle terrorisait ses sous-fifres. Harley était assise les jambes tendues en face de la fenêtre. La lumière argentée l'enveloppait et mettait en scène le curieux passe-temps de sa compagne. Elle parlait d'une voix inaudible à sa poupée, ce Mistah J qu'il lui avait rapporté après son évasion spectaculaire. Une manière de rembourser le clown qu'il lui avait pris pour le donner au gamin dans les couloirs. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte, mais cette poupée, lui avait fait irrésistiblement penser à la jeune femme. Harley, souriait de toutes dents, les yeux brillants de bonne humeur. Le tableau aurait sans doute pu être charmant, si elle n'était pas en train de se coudre des rubans noirs et rouges sur les mains. Le sang dégoulinait sur ses cuisses, mais elle ne semblait y prêter aucune attention, trop absorbée à l'idée d'achever son œuvre. Stupéfait, il regardait hypnotisé, la jeune femme se planter l'aiguille dans la peau et y tracer ses points. Tirant sa langue sur le côté, une expression béate sur le visage, Harley était totalement concentrée. Toussant légèrement, il s'approcha et s'assit derrière elle. La plaquant brutalement contre son torse, il étudia l'ampleur du désastre. Elle avait cousu une quantité assez impressionnante de rubans de toutes sortes sur ses mains et le regardait avec un air de petite fille terrifiée. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. J aimait encore moins quand ses affaires décidaient de prendre des initiatives. Avec un regard carnassier, brillant de cruauté, il lui arracha violemment l'aiguille des mains, et l'immobilisa au sol. Se saisissant des rubans et du fil à coudre, il la contempla avec une lueur sadique étincelant dans ses prunelles sombres. Il se pencha lentement vers elle. Tétanisée, la jeune femme hurla.

L'amour ne dure que jusqu'au premier cri, pensa-t-il amusé. Mais ceux d'Harley, étaient si…amusants !


	22. Errance

Elle s'était enfuie. Harley n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, le Joker était tellement furieux qu'il avait manqué la tuer. Et ce n'était pas une blague. Il l'avait surpris en train de se coudre des gants et ça ne l'avait pas du tout fait rire. Quand une blague ne l'amusait pas, J pouvait très vite devenir méchant. Monstrueux. Elle, elle n'était pas méchante, non pas du tout, elle voulait juste qu'il soit heureux. Harley voulait juste lui faire une jolie surprise. Mas le Joker n'aimait pas les surprises. En voyant ce qu'elle avait fait, il avait décidé de lui fournir un bonnet assorti à ses nouveaux gants. Avec une précision terrifiant, il l'avait immobilisée au sol et s'était emparé de ses deux rubans. Il les avait tourné et retourné entre ses longs doigts fins et agiles. Puis, J lui avait souri. Tranquillement, il avait commencé à les coudre sur sa tête. La natte gauche, puis la natte droite. Lentement, à tel point qu'Harley avait pu compter le nombre de morsures de l'aiguille sur son crâne. La natte rouge, puis la natte noire. Elles ne bougeraient plus désormais, Harley n'aurait plus besoin de les refaire.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui terrifiaient la jeune femme. Et le Joker était l'une d'elle. Il savait qu'elle détestait être enfermée dans le noir. Il savait que lorsque cela arrivait, elle perdait tout contrôle. Dans l'obscurité, la voix nasillarde et suraigüe d'une femme en blouse blanche venait la lacérer. Le Joker savait que la voix sans visage lui faisait mal en chantonnant « Leelee, Leelee, jolie Leelee ». Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas l'enfermer dans la pièce sombre et humide. Elle s'était excusée, elle avait suppliée. Mais le Joker avait ri de son désespoir. Seule dans la pièce minuscule, elle avait tout fait pour que la voix la laisse tranquille. Harley s'était tapée sa tête déjà douloureuse contre les murs, elle avait hurlé mais la voix ne la quittait pas. Quand Jamie, la nouvelle recrue, lui avait ouvert la porte au bout d'un temps infini, elle avait jailli comme un diable sortant de sa boîte. Assommant l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, elle avait ramassé ses affaires et avait pris la fuite. Le Joker était absent, trop occupé à faire chanter la pègre.

Elle errait à présent dans les rues de Gotham en serrant Mistah J tout contre elle. La pluie s'était mise à tomber depuis le début de la soirée. Les rues étaient désertes et plongées dans une obscurité dense. Harley sentit son cœur tambouriner contre ses côtes. Dans sa tête, la comptine de la voix sans visage revenait grincer à ses oreilles, sans que le tintement des grelots ne parvienne à l'atténuer. Son maquillage se mêlait au sang qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage. Harley fondait. Son visage se diluait dans une bouillie informe de rouge, noir et de blanc. Pourquoi le Joker était si dur avec elle ? Harley ne savait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se montrait cruel, mais là, elle avait vraiment eu une peur bleue. Mesure qu'elle avançait sous la pluie battante et glacée, Harley réfléchissait. Qu'était-elle devenue au juste ? Un monstre de foire aux yeux du monde. Mais un monstre craint. Sa relation avec le jeune homme avait pris un tour inquiétant et dangereux. Elle était comme un papillon irrésistiblement attiré par une flamme. Comme lui, plus elle approchait, plus la chaleur devenait insupportable. Elle s'éloignait alors, le temps de panser ses plaies et revenait ensuite se frotter contre son bourreau. A force d'être à ses côtés, elle finirait un jour par se consumer. Et alors…alors elle ne ferait plus qu'un avec lui et le Joker ne pourrait plus jamais la quitter. Plus jamais. Cette idée la fit rire de bonheur. Et durant un instant, elle oublia la noirceur de la ville et la voix démente qui fredonnait dans sa tête.

Mais bien vite, elle revînt à la réalité. Le Joker lui manquait. Il lui était indispensable, désormais. Sans lui, la vie d'Harley n'avait aucun sens. Elle n'était qu'une ombre folle qui dansait sur un mur. Il fallait qu'elle lui fuie l'ombre. La voix dans sa tête revenait à la charge en chantonnant sa ritournelle sadique de plus en plus fort. Quand elle était avec le Joker, pourtant, la voix sans visage ne se manifestait pour ainsi dire jamais. Le jeune homme avait le don particulier de la faire disparaître dans un tour de magie. Harley ne l'entendait plus et pouvait se consacrer tout à lui. Mais le Joker n'était pas en ce moment. Au hasard d'une rue, Harleen tomba sur le théâtre de Gotham où un cirque donnait une représentation. L'aubaine était incroyable. Comme si le Destin lui donnait enfin un coup de pouce. Un arlequin dans un cirque ? Oui, voilà qui serait spectaculaire tout en étant parfaitement normal. Qui viendrait la harceler dans un cirque ? Bien vite, elle se faufila dans l'imposant édifice qui avait été réaménagé pour l'occasion. La lumière qui en émanait était si forte qu'elle suffirait amplement à dissiper l'atroce souvenir qui la pourchassait.

A l'intérieur, personne ne prêta particulièrement attention à elle. Les artistes, venaient des différents cirques de la région pour ce gala de charité organisée par les plus hautes instances de la vie politique de Gotham. Harley regarda indifférente les plus célèbres citoyens de la ville s'installer au premier rang et discuter d'un ton badin de la politique du nouveau maire, Hamilton Hill. Cependant, en dépit du prestige de l'assistance, on notait un grand absent : Bruce Wayne. Le jeune milliardaire, était en voyage à l'autre bout du monde pour élaborer une nouvelle stratégie d'investissement des marchés émergents. Harley haussa les épaules et bailla. Les gens normaux courent en permanence après des choses futiles, avec autant d'acharnement que les fous en mettent à convoiter leurs chimères. Entre les deux, il n'y avait pas de frontières, tout au plus, un simple point de vu. Un homme à la silhouette impressionnante, qui lui fit penser à Lyle Bolton, vînt la prévenir qu'elle entrerait en scène après le numéro de voltige de la famille Drake. Harley dodelina de la tête en guise d'assentiment. Un arlequin après des acrobates ? Et après tout pourquoi pas ? Harley s'orienta vers les coulisses et regarda, caché derrière le rideau rouge avec Mistah J, le spectacle qui se déroulait dans le ciel de verre du théâtre de Gotham. Les Drake remportèrent un franc succès, en particulier le petit garçon que sa mère surnommait affectueusement « Robin » en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Leurs cabrioles émerveillèrent le public qui les ovationna. Ils revinrent tous sourires dans les coulisses, et pendant que les deux parents embrassaient leur enfant, Harley sentit un pincement douloureux dans sa poitrine.

Quelque chose lui fit horriblement mal, sans qu'elle sache le définir. Mais ce spectacle de tendresse parentale, réveilla sa rage. Une rage qu'elle pensait avoir maîtrisé après l'évasion du Joker, qu'elle pensait avoir dominé et endormi. Foutaises ! Elle senti le fiel se déverser en torrent dans ses veines, tandis que l'homme faisait grimper l'adorable bambin sur ses épaules pendant que la femme, dont le petit était le portrait craché, discutait tout sourire avec les autres artistes. C'est alors que le petit Robin tourna la tête vers elle. Sans doute avait-il senti que quelqu'un dans les coulisses les observait. Les grands yeux bleus innocents affrontèrent la démence enragée et sourde des iris noirs. Harley lui adressa un sourire torve qui donna la chair de poule au gamin, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'une terreur sourde et il tira légèrement les cheveux de son père pour le prévenir de la menace qu'il venait de percevoir. Mais avant Jack Drake n'ait écouté et vu quoique ce soit, Harley entra en piste.

Elle fut applaudie dès son entrée. Dans une pirouette gracieuse, elle parcourut la scène, tournant et virevoltant autour de Mistah J qui adressait à la foule un sourire énigmatique. La grâce de ses mouvements, l'élégance de sa silhouette fine, l'agilité et la précision de ses cabrioles n'avaient rien à envier à celles de ses prédécesseurs. Harley Quinn éblouissait son monde. Elle était le plus plaisant de tous les arlequins. Mais pendant que le public, suspendu à ses mouvements, la dévorait des yeux, Harley sentait la rage brûler à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle était l'Arlequin qui annonçait le chaos. Celle qui charmait les gens pour mieux les anéantir. On ne se moquait pas impunément du Diable. Tous ces inconnus qui la regardaient, l'écœurèrent soudainement. Alors, pendant que le temps suspendait son vol, elle rejoignit Mistah J qui était resté bien sagement assis sur son sac noir au centre de la scène. D'un mouvement leste, elle sortit rapidement deux revolvers de son sac et se tourna vers la foule en criant « SURPRISE ! ». Harley tira sur le compteur électrique des coulisses qui s'enflamma presque instantanément et tourna ensuite ses armes vers la foule. Il fallut un moment avant que le monde ne comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis, après les deux premiers coups de feu, qui tuèrent Jack Drake et Monsieur Loyal, le public paniqua et courut en tous sens. Derrière elle, les rideaux flambèrent faisant rougeoyer la cruauté sur ses traits fins, pendant qu'elle souriait, savourant la terreur qu'elle venait de déclencher.

C'est alors que la voûte du théâtre explosa dans un bruit formidable et que Batman atterri sur la scène juste en face d'elle. D'abord surprise, Harley avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras pour éviter la pluie de débris. Quand elle se redressa et qu'elle vit la mine sinistre du chevalier noir, la dardant d'un regard meurtrier, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire

« - Ca c'est du bouquet final, lança-t-elle sur un ton appréciateur entre deux rires, avant de pointer l'arme sur lui. Bravo Baty-Moody, pour une fois que vous réussissez votre entrée !

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Cria la voix caverneuse, rendez-vous tout de suite ! Cessez ce jeu de massacre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- C'est déjà trop tard, dit-elle d'une voix brisée, c'est trop tard, trop tard, chantonna-t-elle, vous ne comprenez pas ? Je l'ai perdu, il est fâché contre moi, ils sont tous contre moi, elle n'arrête pas de me le fredonner dans ma tête, je l'entends, tout le temps ! S'écria-elle désespérée, J'ai tout perdu, tout perdu, il ne reste que Mistah J !

- Harley, reprit froidement le chevalier noir, calmez-vous et posez votre arme. Vous ne voulez pas faire ça, vous le savez au fond de vous, arrêtez tout ça pendant qu'il en est encore temps, trop de personnes innocentes sont mortes Harley. Vous devez m'écoutez…

- Non ! NON ! Non ! S'époumona la jeune femme en pleurant, laisse-moi tranquille Baty, je ne t'écouterai pas, ni toi, ni personne ! Tu n'as rien, absolument rien qui puisse me faire peur !

- Très bien alors dîtes-moi où est le Joker ? Reprit-il froidement.

- Je ne sais pas, marmotta la jeune femme sur un ton enfantin.

- Vous mentez, où est le Joker ? Hurla-t-il.

- Il est absent, mais vous pouvez toujours faire un câlin à Mistah J ! Lui sourit-elle en lui tendant sa poupée à bout de bras.

Profitant qu'il soit décontenancé par sa dernière remarque, Harley lui tira dessus, avant de prendre la fuite à toutes jambes. Il fallait s'enfuir, et vite, avant que le théâtre ne brûle totalement et ne s'effondre, ce qui au vu des craquements sinistres de la charpente et des gémissements de l'acier, risquait de se produire incessamment sous peu. Elle courait le long des couloirs embrasés, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Soudain, alors qu'elle s'approchait de la sortie, Harley, vit apparaître devant elle comme par magie, le petit garçon, qu'elle avait vu blotti dans les bras de son père, quelques instants auparavant. Il était agenouillé devant la silhouette de sa mère, d'où le sang s'échappait en abondance. Arrêtant sa course, elle pencha légèrement la tête et observa le garçon qui s'était figé en la foudroyant du regard. S'approchant à as de loup, un sourire carnassier accroché à ses lèvres noires, elle s'accroupit devant le jeune garçon et lui chuchota :

« - Je connais un petit garçon qui s'est perdu dans les flammes, susurra-t-elle, tu devrais faire attention le feu pourrait te consumer et te rendre…fou ! »

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui mourut instantanément, en voyant que le gamin ne réagissait pas. Se penchant vers, assise sur ses talons, elle le regarda plus attentivement. Cette scène lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle n'était plus capable de s'en souvenir. Le gamin, l'avait-elle déjà vu ? Possible, saisie d'un doute, Harley fronça ses sourcils noircis et plissa les yeux en cherchant une mémoire qui lui faisait défaut :

« - Comment tu t'appelles petit voltigeur ? Moi je suis Harley Quinn et voici Mistah J, dit-elle en lui présentant sa poupée, et toi ton prénom qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tim », répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Harley se figea. Tim…Tim… elle connaissait ce nom. Elle l'avait entendu. Plusieurs fois. La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui, haineux du petit garçon et soudain un flot d'images l'aveugla. Comme si le barrage de sa mémoire venait d'exploser, un flot de souvenirs envahit son esprit. Elle avait aidé à faire s'évader le Joker, elle avait placé des bombes dans des poupées et tout, absolument tout était parti en fumée. Mais dans la course effrénée pour quitter Arkham, Harley et le Joker avait rencontré un petit garçon. Blond. De grands yeux noirs rêveurs. Tim. Tim Johnson. Il avait été son patient, il était muet depuis la mort de ses parents, psychotique. Le petit Tim adorait les histoires, et les clowns. Elle se rappelait son visage quand le Joker lui avait tendu la poupée que Harley gardait dans son sac. Elle n'avait rien dit alors. Le petit était reparti, jouer avec son cadeau. Mais les cadeaux du Joker sont toujours empoisonnés…Tim avait dû appuyer sur le gros nez rouge, et le détonateur s'était déclenché. La bombe avait explosé à quelques mètres d'eux seulement. Elle le revoyait s'éloigner dans le couloir, elle aurait dû le retenir, elle aurait dû lui arracher la poupée des mains. Mais elle n'avait rien fait.

Suffocante, Harley regardait cet « autre » Tim qui braquait sur elle un regard haineux. L'horreur de son geste la frappa de plein fouet. Elle l'avait assassinée. C'était de sa faute, son regard se porta sur Mistah J. Voilà pourquoi le Joker lui avait offert une poupée en forme de clown. Pour qu'elle se rappelle. Pour qu'elle comprenne, pour qu'elle sache ce que cela faisait, ce que cela impliquait de basculer de l'autre côté du miroir.

Horrifiée, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harley hurla. Elle hurlait encore, quand Batman sortit du brasier pour l'emmener au commissariat. Elle hurlait toujours quand l'officier Montoya la laissa dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle n'émettait plus qu'un faible sifflement quand Jim Gordon entra :

« - Bonsoir Miss Quinzel, commença le commissaire d'une voix douce, mais vous préférez certainement Harley Quinn ?

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle dans un sourire éraillé, comment avez-vous deviné ?

- On va dire que ça fait partie de mon métier.

- Vous en avez de la chance ! Lança la jeune femme caustique.

- Miss Quinn…vous êtes suspecté de meurtre, de braquage à mains armés, de kidnapping, de vol, de destruction d'un hôpital public et j'en oublie certainement, énuméra Gordon d'un ton las, vous avez quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

- Où est Mistah J ?

- Mistah J ?

- Oui, reprit-elle très sérieuse en plantant ses yeux dans ceux dubitatifs du commissaire, où est mon Mistah J ?

- Vous…voulez parler de votre poupée ? Vos…effets, sont gardés dans nos locaux et vous ne pourrez y avoir accès durant tout le temps de votre détention, je suis désolée, dit-il en la voyant prête à pleurer, mais c'est la procédure.

- J'ai quand même le droit à mon coup de téléphone ?

- Et qui voudriez-vous appeler ?

-Maman…pour lui dire que je rentrerai tard de l'école. »

Jim Gordon retira ses lunettes et se passa la main sur les yeux, fatigué. Depuis des mois, il tentait d'arrêter la jeune femme. Et depuis des mois, elle se jouait de lui. Mais là, en entrant dans la salle, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être choqué par le triste spectacle qu'elle offrait. Les traits de la jeune fille douce et discrète s'étaient effacés, dilués dans ceux de son alter ego. Où était-elle cette jeune fille désormais ? Gordon ne savait pas. En face de lui, menottée, Harley Quinn s'était absorbée dans la contemplation du plafond.

« - Votre mère est morte Harley, dit-il d'un ton compatissant, voulez-vous me parler de ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir tiré sur la foule ce soir au cirque ?

- Elle est toujours là vous savez, chuchota-t-elle en contemplant le néon de la salle d'interrogatoire, elle est toujours dans ma tête, elle ne s'arrête jamais. Elle me murmure des choses, des tas d'idées folles depuis que J est parti. C'est fou non ? Vous ne trouvez pas commissaire ? Entendre une voix qui n'a plus de visage murmuré dans sa tête, c'est démentiel ! Sourit-elle de toutes ses dents ».

Gordon avait compris l'allusion à Candice Grows mais passa outre. Quel qu'est pu être l'intelligence de l'ancienne psychiatre, son esprit semblait à présent pris dans un marasme chaotique où les idées se chevauchaient sans aucun ordre logique.

« - J ? C'est comme ça que vous appelez le Joker ?

- Non quand il est là je l'appelle par son prénom répondit-elle d'une voix laconique en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Mais il est parti, parti, parti…je voulais juste le voir sourire. Je ne supportais plus toute cette ombre, cette noirceur, c'est si, elle plissa les yeux en cherchant le mot adéquat, tragique le noir, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je suis désolée Harleen, dit-il en soupirant, je ne comprends pas. Vous qui étiez si brillante, si appréciée par vos collègues, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous êtes tournée vers lui », regretta Gordon en secouant la tête.

Comment pouvait-on basculer aussi vite dans la folie ? Ses propos étaient totalement incohérents, il aurait toutes les peines du monde à lui faire dire où se trouvait le Joker, si du moins elle était capable d'en parler. Il l'observa à la dérobée. Le costume d'Arlequin fait de matières bigarrées en rouge et noir, moulait totalement le corps maigre et fragile de la jeune fille. Elle eut un haut le cœur en voyant les plaques de sang séché sur le crâne d'Harleen et sur ses mains. Etait-ce lui qui avait fait cette horreur ? Les cheveux blonds, avaient virés au blanc et étaient rassemblés en deux nattes folles, où des mèches s'échappaient. Le maquillage sur le visage de la jeune fille était un rappel éloquent de celui du Joker. A l'exception de ses lèvres qui étaient d'un noir d'encre. Gordon se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivée à la jeune psychiatre. Qu'avait-il raté, que n'avait-il pas su faire pour l'empêcher de sombrer ? Mais il était trop tard à présent pour regretter.

« - Tournée ? Reprit la jeune fille en braquant son regard dément sur lui, je ne me suis pas tournée, commissaire. C'est vous qui m'avez lâché, susurra-t-elle sur un ton sibyllin, mais si souvenez-vous, insista-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de la table, vous et votre grand ami Baty, ne vous-êtes-vous pas réjoui de me voir dans ce lit d'hôpital ? N'avez-vous pas émis un soupir de soulagement en sachant que je resterai catatonique ? Et maintenant vous venez me voir avec votre air compatissant, vous voulez comprendre pourquoi je le suivrai aveuglément et sans remords ? Vous étiez pourtant ravi de me voir en légume commissaire, et bien TADAAA, cria-t-elle avant de poursuivre dans un murmure, je ne dormais pas ce soir-là. Et vous, je ferais en sorte que vous ne trouviez plus le sommeil…

- Harleen je… commença-t-il le souffle court, confus.

- Je ne suis PLUS Harleen ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix grinçante, Harleen était trop sage, trop lisse. Personne ne voyait Harleen.

- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes devenue une meurtrière ? Riposta Gordon d'une voix dure.

- Ne parlez pas comme Baty, ça ce n'est pas vous ! Cria-t-elle avant de poursuivre après une longue pause où ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Vous ne comprenez toujours pas hein commissaire ? Enonça-t-elle lentement en savourant chaque syllabe, je vous l'ai dit pourtant, elle secoua la tête et tritura une de ses nattes ensanglantées avec des gestes nerveux, personne ne voyait Harleen. Sauf lui, dit-elle d'une voix fébrile, lui il m'a vue, il m'attendait depuis toujours. Il ne m'a pas métamorphosée en quoique ce soit, commissaire, non ! Il m'a juste montré celle que j'étais vraiment, conclut-elle dans un sourire d'adoration.

- Il vous a manipulé, dit Jim sur un ton neutre, il vous a menti Harley, la seule chose qu'il voulait obtenir de vous c'était le moyen de s'évader d'Arkham et vous le lui avez fourni.

- Non c'est faux ! Cria-t-elle, il a besoin de moi, nous sommes les doubles l'un de l'autre, vous mentez, vous mentez ! »Hurla-t-elle

Jim Gordon resta parfaitement calme tandis que la jeune femme se levait d'un bond dans le parloir. Elle le foudroya du regard la respiration haletante. Harleen Quinzel avait définitivement perdu la raison, voilà ce qui ressortait de cet entretien, songea Gordon en la regardant nullement impressionné. Il n'en était pas à son premier fou furieux de la soirée, alors un clown sociopathe de plus ou de moins…à vingt-trois heures trente, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

« - Il s'est servi de votre détresse à la mort de vos parents Harleen, déclara Jim, en tant que psychiatre vous savez qu'il est beaucoup plus aisé de manipuler l'esprit d'une personne quand elle vient de traverser des épreuves tragiques particulièrement éprouvantes qui la rendent extrêmement vulnérable.

- Et en tant que telle, je peux vous dire que n'importe qui peut basculer de l'autre côté du miroir après une mauvaise journée…commissaire. »

Gordon parti en claquant la porte. Harley riait encore quand elle fût fermement escortée par l'inspecteur Bullock vers sa cellule. Le grincement de la porte en métal la nargua. Harley alla s'asseoir contre les barreaux et s'abîma dans la contemplation de ses pieds. Ses pensées défilèrent à toutes vitesses : elle aimait le Joker, elle avait tué Tim et en avait épargné un autre, elle avait tiré sur Batman, les images étaient incohérentes et se mélangeaient en une bouillie colorée qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre. Soudain, elle senti un regard peser sur elle. Relevant lentement la tête, Harley croisa le regard d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, assise elle aussi dans la même posture, dans la cellule d'en face. Très belle, avec des cheveux d'un roux éclatant et des yeux vert émeraude en amande qui la détaillait avec curiosité. Son regard était d'une intensité familière et sonnait comme une erreur dans ce visage magnifique: une folle. Une folle à la silhouette gracieuse et fine, tout de vert vêtu. Mais une folle. Elles s'observèrent longuement en silence et un accord tacite se tissa entre elle. La rouquine sortit de son décolleté deux minuscules fioles qu'elle lança aussi loin qu'elle le put.

Dès lord, un nuage verdâtre empli très rapidement l'espace et Harley vit les policiers s'effondrer les uns après les autres, en inhalant le gaz toxique. Un mouvement de panique secoua le commissariat à mesure que les victimes se succédaient. L'un des gardiens vînt s'effondrer devant sa cellule. Harley s'empara vivement des clés et sortit prestement de sa cellule. Elle regarda un instant la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre. Celle-ci la regardait aussi curieuse qu'amusée. Harley pouvait très bien la laisser ici, c'est ce que le Joker aurait fait. C'est ce que n'importe qui d'un tant soit peu sensé aurait fait. Mais elle était folle et les fous ne font pas des choses sensées. Elle lui ouvrit la porte en grande et s'inclina :

« - Harley Quinn, dit la jeune femme d'un ton faussement précieux.

- Poison Ivy », sourit la jolie rouquine.


	23. Harley & Ivy

« - Tu n'as pas besoin du Joker, Harley, tu n'en as jamais eu besoin, tu ne vois pas qu'il ne fait que se servir de toi ? Il abuse de toi et te blesse, ce type est un monstre, tu vaux bien mieux que lui, sans toi il n'est rien, rien du tout ! » Déclarait la jolie rouquine à longueur de journée.

Comme tout le monde, Ivy avait entendu parler de la tragique histoire d'Harleen Quinzel. Elle-même était internée à Arkham, au moment où l'hôpital était parti en fumée. Elle faisait partie des rares survivants de l'incendie meurtrier. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était la psychiatre elle-même qui avait déclenché l'incendie, pour faire évader son amant. C'était d'ailleurs la version officielle de la police. Mais l'empoisonneuse n'y croyait pas. Non c'était impossible, Harley Quinn n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. Elle était bien trop fragile et bien trop intelligente pour s'adonner à la barbarie. Elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde à tout ce que la presse pouvait rapporter. Pour elle, la psychiatre était une femme brisée, qui ne demandait qu'à être entendu. C'est pour ça, qu'elle l'avait entraîné avec elle dans sa fuite. D'une certaine manière, Ivy avait pitié d'elle. Quand Ivy avait vu les multiples cicatrices sur le corps d'Harley, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas pousser un hurlement d'horreur. Sa nouvelle complice et amie, était une plaie sanguinolente. Le corps martyrisé de la pauvre créature, lui serrait le cœur. Avec une infinie douceur, elle avait amené la jeune fille à se confier sur son passé. Avec un détachement terrifiant, Harley avait évoqué les anciennes tortures subies par Candice Grows et celles, plus récentes infligées par le Joker. Dès lors, la colère flamba dans les yeux verts de la jolie rouquine. Comment pouvait-on s'adonner à des actes aussi abominables sur un être humain ? Ivy était suffoquée de rage rien qu'en y pensant. Elle garda la petite chose auprès d'elle et la protégea. Oui, il fallait absolument protéger Harley. La protéger de lui. Ivy avait écouté et soigné la jeune femme, et le récit de sa souffrance la bouleversait. Harley était totalement manipulée par le Joker qui l'utilisait comme un objet. Toute sa vie, elle avait été l'objet du désir d'un homme : d'abord son père, qui avait décidé pour elle de ce que serait sa vie, puis ensuite de ce professeur en psychiatrie qui l'avait expédié à Arkham et enfin du Joker.

Le Joker. Le nom seul suffisait à déclencher sa colère. Il était le poison qui intoxiquait Harley et la tuait à petit feu. Il polluait ses pensées et la détruisait. Ivy allait y mettre un terme. En s'associant, elles s'apporteraient l'une à l'autre tout ce qui leur manquait. Harley serait saine et sauve et ne connaîtrait plus la brutalité d'un homme, tandis que sa formidable intelligence serait mise au profit d'Ivy qui deviendrait enfin la plus grande criminelle que le monde est connu. Harley serait le moyen d'assouvir ses ambitions. Le plan était parfait. Et dans les premiers temps de leur association, il fonctionna à merveille. Harley était capable d'élaborer des stratégies extrêmement complexes, qui leur avait permis de braquer les banques les plus sécurisées de la ville, sans que personne, ou presque, ne s'en aperçoive. Petit à petit, Ivy tentait de persuader la jeune fille d'abandonner cet amour insensé et dangereux pour un homme violent et brutal. Elle devait devenir forte et indépendante, comme elle. Mais Ivy se demandait alors pourquoi, étant elle-même une solitaire, elle attachait tant d'importance à s'approprier Harley. Qu'avait donc la jeune fille de si particulier pour que tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait, se sentent soudain dans l'obligation de déployer autant d'efforts pour garder ce petit oiseau bien au chaud dans sa cage. Ivy n'avait pourtant jamais eu besoin de personne avant. Mais avant qui se souciait d'elle ? Avant Poison Ivy, n'était qu'une scientifique qui avait assisté impuissante à l'explosion de son laboratoire, alors qu'elle tentait de renforcer la structure moléculaire de certaines plantes afin d'enrayer la famine dans le monde. Avant elle n'était qu'une empoisonneuse, qui escroquait de riches hommes d'affaires et braquait des banques. Mais avec Harley, tout devenait différent.

Elles étaient les « reines du crime » qui donnaient des sueurs froides à la police de Gotham. Quand elles arrivaient dans une banque, les citoyens se mettaient à trembler de tous leurs membres, tandis que les guichetiers s'activaient à remplir les sacs, en priant pour qu'Harley détourne le canon du revolver qu'elle venait de poser sur leur front suintant l'angoisse. Harley avait un extraordinaire pouvoir de fascination morbide sur les foules. Elle était la terreur et Ivy le charme. Sa laideur la rendait bizarrement charismatique, au point que tous retenaient leur souffle en la voyant et tremblaient quand elle jouait l'Arlésienne. Etonnant symbole de destruction que cette Harley, qui, une fois le crime commis, allait se terrer dans le repère d'Ivy en cajolant sa poupée qu'elle chérissait de façon absurde. Ce « Mistah J » qui exaspérait Ivy au plus haut point. Plusieurs fois, elle avait tenté de persuader sa colocataire de se débarrasser du clown qui la mettait si mal-à-l'aise. Ivy avait toujours l'impression que Mistah J la suivait des yeux, partout où qu'elle aille dans la maison qu'elle avait investi, dans l'ancienne zone industrielle où l'air était devenu totalement toxique. Le Clown la narguait sans cesse, avec son sourire torve, il riait d'un mauvais tour qui se préparait. La jeune femme frissonnait quand elle croisait les yeux maquillés brillant de la poupée. Elle avait parlementé, négocié, supplié Harley de la jeter, lui proposant même de lui acheter une nouvelle poupée. Mais l'Arlequin s'enfermait alors dans un silence buté et s'éclipsait dans un coin où elle cajolait, berçait ou caressait langoureusement son pantin en fredonnant « Mistah J, Mistah J, Mistah J ». Puis Ivy avait compris. La poupée était un cadeau du Joker.

Aussi tordue était la relation qu'Harley entretenait avec le clown sociopathe, elle n'en était pas pour le moins intense. Elle ne renoncerait jamais à lui, c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle assouvissait ses besoins de tendresse sur la poupée. Aussi déterminée soit-elle, Ivy n'arriverait jamais à s'immiscer dans l'amour inconditionnelle qu'Harley éprouvait. Depuis deux mois, Harley avait certes reprit, plus ou moins figure humaine, mais l'empoisonneuse n'était pas dupe. Son regard se perdait trop souvent dans les brumes des vapeurs verdâtres de la zone inhabitable et placée en quarantaine, ses soupirs s'étiraient à n'en plus finir et se produisaient si souvent à présent, qu'ils en faisaient saigner les tympans de la jolie rouquine. Le Joker lui manquait. Ivy pouvait passer tout le temps qu'elle voulait à tenter de la convaincre de la cruauté et de la fourberie de cet homme, c'était peine perdue. Harley n'écoutait pas. Harley ne voulait pas écouter.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'Ivy remarqua qu'Harley n'était pas simplement une femme amoureuse. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre en elle. Quelque chose de plus…sombre. De plus inquiétant, même pour elle. Même les fous avaient peur d'elle et de son terrible Joker. Et Ivy commençait à comprendre pourquoi. A côté de la jeune fille fragile au corps gracieux, il y avait dans la noirceur de ses yeux, un éclat inquiétant de cruauté qui faisait parfois luire sur son visage blafard, le pli sec et fourbe d'un rictus sadique. L'œuvre du clown, à n'en pas douter. Il l'avait façonnée à son image et avait fait couler en elle toute la noirceur qu'il portait. Elle était une partie de lui en quelque sorte, se disait par fois Ivy, et dans ces moments-là, l'empoisonneuse avait peur de sa colocataire.

Tandis qu'elles roulaient en direction de la Wayne Enterprise, Ivy regarda dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture. Sur la banquette arrière, Harley s'était allongée et étirait ses jolies jambes fines et galbées. Elle riait doucement de sa voix cristalline en promenant ce foutu Mistah J sur ses courbes. Le sourire avide de la poupée lui fit serrer les dents. Ce soir, quand Harley se serait enfin endormie, elle lui réglerait son compte à ce pantin ridicule et après ça, après …oui, elle aurait Harley pour elle toute seule ! Appuyant sur l'accélérateur, Ivy sourit férocement autant enchantée à l'idée d'amasser encore davantage de billets verts que d'en finir une fois pour toute avec ce dernier parasite du Joker. Oui elle allait couper la branche pourrie. Elle se gara en un crissement de pneus strident au bas de l'imposante tour Wayne. La cible d'aujourd'hui consistait à s'emparer du sacré pactole que Lucius Fox, le Président Directeur Général de l'entreprise la plus rentable du continent américain, ramenait des nouveaux marchés obtenues en Asie. Ivy descendit de sa petite voiture avec grâce, et ouvrit la porte à Harley, qui jaillit, Mistah J fermement attaché autour de ses reins, en une pirouette gracieuse. Elle virevolta jusque dans le hall d'entrée de l'entreprise.

Ivy la regarda s'éloigner avec un soupir las et s'adossa à la voiture verte. Elle ne venait jamais avec Harley. C'était devenu une de leurs habitudes. Elle la laissait partir en premier et en profitait pour se refaire une beauté, en attendant que le silence de mort dans le bâtiment, lui donne le signal de son entrée en scène. Alors comme d'habitude, Ivy sortit son rouge à lèvre et son petit miroir de poche, totalement indifférente aux cris des employés de la Wayne Enterprise et aux coups de feu. Ça lui prenait un temps fou pour être toujours présentable ! Sans cesse il fallait qu'elle vérifie si elle était bien à son avantage, histoire que la presse continue de la mettre en avant dans les différents articles qui sortaient régulièrement ces derniers. A défaut d'être le cerveau, on essaye au moins d'être l'atout charme le plus captivant possible. Ivy finit de retoucher sa crinière rousse et tendit l'oreille. Le hall de la tour baignait dans le silence. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle grimpa les marches de l'imposant escalier en marbre blanc et se faufila dans le bâtiment.

Comme d'habitude, Harley n'avait pas fait dans le détail. Avec une mine blasée, Ivy déambula dans le corridor jonché de cadavres. Elle arriva devant l'ascenseur où Harley avait tracé pour elle une invitation éloquente en rouge « Tout est drôle vu d'en haut » entouré d'un cœur noir. Sans se presser, Ivy fit prit place et mit la machine en marche. Harley aimait tant ces petites mises en scènes inquiétantes, voire macabres. Encore quelque chose qui la rapprochait du Joker et à laquelle Ivy ne comprenait rien. Elle soupira d'agacement mais reprit une mine impassible quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Ivy découvrit alors l'impressionnant bureau de Mr Fox, au sommet de la tour Wayne. Elle sortit de la cabine et parcourut l'immense pièce claire du regard.

Une large baie vitrée faisait le tour de la pièce aux murs d'une blancheur éclatante. Rien que la surface de la pièce, devait correspondre à celle d'un appartement luxueux des quartiers les plus cossus de la ville. Meublé avec soin, et bourré d'ordinateurs High-techs, Lucius Fox semblait nagé dans une opulence sobre et distinguée qui fit immédiatement envie à l'empoisonneuse.

« -Et bien Monsieur Fox, je vois qu'on ne s'embarrasse pas chez Wayne Enterprise.

- Poison Ivy je présume, dit le président de la compagnie d'un ton calme. Je me demandais quand l'autre membre de l'équipe allait arriver, je suppose que je dois m'estimer satisfait d'être encore en vie pour voir votre entrée. Je suis flatté que vous m'ayez accordé suffisamment d'importance pour vous faire une beauté avant de ruiner ma compagnie », glissa-t-il avec une ironie mordante en lui adressant un sourire caustique.

Ivy resta interdite face à la parfaite maîtrise du vieil homme. Lucius Fox ne paraissait nullement impressionné par la jeune femme. D'habitude, quand Ivy arrivait, la plupart des gens la suppliait de ne pas leur faire de mal et d'éloigner sa terrible complice d'eux. Mais le Président Fox, lui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde intimidé. Assis derrière son bureau, impeccable dans son complet gris, l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années, à la peau d'ébène et aux tempes blanchies, n'était pas du genre à se soumettre facilement. Un temps déboussolé, par une telle maîtrise, Ivy se ressaisit bien vite et lui adressa un petit sourire narquois.

« - Votre ironie ne vous sauvera pas Monsieur Fox, quand je dirai à Harley que le jeu aura duré suffisamment, peut-être deviendrez-vous plus agréable avec moi, dit-elle sur un ton cinglant.

- Je crains fort que Miss Quinn ne partage pas votre point de vue sur cette question.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous aussi sûr de vous, répondit Ivy d'un air mauvais, mais peut-être serait-il plus juste de lui demander son avis qu'en dîtes-vous ? Harley ! » Héla-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Ivy tendit l'oreille sans quitter l'homme qui était à présent son otage. Elle appela une nouvelle fois mais aucun son ne lui parvînt, pivotant rapidement sur elle-même elle inspecta rapidement les lieux. Aucune trace de la jeune fille. Surprise elle se tourna à nouveau vers le vieil homme qui la regardait avec un air indéchiffrable. Souriant à nouveau, Ivy braqua sur lui ses yeux verts que le fiel faisait briller davantage.

« - Monsieur Fox, ne me dîtes pas que vous avez réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire Harley Quinn, ce serait là un véritable exploit !

- Sachez Miss, que je n'ai eu nul besoin d'arriver à de telles extrémités avec votre complice, Miss Quinn s'est tout simplement installée dans l'un des sofas du coin salon pour…jouer à la poupée.

- Quoi ? Dit Ivy abasourdie.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu Miss, répliqua Lucius, il semble que Miss Quinn ne sois pas décidé à me tuer aujourd'hui, voyez vous-même », indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt un endroit précis de la pièce qu'Ivy avait à peine effleuré du regard l'instant auparavant.

Ivy suivit le chemin indiqué par Lucius Fox et eût un choc. Harley était là, assise sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, la fixant d'un regard amusé, serrant sur son ventre son abominable poupée qui regardait l'empoisonneuse d'un air mauvais, un sourire sadique accroché à son visage de clown. Penchant légèrement la tête, l'arlequin sourit franchement en regardant la jolie rousse frémir sous ses yeux. Comment avait-elle pu manquer Harley dans cette blancheur immaculée ? A présent, il semblait à Ivy que les couleurs criardes du costume de la jeune fille était la seule chose qu'elle était en mesure de voir. Le rictus amusé de l'arlequin s'étira en un sourire franc, mais Ivy ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en contemplant les yeux d'un noir intense où elle croyait avoir vu, l'espace d'une seconde, planer l'ombre d'une menace. Haussant les sourcils étonnés la jolie créature au visage peinturlurée contempla sa complice, dont elle ne comprenait visiblement pas la réaction.

« - J'ai proposé à Miss Quinn de vous faire une surprise pour votre arrivée et elle a immédiatement accepté, l'informa Lucius, il semblerait pourtant que vous ne goûtiez pas…la blague.

- Au contraire, s'empressa d'ajouter Ivy tandis qu'Harley venait s'asseoir sur le bureau en face d'elle, je la trouve très réussie.

- Ah oui vraiment ? Intervînt Harley d'une voix douce. Puis se penchant vers sa complice, je suis surprise de voir que les plantes peuvent trembler pourtant, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu avais peur de quelque chose.

- Pas du tout ! Rétorqua Ivy d'un ton ferme, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Dit-elle agacée, puis se tournant vers leur « otage » Monsieur Fox soyez gentil de nous donner les codes d'accès de la somme colossale que vous avez bloquez dans votre entreprise, et je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien, sourit-elle

- Vous mentez mal Miss, répondit Lucius en se calant dans son fauteuil, Mais d'un autre côté, poursuivit-il d'une voix grave, si vous me tuez sans que je vous ai donné ce que vous recherchez, toute cette mise en scène n'aura servi à rien.

- Je pourrai vous faire parler, argua la jeune femme d'une voix dure.

- Alors ça Miss, j'en doute. Déclara-t-il avec un tel aplomb qu'Ivy en resta coïte.

- Vous êtes au courant qu'Harley est très douée avec une masse entre ses petites mains ? Tenta-t-elle de l'intimider

- J'ai cru en effet comprendre que Miss Quinn était capable de faire preuve d'arguments…frappants »

L'intéressée éclata de rire elle bondit sur ses pieds avec une rapidité qui désarçonna ses deux interlocuteurs et parcourut la distance qui la maintenait éloigné de Lucius Fox de son pas gracieux de danseuse. Une fois proche de lui, elle s'accroupit sur le bureau du Président et pencha son visage à hauteur de celui du vieil homme, qui ne trahit pas la moindre émotion.

« - Vous avez un très bon sens de l'humour pour un homme aussi sérieux ! S'étonna-t-elle

- Ma chère, lui répondit-il, quand vous êtes président d'un groupe aussi important que la Wayne Enterprise, l'humour est un luxe dont on ne peut se passer. »

Harley partie dans un nouvel accès d'hilarité et bondit loin du bureau en une série d'acrobaties gracieuses pour retrouver sa poupée qu'elle avait abandonnée sur le sofa. De là elle s'absorba dans un dialogue inaudible avec le pantin, sous les yeux exaspérés d'Ivy. Lucius lui-même fut surpris par ce soudain changement d'humeur, mais fidèle à son habitude n'en laissa absolument rien paraître. Poussant un cri de frustration qui ne fit pas le moins du monde ciller ses deux interlocuteurs, Ivy se tourna vers le président, ses yeux verts jetant des éclairs :

« - Vous vous imaginiez vraiment pouvoir la contrôler et l'utiliser à votre guise ? Demanda Lucius sur un ton de demi-surprise en regardant l'arlequin, vous n'avez pas compris Miss ? Elle est liée au Joker, expliqua-t-il devant les yeux éberlués d'Ivy qui en oublia sa rage, quoique vous fassiez, quoique vous tentiez, vous n'arriverez jamais à avoir un millième de l'influence qu'il exerce sur elle. Vous n'êtes pas lui, affirma Lucius, et il n'y a que lui qui puisse la maîtriser». Lui dit-il en braquant ses yeux sages sur le visage séduisant.

- Vous mentez ! Cria-t-elle une lueur de défi brillant dans ses prunelles vertes, je refuse d'entendre ça.

- Vous devriez l'écouter au contraire, gronda une voix caverneuse typiquement reconnaissable, Lucius Fox ne vous dit que la vérité que vous êtes incapable de vous avouer à vous-même.


	24. Le Clown Morose

Harley allait revenir. Elle allait revenir. Elle allait revenir. J pouvait déjà entendre ses insupportables grelots tintés joyeusement dans sa tête. Oui. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute, d'ici ce soir Harley serait de retour. Sa bouderie l'agaçait, tout au plus. Harley était une reine tragique qui passait son temps à claquer les portes, avant de revenir en rampant vers lui. Il n'était même plus capable de se rappeler pourquoi elle lui en voulait. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de mal encore ? A croire qu'elle passait son temps à lui reprocher tous ses malheurs. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas du problème. Elle reviendrait. Quand Harley se rendrait compte que « son pot de fleur » ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec lui. La pensée de l'empoisonneuse, le contrariait prodigieusement. Un Joker n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Tout le monde sait ça. Harley était sa création, son monstre rien qu'à lui. La rouquine, n'avait qu'à s'en dégoter un, bien à elle. Harley lui appartenait.

Elle lui appartenait.

Il tournait en rond dans la Gagçonnière. Ses idées les plus loufoques ne le faisaient plus rire. Le Joker s'ennuyait. Son nouveau second, était bien moins affriolant qu'Harley. Jamie était une grosse brute, sans un gramme d'humour. Il ne riait jamais quand il faisait une blague. Il n'applaudissait pas quand il entrait dans une pièce. Ils ne partageaient pas leurs nuits. Deux mois ! Deux mois que sa créature de cauchemar lui avait filé entre les doigts. Et cela s'en ressentait. Aussi folle que fut Harley, elle avait le mérite de rendre le Joker moins…dangereux, plus…stable. A présent qu'elle n'était plus là, J avait toutes les peines du monde à mettre en pratique son génie du crime. Il faisait les cent pas devant la bombe impressionnante qu'il avait dérobée dans les laboratoires militaires à quelques kilomètres de Gotham, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait faire avec. Ses hommes de mains ne l'aidait en rien, à le suivre frénétiquement des yeux avec une angoisse palpable.

Dès qu'il se mettait à réfléchir au moyen de s'adonner au grand spectacle, son ventre se mettait à hurler son manque. Non ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, le souvenir de la jeune femme le poursuivait jour et nuit. Harley le hantait. J avait un jour brûlé tous les rubans de sa compagne, il ne supportait plus de les voir, il avait l'impression qu'ils rampaient vers lui. Mais Harley coulait dans son corps comme un poison brûlant. Un matin, il avait tenté de trouver une solution au problème. Si Harley coulait en lui, il fallait qu'il la fasse sortir, tout cela était d'une logique désarmante, un enfant l'aurait compris. Se munissant de son cran d'arrêt, il s'était mis face au petit miroir qu'il y avait dans son bureau et avait gravé sur son torse un « H » entouré d'un cœur. Elle allait apparaître avec ça, il en était certain. C'était là où elle le brûlait le plus. Maintenant elle allait revenir. Il avait regardé, fasciné, son sang couler et s'écraser dans le petit lavabo, tous les sens aux aguets. Mais Harley n'était pas apparue. A longueur de journée, le Joker dans sa tête fredonnait « Harley, Harley, Harley » et cela lui était insupportable. Pourquoi était-elle aussi méchante avec lui ? Lui n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal.

Fou de rage, il quitta sa cachette et erra dans les rues de Gotham, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve refuge sur le toit d'un immeuble dans le quartier d'affaires. Assis au bord du gouffre, le Joker regardait son terrain de jeu qui semblait avoir perdu tout son attrait. Le jour touchait à son terme, et baigné dans la lumière du crépuscule, la ville lui donna l'impression de s'embraser. Le spectacle était magnifique, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à s'en réjouir. Le clown était triste. Triste et furieux. Depuis deux mois, il suivait à distance les « exploits » de sa compagne et de sa nouvelle équipière. Comment Harley avait pu le trahir ainsi ? J ne savait pas, mais il était évident que l'abominable rouquine devait y être pour beaucoup. L'Arlequin était son œuvre d'art, sa créature, il l'avait façonné pour qu'elle soit l'annonciatrice du chaos. Harley était son double, son enfant, sa moitié, sa plus grande œuvre terrible et magnifique qu'il mettait en scène dans chacun de ses crimes. Elle était l'horreur absolue, une délicieuse apocalypse imprévisible et flamboyante. Il avait toujours voulu d'Harley qu'elle soit cette terreur esthétique qui saisissait les fous comme ceux qui prétendaient bien faiblement ne pas l'être. Un Joker sait bien que la folie est bien le seul mot qui ne soit pas vain.

Mais cette peste de Poison Ivy, cette garce égocentrique et mégalomane, l'avait avilie. Le Joker avait façonné un symbole grandiose d'abomination et voilà qu'à présent, sa Harley n'était plus qu'une simple voleuse déguisée en clown. Une pathétique criminelle, sans aucune envergure. J n'en décolérait pas. Tout son travail pour anéantir Batman avait été balayé, jeté aux orties par cette pimbêche rousse, qui passait son temps à parler à des géraniums. Serrant les dents de rage, il se promit d'exposer, incessamment sous peu, sa théorie sur le réchauffement climatique et la déforestation à cette abominable garce ! Tout son travail, ses efforts, sa passion réduit à néant ! S'il en eût été capable, il en aurait pleuré de rage et de frustration. A croire que Batman l'avait payée pour qu'elle détourne son adorable poupée de son Destin. Et justement, tandis qu'il échafaudait des théories du complot, une odeur de « Père-La-Vertu » vînt lui chatouiller désagréablement ses narines enduites d'un blanc laiteux :

« - Tiens, tiens, lança-t-il, d'une aigre mais regardez qui est là ? Alors Baty, tu n'as pas pu résister à l'envie de partager un coucher de soleil avec moi ?

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te pousser immédiatement dans le vide, répliqua la voix à la fois grave et glaciale du chevalier noir.

- Parce que, soupira le Joker exaspéré, sans moi, tu n'aurais plus aucune raison de porter ton joli costume. »

Lentement la haute silhouette du justicier se détacha des ombres et s'approcha du Joker. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, nullement impressionné par l'imposant attirail de son ennemi de toujours. Baty vînt se poster juste derrière lui, le dominant de sa hauteur et reprit d'une voix neutre :

« - Je pourrai m'accoutumer à l'idée de ne plus à endosser ce rôle si tu disparaissais.

- Mais tu n'es pas un tueur, glissa le Joker.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis seulement venu t'arrêter.

- Oh Baty ne fais pas ta grise mine ! S'exclama J ennuyé, on pourrait s'asseoir et échanger quelques belles paroles sur la folie du monde, pourquoi devons-nous nous battre en permanence ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui tu sais ! Dit-il en se retournant vers la haute silhouette sombre.

- Je n'étais pas en train de te demander ton avis ! » Gronda la voix du justicier en empoignant le Joker par les épaules.

Il le souleva violemment, non sans arracher un rire aigu au clown. Celui-ci ouvrit une gueule béante en pleurant de rire, tandis que Batman le tenait à bout de bras. Suspendu à une centaine de mètres du sol, le Joker se délecta de la vue imprenable sur les toutes petites fourmis que Baty aimait tant protéger. La sensation de son corps se balançant au gré du vent, les pieds batifolant dans le vide, le grisa mieux que la meilleure de ses blagues.

« - C'est fou d'être aussi susceptible ! Articula J entre deux crises d'hilarité.

- Et ce n'est que le début, menaça le justicier d'une voix sourde, maintenant dis-moi où tu as mis la bombe ?

- La bombe ? Interrogea le Joker surpris, alors tu ne venais me voir que pour ça ? Poursuivit-il sur un ton faussement déçu.

- J'attends ! Hurla Batman.

- Oh tu sais, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle te convienne, après tout vous n'allez pas très bien ensemble, elle ne serait pas très bien assortie avec ton char d'assaut, mais, il marqua une pause le temps qu'un sourire malicieux s'étire largement sur sa bouche rougie, si tu es bien sage, tonton Joker te laissera assister aux premières loges de son joli feu d'artifice, après tout, dit-il soudain très sérieux le visage fermé, se serait à charge de revanche.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le chevalier noir agacé.

- De ce que tu m'as pris ! Déclara le Joker incisif, si tu voulais te trouver un animal de compagnie tu n'avais qu'à t'en dégoter un, pas la peine de venir fouiner dans mes affaires ! Pesta le jeune homme, ce n'est pas très joli de chiper les meilleures blagues et la jolie poupée d'un autre, ta maman ne t'as jamais rien dit à ce sujet ? »

L'image de Martha Wayne vînt sourire dans la tête du justicier qui se raidit. Avec un hurlement de rage, il pivota sur lui-même et expédia son ennemi le plus coriace, qui était à nouveau d'un rire incontrôlable, s'écraser lourdement contre la porte d'accès au toit. Se redressant à demi, le Joker grimaça en appuyant sur sa colonne vertébrale douloureuse. Batman fondit sur lui aussi vite qu'un mauvais rêve et lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui lui coupa le souffle. Visiblement Baty était un peu à cran quand on évoquait sa maman, sourit le Joker, mais avant qu'il est pu en faire la remarque, le justicier le saisissait violement et le soulevait pour l'empaler contre une cheminée. Le choc du corps contre le métal résonna dans un claquement sinistre et la haute silhouette s'éloigna, pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Le Joker glissa au bas de la structure qui s'était affaissée sous son poids, en poussant un gémissement plaintif.

« - Baty, Baty, Baty, marmonna le Joker en secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il faut absolument qu'on parle de ton problème de gestion de l'agressivité.

- Un mot de plus et je te promets que je te tue, grinça la voix caverneuse en tournant obstinément le dos au clown.

- Oh Baty je te l'ai déjà dit, ne recommence pas avec ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, et je sais très bien que tu sais le très bien, puisque nous en parlons chaque fois que tu décides de venir jouer, renchérit-il les yeux papillonnant d'exaspération en faisant des gestes amples.

- Dis-moi où tu as mis cette bombe ! Eructa le Justicier furieux de la rhétorique agaçante du Joker.

- Non. » Articula le clown dans une grimace grotesque en regardant Batman.

Le chevalier noir se retourna alors et foudroya le jeune homme du regard. Il s'approcha de lui et sans autre forme de procès, l'attrapa par le col et le fit valdinguer à l'autre bout du toit. Le jeune homme atterri cul par-dessus tête, mais cette fois-ci, aucun rire ne vînt écorcher les oreilles du justicier. A croire que le clown était lassé.

« - Ne prends pas tes grands airs, lui souffla le Joker sur un ton de reproche, pas la peine d'être aussi mélodramatique, j'ai juste remplacé une bombe par une autre.

- C'est de ça dont tu veux parler ? Cracha-t-il en lui balançant le journal à la figure. »

Le Joker grimaça quand le Gotham's Herald vînt percuter son œil gauche. Il se redressa et resta assis contre le petit muret qui le séparait du vide. Sa saisissant de l'hebdomadaire, il le déplia en se frottant son œil endolori et regarda rapidement la première page. Harley était là, à la une, menottée, souriant de tous ses adorables petits crocs. La colère lui barra le front d'un pli tandis que le sang battait contre ses tempes. Elle était ridicule ainsi ! Et ce sourire ! Ce regard ! Harley le narguait même quand Baty l'escortait en prison. Il détourna les yeux d'écœurement :

« - Quelle déception ! Ragea le Joker en jetant le journal loin de lui avec dégoût.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas satisfait de ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre fille ? Argua Batman de sa voix gutturale

- Ce que je lui ai fait ? Reprit J en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre

- C'est ça, grinça le chevalier noir, fais l'ignorant comme si ça pouvait marcher ! Pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à Harleen Quinzel ?

- Oh tu sais, commença-t-il d'un ton las en moulinant son bras gauche pour appuyer son explication, tu rencontres quelqu'un, vous faîtes des projets et soudain la vie est plus belle, s'extasia-t-il le regard fixe, le cœur palpite une chamade chaotique et on commence à faire des choses folles ! Tout ça pour combler le cœur de la jolie petite à vos côtés. La passion vous emporte et ce n'est que violons et sarabandes. Son visage trahissant jusque-là un amusement cynique devînt tout à coup plus grave. Le maquillage donna l'impression de tomber en lambeau à mesure que le Joker redevenait sérieux. « Et puis, un jour, la passion s'en va et il ne reste que les cendres de la lumière d'autrefois ! Pleurnicha-t-il théâtrale.

- Mince alors, le Joker s'est fait larguer ! répliqua Batman, caustique.

- Non c'est faux ! Riposta le jeune homme d'un ton dur en le fixant de son regard dément.

- Peut-être a-t-elle réalisé l'horreur dans laquelle elle se trouvait ? Réfléchit Batman à voix haute devant la mine outragée du Joker, personnellement je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'elle pouvait bien te trouver.

- Une goutte d'eau, en somme, dans l'océan des choses qui dépassent de très loin tes facultés de compréhension, » le nargua le clown.

Et tandis que Batman s'approchait de lui pour en finir, le Joker le fit basculer, tête la première, dans le vide en accompagnant sa chute dans un grand éclat de rire. Baty manquait singulièrement de bon sens par moment, à moins que ce ne fut son arrogance qui n'endormie tout simplement sa plus élémentaire méfiance ? Oui c'était tout à fait possible. Se penchant dangereusement par-dessus le muret, il regarda la chauve-souris tomber, comme un enfant joyeux. Avec un rugissement féroce il lança un « BON VENT BATY ! » et pleura de rire en se tenant les côtes. Mettant le journal dans l'une des poches de son long manteau violet il rajouta :

« - Et n'oublie pas Baty, lança-t-il d'une voix forte en contemplant le gouffre, si un jour tu te sens trop seul dans ce monde, tu pourras toujours te réfugier chez les fous ! Ils n'attendent plus que toi !

Il courut jusqu'à ce que son cœur menace d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Le Joker se retourna et vérifia que Baty-Mad-Bad ne le pourchassait plus. Avec un rire de soulagement, il s'enfonça dans les rues de Gotham, pour cette fois-ci la chauve-souris était hors-jeu. Arrivé dans le vieux hangar qui lui servait de cachette, J regarda un instant la bombe impressionnante, que lui et ses hommes avaient entreposé là. Comment l'utiliser ? Il ne le savait pas toujours pas, mais le clown n'était plus aussi morose. La discussion avec Baty avait chassé ses idées noires. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et regarda pendant un long moment son nouveau jouet. Il finirait certainement par avoir une idée en temps voulu. Il ne devait pas s'en soucier pour l'instant. Il déplia alors le journal que ce cher justicier lui avait envoyé dans la tête et parcourut rapidement les titres. En commençant par la fin. Comme toujours. Tout l'intérêt d'un Joker est d'être hors norme, même dans les plus petits détails. Apparemment Bruce Wayne avait adopté le petit orphelin de l'incendie du cirque, un certain Tim Drake. Mais son regard fut attiré par la gigantesque photo en une du journal. Harley et Ivy étaient représentées, menottées sous bonne escorte, avec un titre évocateur « les reines du crime enfin arrêtées » J passa son doigt sur le visage souriant de sa poupée. Même son sourire sonnait faux, elle lui faisait penser à une marionnette stupide, un pantin qu'agitait Ivy pour assouvir son ambition. Mais J se pencha et regarda plus attentivement. Là, dans l'un des sacs d'Harley, il reconnut une touffe de cheveux rouges qui dissimulait un sourire placide. La poupée était à peine visible, mais elle était bien là. Mistah J. Un cri de joie s'échappa de ses lèvres craquelées tandis que J levait les yeux au ciel. Tout n'était pas perdu finalement, il était encore présent en elle, il fallait juste qu'il la récupère. Alors le Joker éclata de rire dans la pénombre du hangar.


	25. un amour fou

« - Ouais, raconta la voix lointaine, j'ai entendu dire que c'était la petite amie du Joker, tu te rends compte ? Comment une femme, même cinglée, pourrait vouloir de ce type-là ?

- Va savoir ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'une bonne femme qui a plus la lumière à tous les étages ! Répondit un autre homme d'une voix traînante.

- Ouais ok, mais d'après ce que le flic m'a dit, elle n'a pas toujours été folle !

- Et elle faisait quoi dans la vie avant de perdre la boule ?

- Elle était psychiatre ! »

Les deux infirmiers continuèrent leur chemin dans le couloir du Gotham Mercy en s'esclaffant. Le bruit de leurs pas résonna désagréablement dans le couloir. Ils passèrent devant la porte d'une cellule où la visière laissait apercevoir la silhouette gracieuse d'une jeune femme assise par terre. Ses cheveux blancs coiffés en deux nattes folles étaient striés de deux rubans, rouge et noir, cousus à même son crâne.

Braquer Wayne Enterprise n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu finalement, songea Harley étroitement serrée dans sa camisole. Baty en tout cas n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Et à présent elle était internée dans l'unité psychiatrique du Gotham Mercy, loin d'Ivy. Où pouvait donc bien être Ivy ? Quelque part dans le service, mais Harley n'en savait strictement rien. Tout était si confus autour d'elle ! Elle passait son temps à gober tout un tas de pilules colorées qui amoindrissaient ses capacités. De temps à autre, un infirmier ou un interne venaient s'assurer qu'elle respirait toujours. Le commissaire Gordon était également venu tenter de lui faire la conversation, quelle ironie ! Et dire qu'il y avait encore peu de temps en arrière, c'était elle qui faisait parler les patients ! C'est fou comme les choses changent. Oui…fou. Ironiquement, Harley se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans une cellule capitonnée. Oh oui bien sûr elle avait connu celle du Joker, mais elle n'avait jamais eu la sienne, une cellule rien qu'à elle.

L'idée la fit rire dans la pénombre de la petite cellule blanche au mobilier sommaire. S'appuyant contre le bord de son lit solidement cloué au sol, Harley se remémora les derniers évènements. Ivy avait été plutôt gentille avec elle. L'empoisonneuse était certes particulièrement agaçante quand il s'agissait du Joker, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Sans avoir entièrement raison non plus. Le Joker l'avait punie parce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de grave. Une grosse bêtise, comme il le disait de sa voix suave, chaque fois qu'il se mettait en colère contre elle. Bien sûr, parfois il était un peu « dur » avec elle, mais Harley se disait qu'il faisait ça pour la protéger. La protéger d'elle-même, en ce sens, lui et Ivy avait un point commun. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête penaude, Mistah J lui adressa son éternel sourire bienveillant. Pourquoi Ivy détestait autant sa poupée ? Harley ne le savait pas. L'empoisonneuse avait parfois des réactions étranges, sans que l'arlequin ne parvienne à comprendre ce qui avait pu les causer. Certes Ivy était folle, tout comme elle, mais de là à croire que Mistah J était un méchant clown ! Tout le monde sait bien que les clowns ne sont pas méchants, ce sont toujours les arlequins qui mènent la danse.

Harley sourit de la plaisanterie. Ivy pouvait être si impressionnable ! Et pourtant, en dépit de la terrible déconfiture de leur équipe, la jeune femme conservait toute son affection à l'empoisonneuse. Ivy avait quelque chose de merveilleusement divertissant. Certes, elle n'égalait pas le Joker, mais il fallait bien admettre, que son indépendance, sa force de caractère et sa détermination avait faite forte impression sur l'arlequin. Oui à l'avenir, Harley prendrait sans doute exemple sur la jolie rouquine.

Elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement quand le bruit lourd du loquet de sa cellule se répercuta dans toute la pièce. La porte grinça et s'ouvrit péniblement sur les aides-soignants qui devaient la conduire à sa séance de thérapie. Harley releva la tête et regarda ces « visiteurs » attentivement. Il y en avait un qu'elle connaissait déjà. Un grand blond à la silhouette athlétique, du nom de Rob, passa derrière elle et commença à lui retirer sa camisole. Harley l'aimait bien, en dépit de son physique de brute, l'homme était d'une extraordinaire douceur avec les patients. Il n'élevait jamais la voix quand il pouvait éviter de le faire et était toujours prévenant et affable. Quand il la menait aux cabines de douches, il ne la pressait jamais et trouvait même le moyen de lui faire la conversation sur un ton affable. Rien à voir avec les deux énergumènes qui s'étaient moqués d'elle dans le couloir, quelques minutes auparavant. Mais l'autre, en revanche Harley ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle pencha légèrement la tête et fixa sur lui ses grands yeux brillant de curiosité. Il déglutit péniblement et s'empressa de détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« - Elle me fiche la trouille à me fixer comme ça, marmonna-t-il en tendant les menottes qu'il devait à la jeune femme d'un main tremblante.

- Hé t'es au courant qu'elle t'entend ? Répondit Rob d'une voix agacé, ne lui en veux pas Harley, ajouta-t-il en regardant la jeune femme, Will est nouveau ici, il a encore pas mal de choses à apprendre sur la manière de traiter les patients,

- Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama le dénommé Will, attends t'es au courant que t'es en train de parler à cette foldingue comme si elle était normale ? T'es au courant du nombre de personnes qu'elle a tué ?

- Oui je suis au courant, répliqua Rob d'une voix glaciale, mais tu vois depuis qu'Arkham est parti en fumé, on a hérité d'une bonne partie des patients dont le Gotham General ne voulait pas et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une sinécure. Ça fait une semaine que Miss Harley est là, et contrairement aux autres elle ne me fait pas de difficultés. Elle prend ses cachets et fait ce qu'on lui dit sans faire d'histoires. La seule chose qu'elle m'ait réclamée c'est sa poupée, et vu comme elle se tient tranquille, j'ai aucun problème à me montrer plus coulant avec elle.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Pesta le jeune aide-soignant.

- Ecoute mon gars, reprit Rob avec autorité, ça fait dix ans que je fais ce boulot, toi t'es là depuis deux jours. Quand t'auras autant d'années de boîte que moi, tu te permettras de me donner des conseils en attendant, il lui arracha les menottes des mains et les plaça délicatement autour des poignets de la jeune femme, tu la boucles et tu nous suis, et n'oublie pas sa poupée. Miss Harley n'ira nulle part sans son Mistah J. »

Puis en silence ils se mirent en route et traversèrent les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Harley suivit docilement Rob qui ouvrait la marche, tandis que dans son dos, le jeune Will continuait de pester à mi-voix. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'un bureau où ces aides-soignants la firent entrer. Un psychiatre en blouse blanche d'une quarantaine d'années leur adressa un sourire chaleureux et échangea quelques formules de politesse avec Rob. Harley sentit une légère pression sur son épaule, qui lui intimait de s'asseoir face au médecin. Les cheveux châtains, les yeux verts, un visage séduisant à la mâchoire carrée, le psychiatre remercia chaleureusement les deux hommes et les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Harley sourit gentiment à l'officier de police qui s'était adossé au mur, derrière le fauteuil du psychiatre. Ce-dernier, dont le visage était en partie masqué par sa casquette enfoncée sur son crâne, ne lui répondit pas et resta stoïque quand le psychiatre reprit sa place.

« - Bonjour Harleen, je suis le docteur Keane, votre nouveau thérapeute, dit-il d'un ton affable en s'installant.

- Harley, rectifia la jeune femme automatiquement.

- Ce n'est pas le nom inscrit sur votre dossier pourtant, fit semblant de s'étonner le psychiatre.

- J'ai pas mal changé ces derniers temps. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire ironique auquel il ne répondit pas. Rehaussant ses lunettes, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années au front dégarni, se saisit maladroitement du dossier de la jeune femme qu'il étala devant lui. Foire fouillant un instant dans ses papiers, il soupira et les repoussa avant de lui adresser un sourire, qu'elle jugea compatissant.

« - Bien…comme vous voudrez Harley. Le Procureur cherche à déterminer si durant votre procès, vous pourrez être tenue responsable de vos actes, expliqua-t-il de sa voix douce. Je suis chargé d'évaluer si oui ou non vous étiez en mesure d'avoir pleinement conscience de la conséquence de vos actions. Mon but reste néanmoins de vous aider, de vous apporter des solutions et non de vous juger. Est-ce que vous m'avez compris ?

- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, chantonna-t-elle en dodelinant de la tête.

- Je suis là aussi et surtout pour vous soigner, mais je ne peux pas le faire si vous ne m'y autorisez pas. »

La jeune femme lui adressa une moue boudeuse. Ainsi donc le gentil docteur voulait juste savoir si elle était mûre pour la chaise électrique ou pas. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Se calant davantage sur sa chaise, elle posa délicatement ses poignets menottés sur le bureau du Docteur Keane et médita cette déclaration, une lueur d'amusement féroce brillant dans ses prunelles d'onyx. Il était en train de lui jouer le tour du médecin gentil et compatissant, qui s'accroche désespérément à sa morale, comme elle autrefois. Avant que le Joker ne lui redonne le sourire…

« - Allez-vous me permettre de vous aider Harley ? » Reprit-il d'une voix posée en se penchant vers elle.

Etrange question en vérité, songea la jeune femme. Comme si elle était en mesure de refuser ! La jeune femme soupira et le regarda d'un air blasé. Elle aussi avait utilisé cette méthode autrefois. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle se laisserait berner si facilement ? Levant les yeux vers l'agent de police qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, une idée lumineuse traversa l'esprit embrumé d'Harley.

« - Oui…répondit-elle après mûre réflexion, mais sachez qu'avant la fin de la séance vous serez mort. »

- Et bien je prends le risque ! Répondit-il une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux verts.

- A vos risques et périls.

- Parlez-moi de vous Harley, commença-t-il reprenant son sérieux.

- Vous voulez que je vous parle de quoi en particulier ?

- En tant que psychiatre vous devriez avoir la réponse à cette question j'imagine.

- Oh ! C'est vrai, sourit-elle avec douceur, c'est vrai qu'un jour moi aussi j'ai été à votre place, puis elle ajouta d'une voix sibylline, qui sait si un jour vous ne serez pas à la mienne ?

- Oh vous pensez que je vais devenir fou ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Mais voyons Docteur, vous savez bien que les psychiatres sont des fous par procuration ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un éclat de rire nerveux.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'être de cet avis, déclara-t-il.

- Vous verrez avec le temps, souffla Harley.

- Dois-je comprendre que mon espérance de vie vient d'augmenter et que vous avez renoncé à votre projet ?

- Pas du tout, dit-elle avec détachement, mais chaque chose vient en temps voulu, on commence rarement une histoire par la fin. »

Elle put voir l'inquiétude voiler les yeux verts pétillants du médecin qui se redressa. Un pli soucieux barra son front alors qu'un silence pesant envahissait la pièce. Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, essayant l'un l'autre de trouver une faille qu'ils pourraient exploiter à leur avantage. Harley continuait à sourire avec douceur, les yeux pétillants, visiblement amusée par la tournure de l'entretien. Le Docteur Keane ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait si prendre avec elle. Bien qu'expérimenté, il devait reconnaître qu'avec Harley Quinn les choses devenaient bien plus complexes Etant elle-même une psychiatre, elle connaissait tout, des méthodes employées et de la manière dont elle pouvait s'en jouer Dès lors, comment savoir si elle avait bien perdu la raison ? Elle pouvait tout aussi bien simuler la folie qu'être effectivement malade. Les deux hypothèses étaient à envisager. Le regard du médecin s'attacha alors à la terrible coiffure de la jeune femme et il éprouva bien des difficultés à réprimer un frisson d'horreur. C'est d'une voix hésitante qu'il se lança, les yeux plantés dans les croûtes de sang séchés au sommet du crâne , jonché de cheveux blancs de la jeune femme :

« - Parlez-moi de voter relation avec le Joker ? Comment est-elle née ?

- J'étais sage alors, une gentille fille qui obéissait toujours à tout ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Une gentille psychiatre pleine d'avenir, voilà ce qu'était Harleen Quinzel. Et quand on m'a ordonné de m'occuper de lui, je n'ai pas refusé.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Je suis tombée amoureuse, répondit-elle dans un éclat de rire.

- Amoureuse ? Du Joker ?

- Qui d'autre ? Il est tellement…drôle.

- Est-il votre amant ? »Interrogea le psychiatre d'une voix neutre.

Harley releva rapidement la tête et planta un regard agacé dans les yeux verts du psychiatre. En un éclair, elle bondit sur le bureau. Le Docteur Keane s'éloigna prestement, en se ratatinant dans son fauteuil. Surpris et dérouté par ce geste, il n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement, après tout ne l'avait-elle pas menacé de le tuer ? Déglutissant péniblement il ne la quitta pas des yeux attendant un coup qui ne vînt pas. La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du meuble et croisa ses jambes fines. Elle darda le psychiatre d'un regard méprisant, un rictus tordant le pli de sa bouche charnue.

« - Ne soyez pas si trivial, murmura-t-elle, il est tellement plus que ça.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

- Comment le pourriez-vous ? Répliqua-t-elle dans un éclat de rire les yeux pétillants d'amusement, il est mon double et mon tout, il est mon enfant chéri et mon bourreau, mon commencement et ma fin. Je l'aime et je le hais tout comme il m'aime et il me hait.

- Une passion destructrice en somme, dit le psychiatre d'une voix pensive en l'observant intensément.

- Oui on peut dire ça, concéda Harley en se penchant vers son interlocuteur, ça vous écœure docteur ?

- Ça m'inquiète, rectifia-t-il, savez-vous qu'un jour il pourrait vous ajouter au nombre de ses victimes sans le moindre remords ?

- Oh oui, dit la jeune femme avec délectation.

- Et ça ne vous fait rien ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Sans destruction, la passion ne serait qu'un mot, expliqua-t-elle, comment pouvez-vous savoir que vous avez aimé si vous ne finissez pas, à un moment où à un autre, par détruire ce que vous avez chéri avec tant de force ? La puissance que vous mettez à éradiquer vos sentiments est le seul indice qui vous informe de leur intensité. »

Le Docteur Keane détacha son regard de la silhouette gracile assise sur son bureau et médita les propos de la jeune femme, visiblement perturbé d'y voir autant de lucidité et de logique. Une logique macabre, certes, mais une logique quand même. L'idée de sa propre mort ne semblait pas le moins du monde affectée la jeune femme. Au contraire, pour elle, cela ne traduirait qu'une preuve d'amour indéfectible. Le psychiatre reporta à nouveau ses yeux sur le visage juvénile d'Harley. Comment pouvait-on être à la fois aussi démente et aussi logique dans son raisonnement ? C'était là toute la contradiction et tout l'intérêt de ce cas.

« - Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dîtes ?

- Indubitablement.

- Mais Har… »

Avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, un cran d'arrêt se planta dans la gorge du médecin qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris qui contemplèrent le visage angélique de la jeune femme assise sur le bureau, qui le regardait en souriant. Harley le regarda s'écrouler au sol et tourna ses beaux yeux sombres vers le meurtrier qui venait de pousser le corps du médecin, pour prendre sa place sur la chaise en face d'elle.

« - Mais Miss Quinn, reprit le Joker, pensez-vous que votre amant vous pardonnera votre trahison avec cette parvenue d'empoisonneuse ?

- Oh oui, dit-elle follement amusée par le tour que prenait l'entretien.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Parce qu'il sait, souffla-t-elle en glissant d'un mouvement gracieux de la table aux cuisses du jeune homme, que ce n'était qu'une incartade sans conséquences, et que je lui appartiens corps et âme », conclut-elle en le regardant avec adoration.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle tira violemment sur sa blouse bleue et découvrit la naissance de sa poitrine, où l'objet de leur dernière querelle, trônait fièrement. Ce n'était plus à présent qu'une cicatrice rosâtre, nette et contrastant brutalement avec la pâleur de craie de la peau de la jeune femme. Souriant de satisfaction à la vue de la scarification, le Joker pinça légèrement le nez d'Harley en souriant.

« - Il y a des jours où je te hais tant que tu me donnes des envies de meurtre, maugréa-t-il avant d'enfouir la tête dans le giron de sa compagne.

- Il y a des jours où je t'aime tant que je voudrais m'abreuver de ton sang », répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Elle sera plus étroitement contre son cœur ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué et se mit à le bercer en fredonnant, les yeux clos. Harley frissonna quand elle sentit les doigts de son cher et tendre s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa chair. Il lui avait tant manqué ! Avec précaution, elle enleva la casquette d'officier de police qu'il avait « emprunté » au malheureux agent qui ne devait plus être de ce monde pour l'heure, et passa ses doigts frêles dans sa tignasse hirsute en souriant de tendresse. Oui, bien sûr, il était monstrueux et terrifiant, mais là tout de suite, ce n'était pas le terrible Joker qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Non ! Là elle ne berçait que son enfant chéri du chaos. Là, en cet instant précis, J était à elle. Uniquement. Totalement. Il frotta son visage contre le buste de la jeune femme et embrassa tendrement la marque qu'il lui avait faite il y avait de cela si longtemps. Harley fut bouleversée par ce soudain élan de tendresse. Soupirant d'aise, elle ne bougeait qu'avec une lenteur calculée, craignant de briser la magie de l'instant. Bien trop vite hélas, il redeviendrait méchant et monstrueux. Mais que lui importait ? Ce seul instant suffisait à racheter toute la violence qu'il avait fait pleuvoir sur elle. Harley enfouie son nez dans la chevelure emmêlée et gonfla ses poumons de ce parfum si particulier qu'elle aimait tant. Un mélange de poudre, d'essence, de danger. Un parfum de blague qui finissait dans un « KABOOM ! » dont lui seul avait le secret.

Harley profitait de cet instant précieux, qui sait dans combien de temps son bien-aimé repartirait dans sa croisade dantesque contre le justicier de Gotham en la délaissant à Mistah J ? Le chevalier noir était sa Némésis, quand Harley Quinn était sa Muse. Ce rôle, elle ne voulait pas le jouer, Harley voulait l'avoir pour elle seule. Elle voulait le posséder comme le Joker la possédait. Alors, tandis que J se laissait doucement aller contre elle, Harley ouvrit les yeux, une détermination farouche brillant dans ses yeux fous.


	26. Enigme

Evoquer la demeure de Bruce Wayne comme étant un simple manoir, semblait être un doux euphémisme, tant la bâtisse était gigantesque. Le manoir n'avait rien à envier aux palais anglais cossus qui berçaient l'imaginaire des citoyens de Gotham. Ils étaient d'ailleurs bien peu nombreux, à avoir un jour été invité à franchir les portes de l'imposante édifice à la façade grise. Situé à l'extérieur de la ville et entouré d'un parc bien plus vaste que ceux de la ville, le manoir restait pour beaucoup, une demeure sombre et mystérieuse, baignée d'une aura tragique et silencieuse depuis la mort des parents du jeune Bruce.

Néanmoins depuis quelques mois, une effervescence animait à nouveau la presse et la curiosité du public quant à la demeure des Wayne. Depuis que le milliardaire excentrique avait rendue publique la rumeur de l'adoption d'un jeune orphelin. Bruce Wayne, le play-boy flambeur et égocentrique avait recueilli la jeune victime de la tragédie du Théâtre de Gotham. Tim Drake était, et ce de manière tout à fait officielle, son fils. La presse était en émoi depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle ce qui avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement Alfred Pennyworth, le fidèle majordome de Bruce. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas attrapé aux abords de la propriété, des photographes, essayant par tous les moyens d'obtenir une photo du jeune Monsieur Tim ? Il ne les comptait plus. Certes, il pouvait comprendre qu'en ces temps menaçants, avec le Joker toujours en liberté, la foule aie besoin de s'investir dans des nouvelles plus réjouissantes mais il ne tolérait pas que l'enfant soit la cible de cette attention. Le jeune Tim Drake avait vécu une véritable tragédie et méritait qu'on respecte sa souffrance. Il faudrait certainement du temps, songea Alfred, avant que l'enfant ne surmonte sa douleur. Probablement autant qu'il en avait fallu à Monsieur Bruce. Déambulant dans le vaste corridor recouvert d'objets précieux et de tableaux de maîtres, le majordome accéléra le pas en voyant l'imposante double-porte en acajou du bureau du milliardaire.

Le bureau n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque de Thomas Wayne. C'était lui qui avait dessiné et conçu cette pièce. Le vaste bureau d'ébène trônait devant la large baie vitrée du rez-de-chaussée qui donnait sur le jardin l'anglaise. Sur la gauche, on pouvait voir une cheminée en marbre blanc sur lequel étaient gravé des motifs de nature morte. A droite, un coin salon dans les tons bordeaux, où maître Bruce continuait à recevoir ses invités les plus importants, avait été aménagé en face des imposantes étagères, chargées de livres rares et précieux, qui recouvraient les murs entiers. Les deux portraits de Martha et Thomas Wayne trônaient au-dessus d'une cheminée plus modeste et purement décorative. Alfred contempla un brin nostalgique les portraits de ces anciens employeurs. Leurs sourires figés sur les toiles n'étaient qu'une bien pâle copie de ce qu'avait été la réalité. Pendant un instant, le majordome se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si les parents de Monsieur Bruce avaient pu l'élever. Serait-il devenu ce justicier intransigeant ? Aurait-il ne serait-ce que songé un seul instant à endosser le costume de Batman ? Probablement pas, conclut-il dans un soupir. Le vieil homme détourna les yeux des deux portraits et porta son regard vers le fauteuil noir tourné vers les jardins, toussant légèrement, il énonça de sa voix calme, marquée par un fort accent anglais :

« - Monsieur Bruce ?

- Oui Alfred, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix absente.

- Je vous informe que l'institut New Haven a accusé la réception du dossier scolaire du jeune Monsieur Tim. Mr Blormsworth, l'actuel directeur a fixé un rendez-vous mardi en quinze pour évoquer la poursuite du parcours scolaire ainsi que les modalités de l'établissement au jeune maître Tim. Il serait souhaitable, étant donné que vous êtes à présent son tuteur légal, que vous y assistiez également, néanmoins, si vous ne pouviez accompagner le jeune garçon, je me propose naturellement pour cet office.

- Merci Alfred, dit Bruce, mais je tâcherai de me rendre à cet entretien avec lui, après tout, il a besoin d'être encouragé maintenant plus que jamais.

- Certainement monsieur », acquiesça le majordome.

Besoin d'être encouragé, épaulé, Bruce avait connu ça lui aussi. Après la mort de ses parents, un sujet qu'il n'évoquait jamais sans difficultés, même devant Alfred, Bruce avait eu la chance d'avoir le fidèle majordome à ses côtés pour prendre soin de lui. Que serait-il devenu sans Alfred ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Quittant son fauteuil en cuir noir, il s'approcha du petit salon et s'approcha de la petite table basse de sa mère, où était disposé un service en verre, où trônait une bouteille ambrée. Le jeune milliardaire prit place dans l'un des fauteuils en face des portraits des deux êtres qui demeuraient les plus chers à son cœur : ses parents, dont il n'avait jamais pu faire le deuil. Il détourna les yeux de leurs visages radieux, témoins d'un temps à jamais révolus, et, avec un sourire affable, invita son majordome à prendre place à ses côtés. Bruce remplit deux verres de son meilleur Whisky. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, l'un et l'autre préoccupé par la tournure inquiétante que prenaient les évènements.

« - Monsieur Bruce, intervînt Alfred, pensez-vous qu'il soit véritablement judicieux d'éloigner le jeune monsieur Tim en ces temps troublés ?

- Cela me semble indispensable, expliqua le jeune homme étonné, en devenant mon fils adoptif, Tim est plus exposé qu'auparavant, il est devenu une cible pour tous les malfrats de la ville. L'éloigner du tumulte de Gotham n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Et puis, avec le Joker qui se balade toujours en liberté, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir en se massant le front.

- Oui effectivement je comprends, il vaut mieux que le jeune monsieur ne soit pas témoin du futur déchaînement de violence dont Gotham va être la cible, concéda le majordome d'une voix pensive avant qu'un nouveau silence n'envahisse la pièce. Vous n'avez toujours pas d'indices ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Non, soupira Bruce, pas le moindre. A croire qu'il s'est envolé avec son arlequin et sa bombe, maugréa-t-il.

- Si seulement monsieur Bruce, si seulement.

- J'ai passé toutes les zones où il a été vu au peigne fin, je patrouille toutes les nuits, mais je ne trouve rien, s'énerva le jeune homme, l'homme le plus dangereux de tout Gotham se balade avec une bombe suffisamment puissante pour rayer la ville entière de la carte et je suis incapable de le trouver !

- Allons monsieur Wayne, calmez-vous, tempéra Alfred.

- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? A quoi cela me sert-il d'être Batman si je ne peux pas arrêter le Joker ? S'emporta Bruce.

- Patience monsieur, affirma le majordome, tôt ou tard il fera une erreur et alors vous aurez l'opportunité de l'arrêter. »

Le calme et la confiance visible sur le visage ridé du vieil homme rassura Bruce qui se calma instantanément. Alfred gardait une foi indéfectible en la capacité du jeune homme à enrayer la criminalité de Gotham. Mais le Joker, le Joker était un être à part. Insaisissable et d'une fourberie sans égale. Cependant Bruce pouvait voir l'absence de doute dans les yeux bleus du vieil homme qui lui adressait un regard bienveillant. Il allait réussir, Batman allait réussir.

C'est alors qu'une lumière vive déchira le ciel noir au-dessus du manoir. Bruce et Alfred se tournèrent de concert vers la large baie vitrée. Une chauve-souris gigantesque se détachait dans un cercle lumineux et flottait au-dessus des nuages. Bruce et son majordome s'approchèrent lentement de la fenêtre.

« - Il semblerait que Gotham ait encore besoin de vous cette nuit monsieur », glissa Alfred pensif.

* * *

Jim Gordon contemplait l'enveloppe posée sur son bureau. Les gars du labo l'avaient ramené il y avait de cela moins d'une heure en certifiant qu'elle ne contenait aucun traquenard. Le commissaire avait du mal à y croire. Plus tôt dans la soirée, une patrouille avait demandé une équipe de médecine légale, ils venaient de retrouver un cadavre pendu par les pieds dans l'une des multiples ruelles sombres des quartiers Est. Un cadavre déguisé en Batman. Un coup du Joker avait pensé Gordon, lassé des mises en scènes macabres du clown sociopathe. Néanmoins il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se retrouverait avec une lettre d'Harley Quinn sur son bureau. C'était elle qui avait fait le coup. La jeune femme l'avait soigneusement cachée sur le corps du pauvre malheureux, et l'avait adressée à « Baty-Bad-Mad ». Gordon contempla l'écriture enfantine qui zigzaguait sur le papier blanc. Elle avait pris le temps et le soin de les barbouiller en rouge et noir, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'expéditeur.

Bizarrement, Gordon ne l'avait pas ouverte. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, après tout, les types du labo lui avait assuré qu'elle ne contenait rien de potentiellement mortel. Non c'est juste qu'il redoutait ce qu'elle pouvait lui apprendre. Depuis deux semaines, la ville était étrangement calme, personne n'avait entendu parler du Joker ou de sa terrible complice. Jim savait que ce calme n'augurait rien de bon et qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes des deux terribles amants de se tenir tranquille. Il pressentait que ce message d'Harley était peut-être une annonce officielle de l'avis de tempête qui allait balayer Gotham. Harley Quinn était l'annonciatrice du chaos. Un courant d'air froid le fit frissonner et il sursauta en voyant la haute silhouette du chevalier noir dans son bureau. Comment diable était-il arrivé là ? Gordon n'avait rien remarqué pourtant. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il dans l'ombre, le commissaire n'aurait su le dire. Après que la surprise soit passée, il se cala dans son fauteuil et Batman s'approcha, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Interrogea-t-il de cette voix si particulière.

- Vous avez du courrier, lança Gordon en mordillant l'extrémité d'une des branches de ses lunettes.

Le Justicier saisit l'enveloppe posée sur le bureau que lui désignait Gordon d'un mouvement rapide de la tête. S'en emparant il parcourut rapidement la mention de l'expéditeur et déchira l'enveloppe. Il parcourut brièvement la missive et soupira. Gordon n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir Batman montré des signes de faiblesse ou de lassitude. Se redressant vivement sur sa chaise, il lança un regard inquiet au justicier qui posa laissa tomber la lettre sur la table.

« - Harley Quinn, souffla-t-il.

- Que vous veut-elle ?

- Elle joue aux devinettes », lança froidement le justicier en faisant glisser la feuille jusqu'au commissaire.

S'emparant avec répugnance du papier rouge, il lut à voix haute l'écrit tracé à l'encre noir, de la jeune compagne du Joker :

« - Il était une fois, une jolie famille qui vivait dans les terres vierges dont le plus jeune fils traversa les berges pour conquérir le vaste monde. Il s'établit dans une petite ville sombre, où la richesse, disait-on abonde à celui qui sait saisir le moment opportun. Riche il le devînt à foison dans sa Place d'Etain qui luisait au soleil d'été. Riche il le fût à profusion, mais nul ne prend garde quand l'hiver vient et que la folie fait son apparition. Et le place bascula lentement dans l'obscurité tandis que les murs de rouges sont teintés. Le jeune fils bascula dans l'ombre et jamais n'en ressortit, c'est là que je t'attends, dans l'antre de la folie là où tu pourras empêcher que tout ne soit détruit. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? S'emporta Gordon

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, pesta le chevalier noir.

- C'est une énigme » murmura une petite voix féminine au fond de la pièce.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'officier Montoya se ratatina quand elle sentit le regard glacé du chevalier noir la transpercer. Les bras surchargés de dossier qu'elle devait faire remplir au commissaire elle s'excusa platement, rouge de confusion, de faire ainsi irruption au milieu de leur conversation. Elle était devant le bureau quand elle avait entendu la lecture du commissaire et la solution lui avait sauté aux yeux.

« - Enfin vous voyez, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer les yeux fixés sur ses pieds trop intimidée pour regarder Batman en face, elle vous lance une invitation codée. En fait il faut que vous trouviez le lieu du rendez-vous.

- Il se trouve que cette partie on l'avait très bien saisie sans vous, Montoya ! Aboya Gordon de mauvaise humeur.

- Euh…oui…pardon, je …Bafouilla la jeune femme.

- Miss Montoya, reprit calmement la voix grave de Batman, pouvez-vous nous aider à déchiffrer cette énigme ?

- Euh, oui je veux bien essayer, répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Le commissaire Gordon l'invita à s'installer en face de lui, tandis qu'il tapotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Le chevalier noir reprit la lettre d'Harley et la relut plusieurs fois. Que voulait dire la jeune femme ? Pourquoi éprouvait-elle soudain le besoin de le rencontrer ? Il se laissa hypnotiser par l'écriture enfantine, tandis que le commissaire et l'officier Montoya cherchait une solution au problème. Harley Quinn, l'Arlequin, Harleen Quinzel…qui es-tu petite fille ? Se demanda mentalement Batman. Jusque-là il avait pensé que la jeune femme n'avait servi au Joker qu'à s'échapper, qu'il la gardait auprès de lui en raison de sa formidable intelligence, mais maintenant ? Le Clown avait lui-même libéré la jeune femme du Gotham Mercy. Contrairement à Alfred qui n'excluait pas l'hypothèse que ces deux-là pouvaient s'aimer, le Justicier lui ne parvenait même pas à la concevoir. Non c'était impossible, le Joker ne pouvait pas aimer la jeune femme. Il était bien trop égocentrique, avait un mépris tellement profond pour la vie humaine, non ! C'était impossible. Mais qu'avait-il l'intention de lui faire, ou de lui faire exécuter ? Si le Joker la gardait, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. La voix du commissaire Gordon l'arracha à ses pensées.

« - Pourquoi fait-elle ça selon vous ? Dit-il perplexe.

- Je l'ignore avoua Batman.

- Vous comptez vous y rendre ? Demanda le commissaire en levant vers lui un regard perplexe.

- Oui, Harley Quinn ne me fait pas peur, répliqua le chevalier noir d'un ton mordant

- Vraiment ? Riposta Gordon ironique, peut-être devriez-vous avoir peur au contraire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea la voix gutturale piquée par la curiosité.

- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un piège Batman.

- Précisément c'est la raison pour laquelle je dois m'y rendre, où que ce soit, sans quoi nous n'arriverons jamais à arrêter le Joker. »

Le regard du justicier s'abîma alors dans les lettres rondes dessinées de manière anarchiques sur la feuille rouge. Les terres vierges…de l'autre côté de la berge…la petite ville sombre désignait sans aucun doute Gotham, mais le Place d'Etain ? Que voulait dire Harley Quinn par-là ? Place d'Etain…Batman se répéta mentalement cette expression. Elle lui était familière. Se concentrant sur ses souvenirs, il se remémora une balade en voiture dans les rues de Gotham avec sa mère. Martha Wayne l'avait emmené acheter un cadeau de noël pour son père. Oui, oui il s'en rappelait maintenant. Ils étaient passés devant un vieux bâtiment, à l'allure morne et à la devanture en friche où les lettres érodées s'étaient déformées et où d'autres avaient disparues. La Place d'Etain, lui avait expliqué Martha Wayne, était à l'origine un grand hôtel de luxe appelé l'Autumn Palace qui fut construit à l'époque où Gotham était une ville riche et prospère. Le chevalier noir se redressa subitement, l'hôtel avait été condamné il y avait de cela des années, quand le propriétaire, dans un accès de folie avait tué toute sa famille « mais nul ne prend garde quand l'hiver vient et que la folie fait son apparition ». Se précipitant vers la porte, il lança d'une voix forte au commissaire de placer ses hommes dans le quartier Est de la ville, là où se situait le centre-ville « historique de Gotham ». C'était là qu'ils trouveraient certainement la bombe, il en était certain, lui, il se chargerait de ce diable d'arlequin, la terrible Harley Quinn.


	27. le piège d'Harley

En dépit de la noirceur perpétuelle dans laquelle était plongée la ville, le justicier n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver le chemin qui menait au Foxworth Autumn Palace, situé dans les quartiers les plus anciens et les délabrés de Gotham, qui concentraient actuellement toute la misère et toute la criminalité. Perché sur le toit de l'ancienne mairie, Batman contemplait le vieil hôtel à l'abandon, dont le profil accidenté, lui inspira la plus grande méfiance. Dans un état pitoyable, le bâtiment recouverts de graffitis dont les fenêtres étaient barrées de poutres de bois pourries, semblait tenir debout par l'opération d'un sort. Balayant les alentours désertés d'un regard attentif, le chevalier noir se remémora les informations données par Lucius Fox alors qu'il était en chemin. Le Foxworth Autumn, avait été un hôtel de luxe dans les années vingt, très fréquenté par toute la haute-société de la ville.

De tous les vieux immeubles du centre-ville à proximité de la mairie, seul ce vieil hôtel correspondait à l'énigme d'Harley. Albert Foxworth était un jeune héritier d'une riche famille de Virginie qui s'était installé à Gotham dans les années 1910. Il avait fait construire cet immeuble à l'époque où Gotham était une ville colorée et pleine d'avenir. Le nom de l'hôtel venait de la fréquentation touristique de l'époque. L'automne de Gotham était alors connu, pour être particulièrement riche en évènements mondains. Albert Foxworth, avait fait en sorte que son hôtel soit immédiatement identifiable, afin de se démarquer de ses concurrents. Toute la façade du bâtiment était occupée par de larges baies vitrées en arc-de-cercles, où des feuillets d'étain finement sculptés au motif d'une nature morte, encadraient le tout. En pleine lumière, l'hôtel resplendissait d'un éclat si vivace, qu'on le surnomma bien vite le Palais De l'Automne. Très vite, la qualité de l'enseigne et cette curiosité architecturale, avaient attiré les clients les plus fortunés dans l'établissement qui connut une renommée rapide. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, Albert Foxworth devînt une des grandes fortunes de Gotham.

Mais, après quelques années, le jeune propriétaire développa les premiers signes d'une pathologie mentale. Ses employés et sa famille essayèrent tant bien que mal de la cacher aux yeux de leurs richissimes clients, mais peu à peu, ceux-ci désertèrent l'établissement, terrifiés par le comportement dangereux d'Albert Foxworth. L'hôtel finit par faire faillite et seule la famille du propriétaire logea dans l'imposant bâtiment de quinze étages. On entendit plus parler des Foxworth jusqu'au treize décembre 1932, où la police de Gotham vit un clochard terrifié arriver en hurlant dans le commissariat. Albert Foxworth avait assassiné sa femme et leurs quatre filles dans une crise de délire qui l'avait rendu incontrôlable. L'affaire à l'époque avait fait grand bruit, les journaux en parlaient comme du plus horrible fait divers, à laquelle la police de la ville n'avait jamais été confrontée. Albert Foxworth fut interné dans le tout récent Asile d'Arkham où il resta enfermé jusqu'à sa mort. Dès lors, la bâtisse fut abandonnée. Et à mesure que la ville s'agrandissait, le vieil hôtel sombra dans la crasse et la rouille. La devanture s'éroda et pourrie jusqu'à ce que l'enseigne voit certaines de ses lettres disparaître, le Palais De l'Automne, devînt la Place d'Etain, bien que l'éclat de ce-dernier eut disparu il y avait de cela de nombreuses années. Plus personne n'évoqua ce lieu ni le drame dont les murs lézardés de fissures avaient été témoins. Silencieux et moribond, l'ancien hôtel de luxe sombrait dans sa propre décrépitude. Seul un fou aujourd'hui se risquerait à errer dans le vieux bâtiment en ruines. Ou folle, comme Harley Quinn.

Au-delà du récit macabre, ce qui avait attiré l'attention du chevalier noir et lui confirmait que c'était bien de l'hôtel Foxworth dont parlait la jeune femme, se résumait à deux détails a priori anodins. Le premier était, selon le numéro du Gotham's Herald de l'époque, qu'Albert Foxworth avait été interné dans la cellule -13. Une cellule que Batman connaissait bien. C'était celle où il avait insisté pour que le Joker y soit enfermé. Le second était un fait rapporté par un journaliste de l'époque qui prétendait qu'Albert Foxworth pleurait de rire au moment où la police était venue l'arrêter.

Une brusque lumière rouge l'arracha de ses pensées. Le vieil immeuble misérable, irradiait littéralement de l'intérieur. Harley Quinn l'invitait à entrer, Batman étendit ses longues ailes sombres et fonça droit sur la vieille bâtisse.

* * *

Elle l'attendait. Harley avait vu la silhouette sombre contempler le lieu de rendez-vous pendant un long moment. Assise sur un reste de bureau, au quinzième étage, Mistah J sagement posé à ses côtés, Harley avait regardé amusé le chevalier noir répondre à son invitation. Elle allait faire une magnifique surprise au Joker. Il serait certainement ravi, quand il découvrirait qu'elle avait réussi à débarrasser Gotham de cet infect rat volant. Oui, bien sûr, le Joker, serait heureux, il aurait enfin son terrain de jeu, rien qu'à lui et elle, elle le regarderait faire tous ses petits tours, toutes ses petites blagues sanglantes et explosives jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Le Joker n'avait-il pas prévu de faire sauter la ville ? Harley sourit avec gourmandise dans la pièce que la lumière avait teinte en rouge. Ce feu d'artifice, il lui tardait déjà d'y assister. Connaissant son poussin, la jeune femme savait que ce serait certainement du grand spectacle. Une apothéose.

Le grincement de la porte résonna jusqu'à elle. Baty la cherchait au milieu des décombres du grand hôtel. Impatiente et nerveuse, Harley sauta du bureau et se dirigea sans un bruit vers le trou béant dans le parquet en face du bureau. Elle s'assit gracieusement au bord du gouffre, s'apprêtant à se faufiler comme un chat ente les poutres apparentes de la charpente métallique, quand soudain elle se figea, les yeux agrandis de stupeur. Qu'elle était bête, elle avait failli oublier ! Se tournant lentement vers Mistah J, elle posa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres noires et souffla un « chut ! » inaudible au visage inquiétant de la poupée. Harley le regardait avec malice alors que le clown lui renvoyait son plus beau sourire, auquel la lumière donnait des airs de conspirateur. Puis, rassurée, elle plongea dans le vide.

Avec son agilité peu commune, elle sauta d'une poutre à l'autre et zigzagua le long de la charpente fragile dans un éclat de rire, dont l'écho amplifié et déformé se répercutait partout et rebondissait jusqu'au chevalier noir. Ce pauvre bon vieux Baty tournait et virevoltait dans le hall d'entrée en la cherchant des yeux, essayant d'identifier d'où pouvait venir le rire diabolique et froid. Harley en pleurait presque tant c'était drôle ! Se déplaçant à toute vitesse, elle courait entre les décombres, donnant le tournis au justicier qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Soudain elle se figea dans l'obscurité et observa la haute silhouette immobilisée dans l'atrium poussiéreux. Harley se faufila vers un renflement dans le mur où elle avait entreposée sa masse, son arme favorite. Elle s'en saisit et sauta dans le dos de la haute silhouette sombre.

« - SURPRISE ! » Hurla-t-elle en assénant un violent coup de masse dans le ventre du justicier.

Batman ploya sous le coup en retenant un cri de surprise douloureuse qui la fit s'esclaffer bruyamment. Pour une surprise s'en était une et de taille ! Le chevalier noir, aussi puissant fût-il, perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa lourdement contre une poutre métallique barrant l'accès du hall d'entrée. Sonné, il resta au sol, ne pouvant esquiver le deuxième coup qui s'abattit lourdement sur sa poitrine. Le souffle coupé, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre conscience, fut le doux visage d'Harley Quinn penché à quelques centimètres du sien, fredonnant extatique :

« - Je t'ai eu Baty ! Bonne nuit pauvre pomme ! »

Harley était si fière d'elle, qu'elle ne pût retenir un cri de joie. Cela avait été si facile. Le Joker aurait sans doute du mal à y croire, mais il serait bien forcé d'admettre son talent, quand elle lui ramènerait la tête de cette abominable chauve-souris. Contemplant le corps de son illustre victime, elle hésita à en finir ici et tout de suite. Batman n'était pas une proie ordinaire, songea la jeune femme, il fallait une fin grandiose pour le justicier, une fin digne de l'intérêt que lui portait le Joker. Digne de la rancune, qu'elle avait accumulée contre lui, le jour où bloquée dans cet hôpital, elle avait entendu ses propos dénués de toute forme d'empathie à son égard. Batman ne comprenait rien, il ne savait rien. Il n'était qu'un monstre qui chassait et traquait les autres monstres. La colère brilla dans ses prunelles sombres à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Batman pensait que le Joker était un monstre. Lui ! Un monstre ! Harley sentit son sang bouillir. Son enfant chéri, son double, son amant, un monstre ! Mais il l'avait sauvé, il lui avait montré le monde tel qu'il était vraiment, dans toute son hypocrisie, dans toute sa cruauté, dans toute sa fourberie. Le Joker était une partie d'elle-même, et cet « chose » ignoble étendue à ses pieds, n'avait de cesse de le martyriser. Mais à présent tout cela était terminé. L'arlequin est le Diable déguisé en clown, lui avait dit sa mère, dans une autre vie. Le Diable qui punissait tous ceux qui avaient osé se moquer impunément de lui. Oui…oui voilà ce qu'elle était à présent. Harley avait choisi de ne plus être la victime des autres. Batman devait apprendre qu'on ne se moque pas impunément du Diable, surtout quand il est amoureux.

* * *

_Dans ma petite île, là-bas_

_J'ai trois chauves-souris, en bois_

_La première est sage_

_La deuxième est fière_

_La troisième fait tout à l'envers_

_La première est sage_

_La deuxième est fière_

_La troisième à la tête à l'envers._

La voix douce et lointaine, qui fredonnant inlassablement cette comptine, tira lentement Batman de l'inconscience. Sa poitrine douloureuse, rendit sa respiration anarchique et lui arracha une grimace de douleur. « Harley Quinn » songea-t-il, furieux contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner si facilement par cette petite fille ? Ouvrant ses yeux, il découvrit au-dessous de lui le gouffre obscure auquel la jeune femme l'avait attachée, la tête en bas. Harley l'avait traîné inconscient jusqu'au toit du bâtiment et s'était servi de ses gadgets pour le pendre. Il était à présent à la merci de l'arlequin qui continuait à fredonner en dodelinant de la tête, assise sur ses rotules, le visage à hauteur du sien, son regard noir brillant de démence planté dans ses yeux.

« - Oh Baty ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie, tu es enfin réveillé !

- Docteur Quinzel, grinça-t-il en guise de salutation.

- Ah ! Oh ! Ah ! Hi ! Oh ! Ah ! Articula la jeune femme d'une voix glaciale, ce nom m'est inconnu, essaye encore !

- Harley Quinn, souffla-t-il.

- Bingo ! Cria-t-elle rayonnante.

- Où est le Joker ?

- Ah Le Joker, Le Joker, Le Joker ! Répéta-t-elle lassée, apprends petit Baty, que le Joker n'est pas là, sans quoi se ne serait pas une surprise.

- Une surprise ?

- Oui Baty ! S'exaspéra la jeune femme, je vais faire une jolie surprise à mon J, je vais le débarrasser de toi, dit-elle avec une joie candide, j'y réfléchis depuis qu'il m'a pardonné, depuis qu'il est venu me cherché, j'essaye de trouver ce qui pourrait le rendre vraiment heureux ! Et si tu disparais il pourra reprendre son terrain de jeu, il pourra de nouveau faire mourir de rire Gotham.

- Vous voulez me tuer, juste pour faire plaisir au Joker ?

- Oui, concéda-t-elle avec un soupir d'adoration, je suis sûre que ça le fera beaucoup rire et il n'y a rien de plus doux à entendre que son rire ! »

Le regard éperdu qu'elle lui adressa, lui donna la chair de poule. Harley le fixait de ses yeux déments, guettant le signe d'une approbation qui la conforterait dans sa folie. Elle semblait réellement persuadée du bien fondé de sa démarche. Comment une ancienne psychiatre réputée pouvait en quelques mois, perdre toute forme de respect pour la vie humaine ? Batman ne le savait pas, il la regardait effaré rayonner de bonheur à l'idée de le tuer.

« - Comment peut-on basculer à ce point dans la folie Harley ? Vous qui étiez si disponible, si attentive aux autres.

- Oh tu sais Baty, commença en se triturant les cheveux, tu passes ta vie à écouter le monde geindre sans jamais rien dire et puis un jour…un jour tu rencontres quelqu'un qui prends le temps de t'écouter, de t'expliquer et là, elle se figea dans une posture de surprise grotesque, tu vois les choses autrement…tu te rends compte que la vie n'est qu'une farce.

- J'espère que vous trouverez ça toujours aussi drôle quand il vous tuera.

- Je te promets qu'alors ta tête n'en perdra pas une miette ! » Sourit-elle avec sympathie.

Batman la contempla le souffle court. Harley avait définitivement perdu la raison. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de sortir de ce piège et vite. Le sang commençait à lui monter à la tête et il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à rassembler ses idées. Faisant appel à toute la maîtrise qu'il avait lui-même, il parvînt à garder son calme et à maîtriser les premiers signes de panique qui le secouaient. C'est alors que lui revînt en mémoire la phrase qu'avait prononcé Alfred « l'Enfer n'est rien comparé à la femme que l'on trahit ». Oui, à défaut de la raisonner, il fallait qu'il essaye de la tourner contre lui, de la faire douter de son affection. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, s'il voulait en sortir vivant.

« - Comment a-t-il fait pour vous attirer vers lui Harley ? Reprit-il d'une voix âpre.

- Je suis son double, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tendre, il a toujours dit que je n'étais pas faite pour vivre parmi les gens ordinaires, que j'étais faite pour quelque chose de plus grand, de plus exaltant. Il m'a dit qu'il m'attendait depuis toujours, il est le seul à m'avoir réellement vu, à avoir vu celle que je n'osais pas être.

- Et vous l'avez cru ? S'étonna Batman qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Le Joker ne m'a jamais menti. »

Le chevalier noir ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Pouvait-elle vraiment être aussi naïve ? Harley le regardait sans comprendre, une moue boudeuse tordant ses jolis traits. Le Joker honnête ? L'idée en elle-même était risible et pourtant, le visage de la jeune femme trahissait un étonnement sincère et offusqué. Comment l'avait-il séduite, le justicier ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais le procédé devait être habile car elle semblait croire dur comme fer en la vision qu'il avait forgé de lui-même. Son rire devînt plus froid quand il s'adressa de nouveau à la jeune femme :

« - Il vous a pigeonné Harley, il vous a flairé dès que vous êtes entré à Arkham le premier jour, lâcha Batman à bout de souffle, il savait qu'avec vous ça marcherait, qu'il suffisait de vous donner l'impression que vous le compreniez, pour vous amener à faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Non tu as tort ! Cria-t-elle, nous étions faits pour être ensemble lui et moi, nous nous sommes attendus toute notre vie ! Nos existences n'ont eu un sens que le jour où nous nous sommes enfin rencontrés ! Tu as tort ! Tort ! Tort ! TORT !

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ce petit air de panique sur votre visage ? Dit-il incisif, Harley réfléchissez. Quand vous m'aurez tué, à votre avis quelle sera la réaction du Joker ? Vous pensez qu'il va vous féliciter et vous prendre dans ses bras ? Harley vous imaginez vraiment qu'après ma mort vous vivrez heureuse pour toujours ? Non, non, s'exclama le justicier d'une voix mesquine, il ne vous croira pas et même si il finissait par admettre que vous avez débarrassé Gotham de son protecteur, il sera tellement furieux de ne pas avoir assisté à ma mort, qu'il ne vous le pardonnerait probablement jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse alors ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Appelez-le, dîtes-lui ce que vous avez réussi à faire, je suis sûr qu'il ne résistera pas à l'envie de venir voir de ses propres yeux le piège dans lequel vous m'avez coincé », glissa le chevalier d'une voix hachée au bord de l'inconscience.

* * *

Baty avait raison pour une raison pour une fois. Harley souriait en repensant à l'idée du justicier, c'était une bien meilleure idée de convier le Joker au dernier grand saut de l'homme chauve-souris que de lui apporter simplement son crâne masqué. Perchée en face de son ennemi, elle attendait patiemment que l'arrivée du clown, heureuse par avance de la tête qu'il allait faire en découvrant le chevalier noir pendu par les pieds, au bord de l'agonie à présent, en train de les supplier tous deux de lui laisser la vie sauve. Quelle bonne blague ! Harley était certaine que ça continuerait de les faire rire pendant des années. Elle fut soudainement saisie d'une brusque affection pour le justicier, et, n'y tenant plus, se rua sur lui et lui releva légèrement la tête pour coller son visage contre le sien. Un câlin ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, et puis c'était tellement gentil de sa part, d'avoir pensé au Joker. Harley s'approcha doucement du visage masqué, qu'elle cueillit entre ses mains fines et approcha délicatement de sa joue. C'est alors que le regard noir de la jeune femme fut happé par le pli de la bouche du justicier. Cette moue dubitative, cette fossette au menton…elle les avait déjà vu. Observant plus attentivement, elle contempla, perplexe le visage de l'homme masqué. Eclatant de rire, elle resserra son étreinte en songeant que décidément, elle passait une excellente soirée :

« - Merci Brucy-Baty-B, tu es vraiment plein de surprise et de bonnes idées quand tu veux ! »

Batman resta interdit. Harley Quinn avait deviné son identité. Le nez enfoui dans les cheveux blancs de la jeune femme, il retrouvait légèrement la maîtrise de ses sens alors qu'elle lui relevait la tête. Comment pouvait-elle avoir deviné qui il était ? Personne jusque-là n'avait réussi à le démasquer. Mais, elle, cette petite fille folle à lier, était parvenue à trouver qui se cachait sous le masque sans aucune difficulté. Sa conscience lui souffla alors que si Harley Quinn était folle, elle était loin d'être stupide. Quelque part dans son esprit encore embrumé, une lumière scintilla. Et si le Joker ne l'avait pas « choisie » uniquement pour s'évader d'Arkham ? Harleen Quinzel faisait partie de ces rares êtres humains à avoir des capacités intellectuelles qui dépassaient de beaucoup celles de la plupart des surdoués ordinaires. Elle était psychiatre…psychiatre. Elle avait appris à étudier, analyser et interpréter les comportements, les attitudes et les gestes les plus anodins. Elle savait « déchiffrer » les esprits des gens. Batman eut un haut-le cœur en comprenant l'intérêt du clown pour la jeune femme. Vu sous cet angle, tout prenait son sens. Il l'avait fait basculer dans la folie pour utiliser sa formidable intelligence et posséder un ascendant psychologique sur ses adversaires. Et le Joker n'avait pas énormément d'adversaires…

- Baty, reprit la voix joyeuse d'Harley, tu as la tête d'un type qui vient de comprendre la chute d'une blague.

- Tu as très bien compris Harley, tonna froidement la voix du Joker à l'autre bout du toit. C'est tout à fait ça, il vient de comprendre la meilleure blague qu'il ait jamais entendu, renchérit-il en avançant lentement vers l'étrange couple.

Elle faillit faire un bond dans le vide, tant elle avait été surprise. Se relevant bien vite elle poussa Batman loin d'elle et l'envoya se balancer dans le vide, pour se précipiter vers son amant. Il ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, les yeux braqués sur la silhouette du chevalier noir, enfin à sa merci. Le Joker était si calme, si silencieux, qu'Harley eût tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment. L'angoisse lui tordit les entrailles, pourquoi ne riait-il pas ? Sans un mot il la dépassa et se dirigea droit vers le justicier. La jeune femme, mal à l'aise suivit ses pas en tentant de lui expliquer pleine d'entrain :

- Je t'ai préparé une surprise ! Lança-t-elle joyeuse, TADAA ! Chantonna Harley en tendant le bras vers l'homme en train de sa balancer dans le vide comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Un Baty pendu n'attends plus que toi pour lui redonner le sourire. Il n'a pas été difficile à attraper ! s'esclaffa l'arlequin.

- Toi ? Articula le Joker d'une voix froide, toi tu as fait ça ?

- Oui je voulais te faire plaisir, avança-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, je me suis dit que ça te plairait de pouvoir l'éliminer définitivement. »

Loin de le contenter, la nouvelle fit l'effet d'une gifle au clown sociopathe. Il foudroya la jeune femme d'un regard haineux avant de lui asséner une violente claque. Harley, la joue brûlante, s'effondra aux pieds de son amant. Désemparée, Harley le regarda sans comprendre, qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Elle croyait qu'il détestait Batman plus que tout, elle voulait seulement lui faire plaisir, pourquoi le prenait-il avec autant de fureur ?

Dans une colère noire, le Joker alla chercher le justicier et le sortit du piège de sa compagne. Le chevalier noir tomba lourdement sur la terrasse du toit en grimaçant de douleur, toujours fermement ligoté. Le Joker lui marmonna de vagues excuses, avant de se tourner, plus menaçant que jamais, vers Harley qui rentra sa tête dans les épaules, terrorisée par la fureur qui émanait du jeune homme.

« - Apprends jolie petite, éructa le Joker d'une voix qu'il peinait à maîtriser, que personne ne décide pour moi de ce que je dois faire et de qui je dois tuer. J'envisage la mort de Baty comme l'apothéose de ma carrière, la plus grande blague jamais conçue. Et ceci arrivera uniquement quand il ne m'amusera plus. Pas quand tu l'auras décidé.

- Mais Jack je…

- TAIS-TOI ! » Hurla-t-il.

Poussant un hoquet de terreur, la jeune femme raidit par la violence du ton se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Harley savait bien que quand il se mettait dans cet état-là, il ne fallait pas discuter, il ne fallait pas bouger, il ne fallait même plus respirer. Car quand il était en colère, le Joker devenait…méchant, voire très méchant. Terrifiée, elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le Joker la fixait toujours d'un regard lourd de haine, ses sanglots s'intensifièrent devant l'attitude du jeune homme et Harley ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle détourna les yeux de son compagnon et contempla le sol. La tête enfouie dans ses bras, elle attendit, les yeux fermés, tous les muscles de son corps tendus un déluge de violence qui ne vînt pas. Ouvrant un œil, Harley vit le Joker en face d'elle qui la regardait d'un air surpris. Il semblait soudain, réellement étonné de la voir réagir ainsi. Penchant la tête, il posait ses grands yeux barbouillés de khôl sur elle. Harley songea qu'ainsi, il lui donnait l'impression d'être un enfant.

- Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur Harley ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Oh Harley ! Soupira-t-il d'une voix tendre en ouvrant les bras, Harley, le monde tremble devant moi, les braves gens me craignent, mais toi, dit-il en la regardant avec affection, toi tu ne dois pas, toi je ne le permettrais pas, allons viens, viens là ! » Invita le jeune homme en ouvrant plus largement les bras.

Ces derniers mots doux eurent raison de la méfiance de la jeune femme, qui se précipita dans les bras du Joker. Harley s'y blottie avec bonheur, enfouissant son petit nez fin dans le cou de son compagnon. Elle posa de légers baisers sur la peau douce et fragile de sa gorge blanche et éprouva un intense bonheur en le sentant frissonner tout contre elle. Elle quitta à regret la chaleur de sa cachette et le regarda avec adoration :

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle la voix encore chargée de sanglots, je ne le referais plus je te le promets, je serais sage maintenant, dit-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

- Oh oui, ça j'en suis sûr, sourit-il en lui pinçant le bout du nez, maintenant tu vas être très, très sage. »

Une douleur fulgurante envahit alors le corps de la poupée qui ne pût retenir un cri. Ouvrant de grands yeux épouvantés, Harley recula, une main sur son ventre, tandis que sa respiration devenait hachée. La jeune femme, regarda sans comprendre son compagnon, qui dans un éclat de rire froid, brandit devant elle son couteau favori, imbibé de sang. Le sien. Harley voulait hurler, mais la douleur était si forte, si brûlante qu'elle la cloua sur place et la rendit muette. Baissant les yeux vers son ventre, elle vit le sang s'échapper à grand flots. Très vite ses forces l'abandonnèrent et la jeune femme se retrouva à genoux en face de Batman, qui reprenait ses esprits et la contemplait horrifié. Harley Quinn s'écroula sur le sol, une dernière larme coulant sur sa joue maquillée. Le Joker vînt alors se pencher au-dessus d'elle et cria « SURPRISE ! » avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Harley leva vers son amant un regard amoureux et plein de tendresse, avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience.

S'en saisissant, il la porta jusqu'au bord du toit en la câlinant. Batman, à présent, mieux rétabli, contemplait la scène avec horreur. Il eût subitement de la peine pour la jeune femme, inerte dans les bras du clown.

« - Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ? Cracha-t-il, n'était-elle qu'un jouet de plus pour toi ? Une poupée que tu pouvais manipuler à ta guise ?

- Oh Baty, pourquoi es-tu aussi simpliste ? Murmura le Joker d'une voix suave avec un sourire cruel, ne vois-tu pas à quel point je tiens à ma jolie petite ? Je l'aime tu sais.

- Toi aimer ? Quand on voit ce qu'elle est devenue par ta faute et ce que tu lui fais subir je doute que tu connaisses le sens du verbe « aimer », répliqua Batman la voix sèche.

- Oh si je l'aime ! Mais si je l'aime ! Bien sûr que je l'aime ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton faussement langoureux, je l'aime comme…un fou », dit-il une lueur démente au fond de ses yeux noirs.

Tout se passa dès lors comme au ralenti. Un sourire sadique plaqué sur son visage au maquillage sauvage, le Joker, toujours debout au bord du gouffre, Harley inconsciente dans ses bras, braqua sur le chevalier noir son regard torve scintillant d'une folie pure. Le justicier arrêta de respirer, les yeux agrandis d'horreur, sachant à l'avance ce qu'il allait se passer. Avec une lenteur infinie, le Joker laissa la jeune femme glisser dangereusement vers le vide. Il souriait, comme un enfant préparant une mauvaise blague narguant aussi bien le chevalier noir que sa compagne blessée et inconsciente. Il s'amusait de la laisser lui échapper lentement au-dessus du gouffre. Mais soudain, Harley bascula dans le vide. Retenant un cri de protestation qui se serait révélé vain, Batman vit lentement la jeune Harley Quinn quitter les bras de son amant, ses grelots teintant joyeusement dans le vent furieux, pour tomber, inconsciente du toit de l'hôtel abandonné. L'arlequin semblait flotter dans les airs, tant la chute, paraissait lente. Elle tourbillonna un moment, ses grelots chantant furieusement tout autour d'elle. Impuissant l'homme chauve-souris la regarda tomber, et devenir minuscule avant d'être happée par les ombres. Détournant les yeux, il reporta son attention vers le Joker qui semblait fasciné par le spectacle. Quand Harley fut hors de sa vue, il éclata d'un rire joyeux et euphorique totalement incontrôlable. Un rire de fou, songea Batman. Une hilarité qui redoubla d'intensité quand les grelots résonnèrent une dernière fois, dans un impact sourd et sinistre.


	28. Après l'orage

Les nuages menaçant formaient un voile opaque au-dessus du vaste bâtiment public. Curieusement tout semblait silencieux, le temps s'était lui-même figé dans une torpeur muette où il retenait son souffle tandis que J, clopin-clopant s'avançait vers les marches en marbre blanc. Une fois de plus B-man lui avait faussé compagnie et il s'était retrouvé seul. Mué par son infaillible instinct, il avait erré autour du bâtiment qu'il avait dominé il y a peu encore. Il la cherchait. Il avait l'impression de la chercher en permanence sans toujours pouvoir la trouver. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le vent lui porta le tintinnabule des grelots de sa si douce complice, il se laissa guider par ce rire mécanique vers son cœur jumeau.

Elle était là, couchée sur les marches d'une pâleur inquiétante, dans une position que même au fond de sa démence, il jugea terrifiante. J la contempla en silence pendant un long moment, espérant un réveil qui ne vînt pas. Harley lui parut minuscule soudainement. Avait-elle toujours été si petite ? Si fragile ? Si rouge ? Il huma l'air glacé, la gorge subitement serrée et s'approcha. Arrivé à son chevet, l'angle de ses bras et de ses jambes, à rebours des lois de la nature, le dégoûta. Harley ressemblait à une marionnette dans son joli costume noir et pourpre. Mais une marionnette désarticulée, inerte, qui se serait fracassée sur les marches de la mairie de Gotham. Pleuvait-il au-dessus de leurs têtes ? J n'aurait su le dire fasciné par le spectacle que lui offrait son amante, mais ce devait sûrement être le cas, car l'eau autour d'elle se répandait. Mais depuis quand l'eau était-elle rouge ? J ne savait pas. Elle rampait vers lui lentement, essayant sans doute de lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Son regard fut un instant attiré par Mistah J. La poupée qu'il lui avait offerte, il n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler quand précisément, gisait dans le même état pitoyable à ses côtés. Voire pire. La tête du clown avait littéralement volé en éclat et des morceaux de porcelaine étaient éparpillés un peu partout aux alentours. Sans qu'il comprenne véritablement pourquoi, J eut la nette sensation que ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais non, il se faisait des idées ! Comment la tête d'une poupée écrasée contre le sol, pouvait-elle être un présage ? C'était tellement…_dément_ quand on y réfléchissait…et le Joker dans sa tête, y réfléchissait un peu trop bruyamment, au grand dam de J qui ne savait plus du tout comment se remettre les idées à l'endroit…

Avec Harley rien n'était simple, alors il se dit que ce ne devait pas être très important, et puis tout ça n'était qu'une blague n'est-ce pas ? Il s'accroupit au-dessus de la jeune femme pour avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons. Il était sûr que d'une minute à l'autre elle allait bondir sur ses pieds en criant « SURPRISE ! » et alors ils riraient, riraient et elle se moquerait de lui et lui se vexerait en maudissant le jour où il l'avait rencontré, et ensuite ils prendraient la fuite pour faire des tas de projets de blagues, oh oui ! Ils en riraient longtemps ! Il écarquilla ses yeux noirs d'enfant inquiet et se figea, attentif au moindre souffle, au moindre bruit, à la moindre expression qui trahirait la jolie Harley. Ses yeux dardaient le visage de poupée de la jeune femme avec une acuité féroce. Le visage a quelques centimètres du sien, il guettait les signes, mais Harley faisait de sacrées bonnes blagues. Elle était bigrement douée !

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi ? Il ne put le dire, mais son regard papillonnait au-dessus d'elle avec avidité. J n'était pas patient, c'était là son moindre défaut, et la blague d'Harley commençait à l'agacer. Il avait compris, elle était très douée, mais ils devaient fuir, il fallait que la farce s'arrête tout de suite, car au loin, la ville commençait à sortir de sa torpeur. Il caressa doucement son visage, espérant que ce geste tendre la convaincrait de revenir, de cesser cette comédie. Mais Harley ne bougea pas. Au loin les sirènes de police se firent entendre, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Peut-être qu'il s'y prenait mal ? Il fallait sans doute qu'il fasse quelque chose de précis, pinçant ses lèvres scarifiées, il pesa un instant le pour et le contre avant de se lancer :

« - Harley ? »

Rien. Aucune réaction. L'eau rougeâtre continuait sa course autour du corps fin et souple de la jeune femme, J sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis qu'il prenait le visage de sa poupée entre ses mains, il l'approcha avec d'infinies précautions et son inquiétant sourire souffla contre les lèvres froides :

« - Harley ? »

Puis, il se recula, mal à l'aise et scruta intensément l'acrobate. Non. Harley n'était pas là. Elle gardait les yeux désespérément clos, insensible à la proximité de son amant. Mais peut-être qu'il ne s'adressait pas à la bonne personne. Oui c'était sûrement ça ! Harley ne pouvait pas lui répondre parce qu'elle n'était tout simplement plus là, tout comme l'avait été Harleen durant la chrysalide. Quelle idée follement lumineuse, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! J eût la nette impression qu'Harleen aurait détesté qu'on la confonde avec Harley, elles étaient si différentes l'une de l'autre. C'était regrettable d'ailleurs car elles étaient adorables l'une et l'autre, lui n'avait jamais vraiment pu choisir. Harleen lui en voudrait certainement d'avoir fait autant de blagues avec Harley, mais elle comprendrait, s'il y avait bien une chose que savait faire Harleen Quinzel, c'était comprendre.

« - Harleen ? » murmura-t-il plein d'espoir.

Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Lui en voulait-elle ? Respirant avec difficulté, son cœur tambourinant douloureusement contre ses côtes, J sentit que quelque chose lui échappait. Qu'elle lui échappait. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Harley de l'ignorer ainsi. Or elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit. Harley lui appartenait, corps et âme, elle le savait. Harleen aussi lui aurait répondu. J était inquiet, ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulaient revenir, mais elles étaient obligées ! Elles ne pouvaient pas le laisser ici ! Pris de panique, il cueillit délicatement entre ses mains le visage de la jeune femme et entama une litanie de sa voix sèche et chevrotante, allant du grave diabolique à l'aigu hystérique, mêlant les prénoms et les visages de ces doubles de lui-même en suivant un rythme chaotique :

« - Harley…Harleen…Harleen…Harley…Harley…Harley…Harleen… »

Il caressa son visage avec avidité mais le crissement des pneus de la voiture de ses hommes de mains le sortit de sa torpeur.

« - Patron ! Patron les flics sont après nous il faut y aller tout de suite ! »

J redressa la tête et regarda Bugs sans comprendre. Celui-ci fût parcouru d'un frisson en découvrant le corps ensanglanté de la jeune femme sous le Joker. Il ouvrit de larges yeux horrifiés face à ce tableau et fut pris d'une terreur sourde quand le regard noir et cruel du « patron » se posa sur lui sans comprendre. Déjà les voitures de police remontaient l'avenue principale, et la lumière rouge des gyrophares accentuait l'expression impassible qui se peignait sur le visage du Joker. Bugs répéta sa phrase d'une voix hésitante et le Joker, comprenant soudain l'urgence de la situation, se jeta dans la voiture qui démarra en trombes. Elles pouvaient bouder, ça lui était égal, entouré du bruit des coups de feu et des hurlements des sirènes, le Joker ne se soucia pas de ce qu'il allait arriver à sa complice. Qu'elle aille au diable ! Elle et ses fichues blagues ! Elle passait son temps à partir soit en catimini, soit en hurlant qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais, mais au bout de trois jours, oh surprise ! Elle réapparaissait comme par magie, et rampait vers lui. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, Harley et Harleen lui appartenaient, toutes les deux, de façon totale, absolue et sans aucune limites. Cette fois-ci ne différerait en rien des précédentes. Qu'elle que soit celle qui reviendrait, Le Joker savait qu'elle reviendrait. Oui, oui, il en était certain. Indubitablement.


	29. la poupée brisée

Le Joker avait, une fois de plus, réussi à s'échapper. Le commissaire Gordon pestait dans sa voiture de patrouille, avec toute son escouade derrière lui. Comme l'avait indiqué Batman, il avait déployé ses hommes dans tous le quartier Est, à la recherche de cette fichue bombe que le clown menaçait de faire exploser. En vain. Il n'avait pas trouvé le moindre indice, rien ne trahissait la présence du dangereux engin dans toute la zone qu'ils avaient ratissé des égouts jusqu'aux toits des immeubles sales les plus hauts de cette partie de Gotham. Rien, pas le moindre indice nulle part. Quelle qu'est pût être la motivation d'Harley Quinn à les attirer ici, il devait sans doute s'agir d'une initiative personnelle, car il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de bombe. Mais le clown avait rejoint son arlequin. Gordon avait vu la voiture des hommes de mains du Joker, filer entre les doigts de ses agents, il s'apprêtait à le prendre en chasse, lorsqu' il vit Harley Quinn, étendue sur le sol, inerte, face à l'ancienne mairie.

Quand Jim Gordon la découvrit au bas des marches de l'imposant bâtiment gris, il n'eût pas le moindre doute quant à la mort de la jeune Harleen Quinzel. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut en voyant l'expression d'extase sur le visage de poupée. Folle, jusque dans la mort, pensa-t-il. Elle lui donna le sentiment d'être une poupée brisée. Jim avait vu tellement de malheureux assassinés, qu'il n'avait aucune peine à reconnaître la mort quand il la voyait. Et il n'avait aucun doute. Harley Quinn était morte, elle gisait comme un pantin désarticulé sur les marches blanches en baignant dans son propre sang. Levant la tête vers les sommets des immeubles, il vit la haute silhouette du chevalier noir contempler la scène. Le commissaire retînt son souffle en observant le justicier, dont la cape, battue par le vent et la pluie, volait autour de lui, comme une menace silencieuse. Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-ce Batman qui avait fait dégringoler cette gamine du toit ? Non c'était impossible, il ne se serait jamais abaissé à faire une chose pareille ! Néanmoins Batman était connu pour être particulièrement violent avec les criminels et Jim avait été le témoin de l'intransigeance inhumaine dont il pouvait faire preuve à l'égard des monstres qu'il pourchassait inlassablement. Le temps de cligner des yeux, et le justicier disparut de la vision du commissaire. Etonné, celui-ci regarda aux alentours, mais aucun signe de l'homme chauve-souris. Il semblait s'être évaporé dans les airs.

Jim reporta son attention sur le corps sans vie de la jeune femme. L'équipe de la médicine légale venait d'arriver sur place, sur ordre de Bullock. Le regard absent qu'il leur adressa trahissait toute l'étendue de son désarroi. Il les regarda s'activer autour d'Harley Quinn, un sentiment cuisant d'impuissance lui brûlant les entrailles. Il n'avait pas su agir à temps. Il n'avait pas su voir que la fragilité de la jeune femme la mènerait à la folie. Une gamine, morte pour rien. Une de plus.

Mais quand le jeune médecin de la police technique et scientifique interpella le commissaire pour lui dire qu'il avait un pouls, il n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Il était faible, certes, à peine perceptible, mais il était là ! Le cœur d'Harley continuait de battre, en dépit de la blessure à l'abdomen et de sa chute! Tous ceux qui étaient présents sur les lieux en restèrent bouche bée et il fallut que deux autres médecins examinent le corps fracassé de la jeune femme pour que Gordon et ses équipes réalisent qu'elle était toujours en vie. Harley Quinn fut emmenée tambour battant au Gotham General, sous la garde de deux des meilleurs agents du commissaire, où on tenta de la ranimer.

« Comment peut-on survivre à une chute de dix étages ? » cette question le commissaire l'avait tournée et retournée dans sa tête durant une bonne partie de la nuit passée au commissariat à écrire son rapport. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube il était rentré chez lui se changer pour retourner ensuite à l'hôpital du Gotham General, où ses deux hommes solidement armés étaient en faction devant la chambre de l'ancienne psychiatre.

A l'arrivée dans le cinquième étage, Jim vit le Docteur Grey dans le couloir juste en face de la chambre de la jeune femme. L'interpellant, le commissaire pressa le pas, curieux de connaître le diagnostic du médecin.

« - Commissaire, dit le médecin d'une voix grave.

- Alors Docteur, commença Jim sans se formaliser des banalités, comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle a pratiquement tous les os du corps en miette, je n'avais une chose pareille, énonça le docteur Grey abasourdie, les radios que nous avons fait du crâne ont révélé un hématome de la taille d'une balle de tennis dans l'hémisphère gauche du cerveau. Elle a perdu énormément de sang, et bon nombre de ses organes vitaux ont subis de terribles dommages, il fit une pause avant de reprendre dans un murmure surpris, c'est à se demander comment elle peut être encore en vie.

- Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Jim d'une voix sourde.

- Vous voulez rire ? S'exclama le médecin, le simple fait qu'elle ait survécu jusqu'à présent est en soi un miracle ! Vu la gravité de ses blessures, elle restera au mieux léthargique toute sa vie.

- On m'a déjà dit ça une fois, répliqua Gordon d'un ton cassant.

- La dernière fois, riposta le docteur Grey piqué au vif, Miss Quinzel était dans une profonde détresse psychologique, là c'est différent. Vous voulez savoir si elle remarchera un jour et pourra à nouveau terroriser Gotham ? Je réponds non sans la moindre hésitation. Avec toute la partie gauche du cerveau en compote, si vous me permettez l'expression, elle ne sera même plus capable d'articuler le moindre son.

- Et vous en êtes certain ? Demanda Jim méfiant.

- Bon, Commissaire Gordon, commença le médecin agacé, la jeune femme ici présente a le squelette brisé. Sa colonne vertébrale est si durement atteinte qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais marcher. Pour les dommages cérébraux, le constat est plus grave encore. En admettant que ses blessures physiques guérissent, les traumatismes qu'elle a reçus au cerveau, eux ne se résorberont pas, les dommages sont définitifs et nous n'avons pas encore de techniques médicales qui nous permettraient de soigner et de reconstruire la partie gauche de son cerveau.

- Donc vous m'assurez qu'elle ne sortira jamais de cette chambre ? Demanda Jim perplexe.

- Oui, je peux vous le signer si vous le désirer, répondit le Docteur Grey d'une voix mordante, Commissaire, la seule chose que pourra faire Harley Quinn à présent se résumera aux fonctions les plus élémentaires : respirer, cligner des yeux, déglutir. Ce sont des opérations fonctionnelles qui ne feront qu'assurer la bonne marche de l'organisme, mais vous n'avez plus rien à craindre d'elle. Etant donné son état, je doute même qu'elle soit capable d'élaborer les moindres prémices d'un raisonnement. »

Quelle ironie ! Songea Jim avec amertume, elle qui était dotée d'une intelligence hors du commun, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait enfermée dans son propre corps sans avoir la possibilité de faire fonctionner ses propres pensées. Le commissaire ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé de voir Harley Quinn hors d'état de nuire, ou non. La vue de ce corps frêle, totalement broyé, lui serra le cœur. Elle était si jeune, comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Il se sentait si impuissant à cet instant, tout comme la dernière fois où il l'avait vu couchée dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais à ce moment-là, les blessures d'Harley Quinn n'étaient pas de la même nature. Gordon soupira, il regarda le Docteur Grey qui lui adressa un sourire poli. Le commissaire voulait être sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il voulait être sûr d'avoir bien compris :

« - Si je vous ai bien suivi Docteur, dit-il d'une voix lente, Harley Quinn est, ce que l'on pourrait appeler un légume ?

- C'est un peu ça, affirma le médecin, elle est une coquille vide désormais et le restera jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête de battre. »

* * *

Bruce regagna péniblement le manoir Wayne. Il avait besoin de soins, Harley l'avait salement amoché. Se traînant jusqu'à la cave, il retira lentement avec forces grimaces et plaintes de douleur, son costume de justicier. Alfred accourut bien vite pour lui prodiguer rapidement les soins nécessaires, avant qu'il ne reparte. Le jeune homme ne disait rien, les yeux dans la vague, il revivait inlassablement les évènements de la nuit. Ils défilaient en boucle devant ses yeux, sans que le profond malaise qui s'était emparé de lui ne parvienne à se dissiper.

« - La nuit a-t-elle été si éprouvante monsieur Bruce ? Demanda Alfred de son habituel ton pondéré.

- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point, souffla le jeune homme.

- Désirez-vous en parler ? » Risqua le vieux majordome.

Parler de quoi ? Songea Bruce. Harley Quinn savait qui il était. Elle l'avait deviné, du fond de sa démence, elle avait su le percer à jour et voir l'homme qui se cachait sous le masque. La voix enfantine chantonnait dans sa tête « Brucy-Baty-B » sans discontinuer, tandis que son poing se serrait avec force sur sa cuisse. Oui il avait trouvé la chute de la mauvaise blague du Joker. C'était pour cette raison-là qu'il avait perverti l'esprit de la jeune femme. Pas pour son intelligence hors du commun, pas pour sa beauté de poupée, mais parce qu'elle était psychiatre. Une psychiatre incroyablement douée. Il avait projeté de l'utiliser contre lui dès le début. Harley avait dû l'analyser, le disséquer et interpréter chacun de ses gestes. Elle avait deviné qui était Bruce Wayne. De toutes les femmes que le jeune milliardaire avait côtoyées, seules deux avaient su faire un lien entre le mystérieux chevalier noir et le play-boy richissime et superficiel. Et les deux s'étaient retrouvées à la merci du Joker. Rachel et Harley, l'une innocente, l'autre consentante. La vie était parfois d'une ironie féroce, songea Bruce.

« - Monsieur Bruce, reprit la voix d'Alfred, ne vous blâmez pas, vous ne pouviez pas sauver Miss Quinzel, vous avez fait tout votre possible pour la ramener sur le chemin de la raison, je suis sûr que vous avez tout fait pour la sauver cette nuit, mais il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien », dit-il sur un ton d'apaisement en posant la main sur l'épaule de son protégé.

La sensation se fit soudainement plus intense dans le corps de Bruce. Il fuit les yeux compatissants de son majordome, honteux. Non, il n'avait pas tout fait pour la sauver, il n'avait rien fait pour la sauver. Bruce déglutit péniblement. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à retirer ses liens, une fois couché sur le sol crasseux du toit en terrasse de l'hôtel délabré. Mais, le fait qu'Harley connaisse son identité et la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligé avait retenue toute tentative de sauvetage. Si elle restait en vie, il risquait de voir son identité dévoilée. Le Joker risquait d'utiliser cette information contre lui. Harley Quinn était folle, certes, mais pas stupide. C'était pour cela que le Joker l'avait choisie. Elle était trop dangereuse, pour qu'il la laisse vivre. Ses connaissances, le terrifiait d'une certaine manière, son intelligence avait bien failli venir à bout de lui. Elle l'avait piégé, comme personne n'avait réussie à le faire avant elle. C'était la raison pour laquelle, il n'avait rien tenté, alors que le Joker jouait à la basculer dans le vide, avant de la lâcher. Il n'était pas un héros. Harley avait eu raison dès leur première rencontre : il était le monstre qui traquait les autres monstres, ses « semblables » d'une certaine manière.

Voilà ce que voulait lui faire comprendre le Joker depuis le début. Voilà ce que lui avait révélé Harley. Il était un fou parmi les déments.

* * *

Depuis une semaine, le commissaire Gordon passait tous les jours à l'hôpital, constater l'évolution de l'état de l'ancienne psychiatre. Les journaux faisaient leurs choux gras de la terrible tragédie de la jeune femme, passant en boucle à la télévision, la radio et dans la presse, le visage de poupée de la jolie Harley. Gordon en avait la nausée, venir à l'hôpital était encore le seul moyen qu'il avait de fuir l'échec cuisant qu'il avait connu dans son plan pour arrêter le Joker et son inquiétante complice. Le couloir était désert à cette heure tardive, hormis les deux agents de police, le commissaire ne vit pas âme qui vive, quand il sortit de l'ascenseur. Ses hommes le saluèrent quand il s'arrêta auprès d'eux, Gordon leur donna quartier libre et contempla médusé, par la large baie vitrée depuis le couloir, le corps meurtri de la jeune « Harley Quinn ». Il resta un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un courant d'air froid lui apprit que quelqu'un d'autre était présent dans le couloir :

« - vous pouvez m'expliquez comment cela est arrivé ? demanda le commissaire d'un air las.

- Il l'a jeté du toit après l'avoir blessé, annonça le chevalier noir de sa voix gutturale, j'étais pieds et poings liés, elle m'avait piégée, cet aveu lui coûta mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, je…je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Vous ? Ironisa le commissaire avant de soupirer profondément, le médecin dit qu'elle a la colonne vertébrale en miette et le choc qu'elle a reçu à la tête à provoquer des dégâts irrémédiables. Il estime qu'elle restera léthargique toute sa vie, marmonna Gordon ses yeux fixés sur le lit où gisait la pauvre créature. Elle respire et cligne des yeux mais son esprit n'est plus là, c'est une coquille vide. Une coquille vide et inutile, elle ne pourra jamais témoigner contre le Joker, pesta-t-il exaspéré.

- En admettant qu'elle eût pu se rétablir, elle n'aurait jamais témoigné contre lui et n'aurait jamais collaboré avec vous, face à la mine surprise du commissaire Batman s'expliqua, son amour pour lui, aussi malsain fut-il, était néanmoins sincère. Elle l'aurait protégé quoiqu'il arrive, aussi monstrueux soit-il. »

Et monstrueux il l'avait été, le justicier se rappela la cruauté du clown quand il avait poignardé la jeune femme alors que lui-même était enchaîné. Il se souvenait le plaisir sadique avec lequel le Joker avait souri, se tenant debout au bord du gouffre, Harley dans les bras, inconsciente, et le rire qui l'avait saisi quand il l'avait regardé tomber. « Mais si je l'aime, bien sûr que je l'aime, avait-il susurré d'une voix suave son regard noir brillant d'une folie sadique braqué sur lui, je l'aime comme un fou ». Il l'avait lâchée et lui, le justicier, l'avait regardée tomber, médusé, en faisant semblant d'être encore ligoté.

« - Vous avez sans doute raison, concéda la voix pensive de Gordon, néanmoins j'aurai préféré que les choses se terminent autrement pour elle.

- Des nouvelles du Joker ? demanda Batman de sa voix caverneuse.

- Aucune, souffla Gordon, à croire qu'il s'est évaporé avec cette fichue bombe.

- Je n'en jurerai pas, énonça le chevalier noir d'une voix plus dure, le connaissant nous ne devrions pas tarder à avoir de ses nouvelles.

- Vous aviez tort, lança le commissaire avant de préciser, pour elle…vous aviez tort à propos d'elle.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Répliqua le justicier d'une voix étonnée.

- Vous pensiez qu'il se servait d'elle, qu'il l'utilisait. Vous aviez tort, je l'ai vu vous savez, dit Gordon d'une voix atone, je l'ai vu tenter de la ranimer. Je l'ai vu en train de l'appeler, caressant son visage avec un air désespéré. Il a pris la fuite en voyant la lumière des gyrophares. Mais, j'ai eu le temps de voir son visage, raconta le commissaire médusé, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il avait l'air d'un enfant abandonné. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que le Joker puisse un jour éprouver pareille tristesse. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il fut capable d'aimer. »

Un long silence emplit le couloir blanc déserté. Les deux hommes regardaient le corps craquelé de la jeune femme maintenu dans le coma pour lui éviter de souffrir. Ses membres brisés enfermés dans des plâtres, le masque à oxygène qui emprisonnait son visage couturé et la multitude de perfusions qui couraient le long de la silhouette maigre étaient un spectacle affligeant.


	30. La détresse d'un fou

Elle n'était pas revenue. Les jours s'écoulaient mais Harley ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Le Joker n'était pas patient, pas plus que J. Il était certain qu'elle se manifesterait tôt ou tard, mais Harley n'en fit rien. Au bout d'un mois il était las de l'attendre. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'elle, elle n'avait représenté qu'un amusement, passionnant certes, mais pas indispensable. Il avait accompli tant de choses sans elle, pourquoi devrait-il s'arrêter de vivre maintenant ? Elle pouvait bien bouder tant qu'elle voulait, il n'était pas responsable de ses actes, d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait. Si elle lui en voulait…avec Harley comment savoir ?

Au bout de deux mois, il ne tenait bon que par la force de son égo démesuré.

Au bout de trois mois, il s'ennuyait tellement que même le crime ne l'amusait plus.

Au bout de quatre mois, il tournait en rond.

Au bout de cinq mois, il n'en pouvait plus. Il était plus dangereux, plus instable, ses hommes le fuyaient comme la peste, de peur de prendre une balle perdue. Personne n'osait plus évoquer Harley, depuis le jour où, un malheureux prononça le nom de la jeune femme et que la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le Joker s'était jeté sur lui avec la première arme qui lui était tombé sous la main, une barre de fer en l'occurrence, et l'avait tabassé jusqu'à ce que le corps ne devienne qu'un amas de chair difforme et sanguinolent. Les autres avaient compris, dès que le patron apparaissait, ils prenaient la fuite. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sache, dans sa tête les grelots qui ornaient la chevelure blanche de sa compagne venaient caqueter « Harley Harley Harley Harley Harley » à longueur de journée. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux il la voyait, elle le narguait. Il essayait de l'attraper mais elle partait en riant, de son rire tantôt charmant, tantôt dément… elle le fuyait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le fuir ! Elle était à lui, il allait lui faire payer ça. Le Joker n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Petit à petit, J venait contrarier ses plans. Quand il décidait de passer à l'action et de commettre un crime, J lui soufflait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il ne pouvait y arriver sans Harley. Il n'y arriverait pas sans Harley. Sans Harley. Mais où diable était-elle Harley ?

Au bout de six mois, il partit à sa recherche, après avoir tué tous ses hommes de mains. Il visita toutes leurs anciennes cachettes, son ancien appartement, il la chercha dans les rues, sous les ponts, dans les quartiers gouvernés par la pègre, mais Harley n'était nulle part. Il parcourait les rues en marmonnant « Harley Harley Harley » mais elle ne lui répondait jamais.

Il ne trouva pas Harley, mais il trouva Harvey. Harvey au sourire moitié mignon, moitié grognon se moqua de lui. Grave erreur ! Il n'y a pas plus dangereux qu'un clown morose. Le Joker ne se battit pas à la loyale, mais cela lui importa peu. Car il sut où la trouver. Harley était là où le monde l'avait oubliée. Depuis tout ce temps, elle était enfermée dans le noir. Sa bonne humeur lui revînt presque instantanément, et c'est à cela qu'Harvey eût la vie sauve. Le clown aurait pu partir, maintenant qu'il savait où elle se trouvait, il aurait pu continuer son chemin, elle l'attendait bien sagement enfermée à l'hôpital. Mais le Joker ne put s'y résoudre, cette idée déclencha un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires. Maintenant qu'il savait où elle était, il n'avait plus besoin de s'en soucier, « mais seras-tu capable de t'en aller ? » Elle aussi, il y a longtemps, avait fait sortir le diable de sa boîte…

Ça n'avait pas vraiment été compliqué. Quelques barils de poudre, deux revolvers chargés, un échange de balles rapide déguisé en policier sans son éternel maquillage et le tour était joué. Le Gotham Mercy était parti en fumé, un joli feu d'artifice accompagnait le policier qui poussait rapidement un fauteuil roulant vers le van garé sur la place handicapée du parking de l'hôpital. Il fallait au moins ça pour avertir la population qu'il était redevenu lui-même, avec Harley. Oh bien sûr Baty-bad-mad le chercha partout avec toute une fourmilière de policiers aux abois, mais sincèrement quelle importance ? Harley ne dit rien pendant le trajet. Elle avait certainement honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il ne fallait pas ! Tous les amoureux se disputaient, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se chamaillaient pour des peccadilles, le Joker lui, ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Cette manie féminine l'agaça, mais il ne dit rien. Elle était sagement assise dans son fauteuil roulant, il la trouvait amaigrie et blafarde, moins séduisante, mais il s'en fichait. Elle était là, elle était revenue, tout pourrait repartir de plus belle.

C'est ce qu'il avait cru.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans le hangar désaffecté qui lui servait de cachette sur les docks, il l'avait immédiatement conduite dans son bureau en abandonnant ses nouveaux hommes de mains à leur sort. Harley ne parlait toujours pas. Elle le regardait sans le voir, ses yeux d'obsidienne brillant de l'éclat d'un bijou mort. Les jours filèrent sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres fines. Harley n'était plus là, Harleen non plus. Le Joker restait enfermé pendant des heures auprès d'elle à l'observer sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Il envoya ses hommes de main capturer le médecin qui avait le traitement de sa douce à charge, mais ce qu'il apprit le mit dans une fureur terrible.

« - Elle…elle n'est plus là, bredouilla le médecin terrifié en tentant d'expliquer la situation, elle vit, elle respire et peut cligner des yeux, mais son corps a subi un choc trop violent, une partie de son cerveau ne fonctionne plus, il est court-circuité, elle n'est qu'une coquille vide, vous…vous l'avez trop gravement blessée…son corps ne pourra jamais guérir… »

Le coup de feu était parti tout seul. Puis il s'était tourné vers elle et s'était agenouillée pour lui faire face :

« - Il a menti Harley, chuchota-t-il de sa voix aigre, tu es là hein ? Tu es la avec moi ? Tu n'es pas parti, je sais que tu n'es pas parti, sa voix enfiévrée s'étouffa dans le sourire encourageant qu'il lui adressa, tu es toujours là, il a menti, tu sais que je n'ai rien fait de mal, tu sais que c'est toi la responsable, mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu vois, il prit son visage entre ses mains et planta son regard dément dans celui inerte de sa compagne, tu restes avec moi Harley. »

Il enfouit la tête dans le giron de son arlequin et pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il prit une de ses mains et la posa sur ses cheveux verdâtres, mais elle ne réagit pas. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne saisissait pas une occasion d'être physiquement proche de lui. A cette idée, il cessa de sangloter pour partir dans un rire aigu et incontrôlable. Il ne se calma que longtemps après, en réalisant qu'elle ne partagerait plus jamais son hilarité.

Le temps passa ainsi. Il se montrait tour à tour prévenant, tendre, cruel, ou violent. Il la lavait, la nourrissait, puis la battait. Il la menaçait, parfois il abusait de sa faiblesse avec tendresse ou avec brutalité, mais jamais il ne s'en séparait. Il lui parlait pendant des heures, la couchait en fredonnant de bien sombres berceuses, les mêmes que celles qu'elle lui fredonnait autrefois. Il avait essayé de la laisser pourtant. Lassé de son rôle de garde-malade, lassé de devoir réclamer ce qu'autrefois elle lui donnait en abondance, le Joker avait tenté de l'abandonner.

Un beau jour il était parti, la maudissant en hurlant que jamais il ne reviendrait. Il avait claqué la porte, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour s'alimenter sans aucune aide. Harley resta seule dans le hangar, il éteignit même la lumière en partant, mais elle ne tourna pas la tête. Pourtant il savait que la plus grande peur de la jeune femme était celle du noir. Harley n'avait pas peur de beaucoup de choses. Le noir et lui. Elle avait aussi peur de lui. Mais quand il tourna la tête vers elle une dernière fois, elle ne broncha pas. Il sortit furieux, vexé de ne pas réussir à l'effrayer, elle était insupportable avec son orgueil démesurée ! Elle faiblirait avant lui, il le savait, c'est ce qu'elle faisait toujours. Elle lui demanderait pardon et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Mais quand il revînt quatre jours plus tard, elle était à l'endroit précis où il l'avait laissé. Il avait posé la tête sur ses cuisses d'une maigreur épouvantable et s'était emparé de ses bras faméliques pour recouvrir ses larges épaules. Elle ne broncha pas. Il faisait « comme si ». Pour rien au monde il n'aurait admis sa défaite, incapable de l'achever même dans ses moments les plus sombres, incapable de la quitter, il la gardait auprès de lui, comme on gardait un souvenir.

Harley n'était plus là, mais son corps était sa relique et le Joker le chérissait et le haïssait avec une conviction farouche. Ses crimes n'en étaient que plus violents, plus imprévisibles, comme pour impressionner la poupée inerte à ses côtés. Il frappait au hasard, sans mobiles ni motifs, faisant tour à tour exploser une banque, un hôpital, assassinant des gens choisis au hasard dans l'annuaire…ses actes désespérés ne la firent même pas ciller. Puis un jour, alors qu'il avait entraîné ses hommes dans un nouveau braquage, il vit marcher dans la rue une jeune fille. Elle était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux blonds, sa peau laiteuse, ses courbes féminines teintées encore d'enfance et ses grands yeux noirs innocents. Les cheveux d'Harley, autrefois magnifiques, étaient devenus ternes et raides, sa peau était d'une pâleur blafarde et angoissante, ses courbes qu'il avait aimé avaient disparues, transpercées par les os proéminents. Les autres étaient en train de dévaliser la banque mais lui resta là, planté sur le trottoir à dévisager l'adolescente qui se dandinait sur le trottoir d'en face, caché sous son masque de clown. Elle dut sentir qu'on l'observait, car elle ralentit sa course et se tourna vers lui ; ils restèrent un moment à s'observer ainsi, puis il retira son masque hébété. Les yeux de la gamine s'agrandirent de frayeur quand elle le reconnut, mais c'était trop tard. Avant qu'elle n'eût pu pousser le moindre cri d'alarme, il tira dans sa direction tuant un grand nombre de passants. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il sentit le cliquetis familier de son arme appelant une balle alors que son chargeur était vide. Il avait cru pendant un instant… oui il l'avait cru, mais ce n'était pas Harley.

Il sut alors ce qui allait se produire. Tous les journaux arrêtèrent leurs programmes pour lancer un bulletin d'information spéciale : le Joker avait ouvert le feu sur les citoyens de Gotham tout beaux et tout gentils, il avait tué quinze personnes. Baty allait le traquer comme un animal sauvage, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Elle l'avait provoqué avec cette mauvaise blague, et à cause de cette piètre farce il n'était plus en sécurité. Baty allait trouver la planque et il l'expédierait dans le tout nouveau « centre médical fermé » de Gotham. Il aurait une camisole toute neuve, avec des médecins tout neufs, tout beaux, tout gentils, tout confiants. Quand il rentra à la planque, hilare à l'idée de passer de nouvelles vacances tous frais payés, il se figea. Dans son lit sommaire, Harley l'attendait. Il l'embrassa et lui raconta sa nouvelle blague blotti contre elle, mais il n'avait plus le cœur à rire. Baty le priverait de sa poupée, pas de doutes, il ne la lui laisserait pas.

Le Joker avait accepté l'idée qu'Harley lui était indispensable désormais. Il ne pouvait pas rester loin d'elle trop longtemps, ça le rendait…anxieux. Il l'avait admis, au bout de sa dixième dispute avec elle. Comme d'habitude elle ne lui dit rien, ne fit rien qui eût pu trahir le moindre signe d'attachement envers lui, il lui avait hurlé sa rancœur et avait pris la fuite. Mais il était revenu, encore. Il pleurait comme un enfant et Harley l'avait laissé se blottir tout contre elle, il avait ramené ses bras autour de lui et blottit son visage dans le giron paisible de la jeune femme. Comme d'habitude, depuis qu'Harley était enfermée dans son corps, comme un diable dans une boîte, elle n'eût aucune réaction.

C'est là qu'il comprit. Harley avait laissé le diable sortir de sa boîte autrefois. C'était pourtant évident ! L'idée était folle, mais après tout elle venait d'Harley, il se redressa subitement et la regarda d'un air de conspirateur. Une idée folle…mais cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps que la tête d'Harley s'étaient rempli de jolis grelots noirs et rouges qui s'agitaient, se pressaient et s'entrechoquaient dans tous les sens. C'est avec un rire joyeux que le Joker fit enfiler le magnifique costume d'arlequin à sa douce, avant de se précipiter, elle fermement serrée dans ses bras, sous les regards ahuris de ses hommes de mains, vers la voiture. Quelque chose dans la brusquerie du patron, sa frénésie à charger la voiture, les inquiétèrent, Jazz, le petit dernier qui jouait aux cartes avec quatre autres types ramassés çà et là, eût la désagréable impression qu'il voyait son patron pour la dernière fois. Le Joker riait encore lorsqu'il démarra en trombe pour quitter le hangar où il avait établi sa planque. Après avoir parcouru quelques centaines de mètres, redressa la tête d'Harley et la fit regarder dans le rétroviseur : « - Attention ça va faire boum ! » A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le fracas de l'explosion retentit, l'entraînant dans un nouvel accès d'hilarité. Se tournant vers sa complice, il eût la sensation qu'un éclat amusé traversa les ténèbres de ses grands yeux noirs. Le Joker se sentit mieux, à présent il avait le temps de préparer sa grande fête, sans que B-man vienne s'en mêler…

Arkham ou plus exactement ce qu'il restait d'Arkham après le passage d'Harley Quinn, était un amas de ruines noirâtres et sinistres totalement à l'abandon. Curieusement la vue de l'édifice réconforta le Joker. Après tout, il connaissait ce cirque intimement. Tout était désert quand il se gara sur la place de parking qu'occupait jadis la voiture d'Harleen. Il la porta à l'intérieur et la posa aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait dans un fauteuil roulant abandonné. J prit son temps, poussant paresseusement Harley dans les dédales de couloirs calcinés, et savoura cette promenade morbide, en se remémorant ses nombreux séjours. Il était soudainement euphorique tant l'idée d'Harley lui semblait incroyable. Il allait réussir, il allait concrétiser la meilleure blague de toute sa vie.

Les couloirs juchés de débris l'obligèrent à porter la jeune femme dans ses bras pour terminer sa route. Le Joker cherchait un endroit précis. Durant un instant il se demanda comment réagirait ce bon vieux Baty et son fidèle Saint-Bernard de Gordon quand ils réaliseraient l'ampleur du feu d'artifice qu'il leur avait préparé. En imaginant leurs mines ahuries, il partit d'un rire joyeux, en serrant Harley tout contre lui. C'était vraiment une idée lumineuse qui ne manquerait pas de créer moultes débordements…explosifs. Oh oui ! D'ici ce soir, tout partirait en fanfare, dans un capharnaüm de fumées et de débris. Il n'y aurait plus de boîte où le monde pourrait les enfermer, Harley pourrait sortir, ils n'auraient plus d'interdits, plus de règles. L'anarchie dominera une fois que Gotham sera éparpillée aux quatre vents. Quelle bonne blague !

Ils descendirent au-sous-sol, où les attendait l'ancienne cellule du Joker. Elle était bizarrement la même que dans son souvenir, comme si Harley l'avait libéré la veille. La porte d'entrée totalement pourrie de rouille tenait un équilibre précaire, rattachée au montant par le gond inférieur. En son centre, l'acier totalement tordu portait encore les stigmates des coups de masse assénés avec violence par la jeune et jolie psychiatre. Le Joker ne pût retenir une exclamation de surprise ravie en voyant le boîtier électronique qui servait autrefois aux personnels à s'identifier, totalement déchiqueté. L'œuvre d'Harley, il s'en rappelait à présent. Il entra prudemment, inspectant du regard tout cet environnement menaçant, prévoyant un quelconque danger qui viendrait contrarier ses projets loufoques. Dans le parloir, « la cage dans la cage » comme l'avait baptisée Harleen, les meubles qu'elle avait éparpillés, n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis ; attendant sans doute qu'elle vienne les remettre à leur place initiale. Des débris de verres, cadavres de l'ancienne vitre par balle, jonchaient le sol de part et d'autre de la cellule. Il se dirigea vers « son ancienne chambre » où les meubles avaient valdingués d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et s'adossa au mur capitonné. Il glissa sur le sol avec lenteur, s'accrochant à Harley, les lèvres collées à son front.

« - C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré tu te rappelles ? » marmonna-t-il en la pressant contre lui.

Assis dans son ancienne cellule capitonnée le dos appuyé contre le mur, il enlaça étroitement sa compagne et sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, se mit à fredonner la berceuse qu'elle lui avait toujours soufflée pour le réconforter. Son index bascula la tête de la jeune femme en arrière et traça le contour de son visage fin. Il plongea son regard dans le sien en serrant fermement le détonateur dans sa main droite, cachée dans le dos d'Harley, tandis qu'il effleurait de la gauche le si tendre visage.

_Hush little baby please say a word_

_And Mister J's gonna kill the all entire world._

Mais face à l'inertie de sa compagne, son désarroi fut tel qu'il se décida en un battement de cils. Il embrassa Harley et se pencha vers son oreille pour une ultime parole à laquelle elle ne répondit rien. Il lui dit enfin ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'avouer à lui-même, ce qu'elle avait toujours eu envie d'entendre. Faisant passer le petit détonateur dans sa main libre, il leva la main pour qu'elle puisse le voir. J lui lança un sourire éblouissant et lança un joyeux « Kaboum ! » que le bruit de l'explosion étouffa.

* * *

Je glisse juste un petit mot pour vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. Un gros gros merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire jusqu'à présent (et celles à venir...qui sait?!) je vous souhaite à tous une bonne continuation et une bonne lecture sur le site!


End file.
